Las Harmony Warriors
by Zephyr V Exe
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si el mayor grupo de heroínas que existen en el mundo fueran derrotadas? ¿Habría alguien que todavía sentiría la esperanza de que el bien va a ganar? ¿O seria algo tan ridículo como pensar que puede haber aire en el espacio? Las Harmony Warriors fueron derrotadas, y ahora Aether Light, su líder, tendrá que buscar la forma de recuperar a su equipo.
1. Aether Light

**Antes de empezar, quiero decir que esta es una historia desarrollada en el universo de los fanfics principales de Silverwolf850, los cuales hay que leer antes para poder entender completamente esta historia. Además de leer los capítulos del 13 al 16 de mi fanfic Viajes Dimensionales.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 0:**

 **Aether Light**

 **POV ¿?**

 _La verdad, no sé muy bien como comenzar esto. Supongo que tendría que contar algo sobre mí, pero la verdad no sé por dónde empezar._

 _Bueno, lo primero que debería decir es que mi nombre es Aether Light, soy una alicornio celeste y quiero contar un poco sobre mí a esta grabadora que me dieron mis nuevos compañeros. Ya que… en los últimos días, he recordado algunas cosas de mi vida, y a todos los que ahora están muy lejos de mí._

 _Eso me hace sentir muy impotente, por no poder ayudar a mis amigos, y sobre todo por no poder ayudar a mi equipo, pero aquí estoy, hablándole a una cámara porque no hay nadie a quien pueda contarle todo esto._

 **Fin del POV**

En una habitación muy bien decorada, se encontraba una yegua alicornio celeste de alas hechas de luz. Su pelaje era color azul cielo. Su crin y cola eran largas y doradas. Sus ojos color amarillo. Su cutie mark era un engranaje blanco cubierto de un aura color dorada con estrellas y un cometa a su alrededor. Debajo de las alas de luz de la alicornio en la parte de adentro, estaban dibujadas la cutie mark de la misma. La pony también llevaba una cazadora roja. Esta yegua estaba frente a una grabadora tecnológica y futurista.

En la habitación también estaba una fénix de plumaje blanco con líneas doradas, con la cutie mark de la yegua en el pecho. La fénix también tenía un hermoso plumaje arcoíris en su cola y al final de sus alas.

Aether – Y como me gustaría que hubiera alguien en este mundo que me entendiera – Dijo con tristeza la pony celeste.

La fénix que estaba con la yegua, voló hacia esta y la miro con algo de molestia.

Aether – No me mires así, Holy. Al igual que yo, tú no eres de este mundo, además de que conoces toda mi historia. Pero realmente me gustaría que algunos de nuestros nuevos amigos me comprendieran – Le dijo la yegua a la fénix blanca.

Holy – Lo sé Aether, pero aun así me molesta un poco que insinúes que yo no te puedo ayudar – Respondió de forma tranquilla la chica, tratando de animar a su compañera.

 **POV Aether Light**

 _Ella es mi compañera, Holy. Es una fénix, o también conocida como fénix celeste, una raza de fénix que puede darle a su portador un gran poder cuando ambos se fusionan. Pero yo no la veo solo que una herramienta para hacerme más fuerte. Holy es una de mis mejores amigas, y esa es una de las razones por la que jamás la considerare como una herramienta._

 **Fin del POV**

La alicornio celeste apago la grabadora, y la guardo debajo de su almohada, para luego mirar por la ventana que había en la habitación, notando que casi amanecía. Entonces, ambas chicas pudieron escuchar como alguien tocaba la puerta.

¿? – ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta.

Aether – Claro – Respondió la yegua alegremente al saber de quién era esa voz.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un alicornio celeste, el cual curiosamente era exactamente igual a Aether Light, solamente que este era un semental.

Aether – Hola, Mike. Me da gusto verte – Saludo alegre la alicornio celeste, mirando a su nuevo amigo.

 **POV Aether Light**

 _Él es Mike Bluer, es uno de los nuevos amigos que hice en esta dimensión. Y tal vez se pregunten por qué es exactamente igual a mí, y es porque técnicamente él y yo somos los mismos ponys, solo que yo soy una yegua y él es un semental._

 _Es el mejor amigo que tengo en esta dimensión, siempre se preocupa mucho por mí, aunque solo nos conocimos hace casi una semana. Y la verdad no entiendo por qué se preocupa tanto por mí, pero eso no es algo que me moleste, realmente me agrada que alguien se preocupe por mí._

 **Fin del POV**

Mike – A mí también me da gusto verte, Aether – Correspondió el saludo – Veras, quería preguntarte si te gustaría acompañarme a salir un rato. Te he tenido encerrada aquí por casi una semana para que no te descubrieran, pero no puedo tenerte toda la vida aquí – Dijo el semental algo avergonzado.

La yegua no tardo más de unos segundos en responder.

Aether – ¡Claro! La verdad es que ya estaba un poco agobiada de estar tanto tiempo aquí dentro encerrada – Dijo muy feliz la pony celeste.

Mike – Perfecto, te espero en la sala del trono en… una hora, solamente trata de que no te vea nadie del castillo, no me gustaría que te confundieran conmigo – Dijo el semental antes de cerrar la puerta he irse.

Las dos chicas se estuvieron preparando por unos minutos, para después salir de la habitación camino a la sala del trono, ya que el castillo era muy grande y no querían llegar tarde.

Mientras ambas chicas caminaban por los pasillos del castillo dorado, esquivaban a los guardias que había allí, siendo algo bastante fácil ya que estos iban por los mismos lugares que iban en su dimensión. Aether Light se recostó sobre una puerta para descansar un momento, y sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió.

La yegua celeste cayó de espaldas en el suelo, viendo sobre ella a una yegua que conocía muy bien.

Era Apple Bloom, solo que en versión adulta.

Apple Bloom – ¿Mike? ¿Eres tú? – Pregunto muy incrédula la pony terrestre al ver a la alicornio.

 **POV Aether Light**

 _Esto es algo que descubrí el día que conocí a Mike, y es que él está casado con la Apple Bloom de este mundo. Y claro, eso no sería un problema si yo no tuviera un parecido extremo con su esposo. Solo espero que no trata de hacerme nada extraño por parecerme a Mike._

 **Fin del POV**

La yegua rápidamente se levantó del suelo, y miro muy nerviosa a la pony terrestre.

Aether – Lo siento ehhh… Apple Bloom, pero… Tengo que irme – Se excusó la yegua tratando de escapar lo más rápido posible.

La alicornio celeste trato de irse corriendo, pero Apple Bloom la sujeto de su cola haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Apple Bloom – Alto, Mike. No creas que te vas a escapar sin decirme porque ahora eres una yegua – Dijo seriamente la pony, mientras sujetaba las cuatro patas de la alicornio.

Aether Light se puso muy nerviosa por la mirada de seriedad que tenía la pony terrestre, aunque lo que de verdad la ponía nerviosa era lo que podía pasar si intentaba escapar de la esposa de Mike, porque sabía bien que las consecuencias caerían sobre su amigo.

Aether – _"De tantos ponys con los que me podía cruzar, y tenía que cruzarme con la única pony a la que no puedo protestar por el bien de Mike"_ – Pensó la pony con algo de molestia.

En ese momento, la alicornio celeste vio a Holy parada a unos metros de donde estaba. Aether Light esperanzada exclamo.

Aether – ¡Holy, ayuda! – Exclamo la yegua esperando que su compañera la salvara.

La fénix blanca estaba por ir a tratar de ayudar a su compañera, pero luego de que Apple Bloom le dirigiera una seria mirada, Holy dio media vuelta y se fue volando por el pasillo. La alicornio celeste perdió toda la esperanza al ver como su fénix la abandono a su suerte.

Aether – _"¡Traidora!"_ – Exclamo en su cabeza la yegua al ver que su única esperanza se iba volando lejos de ella.

Apple Bloom – Tu y yo vamos a tener una conversación en privado, Mike – Dijo seriamente la pony terrestre.

La susodicha tomo por la cola a Aether Light, y la arrastro dentro de su habitacion que compartía con Mike. La alicornio celeste trato de escapar, pero termino siendo arrastrada dentro de la habitacion, cuya puerta se cerró rápidamente.

En otro lado, Holy volaba rápidamente por los pasillos, hasta que termino chocándose contra alguien. La fénix cayó al suelo, junto con quien había chocado. Cuando la fénix blanca abrió los ojos, vio delante de ella, a ella misma.

Pero eso no era un espejo.

Las dos fénix se miraron un poco incomodas por un momento, para después decir.

Holy – Hola, ehhh – Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, sin saber bien como saludarse.

Esas dos fénix eran las compañeras de Mike y Aether, las cuales en ambas dimensiones eran exactamente iguales, y ahora existían dos de ellas en la misma dimensión, lo cual hacia muy incómodo hablar con la otra.

Holy – Esto es muy incómodo – Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo de nuevo.

 **(Para diferenciarlas, a la fénix de Mike la llamare Holy Bluer, y a la fénix de Aether la llamare Holy Light)**

Holy Light – Ehhh, ¿Te gustaría salir a volar un rato? – Pregunto la fénix de Aether algo incomoda.

Holy Bluer – De acuerdo – Respondió la fénix de Mike, igualmente incomoda.

Ambas fénix salieron por una ventana, y se alejaron del castillo.

Más tarde, Mike se encontraba en la sala del trono esperando a Aether Light. El semental ya llevaba unos minutos esperando, aunque eso le daba tiempo para pensar en una forma de alegrar a su amiga. El sonido de la puerta de la sala del trono abriendo, saco de sus pensamientos al alicornio celeste. Este miro dicha puerta para saber quién había entrado, y se alegró al ver que era Aether.

La pony celeste tenía una mirada tranquila. Mike se acercó a su amiga y le pregunto.

Mike – ¿Estas lista? – Pregunto el semental sonriendo.

Aether – Si, estoy lista. Y antes de irnos, ¿Adónde vamos? – Respondió la yegua también sonriendo.

Mike – Voy a llevarte a pasar un buen día. Después de haberte tenido encerrada casi una semana, es lo menos que puedo hacer –

El alicornio celeste hizo brillar su cuerno, y ambos ponys desaparecieron de la sala del trono.

Los dos ponys aparecieron en los jardines del castillo, hay estaba una gran nave aparcada. Era una nave alargada de color blanco, con detalles azules y negros. En sus costados tenía 4 motores (dos en cada lado). Y finalmente en uno de los lados estaba la palabra "Infinity".

Mike – Aether, te presento el… – Pero el semental no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que la yegua lo interrumpió.

Aether – Guao, así que en esta dimensión también hay una versión del Infinity – Dijo la yegua tranquilamente caminando hacia la nave.

Mike – Y ya sabes sobre la nave – Dijo algo fastidiado el alicornio celeste.

Aether Light se acercó a la compuerta de la nave al igual que Mike. Dicha compuerta se abrió dejando pasar a ambos ponys celestes. Unos minutos después, la nave despego y se alejó a gran velocidad del Imperio Celeste. 

Mike y Aether se encontraban en la zona de descanso del Infinity, sentados tranquilamente en un sofá. Junto con los dos ponys estaba la Patrulla Harmony al completo. Todos estos estaban alrededor de Aether, la cual estaba contando algunas historias sobre su dimensión.

Aether – Aun recuerdo las veces que le hacía bromas a la princesa Cadence, sin dudas era algo que me encantaba hacer ji ji ji – Dijo la yegua recordando con alegría – Recuerdo la última broma que le hice. Antes de que despertara, use un hechizo que me enseño Eris en ella, que hacía que a todos los que mirara tuvieran su misma apariencia. Estuvo horas caminando por todos lados, viendo a cientos de clones de ella misma caminando por todos lados –

Todos los ponys se rieron de aquella extraña historia. Mike dejando de reír, pregunto.

Mike – Y ¿Cómo termino esa broma? – Pregunto con curiosidad el alicornio celeste.

Aether – La princesa Cadence se encerró en el armario de su habitación, y ahí fue cuando cancele el hechizo. Por suerte Shining Armor apareció y logro calmarla, pero no durmió en todo el día, pensando que si lo hacia volvería a pasar lo mismo, hasta que le dije que todo había sido una broma mía. Esa fue de las pocas veces que no me persiguió, porque luego de escuchar esto se quedó dormida –

Todos volvieron a reírse por esto. Ocelot riéndose comento.

Ocelot – Ja ja ja me pregunto cómo habrá sido para la princesa, ver cientos de clones de ella misma caminando de un lado a otro, seguro que habrá pensando que se había vuelto loca o algo parecido –

El grupo volvió a reírse por el comentario del espadachín. Mike luego de dejar de reírse, comento.

Mike – Es curioso que en tu dimensión, las bromas que le haces son a la princesa Cadence – Comento el semental.

Aether – ¿Tú no le haces bromas a la princesa Cadence? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

Mike – No, yo le hago bromas a Shining Armor. Y la verdad, se me acaba de ocurrir una buena idea – Dijo el semental pensativo – Black Wing, ¿Podemos cambiar el rumbo al Imperio de Cristal? – Pregunto mirando a la bat pony.

Black – Si, puedo cambiar el rumbo –

Mike – Entonces cambia el rumbo al Imperio de Cristal. Dije que haría que nuestra amiga tuviera un buen día, y empezaremos con hacerle una visita a Shining Armor – Dijo el semental con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Shining Armor estaba tranquilamente en su habitación durmiendo. En ese momento el sol de Celestia le dio de lleno en la cara al unicornio. Este soltó un largo bostezo sin abrir los ojos. El semental se acomodó un poco, con intensión de seguir durmiendo, entonces pudo sentir como alguien lo abrazaba del otro lado de la cama.

¿? – Buenos días, Shining Armor – Escucho la voz femenina de alguien, pero que no era su esposa.

Instantáneamente, Shining Armor abrió los ojos y miro a quien lo estaba abrazando, viendo ahí a Aether Light. Esto impresiono por completo al unicornio, y sobre todo por el increíble parecido que tenía con cierto amigo suyo.

Shining – ¿Mike? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué eres una yegua? – Pregunto incrédulo el semental.

Aether – Veras, Shining. Durante una de mis últimas misiones me hechizaron, y ahora voy a ser una yegua por siempre. Y quería saber cómo era tener una noche de diversión con algún semental, y te elegí a ti – Respondió con una voz dulce y seductora la yegua, aunque por dentro estaba riéndose – Y la verdad… anoche tuvimos tanta acción que me dejaste embarazada – Dijo con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, mientras ponía uno de sus cascos sobre su vientre.

Shining – ¿Qu…que...? ¿QUEEEEEE? – Pregunto completamente alarmado el unicornio, luego de comprobar que Aether realmente era una yegua, al notar que no tenía ninguna clase de magia temporal en su cuerpo.

Aether – Si, y espero que no te moleste volver a repetir lo de anoche. Quiero estar segura de que voy a tener un hijo tuyo – Dijo ahora con lujuria la alicornio celeste.

El semental completamente alarmado, termino cayéndose de la cama. Shining Armor salió rápidamente de la habitación, cerrando con fuerza la puerta. Entonces el semental pudo escuchar unas sonoras risas viniendo de dentro de la habitación. El unicornio puso una cara de molestia y abrió la puerta de la habitación, viendo a Aether sobre la cama riéndose a carcajadas.

Shining – ¡MIKEEEE! ¡Me vas a pagar por esta y por todas las bromas que me has hecho, te lo juro! – Grito el semental mirando a Aether Light.

La alicornio celeste dejo de reírse, y puso una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se bajaba de la cama.

Aether – ¿Estás seguro, Shining? Después de todo… – Decía la yegua con malicia, mientras se acercaba al semental, el cual retrocedió un poco por la cercanía con Aether.

Shining pudo ver como Aether se detuvo frente a la puerta, pero sin salir por la misma. En ese momento, Mike apareció de la nada, parándose al lado de Aether, mientras ambos miraban con sonrisas de malicia al unicornio.

Aether y Mike – Somos dos contra uno – Dijeron ambos ponys al mismo tiempo con mucha malicia.

El semental se puso pálido, incluso siendo su pelaje de color blanco. Todos en el castillo e incluso fuera del mismo, pudieron escuchar un fuerte grito de puro terror.

Shining – ¡AHORA SON DOS! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas el semental.

El unicornio se fue corriendo lo más rápido que podía por el pasillo, mientras seguía gritando lo mismo una y otra vez. Mike y Aether Light se miraron por un momento con seriedad, y luego se tiraron al suelo riéndose a más no poder. Luego de algunos minutos riéndose, los dos ponys se levantaron.

Mike – Ja ja ja esa si fue una buena broma – Comento aun riéndose el semental – Ya que le hicimos una broma a Shining Armor, ya podemos irnos –

Aether – Oye, ni creas que esto se va a quedar así, no puedo hacerle ninguna broma a la Cadence de esta dimensión, pero pienso atormentar aún más a Shining Armor, y tú me vas a ayudar con esto – Dijo seriamente la yegua.

Mientras tanto, Shining Armor llego al comedor del castillo, en donde estaba la princesa Cadence comiendo tranquilamente su desayuno. La yegua se extrañó al ver como su marido con expresión de terror, se escondió detrás de ella como si su vida dependiera e ello.

Cadence – Shining, ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto la alicornio rosa muy extrañada y algo preocupada por aquel terror que expresaba el unicornio.

Shining – Es lo peor que pudo haber pasado, mi amor. ¡Mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad! – Respondió el aterrado semental temblando.

Cadence – Y… ¿Cuál es esa pesadilla exactamente? – Pregunto más confusa y extrañada que antes.

En ese momento, Mike apareció caminando tranquilamente por la puerta. Shining Armor volvió a esconderse detrás de su esposa al ver al alicornio celeste.

Mike – Hola, Cadence, Shining. Bonito día, ¿Verdad? – Dijo como si nada el semental, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente a la princesa.

Cadence – Hola, Mike. No esperaba que vinieras a visitarnos – Correspondió el saludo amablemente la yegua – Y ¿Sabes por qué Shining esta tan aterrado? – Pregunto ahora con curiosidad.

Mike – No lo sé, yo acabo de llegar – Respondió tranquilamente el alicornio celeste.

Cadence – ¿Seguro? No será que le hiciste una de tus bromas a mi marido, ¿Verdad, Mike? – Pregunto con tono de sospecha la princesa.

El semental simplemente negó con la cabeza. La princesa Cadence decidió creer en las palabras del alicornio celeste, y siguió comiendo su desayuno. Mike aprovecho que la yegua estaba distraída e hizo brillar su cuerno, teletransportándose y haciendo aparecer a Aether Light en su lugar.

Cadence no llego a notar esta acción de los dos alicornios, pero cuando miro hacia delante, si logro notar el claro cambio de quien estaba sentada frente a ella.

Cadence – ¿Mike? ¿Por qué ahora eres una yegua? – Pregunto sorprendida la princesa.

Aether – ¿De que estas hablando Cadence? He sido una yegua toda la vida – Respondió la alicornio celeste fingiendo estar confundida.

Shining Armor salió de su escondite al escuchar aquella voz, y al ver a la alicornio celeste, se aterro.

Shining – Vez, te lo dije, mi peor pesadilla se cumplió, ahora Mike tiene una doble femenina – Dijo asustado el unicornio.

Aether – No seas tonto, Shining. Sabes que siempre he sido una yegua – Dijo fingiendo molestia – Tu lo comprobaste anoche, si sabes a lo que me refiero – Dijo ahora de manera seductora.

La princesa Cadence miro a su marido con seriedad. Este se puso muy nervioso, ya que esa mirada de su esposa le daba bastante miedo. En ese preciso momento, Mike apareció de nuevo en la sala, y se sentó al lado de Aether. Cuando Shining y Cadence volvieron a mirar, se sorprendieron más al ver a los dos alicornios celestes frente a ellos.

Mike y Aether – Hola – Dijeron ambos al unísono con un par de sonrisas.

El unicornio se desmallo al ver a los dos ponys celeste. La princesa en cambio soltó una risa.

Cadence – Valla, no sabía que podías crear a una doble femenina tuya, Mike – Comento más tranquilamente la yegua.

Mike – Me gustaría decir que si fui yo, pero sería mentira – Respondió el semental mirando a Aether – Cadence, te presento a Aether Light, ella es mi homologa femenina de otra dimensión – Dijo mirando ahora a la princesa.

Cadence – Una versión femenina de ti, supongo que esa era la peor pesadilla que Shining decía – Fue lo que dijo la alicornio, a la vez que miraba a su inconsciente esposo – Y ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Aether? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

Estas pregunto hizo que la alicornio celeste se entristeciera. Esto extraño mucho a la alicornio rosa.

Cadence – ¿Dije algo indebido? – Pregunto algo preocupada.

Aether – No, tranquila, es solo que… Es difícil de explicar – Dijo la yegua recuperando un poco el ánimo – Pero bueno, ya que le hicimos una broma a Shining Armor, volveré a la nave –

La alicornio celeste se levantó y simplemente hizo lo dicho. Luego de que Aether saliera de la sala, Mike miro seriamente a Cadence.

Mike – Mi equipo y yo conocimos a Aether hace casi una semana, y bueno… No es muy bonita la razón por la que tuvo que quedarse en esta dimensión – Dijo con seriedad el semental – Su dimensión fue atacada por una extraña y loca pony, y por ahora no regresar a su hogar. Ella va a estar con mi equipo hasta que podamos devolverla a su dimensión, mientras tanto trato de hacer que pase un buen día, para que olvide por un rato la razón por la que está aquí –

Cadence – Pobre. Espero que encuentres la forma de ayudarla, Mike – Dijo con tristeza la princesa.

Mike – Yo también espero lo mismo – Dijo el semental algo más tranquilo – Pero mejor voy con ella, tuve que ocultarla por casi una semana en el castillo del Imperio Celeste, quiero que tenga un buen día para variar –

El semental se levantó y se fue por el mismo pasillo por donde fue Aether. Mike logro alcanzar a la yegua y se puso a caminar a su lado, para luego mirar a su amiga con algo de preocupación. La yegua miro al semental con una sonrisa.

Aether – Tranquilo, Mike. No estoy triste. Ya sabía que me preguntarían porque estoy aquí. No tienes que preocuparte – Dijo la yegua sin dejar de sonreír.

Mike – Es que… no quiero que te sientas mal mientras estas aquí – Dijo el semental algo sonrojado.

Aether – Deberías preocuparte más por lo que todo el mundo pensara de ti al verme. Soy tú, pero es versión yegua, me pregunto que pasara si salgo a caminar un rato por el Imperio Celeste – Dijo con una mirada maliciosa la alicornio celeste.

Mike – Ehhh… No creo que haya que comprobarlo – Dijo nervioso el semental.

Aether – Ya puedo verlo en todas las noticias del mundo. "El Guerrero Resplandeciente Mike Bluer, ahora es una yegua" – Dijo con mucha malicia la yegua.

El alicornio celeste se puso muy nervioso al pensar que eso podría hacerse realidad. Aether Light comenzó a reírse al ver la cara nerviosa de Mike.

Aether – Ji ji ji no te preocupes, no voy a hacer eso – Dijo con simpleza la yegua, para luego volver sonreír con malicia – A menos que me hagas molestar –

Los dos ponys comenzaron a reírse después de esto. Minutos más tarde, ambos estaban de nuevo en el Infinity. Mike y Aether estaban junto con el resto de la Patrulla Harmony. Red Fire tranquilamente pregunto.

Red Fire – Aether, si no recuerdo mal, dijiste que en tu dimensión tienes un equipo, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto con curiosidad la alicornio de fuego.

Aether – Si, es un equipo parecido a la Patrulla Harmony, aunque con algunas diferencias – Respondió con tranquilidad la yegua.

Eye Fox – Y ¿Cómo es ese equipo exactamente? – Pregunto la pony arquera.

Aether – Bueno, puedo contarles una de mis misiones con las Harmony Warriors – Sugirió la alicornio celeste.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso. La yegua cerró los ojos un momento, y al abrirlos dijo.

Aether – Ya recordó una, fue un año antes de venir aquí – Dijo la yegua para luego empezar a contar.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bueno, antes de terminar diré algunas cosas. Sé que este capítulo es un poco extraño y más al ser el capítulo cero, y eso se debe a que esto solamente es una introducción. El siguiente capítulo ya sí que tendrá más relación con las Harmony Warriors y todo el mundo paralelo de Aether Light, que tendrá algunas cosas similares al mundo de Mike Bluer y la Patrulla Harmony, (Que son propiedad de SIlverwolf850, por si alguien no lo sabe).**

 **Y como ultima cosa, debo decir que esta no será una historia paralela a los fanfics de Silverwolf850. A lo que me refiero es que habrá cosas que ocurrirán en el mundo de sus fanfics principales, pero no alteraran nada importante de la historia de sus fanfics, o al menos no creo que lo haga. Espero haberme explicado bien.**

 **Adiós :D**


	2. 1º Cap ¡Somos las Harmony Warriors!

**Capítulo 1:**

 **¡Somos las Harmony Warriors!**

El sol de Celestia se encontraba en su punto más alto. En una tranquila aldea en los límites del reino hipogrifo, se encontraban muchos hipogrifos caminando de un lado a otro. Todos centrados únicamente en sus propios problemas. Un pequeño hipogrifo pasaba por ahí, jugando con una pelota. Mientras jugaba, el joven por un descuido lanzo la pelota demasiado lejos, cayendo está en un arbusto. El pequeño hipogrifo fue y tomo su pelota tranquilamente. En ese momento, una sombra cubrió el pequeño, este miro hacia arriba, viendo un par de ojos de dragón verdes sobre él.

Todos los hipogrifos que pasaban por la calle pudieron escuchar un fuerte grito de terror. Al mirar en dirección a donde venía el grito, vieron a un gran dragón de escamas verdes que media cerca de 5 metros, el cual estaba sosteniendo en su cola al pequeño hipogrifo, que trataba de escapar de cualquier forma del dragón. Este dragón soltó una risa maliciosa y dijo.

Líder Dragón – Hubiera preferido que esto pasara un poco más desapercibido, pero si no se puede, no se puede – Comento el dragón maliciosamente – ¡Chicos, llévense todo lo que sea valioso, y que no queden testigos! – Exclamo mientras se retiraba, teniendo aun al pequeño hipogrifo atrapado con su cola.

De la nada, muchos dragones empezaron a salir de todos lados. Todos los habitantes de la pequeña aldea quedaron horrorizados al ver a los gigantescos reptiles, que los miraban con sonrisas perversas y amenazantes. Un dragón de escamas azules tenía acorralados a un par de hipogrifos, que estaban junto a un hipogrifo más joven. El dragón abrió su boca y disparo una bola de fuego contra la familia de hipogrifos. Los dos adultos cerraron los ojos y abrazaron a su hijo, en un intento por protegerlo. Luego de varios segundos, los tres abrieron los ojos al no sentir nada.

Frente a los tres hipogrifos estaba parada una yegua alicornio. Su pelaje era color negro. Su crin era de color blanco y estaba erizada. Su cola era del mismo color y tenía el estilo de Rarity. Sus cascos tenían una tonalidad blanca. Sus ojos eran color rosa. Usaba una cazadora color blanco. Y su cutie mark era una esfera de energía con un par de alas de ángel.

Esta yegua estaba creando un escudo con su magia, el cual detuvo fácilmente la bola de fuego del dragón. La yegua miro a la familia y les dijo.

Yegua – Tranquilos, Umbriel la Guerrera Oscura está aquí para salvarlos – Dijo la yegua de forma presumida.

La alicornio bajo su escudo mágico, y a gran velocidad salto contra el dragón, dándole un potente puñetazo y mandándolo al aire. Estando en el aire, el dragón grito.

Dragón Azul – ¡No me pagan lo suficiente! – Exclamo el dragón mientras se perdía en el horizonte.

Umbriel – Mándales mis saludos a las estrellas – Comento de forma burlona la yegua mirando al cielo.

La familia de hipogrifos le agradeció a la yegua por salvarlos, para luego irse a un lugar seguro. Umbriel miro el pueblo, notando que aún había muchos dragones de los que encargarse.

Umbriel – Me pregunto dónde están las chicas, ya deberían haber llegado – Se preguntó la yegua mirando hacia los lados.

Un dragón de escamas amarillas se acercó a una casa, y estaba por quemar dicha casa. En un instante, el dragón sintió un fuerte golpe en su estómago que lo hizo escupir algo de sangre. Al mirar hacia abajo, pudo a ver a una pony terrestre golpeándolo en el estómago. Su pelaje era de color amarillo. Su crin y cola eran de color rojo. Sus ojos eran de color verde. Usaba una cazadora de color negro, junto con unas pulseras del mismo color en su pata delantera derecha. Su cutie mark era un sol con lentes de sol (:V). Esta yegua con una sonrisa en el rostro dijo.

Yegua – Perdón por golpearte, pero no podía dejar que destruyeras esta casa – Dijo tranquilamente la pony terrestre.

Dragón amarillo – Mal…di…ta – Dijo de forma ahogada el dragón, antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

La yegua simplemente dejo al dragón ahí, y se alejó del mismo. Umbriel se acercó a la pony terrestre y le dijo.

Umbriel – Que bueno que llegas, Solar Beauty. ¿Sabes dónde están las demás? Hay muchos dragones, y no podemos encargarnos de todos al mismo tiempo – Pregunto la yegua con algo de seriedad.

Solar – Deben estar por llegar, aunque seguramente se tardaran un poco, algo me dice que harán una entrada muy, muy dramática – Respondió la pony terrestre con algo de fastidio.

Mientras ambas chicas hablaban, tres dragones las rodearon. Ambas yeguas se pusieron en guardia para pelear. Antes de que nadie pudiera lanzarse al ataque, unas raíces gigantes salieron del suelo y golpearon fuertemente a los tres dragones, lanzando a los mismos contra el suelo y dejándolos muy adoloridos. Una yegua unicornio se acercó a Umbriel y a Solar Beauty. Su pelaje era de color crema. Su crin y cola eran dos tonalidades distintas, verde claro y verde oscuro. Sus ojos eran color azul. Tenía tres pecas blancas en sus mejillas. Usaba un collar negro con una argolla en el mismo. Y su cutie mark era un látigo y una raíz.

Solar – Vez, te lo dije –

Umbriel – Que bueno que llegas, Green Heart – Dijo la yegua con felicidad, acercándose a la unicornio.

Green – Si, no podía llegar tarde y dejar a mis compañeras esperando – Dijo de forma elegante la unicornio.

Otro dragón intento atacar a la unicornio Green Heart por la espalda. Esta solamente sonrió, y una raíz salió del suelo detrás de ella, golpeando fuertemente al dragón y lanzándolo lejos. La unicornio cerró los ojos y dijo.

Green – Estos dragones son muy molestos, mejor acabamos con ellos rápido –

¿? – De eso me encargo yo – Dijo una voz femenina detrás de las tres yeguas.

Una pegaso volaba por el cielo, golpeando a los dragones alados que perseguían a algunos hipogrifos por el pueblo. Su pelaje era de color fucsia. Su crin y cola eran de color azul muy pálido y con unas franjas un poco más claras. Y su cutie mark era un ave hecha de papel. La pegaso esquivo el aliento de fuego de un dragón con gran agilidad y destreza, para luego posicionarse detrás de dicho dragón y golpear sus alas, provocando que cayera al suelo y terminara muy adolorido.

Las cuatro yeguas se reunieron en la plaza del pueblo. Todas fueron rodeadas de muchos dragones tanto terrestres como voladores.

Umbriel – Que bueno que llegas, Paper Wing. Necesitare tu ayuda en el aire – Le dijo la alicornio a la pegaso recién llegada.

Paper – Cuenta conmigo – Respondió la yegua sonriendo – Vamos a acabar con estos escamosos –

Los dragones se lanzaron contra las cuatro yeguas. Estas los esperaron con sonrisas desafiantes.

Umbriel creo un escudo mágico para protegerse de tres dragones, para luego salir de su protección y dispararles un par de rayos mágicos a dos de los tres dragones. El tercer dragón apareció por detrás de la yegua y se la trago. El dragón se relamió los labios. Antes de poder presumir, el dragón sintió como alguien lo jalo de la cola, tirándolo al suelo. Umbriel con una sonrisa presumida dijo.

Umbriel – Lo siento, pero no podía dejar que me comieras así sin más, por lo que me teletransporte antes de que lograras tragarme – Explico la yegua sujetando fuertemente la cola del dragón.

La alicornio comenzó a girar sobre sí misma, sin soltar en ningún momento la cola del dragón. Este junto con la yegua, empezaron a girar a gran velocidad, hasta que la chica soltó la cola del dragón, lanzándolo con una gran velocidad y potencia contra un grupo de dragones voladores, logrando tirarlos al suelo y dejar muy adoloridos a todos.

Green Heart vio como un dragón tenía en su garra a una hipogrifo. La unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno y una gran raíz golpeo fuertemente al dragón, dejándolo inconsciente. Luego de que el dragón fuera golpeado, la hipogrifo que trataba de comerse empezó a caer al suelo, pero fue atrapada por unas raíces que la bajaron lentamente al suelo.

Green – Busca un lugar seguro, y asegúrate de que no te vean – Le dijo seriamente la yegua a la hipogrifo, pero sin dejar su tono de elegancia.

La hipogrifo le hizo caso a la unicornio, y luego de agradecerle se fue a esconderse. Green Heart se dio la vuelta, viendo a cinco dragones frente a ella.

Green – Espero que les gusten jugar, porque me asegurare de que se diviertan mucho – Dijo ahora de forma maliciosa la yegua.

Paper Wing volaba por las calles de la ciudad, dándoles patadas y puñetazos a todos los dragones que se encontraba en su camino. La temeraria pegaso se podía notar que disfrutaba mucho de luchar contra tantos enemigos. La yegua empezó a volar a mayor velocidad, provocando que los dragones enemigos solamente pudieran ver una estela color fucsia antes de caer inconscientes.

Dos dragones estaban saliendo de una casa, con un par de bolsas llenas de bits en sus espaldas. Los dos dragones comenzaron a volar, con intensión de escapar lo más rápido posible del pueblo con su botín. Paper Wing voló rápidamente contra los dos dragones, golpeándolos a estos en distintas partes de su cuerpo, para luego atrapar las dos bolsas de bits y devolverlas a la casa.

Paper – Bien, a seguir con la limpieza de dragones – Dijo la pegaso sonriendo, a la vez que se sacudía el polvo de sus cascos.

Solar Beauty era rodeada por muchos dragones. Estos veían con sonrisas confiadas a la pony terrestre, pensando que esta no podría con ninguno de ellos. Un dragón se acercó a la yegua y le dijo.

Dragón – Ríndete, pequeña pony. No me gustaría comerme a una yegua tan hermosa como tú, así que puedo dejarte vivir si sabes cómo complacer a un macho – Dijo con perversidad el dragón, mirando de forma lujuriosa a la pony.

Solar – Gracias por la oferta, pero si te soy sincera no pienso complacer de ninguna manera a un sucio criminal como tú y tus amigos – Fue la clara y directa respuesta de la yegua, dicha con una sonrisa que solo expresaba confianza y seguridad.

El dragón al igual que sus compañeros, se pusieron furiosos por cómo le había llamado la pony. El primer dragón se acercó a la yegua y levanto su pie para aplastar a Solar Beauty. Esta espero con una sonrisa el ataque. Finalmente el dragón dio un fuerte pisotón, aplastando completamente a la pony.

Todos los dragones rieron de forma perversa al ver que la pony había muerto. El dragón que piso a Solar estaba por ver lo que quedaba de esta, pero de la nada salió disparado al aire y todos los demás dragones pudieron ver a la yegua con su casco extendido hacia arriba. Sin decir nada, la pony salto rápidamente contra los dragones, golpeándolos a todos con súper potentes puñetazos que los dejaban inconscientes casi al instante. Solar miro los cuerpos de los dragones y se alejó caminando tranquilamente.

Mientras estas cuatro yeguas les daban la paliza de sus vidas a los dragones en ese parte del pueblo, en otra parte de dicho pueblo habían llegado más dragones. Los hipogrifos que ahí estaban, huían aterrados. Unos dragones atraparon a unos hipogrifos para comérselos. En ese momento, uno de los dragones fue golpeado por un aliento gélido que lo dejo completamente congelado. Otro de los dragones también fue golpeado, pero por un poderoso rayo eléctrico, que aunque no lo dejo inconsciente, sí lo dejo muy adolorido. Cuando los dragones miraron a dónde venían esos ataques, vieron a unos metros de ellos a dos dragonas sonriendo, estando ambas sobre un tejado.

La primera dragona era una dragona alada. Su piel era de color amarillo. Su vientre era de color gris oscuro. Sus espinas y garras eran de color azul eléctrico. Sus ojos eran del mismo color de sus espinas. Y finalmente tenía sus garras por unos guanteletes de un extraño material que parecían acero.

La segunda dragona era una dragona normal, pero con la particularidad de que su cuerpo era semitransparente. Su piel era de color azul pálido. Su vientre era de color azul celeste. Sus espinas y garras eran de color blanco. Sus ojos eran color azul. Y al igual que la otra dragona, tenía en sus garras unos guanteletes que parecían hechos de acero.

Estas dos dragonas miraron sonrientes al grupo de dragones, los cuales las miraron extrañados.

Dragón – ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunto uno de los dragones extrañado.

La primera dragona dio un paso al frente y dijo.

Dragona 1 – Me sorprende que no me conozcan, pero bueno. Me llamo Gigavolt, y soy la que acaba de dejar frito a su amigo de ahí – Respondió la dragona alegremente señalando al dragón que había sido golpeado por el rayo eléctrico.

Dragona 2 – Y yo soy Icy Wind, soy la que congelo a su otro amigo – Dijo la otra dragona seriamente señalando al dragón congelado que había allí.

Los dragones miraron con molestia a las dos dragonas al escuchar estas palabras. Estos últimos tenían intensiones de atacar a Gigavolt y a Icy Wind por lo que le hicieron a sus compañeros, pero se detuvieron al ver unas sonrisas siniestras en los rostros de ambas dragonas.

Gigavolt – Sera mejor que se preparen si realmente quieren atacarnos – Dijo siniestramente alegre la dragona eléctrica.

Icy – Porque no vamos a tener compasión con ustedes si no se rinden ahora – Agrego también de forma siniestra la dragona de hielo.

Los dragones se asustaron al escuchar las siniestras palabras de Icy Wind y Gigavolt, pero tratando de hacerse los valientes, fueron contra ambas a pesar de la advertencia de estas.

Un dragón trato de golpear a Icy Wind con una espada, pero la chica simplemente ladeo el cuerpo esquivando así el ataque. La dragona le dio al dragón un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, seguido de un gancho alto que mando al dragón al aire. Otro dragón trato de atacarla por la espalda, logrando atravesarla con un hacha. Dicho dragón sonrió al ver que había logrado darle a Icy, pero puso una cara de terror al ver como la dragona se giró y lo miro con una sonrisa, mientras el hacha atravesaba su cuerpo como si fuera intangible.

Icy – Sabes, no me llamo Icy Wind por nada. Mi cuerpo está hecho en parte por viento helado, lo que significa que no puedes golpearme con ningún ataque físico – Dijo la dragona seriamente, antes de golpear al dragón en el estómago con su cola, y mandarlo contra una pared – Lo bueno es que eso no evita que pueda golpearte –

La dragona de hielo abrió su boca y le disparo al dragón su aliento gélido, el cual lo dejo completamente congelado. Los demás dragones se asustaron, pero antes de que pudieran escapar, Icy Wind les disparos su aliento gélido, dejando a todos los dragones que la rodeaban congelados. La dragona miro seriamente a los dragones congelados como estatuas, y simplemente se alejó caminando de ahí.

Por otro lado, Gigavolt estaba rodeada de cuatro dragones que la miraban con furia. Los cuatro dragones lanzaron al mismo tiempo bolas de fuego contra la dragona eléctrica, pero no se detuvieron ahí. Los dragones siguieron atacando una y otra vez con bolas de fuego a donde estaba la chica. Luego de unos minutos de atacar sin parar, los dragones se detuvieron, mientras que una nube de humo cubría completamente el sitio donde estaba la dragona.

Cuando la nube desapareció, Gigavolt estaba en el mismo sitio parada, con un escudo de electricidad rodeándola. La dragona con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo.

Gigavolt – Je je como me encanta tener un escudo de electricidad siempre rodeándome. Pero lo que yo quiero es que intentéis golpearme, a ver si podéis – Dijo alegremente y en forma de provocación la dragona eléctrica.

Uno de los dragones se enfureció al escuchar la provocación de la dragona, corrió hacia esta para atacarla. Gigavolt no se movió del sitio en el que estaba, ni siquiera cuando el dragón levanto su garra y trato de cortarle la cara… Y en una fracción de segundo, justo antes de que este lograra conectar su ataque, la dragona tenía su puño en el estómago del dragón, habiéndolo golpeado con una gran fuerza en esa pequeña fracción de segundo.

Gigavolt – Me alegro de que te hayas animado a tratar de golpearme, que mal que no puedes rivalizar contra mi velocidad – Dijo sin perder su alegría la dragona eléctrica.

El dragón escupió un poco de sangre por el fuerte golpe que había recibido, para acto seguido caer al suelo inconsciente. Los otros dragones se asustaron al ver la rapidez con la que la dragona eléctrica había acabado con su compañero. Pero esto no duro mucho, ya que Gigavolt a la misma velocidad con la que al otro dragón, golpeo a los compañeros de este, dejándolos también inconscientes. La chica simplemente se fue volando tranquilamente sin decir nada.

Las dos dragonas se reunieron encima de un tejado. Icy Wind y Gigavolt observaron como todo los dragones que estaban en esa parte del pueblo, se encontraban, o inconscientes y con electricidad en sus cuerpos, o completamente congelados dentro de un gran cubo de hielo. La dragona de hielo mientras observa, noto un detalle que le llamo la atención, y con seriedad comento.

Icy – Me parece extraño que esos dragones sean los únicos que estaban en esta parte del pueblo. Son demasiado pocos para intentar robar todo y evitar que ningún hipogrifo escapara – Comento la dragona de hielo, buscando con la mirada cualquier otro dragón que pudiera haber cerca.

Gigavolt – Tal vez pensaron que no serían necesarios tantos dragones en esta parte – Dijo la dragona eléctrica tranquilamente.

Mientras las dos chicas hablaban, ambas comenzaron a sentir un pequeño pero perceptible temblor. Icy y Gigavolt miraron a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose al notar como por una de las calles del pueblo, venia un gran dragón de escamas totalmente negras, con espinas de color rojo que brillaban con luz propia. Este dragón cargaba un gran martillo doble en su hombro.

El dragón miro a sus compañeros derrotados con mucha extrañeza, para luego centrar su vista en Icy y Gigavolt. El dragón gigante al ver a las dos dragonas, rápidamente pensó que estas habían sido las que dejaron a sus compañeros en ese estado. El dragón levanto su gran martillo, y lanzo un golpe contra las dos chicas. Estas saltaron del tejado y aterrizaron en el suelo, afortunadamente sin ningún rasguño.

Icy – Ahora sabemos por qué no mandaron tantos dragones, ya que tenían a uno más grande para controlar la situación – Dijo la chica muy seriamente, estando en posición de combate – Y teniendo en cuenta su tamaño, creo que mi habilidad de evitar ataques físicos no será lo suficientemente efectiva para que sus golpes me atraviesen –

Gigavolt – Y no creo que mi escudo eléctrico pueda resistir un golpe de ese martillo – Dijo la dragona eléctrica sin ninguna preocupación – Pero seguro que aun así podremos derrotarlo – Dijo ahora con alegría.

El dragón no le importo para nada la conversación de ambas chicas, y levanto su martillo para tratar de aplastarlas. Icy Wind y Gigavolt saltaron hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque.

Gigavolt – Puede que nos cueste un poco hacer eso – Dijo volviendo a su tranquilidad, y nula preocupación por el peligro.

Las dos dragonas tuvieron que moverse rápido de nuevo para esquivar otro martillazo del gran dragón. Ambas chicas se escondieron detrás de una casa, fuera del alcance visual del gran dragón, el cual las estaba buscando por todos lados. Icy Wind seriamente dijo.

Icy – Tenemos que encontrar una forma de acabar con ese dragón, antes de que el acabe con nosotras – Dijo seriamente la dragona de hielo.

Icy Wind miro a Gigavolt, notando como está la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Luego de unos segundos mirándose fijamente, la dragona de hielo puso expresión de molestia y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

Icy – ¡No! No es necesario hacer eso, estoy segura de que hay alguna otra forma de derrotar a ese dragón – Dijo molesta la chica, negándose completamente a aquello que quería Gigavolt.

Gigavolt – Y ¿Cuál es esa forma? – Pregunto con mucha simpleza, casi sonando como si no le importara.

La dragona de hielo se quedó callada después de escuchar esta pregunta. Gigavolt seguía mirando a Icy Wind fijamente, hasta que esta gruño de molestia y exclamo.

Icy – ¡Esta bien! ¡Tú ganas, Gigavolt! – Le dijo la chica muy molesta la dragona eléctrica, teniendo un sonrojo en su rostro de vergüenza.

Mientras tanto, el gran dragón seguía buscando a las dos dragonas. Sin que lo notara, el dragón recibió un poderoso golpe que lo tiro al suelo. Cuando el dragón se levantó, vio frente él a una dragona, pero que no era ni Icy Wind ni Gigavolt. Era una dragona alada robótica. Su piel era de color azul del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, y color amarillo del otro lado. Sus espinas y garras eran de color negro. Sus ojos eran completamente de color negro brillante. Su cola tenía forma de una gran aguja. Y finalmente, llevaba unos guanteletes de acero en sus dos manos.

Esta dragona miro seriamente al gran dragón, y le dijo.

¿? – Solo tienes una oportunidad para irte, así que te recomiendo que la uses bien – Dijo la dragona seriamente, para luego sonreír con algo de malicia – Pero si te soy sincera, preferiría que la desaprovecharas, no puedo jugar contigo por mucho tiempo y quiero aprovecharlo al máximo –

El dragón se levantó rápidamente, sujetando su martillo con una de sus garras. El dragón se puso en posición de combate y pregunto.

Gran Dragón – ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y dónde están esas otras dos dragonas que ataque antes? – Pregunto el dragón, levantando su martillo para tratar de intimidar a la dragona robótica.

¿? – Icy Wind y Gigavolt se fueron, y ahora estoy yo, Duality – Respondió la dragona, poniendo su garra sobre su pecho al mencionar su nombre.

Gran Dragón – Me da igual quien seas, ahora que sé que esas dos no estas, acabare contigo en su lugar – Dijo el dragón tratando de golpear a la dragona con su martillo, pero esta lo esquivo fácilmente agachándose.

Duality – Me resulta curioso que digas que te da igual quien soy, ya que hace apenas unos segundos me preguntaste quien era – Comento tranquilamente la dragona, ladeando el cuerpo para esquivar un placaje del gran dragón.

Gran Dragón – ¡Cállate! – Dijo mientras trataba de aplastar a la dragona con su martillo.

Duality volvió a ladear su cuerpo para esquivar al dragón. Pero la chica no solo se limitó a eso. La dragona robótica sujeto con una de sus garras el martillo. El dragón trato de quitarle su martillo a la dragona, pero esta se negaba a soltarlo. El dragón trato de golpear a la chica, pero esta detuvo su golpe usando simplemente una de sus garras.

Duality – Necesitaras algo más que unos simples ataques para lograr hacerme algo – Dijo la dragona robótica sujetando el puño del dragón con su garra.

El gran dragón trataba de liberarse como fuera, como intentar golpear a Duality con sus otras extremidades, pero para la dragona estos ataques eran simplemente como piquetes de mosquito. La chica apretó su garra, apretando también el puño del gran dragón. Un crujido pudo escucharse en el momento que la dragona apretó su garra. El dragón soltó un fuerte grito de dolor al sentir como la dragona le había roto la garra.

La chica no se detuvo ahí. Duality salto detrás del dragón y sujeto con fuerza la cola de este. La dragona levanto al dragón y fuertemente lo estrello contra el suelo repetidas veces. Luego de unos segundos de ser estrellado contra el suelo, el gran dragón se encontraba muy adolorido en el suelo y con sangre en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Duality – De acuerdo, debo admitir que se me paso un poco la garra. Y como ya te hice sufrir bastante, estoy segura de que te lo pensaras dos veces antes de hacer otra estupidez como venir aquí y tratar de robar y destruir este pacifico pueblo –

Una mirada de miedo se dibujó en el rostro del gran dragón, pensando que la chica acabaría con su vida. Duality se quitó sus guanteletes para luego ponerlos en su espalda, revelando que sus garras estaban cubiertas de una gran cantidad de rayos eléctricos y energía gélida. La dragona mientras acercaba sus garras al pecho del dragón, le dijo.

Duality – Esto te dolerá un poco, pero será breve no te preocupes –

En el momento en que la chica puso sus garras sobre el pecho del dragón, el cuerpo de este quedo encerrado en un cubo de hielo, que tenía rayos eléctricos a su alrededor.

Duality miro seriamente al dragón para luego alejarse tranquilamente caminando. De la nada, una fuerte sensación de fatiga recorrió todo el cuerpo de la dragona. Esta hizo lo posible por mantenerse de pie. Luego miro su garra, notando como esta empezaba a ser cubierta de humo. En apenas un poco de tiempo, todo el cuerpo de Duality fue cubierto de humo. Los cuerpos de Icy Wind y Gigavolt salieron de la cortina de humo segundos después, estando ambas sin sus guanteletes.

Las dos dragonas se pusieron de rodillas, apoyándose con sus garras en el suelo. Sorprendentemente, las garras de Gigavolt estaban cubiertas de una gran cantidad de electricidad descontrolada que salía hacia cualquier dirección. Mientras que las garras de Icy Wind estaban cubiertas de una gran y densa energía gélida. La energía que cubría las garras de las dos dragonas comenzó a esparcirse por el suelo. La electricidad recorría la tierra (Si, lo dije bien, la tierra. Es tan potente la electricidad que puede recorrer la tierra sin desaparecer), mientras que la energía gélida congelaba todo el suelo que Icy Wind tocaba.

Ambas dragonas se pusieron sus guanteletes, los cuales estaban en su espalda. Luego de ponerse los guanteletes, los cuales controlaban la electricidad y energía gélida que había en sus respectivas garras, Icy Wind y Gigavolt se levantaron. Las dos chicas se miraron y la primera dijo.

Icy – Vámonos, hay que ayudar a nuestras compañeras ahora que detuvimos a los dragones de esta parte del pueblo – Dijo seriamente la dragona, teniendo un ligero rubor en su rostro.

Gigavolt no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. La dragona eléctrica comenzó a volar, mientras que su compañera la seguía a pie.

En otra parte del pueblo, específicamente en los límites del mismo, había una gran cantidad de dragones entrando y saliendo de una mina que estaba en la base de una montaña. Los dragones entraban a la mina empujando vagonetas, y salían con las mismas vagonetas llenas de oro. Un dragón que parecía el líder de esos dragones dijo.

Dragón – Esto es perfecto, en esta parte no hay ni un solo hipogrifo que pueda interponerse en lo que hacemos – Dijo el dragón con gran felicidad.

Sin que este dragón lo notara, un par de sombras se movían entre las rocas de la montaña. Una de estas sombras se quedó oculta detrás de unas rocas, mientras que la otra empezó a moverse entre los dragones, dejando pequeños pedazos de hierro por donde pasaba. Luego de unos minutos de hacer esto, la sombra se paró sobre una roca, estando completamente a la vista de todos los dragones

¿? – ¡He, idiotas, aquí estoy! – Grito la sombra desde encima de la roca.

Cuando la sombra grito esto, todos los dragones pudieron ver la apariencia de esta, pudiendo ver que realmente era una cebra hembra. Su crin y cola eran de color morado. Sus ojos eran de color azul. Llevaba un par de alforjas de metal. Y finalmente tenía unos anillos rojos en sus cuatro patas (Al estilo de los anillos que usa Zecora).

Cebra – Espero que les gusten los fuegos artificiales – Dijo la cebra lanzando una pequeña roca contra el suelo.

La cebra lanzo la roca con la suficiente fuerza para provocar una chispa al impactar contra el suelo. Esta chispa encendió un rastro de pólvora, que a su vez fue encendiendo los pequeños pedazos de hierro, los cuales realmente no eran simples trozos de hierro…

Muchas explosiones de fuegos artificiales fueron apareciendo entre los dragones, estos empezaron a correr asustados, ya que por alguna razón veían las explosiones increíblemente potentes y destructivas, cuando realmente estas realmente no tenían la suficiente potencia para hacerles nada. La cebra miro esto con una sonrisa y miro a la otra sombra que seguía escondiéndose.

Cebra – Venga, sal ya Lumi, el efecto del alucinógeno del miedo que le puse a esos dragones no durara mucho más – Dijo la chica en voz baja, pero siendo escuchada por la otra sombra.

Lumi – Tranquila, Lillie. Aun que se acabe podemos derrotarlos – Dijo la sombra tranquilamente.

Esta sombra sonrió y salió de su escondite, cayendo en medio de los dragones, estos no les prestaron atención y siguieron gritando y corriendo por todos lados. La sombra que había bajado era otra cebra hembra. Su crin y cola eran de color rojo. Sus ojos eran del mismo color. Tenía unas cintas negras en sus cuatro cascos. Y finalmente llevaba un par de alforjas de metal.

La cebra Lumi saco de su alforja de metal unos frascos de pociones que tenían líquidos coloridos y brillantes. La chica comenzó a mezclar estos líquidos unos con otros, hasta crear un líquido de color azul oscuro que brillaba. Lumi se tomó el líquido del frasco, y volvió a poner dicho frasco en su alforja.

Una nube de humo de color azul oscuro cubrió de la nada el cuerpo dela cebra. Al desaparecer dicha nube de humo, la cebra había sido remplazada por una osa parda con sus mismos colores. Los dragones al ver a la osa, vieron a una gran bestia parecida a un oso, pero con apariencia monstruosa y aterradora. Todos los dragones salieron corriendo asustados y gritando de terror.

Unos segundos después de que los dragones se fueron, Lumi volvió a la normalidad y se reunió con Lillie. Ambas chocaron sus cascos y sonrieron.

Lillie – Bien hecho compañera – Dijo la cebra sonriente.

Lumi – Tu también lo hiciste muy bien compañera – Dijo la chica también con una sonrisa.

Ambas cebras estaban por retirarse, pero unos pasos que venían de dentro de la mina las detuvieron. Algunos dragones salieron de la mina con expresiones de furia, estando el dragón líder frente a ellos.

Dragón – No sé qué sea lo que hayan hecho con esos idiotas, pequeña cebras. Pero van a pagar muy caro el habernos interrumpido en medio de algo importante – Dijo con furia el líder de los dragones.

El susodicho trato de quemar a las dos chicas con su fuego, pero estas saltaron hacia atrás esquivando el ataque. Al estar en el suelo, rápidamente Lumi saco de su alforja otro frasco de poción y esta vez lo arrojó al suelo creando una nube de humo blanca. Al desaparecer dicha nube, la cebra tenía un traje de ninja negro (El típico traje de ninja), y un par de katanas en su espalda. Lillie presiono un botón de su alforja, y en esta empezaron a moverse pieza que cubrieron en cuerpo de la cebra, hasta convertirse en una armadura de samurái de color negro y dorado, con una gran katana en su espada.

Lillie y Lumi sonrieron mientras tomaban ambas sus respectivas armas, y se lanzaron al ataque contra los dragones.

Un dragón que llevaba un hacha trato de cortar a Lillie a la mitad, pero esta detuvo su ataque usando su gran katana. La chica le dio al dragón un fuerte ataque con la misma katana mandándolo contra una pared y dejándolo inconsciente. Otros dragones también intentaron atacar a la cebra, pero esta los dejaba inconscientes de igual manera. Un dragón trato de acabar con la samurái disparándole una bola de fuego, pero la chica corrió contra dicha bola de fuego y la destruyo con su katana, para luego dejar inconsciente al dragón de un puñetazo.

Lumi fue rodeada por varios dragones, estos se le lanzaron encima al mismo tiempo, pero la chica lanzo una bomba de humo al suelo y desapareció de la nada. Todos los dragones terminaron cayendo unos encima de otros. La cebra apareció sobre unas rocas que había en la montaña y las empujo, provocando que estas cayeran sobre los dragones, dejándolos a todos sepultados. Uno de los dragones que logro sobrevivir, empezó a correr contra la cebra, esta hizo lo mismo mientras sujetaba sus dos katanas. La chica de la nada apareció detrás del dragón y este cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Luego de unos minutos, todos los dragones se encontraban inconscientes. Lillie y Lumi volvieron a reunirse, a la vez que las dos volvían a la normalidad. Las dos chicas volvieron a chocar sus cascos y se fueron caminando tranquilamente.

En otra parte del pueblo, específicamente en el centro del mismo. Estaba el líder dragón, aun con el pequeño hipogrifo atrapado en su cola. Este dragón veía como todos los demás dragones robaban las casas de los hipogrifos, mientras que estos escapaban como podían. De la nada, el Líder Dragón recibió una fuerte patada doble que lo mando contra una pared, soltando en el proceso al pequeño hipogrifo.

Cuando el dragón se levantó después de aquel fuerte golpe, vio delante de él a una pantera. Curiosamente su pelaje era de color blanco. Sus ojos eran color rojo. Portaba una armadura de color naranja flama. Y llevaba un collar negro de pinchos.

Esta pantera miro seriamente al Líder Dragón, para luego acercarse al pequeño hipogrifo y le dijo con voz calmada y maternal.

Pantera – Ve con tus padres pequeño. Yo me encargo de este feo dragón – Dijo la pantera, logrando calmar al pequeño hipogrifo que estaba aterrado.

El susodicho empezó a correr lejos de ahí, haciendo caso a las palabras de la chica de irse con sus padres. El Líder Dragón se acercó furioso a la pantera y le dijo.

Líder Dragón – Ve rezando a todos tus dioses maldita, porque voy a hacerte pedazos y solo un milagro va a salvarte – Dijo el dragón con mucha furia, mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a la chica.

Pantera – Me llamo Brave, y me sorprende que tengas valor para decir eso, después del golpe que acabas de recibir – Dijo la chica esta vez con una sonrisa confiada y una mirada burlona.

El dragón se enfureció más por aquella sonrisa de confianza que tenía la pantera, por lo que rápidamente fue a atacarla. Brave no se movió en lo más mínimo, y cuando el líder dragón levanto su garra, ella pego un salto hacia arriba, esquivando el ataque, a la vez que le hacía un fuerte corte al Líder Dragón en el rostro, que le dejo la marca de sus garras en su ojo.

El Líder Dragón grito de dolor al sufrir el ataque de la pantera. Esta volvió al suelo y comenzó a atacarlo repetidas veces en el pecho. El dragón cayó al suelo muy adolorido y con muchas heridas en su cuerpo.

Líder Dragón – ¡Acaben con esa maldita! – Les grito a los otros dragones para que atacaran a la pantera.

Los dragones dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y fueron a tratar de matar a la pantera. Brave corrió contra los dragones y fue usando sus garras para hacerles mucho daño a estos, logrando que la mayoría quedara en el suelo sintiendo mucho dolor, e incluso algunos perdieran el conocimiento por dicho dolor. Brave miro como aún quedaban algunos dragones que tenían el suficiente valor para enfrentarla, y pensó.

Brave – _"Donde estará Deina, ya debería haber llegado"_ – Pensó la pantera buscando a la susodicha con la mirada.

Entonces la pantera noto una pata sobresaliendo de una caja de cartón al lado suyo. La pantera levanto la caja, revelando que debajo de esta estaba una loba escondida. Su pelaje era de color marrón oscuro. La parte de su pecho y estomago era de color marrón claro. Tenía cabello largo en su cabeza de color negro, con una pequeña coleta en uno de los lados de su cabeza. Su cola era grande y esponjada, y tenía franjas marrón claro y marrón oscuro. Tenía una marca color blanco en sus flancos. Sus ojos eran color amarillo. Y llevaba en su pata derecha una tela blanca enrollada en la misma.

Brave – Deina, ¿Por qué estás aquí escondida? – Pregunto con algo de fastidio la pantera.

Deina – Bueno, es que como tú estaban controlando la situación, pensé que no necesitarías mi ayuda, así que me escondí dentro de esta caja – Respondió la loba algo avergonzada.

Brave – Pero no puedes quedarte allí y simplemente mirar, tenemos que luchar juntas – Le dijo la chica seriamente.

Deina – Es que, sabes que no me gusta luchar. Yo me quedare aquí, y te ayudare si es necesario – Dijo muy avergonzada la loba.

La pantera roto los ojos fastidiada, y se alejó de Deina. Esta se quedó ahí quieta, escondida detrás de la caja de cartón.

Brave volvió a cargar contra los dragones que quedaban, esta vez no solo los atacaba con sus garras sino que también los mordía y usaba magia de teletransportación. Los dragones hacían lo posible por golpearla, pero esta los superaba en fuerza y velocidad.

Un dragón logro aparecer por detrás de la pantera, y atrapar a esta con sus brazos. Otro dragón empezó a golpear a Brave con muchos puñetazos, lo cuales por suerte eran bloqueados por la armadura, pero a ese paso la misma no duraría mucho. Deina veía esto con una cara de furia, que luego cambio por una cara de preocupación.

Deina – No, Deina. Cálmate, no te alteres, se positiva – Se decía a sí misma la loba para intentar calmarse.

Brave logro liberarse del agarre del dragón, y golpear a este y al dragón que antes la golpeaba. Acto seguido de que la pantera se liberara, otros dragones se tiraron encima de ella aplastándola. Deina se sujetó la cabeza con sus garras mientras decía.

Deina – Tranquila, tranquila. Brave es fuerte, ella puede contra esos dragones fácilmente – Decía la chica, mientras que sus ojos se tornaban color rojo oscuro.

Otro dragón tomo con su garra a Brave y la arrojo contra una pared, para luego pegarle un fuerte coletazo y que esta cayera al suelo con su armadura muy dañada. Al ver esto, los ojos de Deina se tornaron en color rojo brillante.

Deina – Olvídalo – Dijo la loba muy furioso, soltando un aullido.

Todos los dragones miraron a la loba, sobre todo el dragón que había golpeado a Brave contra la pared, ya que la loba estaba a unos centímetros de él en el aire, con su garra levantada y con intenciones de hacer sufrir a ese dragón.

Un fuerte grito de dolor pudo escucharse en todo el pueblo. El dragón que ataco Deina ahora estaba en el suelo sujetando su ojo derecho, el cual la loba había cortado con su garra. La chica se paró frente a Brave y les rugió a los otros dragones que atacaron a su amiga, mirándolos con pura furia. La pantera estando en el suelo pensó.

Brave – _"Sabia que dejarme golpear serviría de algo. Je je eso despertó la bestia interna dentro de Deina"_ – Pensó la pantera con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La loba apareció en un instante frente a los dragones y soltó un poderoso rugido que hizo que todos cayeran al suelo. Deina empezó a correr entre los dragones mientras que estos aún estaban en el suelo, haciéndoles profundos cortes en todo su cuerpo. Los dragones trataron de levantarse lo más rápido posible, pero esto solo retraso un poco lo inevitable, y luego de varios minutos de cortes y gritos de dolor, todos los dragones estaban con muchas heridas en sus cuerpos y tirados en el suelo. La loba llego a notar como uno de los dragones todavía se movía, y al acercarse a este vio que era el Líder Dragón, el cual intentaba arrastrarse para escapar.

Deina – He, tu – Le dijo la loba al dragón, logrando captar la atención de este – La próxima vez que dañes algo que sea mío, asegúrate de que yo no esté cerca – Dijo para luego mirar fijamente al dragón – Porque voy a hacerte desear estar muerto –

La loba le dio un fuerte cabezazo al Líder Dragón dejándolo inconsciente, para luego darse la vuelta y decir.

Deina – Eso les enseñara a no tocar lo que es mío – Dijo seriamente la loba, llegando a escucharse muy aterradora.

Rápidamente la loba se acercó a Brave, la cual se estaba levantando, pese a las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo. La pantera miro a Deina con una sonrisa y le dijo.

Brave – Bien hecho, Deina. Realmente les diste una lección – Dijo la pantera sonriendo.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Deina beso a Brave. Esta correspondió el beso de la loba. Cuando esta última corto el beso, dijo.

Deina – Nadie le hace daño a lo que es mío, y tú eres mía. Y no iba a permitir que alguien le hiciera daño a lo que es mío – Dijo seriamente la loba.

Ambas chicas se dieron un abrazo, para luego levantarse y empezar a caminar hasta el centro del pueblo.

Una hora más tarde, en la plaza del pueblo, estaban reunidas Umbriel, Green Heart, Paper Wing, Solar Beauty, Icy Wind, Gigavolt, Lillie, Lumi, Brave y Deina en dicha plaza. Las diez chicas habían acabado con todos los dragones que estaban en el pueblo, y ahora estaban esperando a que llegaran refuerzos, mientras los dragones estaban todos atrapados en jaulas hechas de hielo que creo Icy Wind. En ese momento, la nave Infinity apareció por el cielo y aparco a unos cuantos metros del grupo de chicas.

La compuerta de desembarco de la nave se abrió, y por la misma bajaron Aether Light junto con su fénix Holy. Con la yegua también estaba otra alicornio celeste, solo que esta tenia alas de dragón. Su pelaje era color negro. Su crin era de color blanco con detalles color fucsia rojizo y estaba peinada al estilo de Vinyl Scratch. Sus ojos eran color amarillo. El cuerno de la yegua estaba roto. Portaba una cazadora color azul oscuro, y unos brazaletes de metal con unas gemas color rojo en ellas. Y finalmente la cutie mark de la yegua eran tres estrellas hechas de energía oscura.

La nueva alicornio celeste llevaba en su grupa a un fénix celeste. Su plumaje era de color negro con detalles rojos. En sus alas y al final de su cola tenia detalles morados. Y en su pecho tenía la cutie mark de la yegua.

Las dos alicornios celestes se acercaron al grupo, la primera en hablar fue Umbriel.

Umbriel – Que bueno que llegan Aether, Nightwing – Dijo la yegua mencionando el nombre de la otra alicornio celeste.

Aether – Lo siento chicas, es que tuve que encargarme de algunos problemas en el Imperio Celeste, y no pude venir hasta ahora – Dijo la yegua con algo de vergüenza.

Nightwing – Y por problemas se refiere a que la obligaron a ir a una aburrida reunión de la que intento escaparse muchas veces – Dijo maliciosamente la alicornio celeste.

Holy Light – Ni se te ocurra decir nada raro, Dark Cloud – Le dijo la fénix blanca al fénix de Nightwing.

Dark Cloud – Pero ni siquiera he abierto el pico – Respondió el fénix algo fastidiado.

Aether Light miro un poco mal a su compañera al escuchar esto. Todas las chicas se rieron al escuchar esto. Mientras las chicas se reían, un portal de gran tamaño se abrió en el cielo. De este portal salió una colosal nave de color dorado, que estaba llena de una gran cantidad de armas en todos lados. Las chicas miraron esto con una sonrisa.

Aether – Perfecto, Giga Base ya llego, es hora de llevarnos a estos dragones y que los robots de construcción reparen el pueblo – Dijo la yegua con felicidad, para luego levantar su casco y mirar al comunicador que tenía en el mismo – Giga Base, por favor teletransporta a los dragones que hay aquí encerrados a las celdas – Pidió amablemente la yegua.

Giga Base – Claro, Aether – Dijo una voz femenina, que sonaba fuerte e imponente.

Un haz de luz cubrió a los dragones y estos desaparecieron. Luego de que los dragones desaparecieran, muchos hipogrifos comenzaron a salir de sus escondites, y empezaron a aplaudir al grupo. Estas se miraron entre sí por unos segundos, y Aether dijo.

Aether – ¿Están pensando en lo mismo que yo? – Pregunto la yegua mirando a sus compañeras, recibiendo una respuesta positiva de ellas.

Todas las chicas se pusieron en línea y exclamaron.

Todas – Por la paz y la harmonía vamos a luchar, la oscuridad nunca triunfara y la luz siempre ganara, ¡Somos las Harmony Warriors! – Exclamaron todas al unísono.

Continuara…

 **Uff, realmente costo diseñar las apariencias y habilidades de tantos personajes, pero por suerte lo logre (Y ese es el resumen, si me pongo a explicar que tanto costo termino mañana :V).**

 **:D**


	3. 2º Cap Red Sky

**Antes de comenzar el capítulo, pondré aquí cuales son las contrapartes de cada miembro de las Harmony Warriors con la Patrulla Harmony, o al menos los que pienso yo que serían sus contrapartes.**

 **Umbriel – Red Fire**

 **Solar Beauty – Ocelot**

 **Green Heart – Vulcan**

 **Paper Wing – Black Wing**

 **Gigavolt – White Shield**

 **Icy Wind – Eye Fox**

 **Lillie – Camaleón**

 **Lumi – Medic**

 **Brave – Blue Sky**

 **Deina – Ghost**

 **Nightwing – Darkwing**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Red Sky**

Aether Light termino aquel relato embozando una sonrisa, y derramando una pequeña lagrima al recordar a su equipo. Luego de que la alicornio celeste terminara de contar aquella historia., Mike y los demás miembros de la Patrulla Harmony empezaron a expresar sus opiniones sobre sus contrapartes.

Darkwing – Guao, tus compañeras de equipo realmente se parecen mucho nosotros – Comento la yegua sombría al escuchar sobre su contraparte, Nightwing.

Mike – Digo lo mismo, tu equipo realmente es muy parecido al mío – Dijo el alicornio celeste, estando muy de acuerdo con las palabras de su compañera.

Aether – Que puedo decir, grandes mentes piensan igual – Dijo la alicornio celeste chocando su casco con el de Mike.

Los dos ponys soltaron unas risas por el comentario de la yegua. Eye Fox mirando a la pony celeste dijo.

Fox – A mí la verdad me extraña que la homologa de Vulcan sea una yegua unicornio, y que no sea una pervertida – Dijo la pony arquera mirando al pony terrestre.

Vulcan – Y… ¿Quién es mi versión femenina? La verdad no me he enterado de mucho – Dijo el robot artillero algo confundido.

Este comentario hizo que Eye Fox mirara molesta al pony terrestre, y le pegara un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza. El semental un poco molesto por esto pregunto.

Vulcan – Y ¿Por qué ha sido eso? Solamente hice una pregunta – Pregunto el semental sobándose la cabeza con sus cascos.

Fox – ¡Por tarugo! – Exclamo muy molesta la yegua – Tu contraparte es la llamada Green Heart, Vulcan – Respondió a la pregunta del pony de tierra luego de calmarse.

Ocelot – Realmente te pareces a tu homologa Icy Wind, Eye Fox. Ninguna de las dos sonríe nunca y parece que les guste estar molestas – Bromeo el semental sonriente, ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de la unicornio.

Mike – La verdad es que esas dos dragonas me parecen muy curiosas, no esperaba que se fusionaran para pelear contra ese dragón gigante – Dijo el semental recordando aquella singular habilidad de Icy Wind y Gigavolt.

Aether – La verdad esa no era una fusión – Le dijo la yegua a su contraparte – Algo que no conté es que realmente Icy Wind y Gigavolt son la misma dragona –

Este comentario dejo muy confundidos a todos los presente.

Todos – ¿La misma dragona? – Preguntaron al unísono todo el grupo.

Aether – Si, es algo difícil de entender, pero tratare de explicarlo lo mejor posible – Dijo la yegua, pensando en una forma de explicar lo que acababa de decir, hasta que se le ocurrió algo – Cuando estaba creando a mi equipo, intente crear a una dragona llamada Freeze Shock, y logre crearla, pero… –

Mike – ¿Pero…? –

Aether – Pero por alguna razón empezó a tener fallas unos días después de crearla, y sin entender por qué, ella se dividió en otras dos dragonas, siendo estas Icy Wind y Gigavolt – Termino de explicar la alicornio celeste.

Todos se sorprendieron al descubrir esta información. Darkwing algo incrédula al escuchar las palabras de Aether Light, pregunto.

Darkwing – Espera, espera, espera. ¿Estás diciendo que Icy Wind y Gigavolt son dos dragonas que se separaron de otra dragona? – Pregunto algo incrédula la alicornio sombría.

Aether – Exacto. Trate de volver a unirlas, pero siempre terminaban separándose otra vez incluso más rápido que la primera vez, y a día de hoy aun no entiendo por ambas se separan – Dijo la alicornio celeste algo frustrada – Y algo que me extraño mucho la primera vez que lo vi, fue que aunque ambas están separadas, al conectarlas al ordenador para ver sus memorias, el ordenador me dijo que las dos son la misma dragona –

Mike – ¿Y cómo es eso posible? – Pregunto con curiosidad el semental.

Aether – No lo sé, solamente pude descubrir que al separarse sus poderes también lo hicieron, al igual que sus personalidades – Dijo tranquilamente la pony, y antes de que le preguntaran por lo último, agrego – Si, sus personalidades también se dividieron. Gigavolt tiene los poderes eléctricos y todos los sentimientos positivos (Felicidad, Emoción, Optimismo, etc), mientras que Icy Wind tiene los poderes de hielo y todos los sentimientos negativos (Tristeza, Molestia, Cólera, etc) –

Todos los miembros de la Patrulla Harmony se miraron los unos a los otros, sin saber muy bien que pensar al descubrir esta nueva información.

Mike – Valla, la verdad no me esperaba que Icy Wind y Gigavolt tuvieran ese problema – Comento algo impresionado el alicornio celeste.

Aether – No lo veas como un problema, aunque la otra no pueda sentir emociones negativas o positivas respectivamente, a ninguna de las dos les parece algo malo – Dijo con una sonrisa la yegua – Además, ambas comparten tres sentimientos. Neutralidad, Amor y Odio –

Red – Pero, ¿El Amor y el Odio no son sentimientos positivos y negativos respectivamente? – Pregunto con curiosidad la yegua.

Aether – Creo que sí, pero aun así ambas pueden sentirlo, solamente que lo hacen a su manera – Respondió con tranquilidad.

Camaleón – Muy interesante – Dijo el robot changeling con un disfraz de Duality, la fusión de Icy Wind y Gigavolt.

Aether – Hey, ¿De dónde sacaste ese disfraz? – Pregunto confundida la alicornio celeste al darse cuenta del disfraz que llevaba el changeling.

Camaleón – El rey de los disfraces nunca revela sus secretos – Dijo el robot, llevando ahora un disfraz de rey a la vez que arreglaba su corona.

Todos se rieron por la extraña respuesta del changeling. El grupo siguió hablando y bromeando sobre sus contrapartes por un rato más, hasta que el Infinity se detuvo en su destino. El grupo entero bajo de la nave, siendo Aether y Mike los últimos en bajar. Al salir, la alicornio celeste noto el lugar en el que se encontraba, Ponyville.

Mike – Bien, Aether, antes de explorar un rato, será mejor que vallamos a la casa de mis padres adoptivos, quiero que te conozcan, antes de que ellos piensen que me convertí en yegua o algo parecido –

Aether – Pero, ¿Cómo vamos a cruzar el pueblo sin que nadie me vea? – Pregunto la yegua mirando hacia el pueblo.

Entonces, Aether Light sintió como alguien puso un gran sombrero sobre su cabeza y también le puso unas gafas de sol. Mike que había sido el que le puso el sombrero y las gafas a la yegua, dijo.

Mike – Tranquila, ya había pensado en eso – Dijo el semental sonriendo.

Aether soltó una risa y le dio un leve golpe a Mike en el hombro. Ambos ponys comenzaron a caminar hacia Ponyville.

Ya estando en el pueblo Aether trataba de no llamar la atención de los ponys del pueblo, pero aun así a estos les llamaba la atención ver al príncipe Mike Bluer con una extraña pony. Por suerte esta atención solo era momentánea, y los ponys volvían a centrarse en sus propios problemas sin prestarle mucha más atención a Aether Light.

Luego de caminar por el pueblo por varios minutos, los dos alicornios celestes llegaron a una mansión fuera de Ponyville, donde vivían los dos padres adoptivos del semental. Este último toco un par de veces la puerta, para extrañarse segundos después al no recibir respuesta. Mike volvió a tocar la puerta, con mismos resultados.

Mike – Que extraño, normalmente mis padres están es casa a estas horas – Comento el alicornio abriendo la puerta y entrando junto con Aether.

Al entrar, ninguno de los dos ponys vio rastro de los padres adoptivos del semental. Este un poco fastidiado dijo.

Mike – Bueno, habrá que esperar a que vuelvan. Mientras tanto, voy a mi habitación – Dijo el semental subiendo a su habitación, dejando sola a la yegua en la sala.

Al verse sola, Aether Light se sentó en un sofá tranquilamente. La alicornio celeste se quitó las prendas que usaba para ocultar su apariencia y empezó a mirar un poco el interior de la mansión, notando el gran parecido que esta tenía con la versión de su dimensión, lo cual le hacía recordar a sus padres adoptivos. En ese momento, la chica empezó a escuchar unos pasos acercándose a la sala, pensando de primeras que era Mike, pero extrañándose al notar que dichos pasos provenían de la cocina.

De la cocina salió un semental unicornio. Su pelaje era color marrón. Su crin y cola eran rubias. Y su cutie mark era una lupa y un cepillo de arqueología. Junto al semental estaba una yegua también unicornio. Su pelaje era color azul oscuro. Su crin y cola era de color rojo. Y su cutie mark era una joya de color rojo. Estos dos ponys eran los padres adoptivos de Mike.

Arthur y Nathaly Bluer.

Los dos ponys salieron de la cocina, notando rápidamente a la alicornio celeste sentada en el sofá. Ambos ponys pusieron expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad al ver a quien ellos creían era Mike.

Nathaly – No puede ser… Mike, ¿Eres tú, hijo? – Pregunto totalmente sorprendida e incrédula la unicornio.

Aether – Ehhh – La alicornio celeste no sabía que decir al ver a los padres adoptivos de Mike frente a ella.

La pony celeste estaba paralizada y sin saber que decir, mientras que ambos unicornios la miraban con expresiones de total sorpresa e incredulidad. Y como si la sorpresa de ver a su "hijo" convertido en yegua no fuera suficiente, Mike apareció bajando las escaleras en ese preciso momento.

Mike – ¿Con quién estás hablando, Ae…? – Decía el semental extrañado, callándose al notar la presencia de sus dos padres adoptivos.

Ambos unicornio miraron a Mike y luego a Aether, luego otra vez a Mike y de nuevo a Aether, y así estuvieron por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente los dos padres se desmallaron. Los dos alicornios celestes de miraron por unos segundos y se acercaron a ambos unicornio para ayudarlos.

Minutos más tarde, luego de que Arthur y Nathaly despertaran, Mike y Aether tuvieron que explicarles a ambos todo sobre la pony celeste y que hacia allí. Cuando terminaron de explicarles todo, ambos padres miraron a los dos ponys con tranquilidad, mientras que estos últimos estaban expectantes por la respuesta de ambos ponys.

Arthur – Valla, y yo que pensaba que hoy sería un día tranquilo – Comento el unicornio sin dejar su tranquilidad.

Nathaly – La verdad, teniendo un hijo como nuestro hijo, es difícil esperar tener un día normal cuando está con nosotros – Agrego la unicornio sonriendo.

Mike soltó una risa nerviosa ya que no podía negar lo dicho por su madre adoptiva. Aether Light se mantenía callada y mirando a los dos unicornios. Esto no pasó desapercibido para ambos.

Arthur – ¿Pasa algo, Mike… quiero decir, Aether? – Pregunto semental con curiosidad.

Aether – Oh, no, no es nada, solamente… – Decía la yegua sin saber si continuar o no, hasta que luego de unos segundos continuo – Es solo que ustedes me recuerdan mucho a mis padres adoptivos – Dijo con nostalgia la pony celeste.

Dicho sentimiento de nostalgia comenzaba a invadir a la pobre alicornio, pero esta logro mantenerse calmada y tranquila. Aether Light volvió a ponerse el sombrero y las gafas que le había dado Mike y dijo.

Aether – Bueno, creo que ya podemos irnos, quisiera seguir explorando un poco el pueblo y tal vez ir al spa a relajarme – Dijo la yegua con tranquilidad, mientras salía de la casa.

Mike soltó un suspiro de frustración, quería darle a su homóloga un buen día para que olvidara la razón de porque estaba ahí, pero parecía que el universo estuviera en su contra y le impidiera ayudar a Aether.

Mike – Mama, papa, me tengo que ir, no quiero dejar sola a Aether – Se despidió rápidamente el semental para luego salir para no perder al semental.

Los dos padres adoptivos, realmente querían ayudar a su hijo y a su homóloga, y les frustraba no poder hacer nada.

Mike logro alcanzar a Aether, la cual ya estaba a varios metros de la mansión. La yegua se mantenía tranquila a pesar de lo ocurrido hace algunos momentos. El alicornio celeste empezó a caminar al lado de su homóloga, tratando de pensar en algo que la animara. Luego de varios minutos, en los que ambos ponys celestes volvieron a entrar en el pueblo. Aether Light miro a su homólogo y le dijo con voz tranquila y calmada.

Aether – Mike, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi, puedo estar bien yo sola – Dijo la yegua sonriéndole a su amigo.

Mike – Es que no quiero que te sientas sola. Ya has estado demasiado tiempo sin nadie al que hablarle y contarle tus problemas, y es por eso que me preocupo por ti, porque quiero que no te sientas sola y no estés triste –

Aquellas palabras realmente tocaban el corazón de Aether, la cual pensaba que solamente su querido amor perdido era capaz de hacer. La yegua soltó una dulce y tierna sonrisa y le dijo a su amigo.

Aether – Creo que deberías dejar de decirme tantas palabras lindas, o tu esposa va a pensar que la estas engañando conmigo – Bromeo la alicornio celeste sintiéndose de muy buen humor.

El semental solo pudo soltar una risa por la broma dicha por su homóloga. Posteriormente ambos ponys siguieron explorando el pueblo, pasando por el Spa, junto con Red Fire, Eye Fox, Medic y Darkwing. Por Sugar Cube Corner con Camaleón, White Shield y Black Wing. La Granja Apple con Blue Sky, Vulcan y Ocelot, y por otros lugares ellos solos. Al terminar de explorar el pueblo, ya estaba anocheciendo y el grupo decidió que ya era hora de volver al Imperio Celeste.

Al regresar al castillo dorado, Aether se teletransportó junto con Mike a su habitación para no tener que evadir a los guardias del castillo. El semental miro con una sonrisa a la yegua y le dijo.

Mike – Espero que hayas pasado un buen día, Aether. Si necesitas algo solamente pídemelo – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír el alicornio celeste.

Aether – Claro, Mike. Aunque tengo una pregunta, ¿Dónde están nuestras fénix? – Le pregunto la yegua confundida, ya que apenas había visto a las dos fénix en todo el día.

Mike – No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que ambas aparecerán pronto – Respondió tranquilamente el semental.

Y como si el alicornio celeste conociera el futuro, Holy Bluer y Holy Light entraron por la ventana en ese momento, teniendo ambas sonrisas en sus rostros.

Ambas – Hola, Mike/Aether – Saludaron al mismo tiempo ambas fénix.

Mike y Aether – Holy, que bueno que llegas – Dijeron ambos alicornio al mismo tiempo, mirándose entre ellos por dicha razón.

Aether – ¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos? Nos tenían preocupados – Dijo la yegua de patas cruzadas.

Holy Light – Lo siento, Aether. Es que una cosa llevo a la otra y al darnos cuenta ya era de noche – Se disculpaba la fénix blanca con un ligero rubor adornando su rostro.

Holy Bluer – Digo lo mismo, Mike. No pretendíamos irnos por tanto tiempo – Se disculpó también la fénix blanca con el mismo rubor en su rostro.

Ambas fénix se veían arrepentidas y avergonzadas. Mike y Aether las seguían mirando seriamente, hasta que ambos cambiaron estas expresiones de seriedad por un par de grandes sonrisas. Los dos alicornios empezaron a reírse, confundiendo a ambas fénix que no entendían la razón de las risas de sus dos compañeros.

Luego de que ambos ponys terminaron de reírse, Mike junto con su compañera fénix se retiraron de la habitación, dejando solas a Aether y a la compañera de esta. Minutos más tarde, Mike abrió tranquilamente la puerta de su habitación. Entonces, el semental fue arrastrado dentro de la misma, y lo primero que vio fue a su esposa, Apple Bloom, recostada en la cama, llevando puestas unas medias verdes transparentes, con líneas rojas y dibujos de manzanas en la parte superior de las mismas. También llevaba una faja de color verde con líneas rojas y dibujos de manzanas.

Apple Bloom – Que bueno que llegas querido, estuvo esperando mucho tiempo a que llegaras – Dijo la pony terrestre con un tono seductor.

El semental solo pudo sonreír al ver a su esposa tan hermosa y sensual, y sin querer esperar más, silencio la habitación y se subió a la cama junto con su esposa.

Ya era de madrugada, y Aether Light se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cómoda cama, mientras que Holy Light dormía en un perchero para aves. Una fuerte lluvia caía sobre el castillo dorado, pero lo extraño era que solamente caía en el castillo. Los guardias que patrullaban a esas horas no entendían la razón de esa extraña lluvia, e incluso ya empezaban a escuchar rayos y truenos sin razón alguna. El estruendo que causaban estos rayos y truenos era increíble, pero no llegaba a despertar a nadie por extraño que parezca.

Una sombra se movía rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo dorado, esquivando a todos los guardias y a las cámaras que ahí había. Dicha sombra recorrió todo el castillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Aether Light, entrando en la misma. Al estar dentro, la sombra se acercó lentamente, mientras su figura empezaba a materializarse, revelando ser una yegua alicornio. Su pelaje era color gris. Su crin era de color blanco con negro, y su cola estaba arreglada al estilo de Rarity. Sus ojos eran color rojo. Y su cutie mark era un escudo blanco de bordes negros, con una flama color naranja en el centro.

Esta yegua era Natsumi Black, la razón por la que Aether Light estaba en esa dimensión.

La alicornio gris camino lentamente hasta donde estaba Aether, viendo como esta dormía cómodamente. Natsumi puso su casco en la mejilla de la alicornio celeste y empezó a hablar.

Natsumi – Me alegra mucho volver a verte, Aether Light. Hace poco que nos vimos, pero realmente parece como si hubieran pasado años desde que hablamos por última vez – Dijo con un tono infantil e inocente la alicornio gris – Pero no puedo quedarme a charlar por mucho tiempo, la tormenta que puse sobre el castillo para que todos los dispositivos de comunicación tengan interferencia no durara mucho, solamente espero que disfrutes de mi regalo –

El cuerno de Natsumi fue cubierto por un brillo mágico, y la alicornio gris acerco su cuerno a Aether Light, tocando a la susodicha en la cabeza. Luego de hacer esto, la alicornio gris soltó una inocente risa, y desapareció sin más de la habitación, no sin antes haber dejado algo debajo de la almohada de Aether.

Aether Light, sin despertarse, cambio su expresión de tranquilidad por una de angustia y seriedad, y empezó a moverse agitadamente, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

Y la realidad era esa. Aether Light de la nada se encontraba de vuelta en el Imperio Celeste de su dimensión. La yegua no entendía que hacia allí, ya que recordaba como hace poco estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación.

Aether comenzó a caminar por el imperio, viendo que todo se encontraba normal y tranquilo, pero la yegua sabía que no debía sacar teorías apresuradas, Natsumi había puesto su dimensión completamente de cabeza, y algo normal y tranquilo podía convertirse en algo oscuro y perverso de un momento a otro.

Luego de caminar por un rato por el Imperio Celeste, lentamente Aether comenzó a ver lo que se temía. Por todos lados había ponys celeste haciendo cosas que perfectamente podían ser sacadas de una mente muy retorcida y enferma. Guardias jugando con sus armas a darles a los pájaros que pasaban por ahí. Ponys teniendo relaciones íntimas en medio de las calle. Pero no solo los ponys estaban haciendo locuras que ni el dios del caos Discord sería capaz de hacer- En medio de la calle había charcos de sangre. Las estructuras parecían una extraña mezcla de muchos materiales y estaban tan mal hechas que perfectamente podrían caerse en cualquier momento. Esas y otras cosas eran las que se veían por las calles del Imperio Celeste.

Sin dudas Aether Light sentía mucha rabia e impotencia al ver su imperio de esa forma. Luego de mucho caminar por las calles del Imperio Celeste. La yegua llego al castillo dorado.

La alicornio celeste entro con cuidado al castillo, asegurándose de que no hubiera nada peligroso cerca. Al confirmar que no había nada, Aether Light comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del castillo lentamente y con cuidado, asegurándose siempre de que no hubiera nadie que la viera. Entonces, mientras la alicornio celeste exploraba el castillo, se cruzó con alguien que no esperaba ver para nada. Era una potra alicornio celeste. Su pelaje era del mismo color que Aether. Su crin y cola eran de color rojo oscuro. Sus ojos eran color naranja. Usaba una cazadora de color negro. Tenía un moño azul en su cabeza. Y su cutie mark era una rosa de los mismos colores del arcoíris.

Aquella potra era nada menos que Lusamine Light, la hija de Aether.

La yegua miro con sorpresa a su hija. La susodicha ni siquiera le prestó atención a su madre, y simplemente paso al lado de esta tranquilamente. Aether trato de sujetar a su hija del hombro para detenerla, pero su casco la atravesó, como si su retoño fuera un fantasma, o más bien…

Como si ella fuera un fantasma.

Ahí fue cuando Aether lo entendió, o al menos creyó entenderlo. Por esa razón no había llamado la atención de nadie mientras caminaba por el Imperio, por esa razón no había activado ninguna alarma al entrar en el castillo, y por esa razón no había podido tomar el hombro de su hija. Aunque eso aliviaba a la alicornio celeste, que pensaba que todo lo que había visto no era más que una invención de su imaginación. Que no era más que un mal sueño del que pronto despertaría.

¿? – Créeme, querida Aether, esto no es solamente un sueño, todo esto realmente está pasando en la realidad – Dijo una voz masculina detrás de Aether.

El corazón de la yegua se detuvo por un segundo al escuchar esa voz que venía de detrás de ella. Al girarse de forma lenta, Aether Light vio frente a ella a un pony terrestre que vestía ropajes reales. Su pelaje era color blanco. Su crin y cola eran color rojo fuego. Sus ojos eran color naranja. Y su cutie mark era un sol dorado.

Aquel semental era Red Sky, su difunto esposo.

La alicornio celeste quedo paralizada, sin poder creerse que su amor perdido estuviera vivo frente a ella. Red Sky miraba a su esposa con una sonrisa tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado nunca. Aether se acercó lentamente a su esposo y trato de abrazarlo, sintiendo una alegría inmensa al ver que si podía. El semental simplemente siguió mirando a la yegua con tranquilidad, sin inmutarse por el abrazo que esta le estaba dando esta.

Unos minutos después, Aether se separó de su esposo y lo miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Aether – No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte, Red Sky. Realmente me has hecho mucha falta desde que te perdí – Decía la yegua con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos sin parar, teniendo además una sonrisa de pura felicidad en su rostro.

Red Sky – A mí también me alegra verte, querida. Me alegra mucho de que estés aquí para ver el esplendor del Nuevo Imperio Celeste – Dijo el pony terrestre con un claro tono de orgullo.

Aether – De… ¿De que estas hablando, querido? – Pregunto confundida la chica.

Red Sky – ¿Qué no es obvio? Estoy hablando del increíble esplendor que tiene el Nuevo Imperio Celeste – Dijo el semental mirando por la ventana, viendo columnas de humo en varios lugares de la ciudad y escuchando algunos gritos y risas maniáticas.

La alicornio celeste no entendía por su esposo estaba actuando de esa forma, esta tan confundida e incrédula en ese momento que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en por qué su esposo estaba vivo otra vez, pero pronto Aether Light descubriría la respuesta de esto, aunque eso no significaba que la gustaría la respuesta.

Natsumi – Te doy la razón, Red Sky. El imperio se ve realmente increíble desde que te puse a cargo de él – Dijo la yegua loca apareciendo de la nada, y abrazando efusivamente al semental.

La imagen de su esposo siendo abrazado por Natsumi, y las palabras de esta, ahora retumbaban en la mente de Aether Light sin parar, como si de un eco perpetuo se tratase.

Aether – Red Sky… Tu… ¿Tu estas con Natsumi? – Pregunto la yegua derramando lágrimas, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de tristeza.

Red Sky – Pues claro, ella fue la que me revivió, luego de que tú me asesinaras – Respondió el semental sonriendo con malicia.

Estas palabras fueron como una daga que se clavó en el corazón de Aether. Esta empezó a llorar con más intensidad mientras miraba a su esposo.

Aether – Yo nunca quise asesinarte… No fue mi culpa, Red Sky... Tú sabes que jamás te haría daño – Decía la yegua estando en negación total.

Red Sky – Es gracioso, porque aun así fuiste tú la que me ataco con su espada y me mato – Comento el semental ahora con una sonrisa malvada.

Los crueles comentarios del pony terrestre eran más dagas que seguían clavándose en el corazón de Aether sin parar. Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue ver a Natsumi besar a su esposo, y que este correspondiera el beso de la alicornio gris.

 _Aether…_

Un torrente de lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la alicornio celeste, la cual miraba a los dos pony con sus ojos completamente abiertos y su boca levemente abierta. Red Sky y Natsumi cortaron el beso y el semental hablo.

Red Sky – ¿Quieres que nos divirtamos un rato? – Le pregunto el semental con lujuria a la alicornio gris.

Natsumi – Claro, me encanta divertirme – Respondió la yegua sonriendo con inocencia.

 _¡Aether…!_

La alicornio celeste solo pudo ver como su esposo se alejaba de ella, sujetando el casco de Natsumi mientras que esta hacia lo mismo. Aether cayó al suelo empezando a llorar de manera desconsolada y desgarradora.

 _¡AETHER DESPIERTA!_

La voz de su compañera fénix hizo que Aether Light abriera los ojos repentinamente. La alicornio celeste se levantó, respirando agitadamente y con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos. Holy Light miraba de forma preocupada a su compañera. La fénix blanca no entendía que era lo que le asaba a su compañera, que sin razón alguna había empezado a llorar y a moverse agitadamente mientras dormía.

Aether Light trataba de calmarse, pero los recuerdos de lo que había visto en sus sueños seguían atormentándola. Unos minutos después, Aether ya estaba más calmada, pero eso no significaba que hubiera olvidado lo que había visto. La yegua se recostó un momento, notando al instante que había algo extraño debajo de su almohada, y al levantar la misma, vio debajo de esta una daga junto con una nota.

Nota – "Todo lo que viste fue real. Usa la daga para lo que quieras. Atte. Natsumi Black" – Era lo que decía la nota.

Holy Light miro con cara de preocupación a su compañera, sabiendo igual que está a lo que se refería la nota, lo cual solamente aumentaba su preocupación. Aether tomo la daga con su casco, para acto seguido poner dicha daga contra su cuello.

Aether – Supongo que ahora me doy cuenta de la verdad. Jamás podre ser feliz, no importa lo que pase o lo que me esfuerce – Decía la chica entre lágrimas – Lo mejor sería acabar con mi sufrimiento de una vez por todas… sí creo que sería lo mejor – Dijo ahora con una voz apagada y vacía.

Pero antes de que la pony pudiera cortarse la garganta con la daga, un rayo mágico le dio en el casco haciendo que soltara la misma debido al dolor. Aether miro a Holy Light con expresión vacía y apagada, mientras que la fénix la miro con molestia y lágrimas en sus ojos, estando frente a su compañera.

Holy Light – ¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que hagas eso, Aether! ¡No pienso dejar que te suicides! – Gritaba la fénix blanca con dolor e impotencia – ¡Eres mi mejor amiga, y no te permitiré acabar con tu vida de esa forma! – Seguía gritando con más dolor e impotencia.

Pese a las palabras de la fénix, Aether no parecía estar dispuesta a cambiar de opinión.

Aether – Holy, entiéndelo… Ya he sufrido bastante toda mi vida… Solamente quiero tener algo de paz… – Decía sin ánimos ni ningún otro sentimiento.

La alicornio celeste tomo la daga de nuevo, esta vez con su magia. Antes de siquiera poder acercar la daga a ella, otro rayo mágico, esta vez mucho más potente que el anterior, redujo a cenizas la daga. Holy Light se acercó a Aether y abrazo a esta, mientras derramaba lagrima de tristeza e impotencia.

Holy Light – _Por favor… No lo hagas… Te lo suplico… Eres mi mejor amiga... Eres la que me ha cuidado desde el momento en el que nací… Eres mi madre, Aether… No me abandones… –_

Estas palabras, dichas con tanta sinceridad, fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para realmente reparar el destruido corazón de Aether Light. Esta miro a su fénix con una expresión de sorpresa, sin poder creer como la había llamado la misma.

Aether – Tú… ¿Tú me consideras tu madre, Holy? – Pregunto la yegua totalmente incrédula.

La fénix blanca solamente asintió con la cabeza, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su compañera… no, a su madre. Aether miro por unos segundos a la fénix, pensando en las palabras de esta, y en lo que había intentado hacer. Finalmente, Holy Light pudo sentir como la yegua correspondía su abrazo.

Aether – ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, Holy! ¡No quería hacer nada de lo que hice! ¡Yo…! – Decía la yegua muy arrepentida, pero la voz de la fénix la detuvo.

Holy Light – Tranquila. Sé que debes estar pasando por un momento difícil, pero te aseguro de que puedes confiar que juntas podremos superar cualquier cosa – Decía la fénix, mirando a la yegua con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambas chicas volvieron a abrazarse. Holy Light abrió por un momento los ojos y miro la nota de Natsumi con furia, y dicha nota fue cubierta de fuego para luego hacerse cenizas. Minutos más tarde, las dos volvieron a dormir, y esta vez mucho más felices que antes.

Continuara…

 **La idea de que Red Sky fuera revivido y este bajo el control de Natsumi, es una idea original de mi amigo Silverwolf850, al cual le agradezco mucho por la idea.**


	4. 3º Cap Recordando

**Capítulo 3:  
Recordando**

Era de mañana, y por las calles del Imperio Celeste, caminaban muchos ponys celestes en sus quehaceres diarios, mientras que algunos potros jugaban felices o molestaban a los mayores por diversión. Por el imperio también caminaba una alicornio celeste, esta era nada menos que Aether Light, la cual caminaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Los ponys celestes saludaban a la yegua amablemente, o le hacían una reverencia. Esta correspondía los saludos de los ponys celestes con calma y alegría, teniendo siempre una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de una relajante caminata por el Imperio Celeste, la yegua decidió volver al castillo dorado. Al llegar a la sala del trono, fue recibida por un semental celeste de alas de dragón. Su pelaje era de color verde clara. Crin corta de color rojo, y cola del mismo color. Ojos color ámbar. Y llevaba puesta una armadura de soldado que cubría su cutie mark. El semental al ver a Aether, se inclinó ante esta.

¿? – Buenos días, emperatriz – Saludo el pony de forma educada a la alicornio celeste, y esta le devolvió el saludo.

Aether – Buenos días, Kate. Dime, ¿Tengo algún deber real este día? – Pregunto tranquilamente la yegua.

Kate – Ninguno, emperatriz, tiene el día libre – Respondió el semental seriamente.

La yegua sonrió al escuchar la respuesta del semental, y ya sabía cómo aprovechar el día libre que tenía.

Aether – Que bueno. Y Kate, sé que eres mi guardia y sirviente personal, pero recuerda que somos amigos, puedes llamarme por mi nombre cuando estamos solos – Le dijo la yegua al semental con amabilidad.

Kate – Lo sé, emperatriz, pero sabe que soy muy terco como para hacer eso – Respondió el pony celeste con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

La alicornio celeste roto los ojos y soltó una pequeña carcajada por la respuesta del semental. Aether Light abandono la sala del trono, siendo seguida por el semental. Mientras los dos ponys caminaban, cruzaron al lado de una "estatua" de un pony celeste con armadura de caballero. Aether se detuvo un momento y miro con una sonrisa dicha estatua.

Aether – Hija, recuerda que las estatuas del castillo no son de cartón – Dijo tranquilamente la yegua mirando la estatua, la cual efectivamente era un trozo de cartón cortado y pintado con crayones para parecer una estatua.

¿? – ¡Rayos! – Exclamo una vocecita detrás de la estatua de cartón.

La susodicha estatua cayó al suelo, revelando detrás de la misma a la dueña de la vocecita antes mencionada, que era nada menos que Lusamine Light, la hija de Aether Light. Esta miro un poco frustrada su estatua de cartón y dijo.

Lusamine – Esperaba que esta vez sí funcionara y nadie notara que estaba escondida ahí – Dijo un poco frustrada la potra, haciendo desaparecer la estatua de cartón con su magia.

Aether se acercó a su hija y le revolvió la crin a esta, para luego decirle.

Aether – Tranquila, hija, estoy segura que un día de estos lograras hacer una muy buena estatua – Dijo la yegua con tono maternal a su hija.

La pequeña alicornio celeste sonrió por las palabras de su madre. Esta igualmente sonrió y le pregunto a su hija.

Aether – Hija, mami tiene el día libre, así que dime, ¿Te gustaría ir a ver a tus abuelos? –

Lusamine – ¡Si, si, si, si! – Respondió la potra saltando de alegría.

Aether soltó una pequeña risa al ver lo emocionada y feliz que se veía su hija. La yegua tomo a la misma con su magia y la puso sobre su lomo. La alicornio celeste se dio la vuelta y miro a Kate, el cual seguía parado en el mismo sitio de antes.

Aether – Kate, ¿Podrías llamar a Kira y pedirle que traiga el Infinity, por favor? – Pidió la yegua al semental.

Kate – Como ordene, emperatriz – Respondió el pony celeste para luego retirarse a hacer lo que le pidió la yegua.

Por otro lado, Aether junto con su hija fueron a arreglarse para salir un rato.

Minutos más tarde, la nave Infinity aterrizo en los jardines del castillo dorado. Aether y Lusamine salieron en ese momento, y sin esperar más, abordaron la nave. Al estar dentro en la cubierta de desembarco, una esfera color azul apareció frente a las dos chicas. Estas miraron dicha esfera con una sonrisa.

Aether – Hola, Kira, me alegra mucho verte – Saludo la yegua a la esfera llamada Kira.

Kira – A mí también me alegre verte, Aether – Correspondió el saludo la IA con tranquilidad – Y debo informarte que tienes una visita especial esperándote en el puente de la nave –

A ambas alicornios celestes les llamo la atención aquella visita especial. Madre e hija fueron a la zona del puente de la nave. Al llegar a dicha sala, no vieron a un extraño gato antropomórfico sentado en una silla. Era un gato antropomórfico de pelaje color morado. La punta de sus orejas y su cola eran de color dorado brillante. Sus ojos eran color plateado. Y llevaba puesto un abrigo de color blanco. Este gato antropomórfico tenía una expresión tranquila y serena.

Aether – ¡Lancelot, eres tú! – Exclamo la yegua acercándose al felino.

El susodicho miro a la alicornio celeste también con una sonrisa, para acto seguido levantarse y darle tanto a la yegua como a la potra que estaba con esta un abrazo.

Lancelot – Me alegra mucho verte Aether, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez – Dijo el felino mirando a la alicornio celeste con una sonrisa – Y también me alegra verte a ti, Lusamine – Dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de la potra, la cual le gustaba aquella caricia del felino.

Aether – Hace un mes que no te veo, y ya todo el equipo te extrañaba – Dijo la yegua con alegría.

El felino soltó una leve risa y sonrió de forma presumida.

Lancelot – Lo sé, así soy yo – Dijo el gato morado de forma presumida.

La yegua roto los ojos por el comentario del felino. Otra risa fue escuchada dentro del puente de la nave. Esta risa era de una dragona alada de unos 2 metros. Sus piel era de color negro, o gris oscuro. Su vientre era color azul. Sus garras y espinas eran moradas. Sus ojos eran color rojo. Y llevaba una corona de platino, que tenía cuatro cristales en la misma, un rubí, un zafiro, una esmeralda y un diamante.

Aether – ¡Oh! Lazuli, no pensé que también vendrías – Comento la yegua mirando a la dragona llamada Lazuli.

Lazuli – Al principio no pensaba venir, pero Lancelot insistió en que yo fuera la piloto – Dijo la dragona mirando con algo de fastidio al felino antes mencionado.

Lancelot – Que puedo decir, soy muy persuasivo – Dijo el gato morado de forma presumida.

Las tres chicas presentes solamente rotaron los ojos por lo dicho por el felino. Este simplemente conservo su actitud presumida, mientras miraba a la dragona.

Lancelot – Por cierto, Aether, ¿Dónde están el resto de las Harmony Warriors? Me encantaría saludarlas a todas, si sabes a lo que me refiero – Dijo de forma seductora el felino mirando a Aether.

Aether – Tú nunca cambias, ¿Verdad? –

Lancelot – No, para nada – Respondió el felino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La yegua volvió a rotar los ojos por las palabras de Lancelot. Lusamine soltó una risa, ya que le parecía muy graciosa la actitud del gato morado. Aether miro por un momento a su hija y luego volvió a ver a Lancelot con seriedad. 

Aether – Bueno, Lancelot, ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para acompañarte a "saludar" a las chicas. Ellas están en una misión en el reino Aquamarine, y yo ahora mismo quiero pasar un buen día con mis padres adoptivos y mi hija – Respondió la alicornio celeste seriamente a la pregunta del felino.

Lancelot – De acuerdo, te llevaremos a Ponyville. Luego yo y Lazuli iremos al reino Aquamarine a ver a las Harmony Warriors – Dijo el gato morado sentándose en un asiento – Lazuli, ¿Serias tan amable de llevarnos a Ponyville? –

La dragona miro seriamente al felino por un momento, y asintió con la cabeza para luego caminar hacia al asiento del piloto, y al estar sentada en el mismo, miro a Lancelot con algo de malicia.

Lazuli – Lancelot, ven aquí, necesito un copiloto y tú lo vas a ser – Dijo la dragona maliciosamente.

Lancelot – Pero si te he visto controlar por completo una nave que necesita más de mil seres a bordo, tu no necesitas copiloto – Dijo el felino muy extrañado.

Lazuli – Lo sé, y se perfectamente que puedo pilotar esta nave sola, pero te quiero cerca de mí siempre para poder vigilar que no hagas nada estúpido – Respondió la chica sin quitar la malicia de su voz – Y si se te ocurre decir que no, ya sabes lo que te espera… –

El felino soltó un bufido de molestia luego de escuchar las palabras de su amiga. A Lancelot no le quedo de otra más que sentarse a regañadientes en el asiento del copiloto, donde Lazuli podía observar perfectamente al gato morado. Aether y Lusamine solamente se miraron entre ellas y salieron tranquilamente del puente de la nave, camino al camarote de la alicornio celeste mayor.

Al estar en dicho camarote, Aether se recostó en su cama tranquilamente y cerró los ojos para pensar un rato, mientras que su hija se puso a mirar un poco el camarote de su madre, ya que muy pocas veces había estado en el mismo. Era un espacioso camarote con una cama, un armario, un ordenador, un baño y demás. El camarote también estaba lleno de algunos recuerdos de Aether, pero Lusamine centro su atención en un marco con una fotografía que estaba sobre una mesita al lado de la cama de su madre. Dicha foto era de ella misma junto con su padre, Red Sky, y su madre. La potra recordaba muy bien aquella foto, la cual habían tomado el día de su cumpleaños número 10.

Aether Light abrió los ojos y busco a su hija con la mirada, viendo como esta aun miraba aquella fotografía. Lusamine no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a dejar el marco con la foto en su lugar, para luego darse la vuelta y seguir mirando el camarote de su madre un poco más. Aether Light miro con algo de pena a su hija, ya que pudo ver ligeramente los ojos llorosos de esta luego de ver la fotografía de ella con sus dos padres.

La yegua se levantó de su cama y camino lentamente a donde estaba su hija. Esta estaba mirando una guitarra que estaba apoyada en la pared al lado de la mesa del ordenador, estando cubierta de un poco de polvo. Era una guitarra hecha de madera color blanco. Tenía detalles de color dorado brillantes parecidos a raíces con sus respectivas flores en la parte de abajo, y que brillaban con intensidad incluso cubiertos de polvo. Los bordes de la guitarra igualmente eran de color dorado brillante. Las cuerdas eran de un color brillante que casi parecía negro abismal. Y finalmente tenía escrito en un lado una AE que brillaba con un color dorado y del otro lado estaba escrita una RS de un color negro brillante igual que el de las cuerdas.

Aether se paró al lado de su hija y le acaricio la cabeza a esta. Lusamine miro a su madre y pregunto.

Lusamine – Esa era la guitarra que te regalo mi papa, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto la potra con tono de tristeza.

Aether – Si, recuerdo que tu padre me regalo esa guitarra un año después de que nos casamos – Respondió la yegua con nostalgia mirando fijamente la guitarra.

Lusamine – Y ¿Por qué la dejaste ahí abandonada? – Pregunto la joven alicornio celeste acercándose a la guitarra.

Aether – No puedo tocarla, es una guitarra mágica. Sin tu padre, las cuerdas me quemarían al intentar tocarlas – Respondió la alicornio celeste mayor sin dejar de mirar fijamente la guitarra.

Lusamine Light se acercó a la guitarra y la tomo con su magia. En el momento en que la guitarra estuvo cerca de la potranca, las cuerdas de la guitarra al igual que las letras RS fueron cubiertas por un leve brillo dorado, pero que no duro más de unos segundos, volviendo de nuevo a aquel color negro brillante que poseía antes. Aether abrió levemente los ojos al ver este brillo en la guitarra, pero rápidamente supuso la razón del origen del mismo.

Aether – Parece que tu magia al ser tan parecida a la mía y a la de tu padre, hace que la guitarra reacción como si realmente fuera nuestra magia – Comento la yegua con una sonrisa.

Lusamine – ¿Magia? Pero, papa era un pony de tierra. Él no podía usar magia – Pregunto confundida la potra, mientras volvía a dejar la guitarra donde estaba.

Aether – Dentro de todos nosotros hay magia, hija. Magia muy poderosa que nos ayuda a proteger a los que queremos – Dijo la yegua con tono maternal, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a su hija.

La alicornio celeste más joven le dio un abrazo a su madre, el cual esta correspondió de igual manera. Mientras esta escena ocurría, Lazuli y Lancelot observaban a ambas chicas gracias a las cámaras de la nave. La dragona y el gato miraban con una sonrisa la tierna escena que ocurría entre ambas ponys.

Lazuli – Esas dos realmente se quieren mucho – Comento la dragona enternecida por la escena entre madre e hija.

Lancelot – Si, así son ellas je je je – Respondió el felino al comentario de su amiga, para luego cambiar su expresión por una de seriedad – Me gustaría que Aether pudiera disfrutar completamente del amor de su hija –

Lazuli – ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto ahora confundida la dragona.

Lancelot – Supongo que no sabes que le paso al esposo de Aether, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto el felino.

Lazuli – No, hasta ahora en ninguna repetición me lo han dicho – Respondió la dragona mirando al gato morado.

El felino soltó un suspiro de pesar y dijo con seriedad.

Lancelot – Lusamine no lo sabe, pero… Fue Aether la que mato a su padre – Lazuli puso una expresión de sorpresa al escuchar esto, mientras que el felino siguió hablando antes de que su amiga preguntara – Ella no lo hizo porque quería, ella realmente amaba a su esposo, pero lo perdió en un solo momento. Aether fue afectada por un potente alucinógeno y creyendo que era un enemigo, ella atravesó a Red Sky directamente en el corazón, acabando con su vida en un instante –

Lazuli – Creo que sería mejor si me contaras exactamente cómo fue que pasó, es mejor que darme un resumen tan corto – Sugirió la dragona – A la velocidad que vamos, hay tiempo para un flashback –

Lancelot – De acuerdo, tratare de explicarlo lo mejor posible – Dijo el gato morado empezando a contar.

 **Flashback**

La nave Infinity iba por el cielo, sobrevolando el sombrío bosque Everfree. Dentro de la nave, en la zona de descanso, estaban las Harmony Warriors al completo. Junto al grupo también estaba el esposo de Aether, Red Sky. El semental estaba usando una armadura de color blanco con detalles azules. Aether miraba un poco preocupada a su marido, mientras que este estaba sentado en un sofá, teniendo una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro.

Aether – Querido, enserio creo que deberías quedarte aquí en la nave. No sabemos que pueden hacer esas cebras, y no quiero que te pase nada malo – Decía la alicornio celeste muy preocupada por su marido.

Red Sky – Tranquila, mi amor. Sé que no tengo poderes increíbles como tú o las Harmony Warriors, pero eso no significa que no sepa defenderme solo – Respondió el semental confiado.

Nightwing – No sonabas tan confiado cuando entrenabas con tu hija y ella termino dejándote tirado en el suelo, al igual que a tu orgullo masculino – Comento de forma burlona la otra alicornio celeste mirando al pony terrestre.

Red Sky se sonrojo un poco al escuchar las palabras de la yegua, las cuales sabía que no podía negar de ninguna forma, ya que recordaba que todas las miembros de las Harmony Warriors estaban presentes aquel día en el que pensó que era buena idea entrenar con su hija. Aether se cubrió la boca con su casco para evitar soltar una risa al recordar el en que su marido entreno con su hija. El semental se sonrojo más por lo vergonzoso que era recordar ese día.

Red Sky – Eso fue un… Error de cálculo – Dijo el semental muy avergonzado.

Las chicas empezaron a reírse, logrando avergonzar más al semental. Aether se sentó en el sofá junto a su marido y se acurruco a su lado, para luego darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y mirarlo con una dulce y tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

Aether – Aun así sigues siendo mi guapo y fuerte semental, querido – Dijo la yegua de manera dulce y amorosa.

El pony terrestre sonrió por las palabras de su esposa, e igualmente se acurro al lado de esta y la abrazo con cariño. Las Harmony Warriors miraron esta escena enternecidas. Aether Light y Red Sky siguieron con lo suyo sin prestarle atención a nada más. La alicornio celeste sabía que su marido no era un guerrero ni sabía luchar a su mismo nivel, pero sin dudas ella se sentía muy segura y tranquila entre los brazos de su marido, escuchando el latir del corazón de este el cual tenía un ritmo lento y calmado que relajaba mucho a la yegua.

Que irónico, ¿No?

Luego de que la nave aterrizara, las Harmony Warriors empezaron a caminar por el bosque Everfree, rodeando la zona donde se suponía que estaban las cebras que habían estado realizando sacrificios con animales del bosque, e incluso casi lo hacían con algunos ponys y otras razas. Cuando la zona estuvo rodeada por todo el equipo, para que así ninguna de las cebras pudiera escapar, Aether y Red Sky se adentraron en la zona donde estaba las cebras, con el objetivo de detener al grupo de cebras antes de que lograran hacer otro sacrificio.

Mientras Aether y Red Sky caminaban por el bosque, el semental observaba muy impresionado el lúgubre y sombrío bosque.

Red Sky – Guao, el bosque Everfree realmente es un lugar increíble – Comentaba el semental mirando a todos lados del bosque.

Aether – Sigo pensando que deberías haberte quedado en la nave, y ayudar a Kira por si alguna de estas cebras logra evadir a las chicas – Dijo la yegua sintiéndose muy preocupada por su marido, y por alguna razón, sintiendo un horrible presentimiento.

Red Sky – Sé que te preocupas por mí, Aether, pero yo también me preocupo por ti, y por eso no quería que vinieras sola – Dijo el semental seriamente, para luego volver a su mirada tranquila – Además de que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar con mi hermosa esposa a solar por un rato – Le dijo a la yegua de forma seductora.

La alicornio celeste se sonrojo por el último comentario de su esposo. Este se acercó a su esposa y le mordió levemente la oreja, causando ciertas sensaciones placenteras en la yegua. Aether soltó una leve risa y dijo.

Aether – Ahora no, querido – Dijo la yegua con amabilidad, mientras que el semental dejo de morder su oreja y la miro con cara de decepción – Pero cuando volvamos podemos continuar cuando volvamos a casa – 

El semental sonrió al escuchar esto último, y miro con dicha sonrisa a su esposa, al igual que está a él. Los ponys estaban tan concentrados en ellos dos, que no notaron que eran observados desde las sombras del bosque por un par de ojos de color morado brillante.

Después de caminar unos minutos unos minutos más por el bosque, Aether y Red Sky llegaron a una especie de aldea abandonada en medio del bosque. Había extrañas casas hechas de madera muy antiguas que se veía que no se caían de milagro. Los dos ponys caminaron con cuidado por los sucios y destrozados caminos del pueblo fantasma, estando muy atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Al llegar al centro de aquel pueblo, la pareja se encontró con una extraña fuente destruida por el paso del tiempo. La yegua miro un poco frustrada dicha fuente y dijo.

Aether – Mmm… Parece que las cebras que buscamos no están aquí, será mejor que busquemos en otro lugar – Dijo la yegua frustrada dándose la vuelta y viendo a su esposo, el cual estaba mirando fascinado las antiguas casas de madera.

Red Sky – Increíble, por el estado de estas casas, parece que tuvieron cientos de años aquí. Sin dudas este bosque parece esconder muchas cosas que desconocemos – Comentaba el semental mirando muy bien las antiguas estructuras del pueblo abandonado.

La yegua soltó una pequeña risa al ver lo emocionado que se veía su marido, parecía un potrillo con un juguete nuevo. En ese momento, de la fuente que antes miraba Aether, comenzó a salir una extraña y brillante niebla color verde que empezó a extenderse alrededor de la fuente. Aether Light al estar centrada en mirar a Red Sky, no llego a notar el momento en que esta niebla empezó a aparecer, ni tampoco noto que respiro dicha niebla al estar está cerca de ella.

Y ahí fue cuando las cosas empeoraron.

Aether Light cerro los ojos y se sacudió la cabeza al sentirse levemente mareada. La niebla cruzo por los cascos de la yegua y siguió moviéndose por el suelo expendiéndose más por el pueblo, llegando hasta donde estaba Red Sky, el cual también llego a respirar la extraña niebla. El semental igualmente cerró los ojos y se sacudió la cabeza levemente al sentirse algo mareado. La fuente dejo de expulsar aquella niebla. Luego de unos segundos, ambos ponys abrieron los ojos, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Aether ahora estaba rodeada por cientos de cebras guerreras armadas con espadas, lanzas, arcos y demás. La yegua se sorprendió mucho al ver a todas esas cebras aparecer tan repentinamente, pero no se quedó quieta y rápidamente se puso en posición de combate e hizo aparecer la Knight King. Todas las cebras guerreras soltaron gritos de furia y se lanzaron al ataque contra la alicornio celeste.

Red Sky por otro lado, al abrir los ojos vio a una gran cantidad de cebras delante de él. El semental se puso en posición de combate y trato de tomar la espada que traía consigo, pero a tratar de tomarla con su casco, noto que esta no estaba donde la había dejado y al ver su casco, vio que este había cambiado y ahora tenía la misma apariencia que el de una cebra. Red miro su cuerpo por completo, notando que ahora tenía la apariencia de una cebra.

El semental no tuvo tiempo de pensar en el cambio que había sufrido, ya que pudo escuchar como todas las cebras que tenía delante gritaron con furia y se lanzaron al ataque, pero no contra él. Red Sky pudo ver como todas esas cebras empezaron a atacar a su esposa, Aether. Esta luchaba contra todas las cebras que la atacaban con gran destreza y velocidad.

El semental no entendía que estaba pasando, así que empezó a correr hacia donde estaba su esposa, sin prestarles atención a las cebras guerreras que corrían a su lado para tratar de matar a la alicornio celeste. 

La susodicha tampoco entendía de donde habían salido todas esas cebras, pero no se iba a quedar quieta para que la mataran. Una cebra armada con una lanza trato de atacar a Aether por la espalda, pero la yegua se cubrió con la Knight King y lanzo lejos a la cebra de una patada. Otra cebra con una espada trato de atacar a la yegua, y casi logro hacerle un corte con su espada, por suerte la pony se movió rápido hacia un lado y golpeo a la cebra en la cara. Aether Light no llego a notarlo, pero el corte de la cebra si había logrado llegar a una de sus patas trasera.

Atravesando la misma sin hacerle nada en absoluto.

Red Sky seguía corriendo hacia donde estaba su esposa, tratando de esquivar a todas las cebras que intentaban atacarla. El semental termino tropezándose y cayendo al suelo. Una cebra que pasaba cerca de él iba a pisarlo.

Pero la cebra simplemente lo atravesó sin más.

El semental miro esto muy confundido y trato de tocar a otra de las cebras que pasaban a su lado, atravesándola con su casco como su fueran fantasmas. Entonces Red Sky lo entendió.

Red Sky – No puede ser, estas cebras no son reales, y posiblemente mi apariencia tampoco lo sea. Debo decírselo a Aether – Dijo el semental volviendo a correr hacia donde estaba su esposa.

El semental volvió a correr hacia donde estaba la alicornio celeste, estando muy cerca de la misma. Y al estar lo suficientemente cerca, dijo.

Red Sky – ¡Aether, detente! ¡Ninguna de estas cebras son reales, son solo… – Decía el semental a su esposa, pero se quedó callado al instante…

En el momento en el que Aether le atravesó el pecho con la Knight King, justo en la zona de su corazón.

La yegua tenía una mirada de furia en sus ojos, mientras que el semental la miraba completamente en shock al ver la espada de la alicornio celeste atravesando su pecho.

Aether miro su espada por un momento, para luego volver a mirar a la cebra frente a ella con furia.

Entonces, el efecto de la niebla se desvaneció.

Aether Light pudo ver como todas las cebras que había a su alrededor desaparecieron de la nada, excepto la cebra que tenía enfrente. Y no tardó mucho en que el cambio de apariencia de Red Sky desapareciera.

Y Aether viera a su esposo siendo atravesado por la Knight King.

La yegua abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su esposo frente a ella. Aether Light completamente incrédula retrocedió un par de pasos, sacando a la vez la Knight King del pecho de su esposo. Red Sky miro por última vez a su esposa, antes de caer al suelo de espaldas…

Con su corazón totalmente destruido por la espada de Aether.

La alicornio soltó su arma, mientras que sus cascos temblaban. Aether se acercó al semental lentamente, cayendo al suelo frente a él.

Aether – _Re… Red Sky…_ – Dijo la yegua en leves susurros, teniendo una expresión de total incredulidad.

En el momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, la expresión de Aether Light cambio por una de desesperación total. La yegua hizo brillar su cuerno y trato de curar la herida de su esposo, la cual estaba completamente cubierta de sangre. La herida en el pecho del semental fue curada por completo luego de unos segundos. Aether puso su oreja contra el pecho del semental.

Notando al instante que el corazón de su esposo no latía.

La yegua estaba a punto de tratar de usar su magia para hacer que el corazón del semental volviera a funcionar, hasta que escucho una risa detrás de ella.

¿? – Je je je no tiene sentido que te esfuerces tratando de ayudar, él ya está completamente muerto – Dijo la voz detrás de ella con un tono malicioso y perverso.

Aether se levantó del suelo y se giró, viendo parada a unos metros de ella a una cebra que usaba extrañas ropas de sacerdote. Esta cebra estaba parada justo delante de la fuente.

Sacerdote – Realmente estoy impresionado, no creí que estoy funcionaria, pero estoy impresionado con el resultado – Decía la cebra de forma perversa, sin dejar de mirar a Aether en ningún momento.

La alicornio celeste tenía su vista cubierta por su crin. La cebra miraba a Aether aun con perversidad y con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de orgullo dijo.

Sacerdote – Cuando me entere de que venias, sabía que debía encontrar la forma de hacer algo contra ti, y que mejo que quitarte a tu querido esposo. Sé muy bien que no puedo contigo, y que vas a encerrarme por toda mi vida, pero aun así sé que seré conocido por todo el mundo… – Decía con mucho orgullo la cebra, dejando de hablar…

Cuando la Knight King le atravesó el pecho de lado a lado.

Aether, que tenía su casco levantado con el cual había lanzado su espada. Levanto su cabeza, dejando ver su ojos, los cuales solo expresaban un único y potente sentimiento.

Odio.

Aether – Vete al Infierno maldito – Dijo con mucho odio la yegua, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con fuerza, mientras que la Knight King volvía mágicamente a su casco.

El sacerdote no respondió a las palabras de la yegua. La cebra empezó a retroceder, hasta tropezarse con el borde de la fuente, y caer de espaldas dentro de la misma, llenando dicha fuente con grandes cantidades de su sangre.

Los ojos de la yegua se cubrieron completamente de una fuerte luz. Unas nubes de tormenta cubrieron el despejado cielo, y algunos rayos y truenos se hicieron presentes en todo el bosque Everfree. En ese momento, las Harmony Warriors aparecieron en el pueblo fantasma. Las chicas miraron impresionadas la escena frente a ellas, estando Red Sky en el suelo, la cebra sacerdote muerta en la fuente, y Aether Light dándoles la espalda.

Ninguna sabía bien que había que hacer, hasta que Umbriel dio un paso al frente y dijo.

Umbriel – Aether, ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto la alicornio, mirando a su amiga que seguía dándoles la espalda.

Entonces, Aether se giró lentamente hasta donde estaban las Harmony Warriors. Al girarse por completo, las chicas pudieron ver los ojos de Aether completamente cubiertos de luz.

Nightwing – Esto no me gusta para nada – Dijo seriamente la alicornio celeste.

El cuerno de Aether fue cubierto de energía magia, y la yegua disparo un potente láser mágico contra las Harmony Warriors. Nightwing rápidamente salto frente a todas, a la vez que los cristales de sus dos brazaletes comenzaron a brillar. La otra alicornio celeste hizo brillar su cuerno, para acto seguido disparo un láser mágico igual de potente que el de Aether. Ambos láseres chocaron con una fuerza descomunal. La expresión de Nightwing demostraba el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo la yegua para mantener el láser mágico de su amiga a raya, pero que aun así lograba superarla por muy poco.

Ambos láseres de las dos yeguas terminaron explotando y creando una gran nube de humo entre la alicornio celeste y las Harmony Warriors. Nightwing se veía cansada luego de tener que detener el láser mágico de su amiga, pero la yegua no pudo descansar ni un segundo más, ya que Aether apareció entre el humo tratando de golpear a Nightwing con un puñetazo, el cual casi golpea a la alicornio celeste, si no fuera porque alguien la detuvo.

Nightwing miro impresionada a Lancelot, el cual había detenido el puñetazo de Aether con su garra. El felino miro seriamente a la alicornio celeste con el cuerno y le dijo.

Lancelot – Salgan de aquí, Aether ahora mismo está fuera de control y si no la controlo el caos que causara será masivo. Así que váyanse, y llévense a Red Sky con ustedes – Dijo muy seriamente el felino, y al ver que la las chicas tenían la intención de negarse, afilo la mirada y dijo – ¡No se pongan tercas y lárguense de aquí! –

Estas palabras dichas con tanta seriedad, fueron suficientes como para convencer a las Harmony Warriors, las cuales se teletransportaron de vuelta al Infinity llevándose al cuerpo de Red Sky con ellas.

Al ver que ya no había nadie cerca, Lancelot miro a Aether y la lanzo lejos. La yegua cayó de pie a unos cuantos metros del gato morado. Este miro a la yegua y dijo.

Lancelot – Aether, tranquila, voy a ayudarte, amiga mía – Dijo el felino, sacando de su abrió una flauta hecha de metal color rojo sangre.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Lazuli – Y ¿Qué paso después? – Pregunto la dragona con mucha curiosidad, mirando a Lancelot, a la vez que manejaba la nave usando su cola.

Lancelot – Logre detener a Aether usando la Flauta Chaos, pero todo el sitio quedo como un gran cráter después de que ella utilizara su Carga de Victoria contra mí – Respondió el felino.

La dragona azul soltó un silbido después de escuchar todo lo que había pasado ese día. Entonces, Lazuli miro por un momento los controles de la nave, viendo que ya estaban por llegar a Ponyville.

Lazuli – Bueno, ve a buscar a Aether y a Lusamine, ya estamos por llegar – Pidió la dragona tomando el timón de la nave con sus garras.

El felino hizo lo que le pidió su amiga, y fue a buscar a las dos alicornios celestes. Dejando sola a Lazuli, esta al asegurarse que su amigo no estaba, empezó a hablar sola.

Lazuli – Pobre Aether, ella realmente no merecía que le pasara eso – Dijo con pena la dragona azul, mientras aterrizaba la nave en las afueras de Ponyville.

 **Continuara…**

 **Si, sé que me tarde bastante en subir este capítulo, pero realmente quería que quedara bien, y eso me costó más de lo esperado.**

 **:)**


	5. 4º Cap Haciendo un Plan

**Capítulo 4:**

 **Haciendo un Plan**

Aether Light despertó luego de lo ocurrido el día anterior. La yegua soltó un bostezo y miro por un momento a Holy Light, que seguía durmiendo en su perchero para aves. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la alicornio al recordar las palabras de la fénix la noche anterior. Sin dudas Aether jamás se hubiera esperado que su compañera la viera más como una madre que como una amiga, y eso le alegraba mucho, sobre todo después de lo que había visto en el sueño… No, en la pesadilla que tuvo esa noche.

Ignorando esto último, la alicornio celeste se levantó de su cama y camino hasta el baño para darse una ducha, dejando a Holy Light dormir tranquila. Momentos después, se empezó a escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo dentro de la ducha. Dentro de la misma, Aether Light dejaba que el agua cayera sobre ella cubriendo todo su cuerpo, a la vez que una nube de vapor la cubría casi por completo. Mientras la yegua se dejaba llevar por el calor del agua, cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar.

Aether – _"De verdad espero que las cosas en el Imperio Celeste de mi dimensión no estén tan mal como parecía… Aunque lo único que me preocupa ahora es que mi hija este bien"_ – Pensaba la alicornio celeste muy preocupada por su retoño – _"Tal vez debería tratar de recuperarla, pero… No creo poder hacer nada si Natsumi se cruza en mi camino"_ – Pensaba ahora con molestia – _"Podría pedirle ayuda a Mike, seguramente con su ayuda pueda salvar a mi hija, tal vez incluso podamos salvar a las Harmony Warriors y al resto del equipo"_ –

Esta y muchas otras ideas parecidas cruzaban la mente de la yegua. Aether trataba de pensar en una forma de salvar a su hija y a sus antiguas compañeras, pero por alguna razón no estaba siendo capaz de pensar en un plan que no terminara en desastre. Aether Light soltó un gruñido de frustración, a la vez que sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua caliente que caía sobre su cabeza, lágrimas ocasionadas por la tristeza e impotencia que le provocaba no poder pensar en una forma de salvar a sus seres queridos… Su hija… Las Harmony Warriors… Sus amigas de Equestria y de otros reinos… Red Sky…

Red Sky…

Solo pensar en su esposo, y en las crueles palabras que este le había dicho, hacían que un fuerte y poderoso odio surgiera en el corazón de la alicornio celeste. Pero este odio rápidamente era vencido, y posteriormente borrado por el amor que la pony aun sentía por su esposo y padre de su hija.

Luego de varios minutos de pensar y demas, Aether Light termino de ducharse y salió del baño sacándose su crin y cola que estaban ligeramente mojadas. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Mike abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación.

Mike – Buenos días, Aether… – Decía el semental alegremente, hasta que su vista se cruzó con el cuerpo de Aether.

El ver el hermoso cuerpo de la yegua, el cual todavía estaba ligeramente mojado al igual que su crin y cola, hizo que un fuerte sonrojo apareciera en el rostro del semental, a la vez que las alas del mismo se extendían por completo. Mike rápidamente se teletransportó fuera de la habitación y exclamo.

Mike – ¡Lo siento! – Exclamo avergonzado el semental – Volveré después –

Aether Light parpadeo un par de veces y se cubrió la boca con uno de sus cascos para contener la risa. Su amigo Mike era alguien bastante curioso a pesar de ser una versión masculina de ella misma. Minutos más tarde, la yegua ya estaba seca, tenía puesta su cazadora y estaba lista para salir. Holy Light también estaba lista para salir junto con su compañera, así que abrieron la puerta y empezaron a escabullirse por el castillo hasta la sala del trono, donde seguramente estaría Mike.

Al llegar a la sala del trono, la alicornio celeste abrió ligeramente la puerta de la misma, viendo dentro a Mike junto a una pony celeste que le parecía muy conocida a Aether, ya que tenía un gran parecido con su asistente personal, Kate. Solamente que esta pony usaba un traje de sirvienta, además de que no era un semental.

¿? – Y bueno, emperador, resumiendo lo que dije, tiene que asistir a 2 eventos y 4 reuniones, además de que debe leer y firmar unos 11 documentos importantes – Dijo la yegua como si nada al alicornio celeste, el cual tenía una expresión de cansancio y fastidio.

Mike – ¿No podemos dejar esas cosas para otro momento, Kaity? – Pregunto el semental cansadamente.

Kaity – Lo siento, emperador, pero no. Tiene que cumplir con estos deberes lo más pronto posible, y no hay tiempo para descansar – Respondió seriamente la yegua llamada Kaity.

El semental soltó un suspiro de resignación al ver que tendría que hacer aquellas tediosas tareas. Aether Light soltó una risa al ver lo fastidiado que se veía Mike. En ese momento, la alicornio celeste escucho una voz detrás de ella.

¿? – ¿Papa? ¿Eres tú? – Pregunto una voz femenina detrás de Aether.

La susodicha abrió los ojos como platos y se giró, viendo frente a ella a tres potros adolescentes. La primera era una potra alicornio celeste. Su pelaje era color azul cielo igual al de Aether y Mike. Su crin y cola eran de color amarillo y rojo. Tenía pecas blancas en su rostro. Sus ojos eran color verde. Sus alas eran de luz. Y su cutie mark era un corazón de fuego que estaba dentro de un rubí de fuego con la misma forma.

El segundo era un potro pegaso. Su pelaje era de color blanco. Su crin y cola eran color negro y blanco. Sus ojos eran color azul. Su cutie mark era una espada larga de color negro con bordes plateados y de diseño rectangular e inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás, empuñadura de tono dorado y un rubí en su extremo, y runas verdes brillantes en la parte superior de la espada.

Y el último era un potro unicornio. Su pelaje era color azul oscuro. Su crin era corta y de color gris al igual que su cola. Su cuerno estaba ligeramente curvado hacia arriba. Sus ojos eran color rojo. Su cutie mark era un libro rojo de magia con símbolos en la portada en forma de cristales y una espada negra detrás del mismo.

Aether Light se alarmo al ver frente a ella a los tres potros. La yegua se alarmo tanto que no tuvo cuidado y termino tropezándose con sus propias patas, cayendo hacia atrás, abriendo la puerta y aterrizando dentro de la sala del trono.

Mike y Kaity miraron extrañados hacia la puerta, y se sorprendieron al ver a la alicornio celeste ahí en el suelo. El semental trago saliva al ver a los tres potros que estaban del otro lado de la puerta, además de ver lo impresionada que estaba Kaity al ver a Aether. Este última se levantó rápidamente del suelo, y miro hacia los lados sin saber que decir ni hacer. Holy Light estaba en el mismo estado que la yegua. Ninguna de las dos sabía que debían hacer al ser descubiertas. Mike pensó en algo rápido y se acercó a su homóloga para luego mirar seriamente a los demás presentes.

Mike – Aether sé que no es el mejor momento, pero te presento a mis hijos Heart Fire y Star White – Dijo el semental señalando a la potra alicornio y al potro pegaso – A mi aprendiz Night Ray – Dijo señalando al potro unicornio – Y a Kaity, mi asistente – Dijo señalando a la yegua – Y ustedes, escuchen, sé que se estarán preguntando qué está pasando, así que acérquense para que se los explique – Dijo seriamente el semental, sabiendo bien que no podría ocultarles esto a ninguno de los cuatro.

Los tres potros y la yegua se acercaron al semental para escuchar lo que les iba a explicar. Mike tuvo que contarles a los cuatro todo sobre Aether Light, y hacer que prometieran no decir nada sobre su homóloga a nadie. Luego de terminar de explicar, el semental miro a Aether y le dijo.

Mike – Bueno, era de esperarse que no podríamos mantener esto en completo secreto por siempre, aunque me gustaría que hubiera durado un poco más – Dijo el semental seriamente.

Aether – Lo siento, Mike, debí haber tenido más cuidado – Dijo apenada la yegua.

Mike – Tranquila, no siempre las cosas pasan como queremos que pasen – Respondió el semental sonriendo.

La alicornio celeste sonrió al ver que su amigo no estaba molesto. Entonces, Aether recordó la razón por la que estaba buscando a Mike.

Aether – Mike, necesito hablar contigo, en privado – Dijo la yegua haciendo brillar su cuerno.

Ambos ponys desaparecieron en un destello. Unos segundos después de que los dos alicornios desaparecieran, Kaity exclamo.

Kaity – ¡Espera, el emperador no puede irse, tiene deberes pendientes! – Exclamo la yegua molesta al darse cuenta de que Mike había logrado escaparse.

Los tres potros se rieron al escuchar a la pony celeste. Esta los miro con seriedad. Los tres potros al ver dicha mirada, iniciaron una retirada estratégica (O en otras palabras, huyeron rápidamente de Kaity), para que la yegua no los reprendiera.

En un pasillo vacío del castillo dorado, aparecieron Mike, Aether y Holy Light. La fénix celeste se fue a hacer otras cosas para darles a los dos ponys algo de privacidad. La alicornio celeste miro por un momento a Mike y le dijo.

Aether – Escucha Mike, quería pedirte algo importante – Dijo la yegua seriamente.

El semental se extrañó un poco por la seriedad de su homóloga, pero asintió con la cabeza para escuchar lo que esta quería pedirle.

Aether – Mike, ayer estuve pensándolo mucho, y creo que ya es hora de ir a mi dimensión – Dijo muy seriamente la yegua. Sus palabras impresionaron mucho al semental.

Mike – Pero Aether, sabes que es peligroso ir haya, recuerda que ni siquiera nosotros dos y tus dos amigos pudimos contra Natsumi cuando nos enfrentamos a ella en el desierto – Dijo el semental impresionado por la petición de su homóloga.

Aether – Lo sé, pero no quiero ir para tratar de salvar mi dimensión, aun no tenemos la fuerza para eso – Dijo la yegua recordando que ella no pudo contra Natsumi el día que esta invadió su dimensión – Pero quiero ir allá para recuperar a mi hija, y si es posible, a mi equipo también –

El semental pensó por un momento la petición de su amiga. Era arriesgado ir a su dimensión cuando posiblemente Natsumi podría estar ahí, pero al ver la expresión de preocupación que ella tenía en su rostro, sabía que realmente estaba preocupada por su hija y sus demás seres queridos. Lo sabia también porque de estar en su situación, él estaría igual de preocupado. Luego de pensar por unos momentos, el semental respondió.

Mike – Bueno, podríamos intentarlo. La patrulla podría buscar a las Harmony Warriors, mientras que tú y yo buscamos a tu hija – Dijo el semental seriamente.

Aether – Conozco mi imperio a la perfección, sé muy bien cómo podríamos entrar y cómo podríamos salir si las cosas se complicaran mucho – Dijo la yegua con la esperanza de que su homologo aceptara.

Mike – De acuerdo, Aether, podemos intentar recuperar a tu hija y tu equipo, pero habrá que hacer un plan primero – Acepto el semental sonriendo.

Antes de que Mike se diera cuenta, Aether lo había tirado al suelo y estaba abrazándolo fuertemente.

Aether – ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! – Decía la alicornio celeste con mucha alegría.

El semental se sentía muy sofocado por el fuerte abrazo de su homóloga, pero no quería arruinar su momento de felicidad. Por lo que se quedó ahí quieto hasta que la yegua lo soltó.

Aether – Enserio, Mike, muchas gracias. Realmente espero que podamos recuperar a mi hija y a mi equipo – Dijo la alicornio con sus ojos levemente humedecidos.

Mike – No tienes que agradecérmelo, eres mi amiga y no me gusta ver tristes a mis amigos – Dijo el semental en respuesta.

La yegua volvió a abrazar al semental. Este correspondió el abrazo de su amiga. Ambos ponys siguieron abrazados por varios segundos, hasta que una voz los separo.

Apple Bloom – Valla Mike, no sé si pensar que me estas engañando con otra yegua o me estas engañando contigo mismo – Dijo la esposa del semental mirando tranquilamente a los dos ponys – O tal vez estás haciendo ambas cosas a la vez –

Los dos ponys se separaron rápidamente y miraron a la pony terrestre. El semental estaba muy nervioso al ver a su esposa, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que ahora está también había visto a Aether Light, por lo que tendría que dar explicaciones, otra vez.

Mike – Escucha, manzanita, puedo explicarlo – Decía el semental muy nervioso.

Apple Bloom – No hace falta que expliques nada, querido, yo ya estoy un paso adelante, ¿Verdad, Aether? – Pregunto la yegua sin cambiar su tranquilidad.

La yegua soltó una risa nerviosa y miro a Mike de la misma forma. Este miro extrañado a su esposa y a su homóloga, sin entender que era lo que estaban hablando.

Aether – Mike, creo que debería contarte sobre algo que no te había dicho antes – Dijo la yegua nerviosa.

Aether Light tuvo que explicarle a su homologo la razón de por qué Apple Bloom sabía quién era. Resulta que la alicornio celeste tuvo que decirle todo a la pony terrestre el día en el que esta la atrapo, ya que si no lo hubiera hecho, el semental hubiera sufrido las consecuencias (Dormir un mes en cualquier lugar, menos en la misma habitación que su esposa). El semental soltó un suspiro de alivio, en parte porque así no tendría que explicar nada y también porque eso lo salvó de tener que dormir un mes lejos de su esposa (Algo que para el semental hubiera sido horrible). Y luego de haberle contado todo, Aether logro que la esposa de Mike no le dijera nada a este.

Luego de terminar de explicarle todo al alicornio celeste, este soltó un suspiro y dijo.

Mike – La verdad, me alegro de que esto no terminara conmigo teniendo que dormir solo por un mes – Dijo aliviado el semental – Pero Aether, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que le habías dicho todo a Apple Bloom? – Pregunto confundido.

Aether – No quería que te molestaras porque me hubieran descubierto – Respondió la alicornio celeste un poco avergonzada.

Mike soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar la respuesta de su homóloga, esta miro un poco confundida al semental al no entender el motivo de esa risa.

Mike – Aether, no entiendo como pensante que eso me molestaría, eres casi exactamente igual a mí. Además de Holy y Apple Bloom, no creo que haya nadie que me conozca tan bien como tú – Comento el semental mirando tranquilamente a su homóloga.

La yegua se sonrojo un poco por el comentario de su homólogo. Este cambio su semblante tranquilo por uno más serio.

Mike – Pero cambiando de tema, posiblemente tengas que salir del anonimato – Dijo seriamente el alicornio celeste.

Aether – ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundida la yegua.

Mike – Si, sé que suena extraño después de todo lo que nos esforzamos por ocultarte, pero si logramos rescatar a tu hija y a las Harmony Warriors, será casi imposible ocultar su presencia del mundo entero. Así que para evitar que haya problemas si alguien que no sea de confianza las descubra y extienda rumores extraños, será mejor que revelemos tu existencia al Imperio Celeste – Explico seriamente al semental.

La alicornio celeste entendió el punto de Mike. Ocultar a todo un grupo de ponys que ya de por si llaman mucho la atención sería algo prácticamente imposible, y si alguien llegaba a esparcir rumores sobre ella y su grupo, podría provocar consecuencias negativas a largo plazo. Mike cambio su semblante serio por uno más tranquilo de nuevo.

Mike – Pero eso no importa ahora, habrá que pensar en esas cosas cuando logremos rescatar a tu hija y a la Harmony Warriors – Dijo el semental sonriente – Dejemos que Mike y Aether del futuro se encarguen de pensar en eso, por ahora nosotros debemos pensar en un plan para llegar a tu dimensión, entrar en el Imperio Celeste, rescatar a tu hija y a tus amigas y regresar completos – Dijo con plena confianza el alicornio celeste.

Aether Light sonrió por el entusiasmo de su homólogo. Apple Bloom seguía en el mismo sitio que antes. Sobra decir que la pony terrestre no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaban hablando su esposo y la homóloga de este. La yegua estaba por retirarse al ver que no podría aportar mucho en esa conversación, pero antes de poder irse, Mike y Aether dijeron algo que era mejor no haber dicho en su presencia.

Mike – Por cierto, Aether. Quería disculparme por haber entrado a tu habitación de esa forma, no esperaba verte, ya sabes… – Se disculpó el semental algo avergonzado.

Aether – Ji ji ji pues no parecías muy disgustado por haberme visto sin ropa y después de haberme duchado, Mike – Dijo la yegua con tono bromista a su homologo.

Ambos ponys se empezaron a reír tranquilamente sin preocuparse por nada. En ese momento, los dos alicornios pudieron sentir una poderosa e intimidante presencia detrás de ellos, y al girarse, vieron a Apple Bloom rodeada de un aura asesina de color rojo parecida al fuego, y con un par de flamas remplazando las irises de sus ojos.

Apple Bloom – **Mike… Aether… ¿Podrían repetirme lo último que dijeron?** – Pregunto con un tono de tranquilidad pura la pony terrestre, a la vez que se acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro a los dos alicornios.

Los susodichos miraron con algo de miedo a la pony terrestre, la cual seguía acercándose a ellos sin pausa, pero sin prisa. Mike y Aether se miraron con algo de miedo y dijeron.

Mike y Aether – ¡Corre! – Dijeron ambos ponys al unísono, antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria a donde estaba Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom – **¡Vuelvan aquí ustedes dos y enfrenten las consecuencias!** – Grito la yegua en estado de completa furia, empezando a correr detrás de Mike y Aether.

* * *

Horas después, luego de haber escapado de la furia asesina de Apple Bloom. Mike y Aether se encontraban en una montaña muy alta, lejos del Imperio Celeste y de cualquier curioso. Los dos alicornios estaban junto a sus fénix. Hacia poco Mike había llamado a la patrulla para que se reuniera, y mientras esperaba decidió entrenar un poco con su homóloga. El alicornio celeste miro con una sonrisa a su homóloga y le dijo.

Mike – Bien, Aether, tenemos unas horas para entrenar, veamos que tal están tus habilidades en el combate – Dijo el semental haciendo aparecer la Knight King en su casco.

Aether – Espero que no te contengas, Mike, porque yo no pienso hacerlo – Dijo la alicornio celeste haciendo aparecer su propia Knight King en su casco – ¿Estas lista, Holy? –

Holy Light – Claro que si – Respondió la fénix de la yegua con una sonrisa.

Mike – ¿Estas lista, Holy? – Le pregunto el semental a su fénix.

Holy Bluer – Por supuesto – Respondió la fénix del semental sonriendo.

Mike – Y ¿Tú estás listo amigo? – Pregunto el semental mirando a… ¿Su espada?

Aether y Holy Light miraron muy extrañadas al semental luego de que este le hablara a su espada, pero estas expresiones cambiaron por unas de sorpresa cuando dicha espada respondió.

¿? – Sí, estoy listo – Respondió una voz masculina que salió de la espada.

Mike volvió a mirar Aether luego de esto, pero quedo confundido al igual que Holy Bluer, al ver las expresiones de sorpresa de la yegua y la fénix de esta.

Mike – ¿Pasa algo, Aether? – Pregunto el semental confundido.

Aether – ¡¿Tu espada acaba de hablar?! – Pregunto muy sorprendida la yegua.

Ahora era el semental el que miraba extrañado a la yegua, ya que no entendía la pregunta de esta última.

Mike – Bueno, técnicamente no, es Gin el que me habla – Respondió el semental confundido.

Aether – ¿Quién? – Pregunto la yegua ahora confundida.

La espada de Mike brillo y se transformó en un dragón enano. Sus escamas eran platinadas. Ojos plateados. Espinas doradas. Y llevaba una larga pipa con forma de dragón la cual usaba para fumar. Este dragón miro tranquilamente a Aether y dijo.

Gin – Mucho gusto, señorita Aether, mi nombre es Gin no michi, pero puede llamarme Gin – Se presentó el dragón enano haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

La yegua miro con mucha curiosidad al dragón, para luego mirar su espada.

Aether – No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué tu espada se puede transformar en un dragón y la mía no? – Pregunto con curiosidad y extrañeza la alicornio celeste.

Mike – No lo sé la verdad, ¿Tu que dices, Gin? – Le pregunto el semental al dragón.

Gin – Necesitaría examinar un poco la espada para poder responderte. ¿Me permitiría ver un por un momento su espada? – Le pregunto el dragón enano de forma respetuosa a la yegua.

La alicornio celeste asintió con la cabeza y dejo su espada en el suelo. Gin se acercó lentamente a la espada, examinándola cuidadosamente con la mirada, a la vez que tomaba un momento su pipa con su garra. Mientras el dragón enano examinaba la espada, la misma, por muy raro que se escuche, empezó a sudar frio. Ni Mike ni Aether llegaron a notar esto, ya que era algo muy leve como para verlo a simple vista. Después de varios minutos en los que el pequeño espíritu estuvo mirando la espada, el susodicho hablo.

Gin – Bueno, la verdad esta espada si tiene un espíritu dentro, el problema es que ella se niega a revelarse – Dijo el dragón enano volviendo a poner su pipa en su boca.

Todos – ¿Ella? – Preguntaron confundidos los dos ponys y las dos fénix al unísono.

¿? – ¡Idiota! – Se escuchó un grito femenino proveniente de la Knight King de Aether.

En ese momento, la espada brillo y se transformó en una dragona enana igual que Gin. Sus escamas eran color verde oscuro. Sus ojos eran color dorado. Tenía espinas blancas que brillaban con luz propia. Tenía un par de cuernos, solamente que uno de estos estaba roto. Y extrañamente tenía una pluma metálica en la punta de su cola.

¿? – Muchas gracias, ahora por tu culpa me descubrieron – Dijo la dragona enana molesta.

Mike y Aether al igual que sus fénix abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a la pequeña dragona. Gin en cambio, no parecía impresionado por la aparición de la susodicha.

Gin – Je je sabía bien que no te mantendrías oculta por más tiempo si mencionaba tu existencia – Dijo el dragón enano de forma victoriosa.

¿? – Aja, si, lo que digas, solo quédate quieto para que pueda acabar con TU existencia – Dijo la dragona muy molesta acercándose a Gin.

Este ni siquiera se inmuto por las intenciones asesinas de la dragona enana, más bien la espero tranquila, hasta que la voz de Aether la detuvo.

Aether – Espera, espera, espera. ¿Quién se supone que eres tú? – Dijo la yegua sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

La pequeña dragona miro a Gin por un momento y luego se giró para ver a Aether.

¿? – Escucha, Aether, ahora mismo no puedo responder ninguna pregunta. Primero tengo que acabar con la existencia de este individuo – Dijo la dragona señalando a Gin – Luego responderé a tus preguntas.

Pero antes de que la dragona enana pudiera volver a intentar acabar con Gin, la voz de Aether volvió a detenerla.

Aether – Detente, quiero que me respondas quien eres, y por qué estabas dentro de mi espada todo este tiempo – Dijo seriamente la alicornio celeste.

La dragona cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro para calmarse. La pequeña dragona hizo aparecer en su garra una caja de cigarrillos, para sacar un cigarrillo de dicha caja y encenderlo con su fuego, y posteriormente ponerlo en su boca.

¿? – De acuerdo, te daré tus respuestas, mi nombre es Mizuki, soy el espíritu de tu espada, fui creada por el único y verdadero "dios" de mi dimensión, y ahora si ya no tienes más preguntas, quiero acabar con el idiota que me delato – Explico la dragona rápidamente, para luego mirar con molestia a Gin.

La dragona enana Mizuki se dio la vuelta para poder acabar con Gin, pero nuevamente la voz de Aether la detuvo.

Aether – Pero, no lo entiendo, si siempre estuviste ahí, ¿Por qué nunca has dicho nada? – Pregunto la yegua seriamente.

Mizuki soltó un suspiro de exasperación y miro fijamente Gin.

Mizuki – Acabare contigo en otro momento – Dijo la dragona molesta señalando con su garra al dragón enano, para luego mirar a Aether – Bien, responderé a tus preguntas para poder hacer lo mío tranquilamente. No te he hablado nunca porque hice la promesa de no decirte nada, nunca –

Aether – Y ¿Quién te hizo prometer eso? –

Mizuki – El mismo que te dio la espada – Respondió la dragona enana, tomando una bocanada de humo y expulsándolo luego de quitarse su cigarro de la boca.

Aether – Lancelot… – Dijo en voz baja la yegua, al recordar que había sido el felino el que le entrego la espada.

Mizuki – Si, exacto, él me hizo prometer que no te diría nada ni dejaría que supieras de mi existencia, porque ambos sabemos que tu odias a los dioses por lo que te ocurrió de niña, y yo soy una creación de un "dios" por decirlo de alguna manera. Lancelot no quería que me rechazaras por esa razón, así que me hizo hacer la promesa que mencione antes – Explico la dragona enana tranquilamente.

La yegua pensó en esto por un momento. Aether recordó el día en el que su amigo felino le entrego la Knight King. Recordaba como el felino le había dicho que encontró la espada en una misión que había cumplido recientemente, y como no la necesitaba se la dio a ella. La yegua estaba confundida por toda esta nueva información, pero aun así quería más respuestas.

Aether – Lancelot me dijo que te encontró en una misión, ¿Es verdad eso? –

Mizuki – Para nada, cariño. Lancelot y yo somos amigos desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero el había notado que no tenías un arma propia, por eso me pidió que fuera tu nueva espada. Aunque no entiendo la razón de que mi nombre de espada sea el mismo que el de la espada del semental – Dijo señalando a Mike.

Aether – También dijiste que eras la creación de un dios, ¿Qué me dices de eso? – Dijo la yegua con algo de veneno en su voz.

Mizuki – Técnicamente, si soy la creación de un dios, ya que en mi dimensión, hay un ser conocido por todo el mundo como el único y verdadero dios. Él me creo para ser la representación espiritual del valor y de la esperanza, aunque después de que me largue de esa dimensión, me convertí un arma para poder luchar sin tener que hacer nada, y descubrí los cigarros – Dijo la dragona, sonriendo al decir esto último.

Aether – De acuerdo, una última pregunta… ¿Vas a irte ahora que se de tu existencia, o vas a quedarte? –

Mizuki – Todo despende, ¿Quieres que me quede, o quieres que me largue? –

Una expresión de seriedad total se dibujó en el rostro de la yegua. Mizuki se quedó quieta esperando una respuesta de la yegua, hasta que esta finalmente respondió.

Aether – No puedo decirte que te largues, me has ayudado en muchos combates y aunque… Haya pasado aquello con mí… Con Red Sky… No te tengo rencor por eso – Respondió la yegua seriamente.

Mizuki – Si, recuerdo ese día. Si sirve de algo, no fue tu culpa lo que paso – Dijo la dragona enana demostrando algo de pena por la yegua.

Aether – ¿Tú pudiste haber evitado que eso pasara? –

Mizuki – No, lo siento, incluso a mí me afecto la alucinación de aquella niebla, y aunque no me hubiera afectado, no podría haber detenido ese ataque, no puedo moverme ni hacer nada cuando estoy en mi forma espada –

La yegua celeste soltó un suspiro luego de escuchar la respuesta de la dragona enana. Esta solamente se quedó mirando a Aether, sintiendo pena por esta, y sintiendo también algo de rabia por no haber podido hacer nada en ese momento. Mike estaba por decir algo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, su comunicador empezó a sonar. El semental activo su comunicador, y la proyección holográfica de Red Fire apareció frente a él.

Red Fire – Mike, yo y el resto de la patrulla te estamos esperando en la sala del trono para hablar sobre ese tema importante que mencionaste – Dijo la alicornio de fuego seriamente al semental.

Mike – De acuerdo, voy para allá – Dijo el semental para posteriormente cortar la comunicación y mirar a Aether – Bueno, parece que al final no pudimos entrenar. Sera mejor que volvamos al imperio, si queremos rescatar a tu hija y a tu equipo, habrá que hacer un buen plan de infiltración –

La yegua asintió y miro fijamente a Mizuki, esta no dijo nada y simplemente volvió a transformarse en espada para luego desaparecer. Gin hizo exactamente lo mismo que Mizuki. Los dos ponys se miraron por un momento, y Mike hizo brillar su cuerno para teletransportarse junto con la yegua.

Ambos ponys aparecieron en la sala del trono del castillo dorado, donde estaban reunidos toda la Patrulla Harmony. Estos miraron expectantes a los dos alicornio celeste. Mike miro con seriedad a su grupo y empezó a hablar.

Mike – Amigos, escuchen, tenemos una nueva misión importante que cumplir – Dijo seriamente el semental.

Vulcan – Y ¿De qué se trata, jefe? ¿Tiene acaso que ver con buscar yeguas sexys y hermosas? – Pregunto el robot artillero de forma pervertida, recibiendo un coscorrón de parte de Eye Fox.

Fox – Cállate, tarugo. Mike dijo que es una misión importante, obviamente no tendrá que ver con buscar yeguas – Dijo con algo de molestia la unicornio.

Mike – Aunque suene muy raro, Vulcan tiene razón –

Todos miraron impresionados a Mike por lo último que había dicho, lo cual era que sin dudas algo que ningún esperaba.

Vulcan – Ja y tu decías que no iba a ser eso – Le dijo el semental a Eye Fox, esta simplemente lo miro molesto y le dio un coscorrón – ¡¿Y eso porque fue?! – Pregunto adolorido.

Eye Fox – Por tarugo – Fue la única respuesta de la pony arquera.

Mike – Bueno, ignorando eso, la misión que tenemos es ir a la dimensión de Aether, buscar a su hija y a su equipo, y volver aquí con ellas – Dijo el semental luego de un momento.

Todos se impresionaron un poco por la misión que tenían ahora. Darkwing se acercó a su amigo y le dijo.

Darkwing – Pero Mike, ¿No es peligroso ir a esa dimensión? Recuerda que Aether nos dijo que esa dimensión estaba controla por aquella yegua loca a la que nos enfrentamos en el desierto –

Mike – Lo sé, Darkwing. Por eso no vamos a hacer un asalto fuerte como hacemos normalmente, esta vez vamos a ir por la ruta sigilosa – Respondió el alicornio celeste un poco más tranquilo.

Todos excepto Vulcan vieron esa como la mejor opción. Al ver que todos los demás apoyaban el plan, al robot artillero no le quedo de otra que aceptar ese plan también. Mike miro a Aether por un momento. La yegua entendió la mirada de su homologo y dio un paso al frente, para luego sacar de su cazadora un brazalete tecnológico y ponérselo en el casco.

Aether – De acuerdo, entrar en el Imperio Celeste de mi dimensión será la parte fácil, conozco mi imperio perfectamente y sé muy bien por donde podemos entrar sin que nadie nos descubra – Dijo la yegua, mientras su brazalete proyectaba una versión holográfica del Imperio Celeste – Uno de los sitios que no están vigilados por nadie es el antiguo coliseo subterráneo en el que Absalón solía combatir. Luego de que Absalón fuera derrotado, ese lugar fue completamente olvidado, solamente yo sé de su existencia, ya que en secreto paso por ahí varias veces a la semana para asegurarme de que nadie vuelva a usarlo –

La proyección holográfica del Imperio Celeste cambio para un mapa en 3D que mostraba una gran cantidad de túneles y el coliseo antes mencionado. Aether estuvo mirando por unos momentos el mapa, hasta que logro ubicar el túnel que buscaba.

Aether – Este túnel – Dijo la yegua señalando uno de los túneles más largos que había – Es el único túnel que lleva fuera de la ciudad, yo misma le puse un bloqueo mágico para que nadie además de mi pudiera entrar o salir por ahí. Podemos usar este túnel para entrar en la ciudad, y usar los otros túneles para ir al sitio en el que esta Giga Base –

Una proyección holográfica de una gigantesca nave remplazo el mapa. Era una gigantesca nave de color amarillo con detalles azul celeste, equipada con muchas armas. Mike miro impresionado la gran nave.

Mike – Valla, Giga Base realmente se parece mucho a Mega Base – Comento el alicornio celeste sin dejar de mirar dicha nave.

Aether – Si los recuerdos que tengo de cuando estaba controlado por Natsumi son correctos, las Harmony Warriors excepto Nightwing, deben estar allí – Dijo la yegua recordando aquella oscura parte de su memoria, la cual no le hacia ninguna gracia rememorar, pero lo hacía de todas maneras por el bien de la misión – Mi hija, seguramente está en el castillo dorado. Y por último esta Golden Night, la cual… no sé dónde puede estar la verdad –

Mike – ¿Golden Night? – Pregunto el semental con curiosidad, ya que ese nombre le era muy familiar.

Aether – Si, ella es una de mis amigas que conocí en otra dimensión, es una dragona dorada que me ayuda cuando me enfrento a enemigos gigante – Explico la yegua recordando con una sonrisa a su amiga.

Mike – _"Mmm, esa debe ser la versión femenina de Golden Heart"_ – Pensó el semental al escuchar la descripción de aquella dragona.

La proyección holográfica se desvaneció. Aether soltó un suspiro y miro con suplica a todos los presentes.

Aether – Realmente sé que los que les estoy pidiendo es mucho, pero de verdad se los agradecería si me ayudaran a recuperar a mi hija y a mis amigas – Dijo la yegua con tono suplicante, deseando internamente que la patrulla aceptara.

Todos los presentes (Excepto Mike) se miraron entre ellos por unos momentos, los cuales para Aether Light parecían eternos. Después de varios segundos, respondieron.

Red – ¡Claro que te ayudaremos, amiga! – Respondió la alicornio de fuego sonriendo.

Medic – Digo lo mismo, Aether – Acepto también la pony ninja.

Ocelot – Por supuesto que sí, compañera – Dijo el pony vaquero con una sonrisa.

Wing – Eres nuestra amiga, claro que vamos a ayudarte – Dijo la bat pony sonriendo también.

Vulcan – Jamás le diría que no a una hermosa yegua como tú – Dijo el pony artillero con tono seductor.

Camaleón – Juro por mi honor que la ayudare, señorita – Dijo el changeling disfrazado de caballero medieval.

Fox – No sé cómo pudiste pensar que no te ayudaríamos – Comento tranquilamente la pony arquera.

Ghost – Cierto, eres nuestra amiga, Aether, claro que vamos a ayudarte… Esto ¿Alguien me escucho? –

White – No podría decir que no – Dijo el unicornio con plena confianza.

Sky – Somos la Patrulla Harmony, ayudamos a cualquiera que necesite nuestra ayuda – Dijo el paladín sonriendo.

Darkwing – Nunca olvides que somos tus amigos, Aether, siempre vamos a estar ahí para ayudarte – Dijo la alicornio sombría poniendo su casco sobre el hombro de la alicornio celeste.

Aether Light para este punto ya tenía sus ojos humedecidos por la felicidad que le generaba ver que todos sus amigos iban ayudarla. Mike también puso su hombro y miro con una sonrisa a su homóloga.

Lancelot – Digo lo mismo que la pony sombría, Aether – Dijo sorpresivamente el felino, apareciendo en un haz de luz en la sala.

La alicornio celeste corrió hasta donde estaba Lancelot y le dio a este un fuerte abrazo. A todos les extraño la aparición del felino, pero al ver lo alegre que estaba Aether, supieron que era de confianza. El gato morado correspondió el abrazo de su amiga, mientras esta le decía.

Aether – Que bueno que viniste Lancelot, realmente estaba preocupada al ver que no respondías mis mensajes – Decía la yegua abrazando con más fuerza al felino.

Lancelot – No quería hablarte por mensaje, quería venir y verte en persona, y cuando dijiste que necesitabas ayuda para recuperar a tu hija y a tus amigas, vine lo más rápido que pude, aunque no vine solo – Dijo el felino acariciando levemente la cabeza de la yegua.

Aether – ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto la yegua confundida.

Lancelot – Si quieres entrar en el Imperio Celeste sin que nadie se fije en ti ni en tus amigos, hay que distraer todos los radares para que ninguno detecte su portal cuando aparezcan, y el Gran Nexo está dispuesto a ayudar a un aliado que necesita apoyo – Explico el gato morado sonriendo – Pero bueno, que dicen ustedes, ¿Equipo? – Le pregunto a la patrulla, extendiendo su garra hacia estos.

Todos miraron por un momento la garra del felino. Mike fue el primero en acercarse y decir.

Mike – Equipo – Dijo el semental sonriendo y poniendo su casco sobre la garra de Lancelot.

Darkwing – Equipo – Dijo la yegua haciendo lo mismo que su amigo.

Red Fire y White Shield – Equipo –

Vulcan y Eye Fox – Equipo –

Ghost y Camaleón – Equipo –

Black Wing y Blue Sky – Equipo –

Medic y Ocelot – Equipo –

Aether – Equipo – Dijo la alicornio celeste poniendo también su casco, a la vez que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Lancelot – Muy bien, equipo, vamos a ir a la dimensión de Aether, salvaremos a su hija y a sus amigas, y volveremos aquí victoriosos ¿Están de acuerdo? – Dijo el gato morado sonriendo.

Todos – ¡Sí! – Exclamo todo el grupo levantando sus cascos/garra al aire.

Aether miro con una gran sonrisa a todos sus amigos. Estos estaban dispuestos a ayudarla aunque fuera peligroso. Y después de todo lo ocurrido ese día, ahora la yegua estaba segura de algo.

No estaba sola…

Continuara…

 **Costo, pero lo conseguí. No esperaba terminar este capítulo tan rápido, pero lo logre y es lo bueno.**

 **Antes de terminar quiero explicar algo. La aparición de Mizuki era algo que se me ocurrió de sorpresa. Antes pensaba hacer la espada de Aether normal y ya está, pero luego de pensarlo un poco y hablar con S.W.A.T or Team Wild, se me ocurrió la idea de poner a Mizuki como espíritu de la espada. Y aunque técnicamente el Team Wild no me dio esa idea, se los agradezco de igual manera, ya que de no haber hablado con ellos, no se me habría ocurrido. Por lo que muchas gracias a ambos.**

 **Y perdón por estar contradiciendo lo que les dije antes.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y sin nada más que decir. Me despido.**

 **Adiós :)**


	6. 5º Cap Confianza

**Capítulo 5:**

 **Confianza**

El sol se alzaba por el horizonte, a la vez que su luz solar cubría las calles del Nuevo Imperio Celeste. Dicha luz entro por la ventana de la habitación de una potra alicornio celeste. Esta se cubrió completamente con sus sabanas, logrando evitar que la luz del sol le diera en la cara. Luego de unos minutos de tratar de dormir, la joven soltó un suspiro de resignación al ver que no podría volver a dormir, y se quitó las sabanas de encima, revelando ser Lusamine Light, la hija de Aether.

La joven alicornio celeste, soltó un bostezo para después frotarse levemente los ojos con sus cascos. Entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y por la misma entro nada menos que Red Sky. El semental entro tranquilamente a la habitación de su hija y le dijo a esta.

Red Sky – Buenos días, hija – Saludo tranquilamente el semental.

Lusamine – Hola, papa – Correspondió el saludo la potra con tranquilidad.

Red Sky – Dime, hija, ¿Te gustaría salir y dar una vuelta por el imperio? – Pregunto el semental sentándose en la cama al lado de la potra.

Lusamine – Estoy muy cansada, apenas pude dormir anoche – Respondió la joven alicornio con algo de cansancio.

Red Sky – Y ¿Por qué no pudiste dormir bien, mi pequeño rayito de sol? – Pregunto con curiosidad el pony terrestre.

Una expresión de tristeza se dibujó en el rostro de Lusamine al escuchar esta pregunta. Red Sky no cambio su expresión de curiosidad a pesar de haber notado aquella expresión en su hija. Esta soltó un suspiro y respondió.

Lusamine – Es que… Anoche soñé con mama – Dijo la yegua con sus ojos levemente humedecidos.

Red Sky – ¿Enserio? –

Lusamine – Si, soñé con que ella estaba aquí con nosotros, aunque se veía muy triste, y lloraba mucho – Contaba la potra al recordar lo que había soñado la noche anterior.

El pony terrestre dijo nada más al respecto, sabía que lo que había "soñado" su hija realmente no era un sueño. Lo más probable es que tuviera recuerdos muy difusos de la conversación que tuvo él con Aether la noche anterior, la cual posiblemente había escuchado levemente, y por esa razón creía que todo había sido un sueño. Red Sky acaricio levemente la cabeza de su hija y le dijo a esta con un tono tranquilo y calmado.

Red Sky – No pienses en eso ahora, hija, eso te pondrá triste, y sabes que no me gusta verte triste – Dijo el semental tratando de que su hija olvidara el tema.

Lusamine – He tratado de olvidarlo, pero extraño mucho a mama como para hacerlo – Fue la respuesta de la potra, antes de que la misma se recostara en su cama de espaldas a su padre, sin decir nada más.

Una expresión de seriedad apareció en el rostro del semental luego de que su hija dejo de mirarlo. El semental simplemente bajo de la cama y salió de la habitación sin decirle ni una sola palabra a su hija. Luego de unos segundos de que el semental se fuera, Lusamine se bajó de su cama y fue rápidamente a prepararse para salir. Minutos mas tarde, la potra ya estaba duchada y fue hasta el armario que había en su habitación, sacando de este su cazadora y su moño que siempre usaba. Luego de ponerse ambas prendas, la joven alicornio celeste salió de su habitación y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del castillo dorado con mucho cuidado.

La potra consiguió evitar a todos los guardias, sirvientes y a su padre, usando lugares secretos que solo ella conocía y escondiéndose en los momentos exactos en los que pasaban los guardias por algún pasillo. Luego de moverse sigilosamente por el castillo dorado, la potra se detuvo frente una estatua de un antiguo emperador del Imperio Celeste. Lusamine movió fácilmente la estatua con su magia, revelando que esta era una estatua de cartón exactamente igual a una estatua real del castillo. Debajo de la estatua había una parte del suelo cortada. La joven alicornio movió dicha parte del suelo, revelando que esta era en realidad una trampilla camuflada.

Lusamine Light miro hacia los lados para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie mirando. Luego, la potra abrió la trampilla y entro por la misma, para acto seguido cerrar de nuevo dicha trampilla y cubrirla con la estatua falsa.

La potra bajo por unas escaleras cubiertas de polvo e incluso algunas telarañas. Luego de bajar aquellas antiguas escaleras, Lusamine llego a una habitación oscura en la cual no se alcanzaba a ver nada. Una pequeña llama mágica de color azul surgió del cuerno de la joven alicornio. Esta pequeña llama azul se movió por la habitación, hasta detenerse sobre la misma e iluminar levemente toda la habitación.

Dicha habitación no era nada del otro mundo, solo había un montón de ordenadores y pantallas apagadas. En una esquina estaba un sofá de un tamaño decente, y sobre este mismo estaba la guitarra mágica que le había regalado Red Sky a Aether Light. Los detalles exteriores y las cuerdas de dicha guitarra brillaban completamente de color dorado.

Lusamine camino lentamente hasta el sofá y se subió en el mismo, para luego tomar la guitarra con sus cascos.

Lusamine – Veamos, como podía mama tocar esta cosa – Dijo la potra rasgando un poco las cuerdas de la guitarra, logrando sacar unas pocas notas de la misma.

La potra estuvo practicando con aquella guitarra por un par de horas, pero aun con el silencio y la soledad que la ayudaban a concentrarse, no podía tocas bien la guitarra ni una sola vez. Lusamine soltó un gruñido de frustración y volvió a dejar la guitarra en su sitio. La potra se quedó mirando al vacío por un momento, pero rápidamente empezó a sentirse muy sola y como no tenía ganas de hablar sola, hizo otra cosa.

La potra se acercó a uno de los ordenadores más grande que había en la sala y luego de presionar unas cuantas teclas, todos los ordenadores y pantallas de la sala se encendieron, iluminando por completo la habitación. Lusamine volvió a teclear por unos segundos, y luego de asegurarse de que era seguro, presiono un botón que brillaba en rojo y azul.

En ese momento, en la pantalla que estaba frente a la potra, la cual era la más grande, apareció la imagen de la cabeza de una yegua fantasmal completamente blanca, aunque tenía boca y unos ojos de color amarillo. Junto a esta cabeza fantasmal apareció otra cabeza de pony fantasmal, solamente que esta era una cabeza de pony robótica blanco con colmillos que sobresalían de ambos lados de su boca, y ojos de dragón color rojo brillante. Ambas cabezas fantasmales miraron seriamente a la potra y dijeron.

¿? – Valla, valla, con que al fin vuelves, Lusamine – Dijo la primera cabeza con una voz femenina y tono de molestia. Su voz se escucha espectral y etérea.

¿? – Pensábamos que ya te habían convertido en una loca igual que todos en este mundo – Comento la segunda cabeza con voz masculina y un tono más feliz. Su voz se escuchaba siniestra y casi demoniaca.

Lusamine – Calibal, Legión, por favor, no empiecen a molestar ahora – Pidió la potra con mucha paciencia.

Las dos inteligencias artificiales simplemente se quedaron mirando a la potra por unos segundos, hasta que esta finalmente hablo.

Lusamine – Escuchen, ahora mismo lo menos que quiero es pelear con ustedes. Solamente quiero que me respondan algunas preguntas – Dijo seriamente la potra.

Ambas cabezas fantasmales se miraron por un momento y luego volvieron a mirar a la potra.

Legión – De acuerdo, habla antes de que cambiemos de opinión – Dijo la cabeza robótica seriamente.

La joven alicornio celeste soltó un suspiro, para acto seguido hacer su primera pregunta.

Lusamine – Quería saber si existe alguna forma de comunicarse con mi madre –

Las dos cabezas fantasmales miraron con molestia a la potra por unos segundos, y después, respondieron.

Legión – No, Aether Light no se encuentra ni siquiera en esta dimensión, por lo que sería muy complicado lograr contactar con ella – Dijo la calavera robótica con molestia al mencionar a la alicornio celeste.

Calibal – Y sería muy complicado si tuviéramos una conexión totalmente libre, pero sabes bien que si salemos de los servidores que hay en esta sala, seremos rápidamente atrapados y posteriormente borrados por cualquier sistema de seguridad avanzado del Nuevo Imperio Celeste, por lo que en nuestro estado actual seria virtualmente imposible hacer algo así – Agrego la cabeza fantasmal con seriedad.

Legión – Sin mencionar que Aether nos descubriría si tratáramos de comunicarnos con ella, y créeme cuando te digo que haber sido derrotado por ella una vez ya es suficiente para ambos –

Calibal – Por lo que, en resumen, no, no hay forma de comunicarse con tu madre – Dijo finalmente la inteligencia artificial.

Una expresión de fastidio se dibujó en el rostro de la potra luego de escuchar la respuesta de ambas IAs, aunque teniendo en cuenta el pasado de estas con su madre, suponía que responderían de esta forma. Lusamine volvió a mirar a estas últimas y pregunto.

Lusamine – ¿Mi padre sospecha sobre mis desapariciones, o sospecha sobre ustedes? – Pregunto algo preocupada la potra.

Calibal – Para nada. Tu padre no sospecha ni un poco de ti, y de nosotros menos. Aunque algo curioso es que pudimos conseguir una grabación muy extraña de él – Respondió la IA tranquilamente.

Legión – Y la verdad es que después de al ver esa grabación por primera vez, logramos llegar a la conclusión de que tu padre esta como una cabra, aunque realmente, eso ya lo sabíamos – Agrego la cabeza robótica.

Lusamine – ¿Podrían mostrarme esa grabación? –

Ambas cabezas fantasmales se miraron por un momento y desaparecieron de la pantalla, siendo remplazados por una grabación de un pasillo por el cual estaba pasando Lusamine. Segundos después de que la potra saliera del rango de visión de la cámara, Red Sky apareció en el mismo pasillo. El semental empezó a hablarle a la nada sin razón alguna, aunque lo que decía no podía escucharse. Luego de varios minutos, Natsumi apareció en la escena y empezó a besar al semental, para luego salir del rango de visión de la cámara junto con él. La joven alicornio celeste miro todo esto con una expresión de confusión en su rostro y sin entender que había pasado.

Lusamine – De acuerdo, eso fue raro – Comento la potra al no entender por qué su padre le había estado hablando a la nada por varios minutos.

Calibal – Lo sabemos, y ahora nos preguntamos si cuando crezcas vas a ser una loca como tu padre – Dijo la cabeza fantasmal tranquilamente.

Legión – Pero también tenemos la teoría de que estés tan loca como él ahora mismo – Comento la IA asesina con una sonrisa muy siniestra en su rostro.

Calibal – Porque no es muy normal que alguien como tú confié en nosotros, sobre todo sabiendo quienes somos y los problemas que tuvimos con tu madre en el pasado – Agrego la otra IA asesina.

La potra solo miro con seriedad a ambas IAs. No lo admitirá abiertamente, pero realmente si confiaba en Calibal y Legión, y lo llevaba haciendo desde hace casi un año. Lusamine sabía perfectamente todas las maldades que hicieron ambos en el pasado contra el Imperio Celeste y contra su madre, y aunque confiar en ellos era casi como querer que la apuñalaran por la espalda en el momento que se diera la vuelta, era mucho mejor que confiar en cualquier otro pony del imperio o de cualquier otro lugar del mundo. Ambas IAs podrían traicionarla cuando menos se lo esperara…

Pero era mejor que confiar en alguien totalmente impredecible.

Al menos sabía que Calibal y Legión no dudarían en matarla en la primera oportunidad que tuvieran, pero después de que Natsumi viniera a su dimensión, ahora confiar en cualquier otro pony o en sus antiguos amigos era como jugar a la lotería. Era imposible saber lo que podría pasar, por lo que para Lusamine era preferible confiar en ambas IAs y no en algún otro. Además de que ambos no podían hacerle nada estando atrapados, y sin posibilidad de salir de los ordenadores que había en esa sala. Eso y que la potra no quería sentirse sola, ya que desde que llego Natsumi, ya no había vuelto a ver a sus antiguos amigos.

Lusamine – Tranquilos, les puedo asegura que no estoy loca – Dijo la otra con plena confianza – Pero cambiando de tema, me gustaría averiguar porque mi papa estaba hablándole a la nada, así que pongan otra vez la grabación – Pidió seriamente.

Calibal y Legión hicieron lo que les pidió la potra. No podían negarse a hacer lo que ella les pedía, básicamente porque después de haber sido derrotados, esa sala era el único sitio en el que podían seguir vivos, y también era el sitio en el que eran más vulnerables, por lo que la potra fácilmente podría borrarlos a ambos en el momento que quisiera. Y como cereza del pastel, ambos solamente tenían acceso a las cámaras de todo el imperio, ya que Lusamine solo les había dado los códigos para poder usar todas las cámaras a ambas IAs.

La grabación volvió a aparecer en la pantalla, viéndose de nuevo a Lusamine caminar por aquel pasillo, en el que posteriormente apareció el padre de la potra y empezó a hablarle a la nada. La joven alicornio celeste presiono un botón y detuvo la grabación.

Lusamine – Bien, tal vez está hablándole a alguien invisible. Regresen a la grabación al momento justo después de que me aleje del pasillo, y activen el sensor de movimiento – Pidió la potra seriamente.

Ambas IAs hicieron lo que les pidió la potra. Luego de que Calibal pusiera la grabación en el punto que la potra pidió, Legión activo el sensor de movimiento de la cámara e hizo que la grabación continuara. Inesperadamente, el sensor de movimiento detecto el leve movimiento de algo en el pasillo, aun cuando no había nada visible en el mismo.

Lusamine – Activen el sensor de calor – Ordeno la potra.

Dicho sensor se activó y es medio del pasillo se mostró la marca de calor de un pony. Lusamine miro esto impresionada.

Calibal – Al parecer ahora hay fantasmas en el castillo – Comento la IA asesina con tranquilidad.

Legión – Perfecto, lo que faltaba. Primero ponys más locos que una cabra, y ahora fantasmas en el castillo – Dijo con tono de molestia la otra IA.

La joven alicornio no le presto atención a los comentaros de ambas IAs. Lusamine empezó a presionar algunas teclas, haciendo que la imagen se centrara solamente en la marca de calor antes mencionada. La potra trato de modificar la imagen para ver quién era ese pony, pero solo logro modificarla lo suficiente para saber que era una yegua, aunque su silueta se le hacía muy familiar por alguna razón. Al ver que no podría conseguir nada más de la imagen, la joven alicornio gruño frustrada y quito la grabación. A la pantalla volvieron las cabezas fantasmales de Calibal y Legión.

Legión – Bueno, parece que no conseguiste nada de esa grabación, solamente perdiste el tiempo – Comento la IA asesina con cierta felicidad.

Calibal – Y dinos ¿Ya no tienes más preguntas? – Pregunto la cabeza fantasmal con fastidio.

La potra dudo por un momento, si tenía una pregunta más, pero no sabía si ninguna de las dos IAs podría ayudarla. Aun así, Lusamine se arriesgó.

Lusamine – Si… Una última pregunta, ¿Podrían enseñarme a tocar la guitarra? – Pregunto la potra algo avergonzada, sorprendiendo por completo a Calibal y a Legión.

* * *

Lusamine despertó luego de haberse quedado dormida en el suelo de la sala. La potra se levantó del suelo y miro a su alrededor, notando que se había quedado dormida al lado de su guitarra. La pantalla del ordenador aún se mantenía encendida, y en la misma todavía estaban las cabezas fantasmales de Calibal y Legión. Las dos IAs simplemente miraban a la potra con inexpresividad.

Lusamine – Que… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto la potra confundida.

Calibal – Pues, empezando desde el principio. Nos preguntaste si podíamos enseñarte a tocar la guitarra. Te dijimos que no sabíamos. Tú empezaste a tocarla mientras nosotros te escuchábamos. Y luego de varias horas, te quedaste dormida en el suelo por que no habías podido dormir bien anoche – Explico la cabeza fantasmal con tranquilidad.

Lusamine – Oh, Y ¿Cómo estuve? – Pregunto la potra con la esperanza de no haber tocado la guitarra tan mal.

Legión – Al principio estuviste horrible, apenas y podías tocar algunas notas bien – La joven alicornio celeste se deprimió por las frías palabras de la IA – Y luego de varias horas intentándolo, lograste tocar algunas canciones de forma decente – Dijo un poco más serio.

Ninguna de las dos IAs lo admitiría en la vida, pero realmente habían disfrutado de escuchar a la potra tocar la guitarra. La cual había tocado muy bien en sus últimos intentos antes de quedarse dormida. Lusamine sonrió al escuchar que no lo había hecho tan mal después de todo. La joven alicornio tomo la guitarra con su magia y la miro fijamente, pudiendo ver su reflejo en la misma.

En ese momento, un fuerte temblor recorrió todo el castillo dorado, y no solo el castillo, dicho temblor recorrió todo el Nuevo Imperio Celeste. Lusamine cayó al suelo al no poder mantener el equilibro. Luego de unos segundos, el temblor se detuvo. La potra se levantó del suelo y miro sorprendida a Calibal y a Legión.

Lusamine – ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Pregunto muy sorprendida la potra por el repentino temblor.

Legión – Creo que deberías verlo por ti misma – Dijo la IA asesina señalando con la mirada una pantalla cerca de la potra.

La susodicha miro dicha pantalla, viendo que era la grabación de una cámara exterior del castillo, la cual estaba transmitiendo lo que estaba pasando en ese mismo momento. Lusamine pudo ver como el escudo que rodeaba el imperio, estaba recibiendo un potente y constante bombardeo. Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de la potra.

Lusamine – ¡Están atacando el imperio! – Exclamo la potra algo asustada.

Calibal – Exacto, y no sabemos quién nos está atacando, todas las cámaras que había fuera del escudo fueron destruidas por el bombardeo inicial – Informo la cabeza fantasmal.

Lusamine – ¡¿Y qué hacemos?! – Pregunto alterada la potra, sola había estado en esta situación una vez, pero ya había olvidado que fue lo que hizo el día que Natsumi invadió su dimensión.

Legión – Ahora mismo tendríamos que escapar, pero como la única que puede salir de aquí eres tú, escapa tú – Dijo la IA con inexpresividad.

Lusamine – ¡Pero no puedo escapar yo sola! ¡Alguien puede atraparme! ¡Además, quien sabe por qué están atacando el imperio! ¡Hay que irnos rápido! – Dijo la potra nerviosa y alterada.

Calibal – Pues nosotros no podemos hacer nada, ambos estamos atrapados en esta habitación – Comento la cabeza fantasmal.

La potra miro por un momento a Calibal y a Legión. Había una forma de que ambos pudieran ayudarla a escapar, pero no estaba segura de su debería usar esa forma, ya que jamás la había probado con ambas IAs asesinas, sola la había probado con IAs controladas. Luego de pensar por varios segundos, sentir un nuevo temblor recorrer la habitación, y ver como el escudo que protegía el imperio comenzaba a resquebrajarse, la potra supo que debía arriesgarse.

Lusamine corrió hacia uno de los lados de la habitación, en el que había un panel de control. Calibal y Legión miraron con curiosidad aquel panel de control, ya que recordaban que su acceso al mismo estaba completamente bloqueado por la potra. Esta empezó a presionar varios botones rápidamente. Las luces de esa parte de la sala se encendieron, dejando ver a lo que se ocultaba en la oscuridad.

Eran dos cuerpos de ponys muy extraños. Uno era el cuerpo robótico de una yegua alicornio con un cuerpo muy parecido al de la princesa Luna. Su pelaje era color gris claro casi blanco. Su crin negra era larga y sedosa al igual que su cola del mismo color. A los lados de sus ojos tenía un par de líneas negras. En el pecho tenía unas líneas negras que iban hasta el centro de su pecho, y en este mismo lugar tenia dibujado un extraño logo parecido a un cirulo dividido en varios fragmentos (Igual al logo de Aperture Science del videojuego Portal). Y su cutie mark era el mismo logo que tenía en el pecho.

El otro era el esqueleto de un pony alicornio parecido a la princesa Celestia, completamente hecho de metal color blanco con detalles negros. Su cuerpo, excepto su cabeza, estaba cubierto de una armadura blanca que llegaba a parecerse mucho a una piel, haciéndolo parecer un musculoso semental. También portaba un casco que le cubría la cabeza solamente, dejando su rostro, cuello y cuerno al descubierto. No tenía crin ni cola. Sus cascos delanteros no estaban cubiertos por la armadura y eran grandes y afiladas garras. De su boca sobresalían un par de colmillos. Y su cutie mark era una flama amarilla.

Calibal y Legión miraron muy impresionados los dos cuerpos robóticos, recordándolos perfectamente. Lusamine siguió presionando teclas y teclas. En ese momento, las dos IAs sintieron como eran sacadas a la fuerza del súper ordenador. Antes de que ninguno pudiera preguntarse qué estaba pasando, ambos fueron sacados del súper ordenador…

Y transferidos a los dos cuerpos robóticos.

Los ojos del cuerpo de la yegua robot se encendieron, siendo sus ojos de color amarillo brillante con aspecto robótico. Los ojos del cuerpo del semental se encendieron también, siendo estos unos ojos de dragón de un color rojo brillante, además de que ahora tenía crin y cola hechas completamente de fuego puro (Al estilo de la crin y cola de Daybreaker). Ambos ponys se empezaron a mover, y miraron sus cuerpos con sorpresa.

Calibal – ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Se preguntó la yegua muy impresionada al ver que ahora tenía un cuerpo físico.

Legión – No estoy entendiendo nada de esto – Comento el semental mirándose a sí mismo.

Lusamine – Yo puedo responder a esas preguntas – Dijo la potra acercándose a ambos robots.

Estos miraron a la joven alicornio con curiosidad y confusión. Lusamine tardo unos segundos en volver a hablar.

Lusamine – Esos son dos cuerpos robóticos que estuve construyendo durante estos meses, pensaba dárselos cuando confiaran más en mí, pero al ver la situación en la que estamos, decidí dárselos ahora – Dijo la potra algo nerviosa – Legión, reconstruí exactamente el mismo cuerpo que usaste hace años contra mi madre, y le hice algunas mejoras también, como ponerle un cristal mágico de fuego. Y Calibal, también reconstruí el cuerpo que usaste en la Guerra Celeste contra mi madre, y como ese cuerpo no tiene la mayoría de habilidades que tiene el cuerpo de Legión, le puse un cristal mágico de luz y un cristal mágico de oscuridad – Explico la joven tratando de calmarse – Y ahora que pueden salir de aquí, será mejor que escapemos rápido –

Los dos robots se miraron entre ellos por un momento, y luego miraron a Lusamine con sonrisas siniestras. La joven alicornio se puso nerviosa al ver aquellas sonrisas.

Calibal – Y dinos, ¿Qué nos impide irnos y dejarte aquí a tu suerte? – Pregunto maliciosamente la alicornio robot.

Legión – O mejor aún, matarte y llevarle tu cuerpo a tu madre – Dijo siniestramente el semental, cubriendo sus dos garras con fuego.

La potra miro nerviosa a ambos robots. Legión fue el primero en acercarse a Lusamine y decirle.

Legión – Fue bueno conocerte, Lusamine – Dijo el robot antes de tratar de atacar a la potra con su garra.

Lusamine no se movió ni un centímetro, y solo vio como la garra del robot iba hacia ella en cámara lenta. Antes de que el ataque de Legión alcanzara a la potra, esta susurro algo.

Lusamine – _Detente_ – Ordeno la potra en un leve susurro.

Inesperadamente, la garra de Legión se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de la potra. El semental trato de moverse, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente que todo su cuerpo estaba petrificado, ni siquiera podía hablar. Calibal miro extrañada al robot y le pregunto.

Calibal – ¿Qué te pasa, Legión? ¿Por qué no te mueves? – Pregunto la yegua confundida.

El robot no respondió debido a la parálisis. Calibal al ver que su compañero no respondía, miro a Lusamine y le dijo.

Calibal – De acuerdo, si Legión no puede hacerlo, yo lo hare – Dijo la yegua haciendo brillar su cuerno con intensidad.

La alicornio robot estaba lista para atravesar a la joven con un poderoso rayo mágico, pero antes de poder hacerlo, la susodicha susurro de nuevo.

Lusamine – _Quieta_ – Volvió a susurrar la potra.

Entonces, Calibal también se quedó paralizada luego de haber escuchado las palabras de la potra. Ninguno de los dos robots entendía por que no podían moverse. Lusamine soltó un suspiro de alivio y dijo.

Lusamine – Uff, que bueno que eso funciono, de no haber funcionado ahora mismo estaría muerta – Dijo muy aliviada la potra.

Los dos ponys robots solamente podían mirar la potra fijamente. Lusamine los miro también y dijo.

Lusamine – Seguramente se están preguntando que paso con sus cuerpos, y por qué no se mueven. Así que se los explicare – Dijo la potra más tranquila – Cuando estuve creando sus cuerpos, sabía que debía crear algo para que no se salieran de control, así que puse en sus cuerpos un par de microchips que hacen que ambos obedezcan todas mis órdenes aun en contra de su voluntad. No soy tan estúpida como para darles esos cuerpos sin tomar precauciones antes – Dijo muy orgullosa de su misma – Y mejor no intenten quitarse esos microchips, use una vieja tecnología de mi madre para hacer que ambos microchips se movieran constantemente por sus cuerpo, por lo que tendrán que destruirse por completo para encontrarlos –

De haber podido expresar alguna emoción, ambos robots estarían mirando a la potra con una furia asesina. Lusamine miro con una sonrisa a Calibal y a Legión y dijo.

Lusamine – Ahora les prohíbo completamente atacar a nadie a menos que yo se los ordene, eso o que alguien me ataque directamente a mí – Dijo la potra seriamente, para luego cambiar su expresión una tranquila – Bien, pueden volver a moverse, y síganme, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes –

Ambos robots volvieron a poder moverse y trataron de nuevo de atacar a Lusamine, pero algo les impedía mover sus cuerpos para hacer esto. La joven alicornio tomo la guitarra de su madre y la puso en su espalda, además de tomar algunas cosas más que había en la sala para guardarlas en su cazadora.

Lusamine – Vámonos, hay que escapar de aquí – Dijo la potra corriendo hasta la salida de la sala.

Ambos robots no tuvieron más opción que seguir a la joven alicornio. Al llegar a la trampilla de salida, Lusamine quito con cuidado la estatua falsa que había sobre esta y abrió ligeramente dicha trampilla, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo. Luego, Lusamine junto con los dos robots salieron fuera y volvieron a cubrir la trampilla con la estatua falsa. La potra miro a los dos robots y les pregunto.

Lusamine – Bien, ¿Por dónde es la mejor ruta para escapar? – Pregunto la potra a ambos robots.

Legión – ¿Qué vamos a estar sabiendo nosotros? Ni que tuviéramos un mapa completo del castillo – Respondió con molestia el robot.

Lusamine – Si lo tienen, puse en sus memorias un mapa completo del castillo – Dijo fastidiada la joven alicornio celeste.

Un mapa completo en 3D del castillo dorado apareció en las mentes de ambos robots. Estos se detuvieron un momento a pensar y lograron ver cuál era la mejor forma de escapar del castillo.

Calibal – De acuerdo, la mejor forma de escapar en llegando a la parte más alta del castillo, en ese lugar apenas hay guardias y podemos escapar fácilmente por una ventana.

Lusamine – Creo saber cómo llegar allá. Síganme – Dijo la potra seriamente, mientras otro fuerte temblor sacudía el imperio entero.

Ambas IAs asintieron con la cabeza por voluntad propia. Sabían que era inútil luchar contra las órdenes de la potra, y era mucho mejor hacerlas por propia voluntad que por el programa que los obligaba a seguir todas sus órdenes. Los tres ponys empezaron a corren en dirección a la parte más alta del castillo. Por el camino, el trió se encontraba con muchos guardias que iban de un lado a otro sin parar. Lusamine trataba siempre de evitar a dichos guardias, pero cuando alguno los veía, dejaba que Calibal y Legión los derrotaran dejándolos inconscientes, lo cual para ambos robots era algo sumamente fácil con los cuerpos que poseían ahora.

Mientras Calibal y Legión caminaban detrás de Lusamine, empezaron a mirarse con cuidado, analizando el cuerpo del otro por alguna razón. Luego de varios segundos de hacer lo antes mencionado, los dos miraron al mismo tiempo hacia otra dirección. Lusamine no llegaba a notar esto al estar frente a ambos robots. Entonces, la potra escucho la voz de Legión.

Legión – Lusamine, ¿Cuáles fueron las mejoras que les hiciste a nuestros cuerpos? – Pregunto el robot con seriedad y un leve tono de curiosidad.

La joven alicornio giro la cabeza y miro por un momento al semental, para luego volver a mirar el camino y responder.

Lusamine – Bueno, cuando cree sus cuerpos, no quería que fueran tan robóticos como lo eran originalmente. Así que modifique sus antiguos cuerpos para que fueran lo más parecidos a ponys reales como me fuera posible, pero sin cambiar demasiado su apariencia original – Explico la potra tranquilamente – Hacer que el de Calibal fuera como el cuerpo de una yegua real no fue tan difícil, pero el de Legión sí que fue un reto. Quería que pareciera un semental real, pero no quería que perdiera esa apariencia de pony esquelético que tanto me gustaba –

Calibal – Y con exactitud ¿Qué tan reales somos? – Pregunto con curiosidad la alicornio robot.

Lusamine – Más reales de lo que estoy dispuesta a admitir – Dijo con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro la potra.

Ambos ponys entendieron la indirecta de la potra. Un sonrojo apareció en los rostros de ambos robots, estos no dijeron nada más y solamente siguieron caminando detrás de la potra tratando de olvidar lo que acababan de escuchar.

Luego de mucho correr por varios minutos, y ver varias veces por la ventana lo destruido que se encontraba el escudo del Nuevo Imperio Celeste. Lusamine, Calibal y Legión llegaron a uno de los últimos pisos. Según el mapa que tenían ambos robots, ya no había ningún guardia en esa planta. Antes de llegar a la misma, Lusamine pensaba que escapar sería tan fácil como salir por la ventana y ya, pero al llegar y mirar la gran ventana que había en esa torre del castillo, se hizo una pregunta.

Lusamine – Oigan… ¿Por qué exactamente este es el mejor sitio para escapar? – Pregunto la potra un poco nerviosa al ver por la ventana lo alto que se encontraban.

Calibal – La parte más baja del castillo está infestada de guardias, al igual que los jardines reales. Escapar por aquí es la mejor opción – Respondió la yegua seriamente.

Legión – Ahora solo tendremos que volar y alejarnos lo más lejos posible del castillo, luego tendremos que encontrar un lugar en el que ocultarnos – Dijo el semental igual de serio.

La joven alicornio celeste miro muy nerviosa la ventana del castillo. Calibal y Legión estaban listos para saltar por la ventana y empezar a volar. Entonces, el semental pudo sentir como alguien se subía en su espalda, y al girar la cabeza, vio a Lusamine sobre él abrazando su cuello.

Legión – ¿Que estás haciendo? – Pregunto muy extrañado el robot.

Lusamine – Es que… Los cuerpos de ambos son de ponys adultos, y yo soy muy joven. No creo poder seguirles el paso ambos volando – Admitió la potra algo avergonzada.

Los dos robots miraron fijamente a la potra por unos segundos, para luego soltar ambos suspiros de resignación. Calibal y Legión extendieron sus alas y saltaron por la ventana y comenzaron caer en picado. Lusamine abrazo con mucha más fuerza al cuello de Legión y cerró los ojos. Los dos robots miraron el suelo debajo de ellos, notando que había una gran cantidad de guardias ahí. Antes de tocar el suelo, ambos ponys robots aletearon con fuerza y se elevaron varios metros en el aire.

Lusamine abrió los ojos lentamente luego de nos segundos, y sonrió al ver que ambos ponys estaba volando y alejándose del castillo. Lusamine miro el castillo dorado antes de perderlo de vista, entonces noto algo delante del mismo que llamo mucho su atención.

Lusamine – ¡Deténganse! – Exclamo la potra sin previo aviso.

Los dos ponys robots se detuvieron al instante al escuchar esto, debido a que el microchip que tenían ambos detecto lo dicho por Lusamine como una orden. Debido a este frenazo tan repentino, la potra se golpeó en la cabeza contra el casco metálico de Legión, quedando aturdida y cayendo de la espalda del semental. Ambos ponys robots se giraron y vieron como la potra estaba cayendo al vacío. Calibal rápidamente empezó a volar hacia donde estaba la potra, y justo antes de que esta se estrellara contra el suelo, la alicornio robot la atrapo en sus cascos.

La alicornio robot bajo hasta el suelo y miro con seriedad a la potra. Segundos después de que la yegua atrapara a Lusamine, Legión bajo a donde estaban ambas chicas. La potra poco a poco comenzó a recuperarse, y al verse en los brazos de Calibal, le dijo a esta.

Lusamine – Gracias por atraparme – Le agradeció la potra a la yegua.

Calibal – Eh… Yo… No lo hice porque quise – Dijo la yegua con molestia, para acto seguido dejar caer al suelo a la potra y luego mirar a otro lado con molestia.

Pero la verdad era que Calibal si había atrapado a la potra por voluntad propia. La yegua no entendía porque lo había hecho, pero prefirió no pensar en eso por ahora. Lusamine que ahora estaba en el suelo con sus ojos como un par de espirales, tardo unos segundos en recuperarse y levantarse de nuevo. Sin decir ni una sola palabra. La potra rápidamente tomo la guitarra de su madre que se le había caído y la puso en su espalda, para luego salir corriendo en dirección al castillo dorado. Los dos ponys robots empezaron a correr detrás de la potra, sin entender que le pasaba a esta.

Al llegar al castillo, Lusamine vio lo que había visto en el cielo minutos antes. Calibal y Legión llegaron unos segundos después, y se pararon a ambos lados de la potra, viendo lo mismo que esta veía.

A Red Sky y Aether Light discutiendo en frente del castillo.

Aether – Por última vez, Red Sky, ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! – Preguntaba la yegua con furia.

Red Sky – Ya te lo dije, querida. No he visto a Lusamine desde esta misma mañana, no sé dónde puede estar, ya que ella nunca sale del castillo – Respondió el semental con seriedad.

La alicornio celeste mayor estaba llegando al borde de su paciencia, y estaba lista para saltar sobre el semental y descubrir donde estaba su hija, aunque tuviera que mirar cada rincón de su memoria para descubrirlo. Entonces, ambos ponys escucharon un grito.

Lusamine – ¡Mama! ¡Papa! – Grito la potra al ver a sus dos padres.

Los susodichos miraron hacia donde había venido el grito, viendo a su hija junto a los dos ponys robots. Los rostros de ambos ponys cambiaron a unos horrorizados al ver a su hija con los dos robots, Calibal y Legión.

Aquellos que habían sido sus enemigos años atrás, y ahora estaban junto a su hija.

Continuara…

 **Sin dudas la inspiración ayuda a escribir rápido :V.**

 **Adiós :)**


	7. 6º Cap Mision de Rescate

**Capítulo 6:**

 **Misión de Rescate**

En el Imperio Celeste, estaban Mike Bluer y Aether Light reunidos en la sala del trono junto con Lancelot. Los dos alicornios estaban discutiendo bien lo que iban a hacer al llegar a la dimensión de la yegua. No podían esperar al día siguiente para realizar la misión, gracias a unos datos que consiguió Lancelot, sabía que Natsumi no estaba en el Nuevo Imperio Celeste, y eso era algo que el grupo no podía desaprovechar.

Mientras, el resto de miembros de la Patrulla Harmony estaban preparando todo su equipo para la misión que tendrían. En otro lugar, lejos de planeta del grupo para no ser detectados por los radares del Imperio Celeste, las tropas del Gran Nexo también se preparaban para la misión que tendrían que cumplir.

Justo detrás de la luna del planeta, estaba una colosal y extraña nave. Era una nave con forma de águila hecha de metal color azul eléctrico y negro. Tenía muchos propulsores detrás de sus alas y en sus garras, además de una buena cantidad de armas a lo largo de toda la nave. En uno de los lados de misma, tenía escrito "Galaxy Eagle". Justo encima de esta singular nave, en la parte el centro, había un gran módulo de control con forma de pirámide de color negro. Frente a este módulo esta parada un ave antropomórfica, un orni para ser precisos (Me refiero a los del videojuego Zelda Breath of the Wild, no a los del Zelda Wind Waker).

Su plumaje era de color amarillo, y tenía detalles blancos en sus alas, alrededor de sus ojos y al final de su cola. Sus ojos eran color azul celeste. Su pico era color gris muy oscuro. Usaba una camisa de color azul, y unos pantalones blancos. También llevaba unas perneras de metal que cubrían la parte superior de sus piernas. Usaba unas medias azules con detalles blancos que no cubrían sus garras. Portaba un cinturón de tela en el que llevaba un extraño artefacto rectangular de color negro, con un ojo de color azul brillante en el centro. Alrededor de su cintura, debajo de su cinturón, llevaba una tela blanca con detalles rojos en los bordes que se extendía por su pierna derecha. Y finalmente en su espalda portaba un arco largo bastante grande. Era un arco de entre color azul oscuro y azul claro, con detalles amarillos en ambas puntas y un par de cuchillas azules a los lados del centro.

Este orni estaba mirando seriamente el modulo frente a él, perdido completamente en sus pensamientos. Y así estuvo por varios segundos, hasta que un pitido lo saco de sus pensamientos. El orni miro el artefacto puesto en su cinturón, el cual estaba vibrando y emitiendo aquel pitido. El ave antropomórfica tomo el artefacto y presiono el ojo azul en el mismo, haciendo que dicho ojo se abriera hacia los lados, revelando una pantalla dentro de dicho artefacto. La imagen de Lancelot se mostró en dicha pantalla.

El gato morado miro seriamente al orni y pregunto.

Lancelot – Lightning Dash, ¿Me escuchas? – Pregunto el felino seriamente.

Lightning – … – El orni no respondió, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Lancelot – Bien, escucha, aquí ya casi estamos listos para comenzar la misión, ¿Esta la Flota A.G.L (Aves de la Guardia Legendaria) lista para la misión? – Pregunto gato morado sonriendo.

Lightning – … – El orni volvió a responder asintiendo con la cabeza, esta vez de manera emocionada.

Lancelot – Perfecto, la misión comenzara en media hora, que todos descansen un rato para que estén en plena forma. Ahora me tengo que ir, aún no he terminado de explicar los detalles del plan. Adiós – Se despidió el felino antes de cortar la comunicación y que se cerrara de nuevo el artefacto.

Luego de que la comunicación finalizara, Lightning Dash volvió a poner el artefacto en su cinturón. Y se acercó lentamente al módulo piramidal. Una pequeña ranura en la que entraba perfectamente el artefacto del orni, se abrió en dicha pirámide. El ave antropomórfica tomo su artefacto para ponerlo en la ranura, pero antes de poder ponerlo, una voz lo detuvo.

¿? – ¡Oye, Lightning! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto una voz femenina detrás del orni.

El susodicho miro hacia atrás con curiosidad. Una búho hembra se posó en su hombro. Era una búho de plumas color café, y color marrón oscuro. Tenía un par de plumas blanca en su cabeza. Sus ojos eran color verde. Y llevaba unas gafas de aviador en su frente.

Lightning – Oh, hola Katrina. Simplemente iba poner la Piedra Sheikah en el Modulo de la Orden para comunicar algo a la flota – Respondió con tranquilidad el orni, hablando por primera vez.

Katrina – ¿Solo eso? Porque no lo parecía. Estuviste más de una hora aquí parado haciendo nada – Pregunto con curiosidad la búho.

Lightning – Bueno, simplemente estaba pensando en la misión. Realmente quiero que todo salga bien – Respondió con seriedad el ave antropomórfica.

Katrina – Supongo que es para recuperar a tu novia, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto algo triste la búho.

El orni asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada más. Lightning Dash puso la Piedra Sheikah en el módulo y este se activó. El ojo del artefacto de Lightning cambio a color rojo brillante, y el ave antropomórfica comenzó a hablar.

Lightning – Aquí Lightning Dash comunicándose con toda la Flota A.G.L – Dijo el orni seriamente, mientras que su voz de escuchaba en toda la nave y en las demás naves de la flota – Acabo de recibir información de Lancelot. Él dice que la misión comenzara en media hora, así que descansen para estar preparados equipo. Lightning Dash fuera – Dijo antes de que se cortara la comunicación.

Segundos después de que la comunicación se cortara, Lightning Dash se acercó a Piedra Sheikah y pasó su ala sobre la misma. Encima del Módulo de Orden apareció un contador que indicaba el tiempo que faltaba para la misión. El orni volvió a tomar el artefacto y junto con la búho se sentaron en el suelo a conversar un rato hasta que fuera tiempo de actuar.

Volviendo al Imperio Celeste. Mike, Aether y Lancelot estaban terminando de preparar el plan que tendrían que seguir para que todo saliera bien.

Lancelot – Bien, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. La patrulla buscara a las Harmony Warriors, mientras que ustedes dos buscan a Lusamine y a Golden Night, ¿Entendido? – Pregunto el felino con seriedad.

Mike y Aether – Entendido – Dijeron ambos alicornios al mismo tiempo.

Lancelot – Perfecto, ahora solo falta que ambos se preparen y podremos empezar la misión, así que vallan a prepararse. Yo tengo que ir con la flota – Dijo el felino seriamente.

Los dos alicornios asintieron con la cabeza y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para prepararse. Aether estaba en su habitación preparando sus cosas, junto a la yegua estaba Holy Light, la fénix celeste estaba mirando a la yegua con algo de inexpresividad. La fénix no sabía que podría pasar al llegar a su dimensión de origen, por lo que estaba algo nerviosa, sobre todo al pensar en lo que Aether podría ver estando allá.

Mike por otro lado, estaba despidiéndose de sus hijos y de su esposa. Esta última estaba preocupada por lo que podría pasarle a su marido estando en la dimensión de su homóloga, pero Apple Bloom conocía muy bien a su esposo, sabía que por mucho que le insistiera que no fuera, él no iba a dejar solos a sus amigos, aunque eso no evitaba que se preocupara por él.

Más tarde, toda la patrulla al completo estaba reunida en la sala del trono. Junto a estos estaban Lancelot, Lightning Dash y Katrina. El orni estaba mirando su Piedra Sheikah, viendo que faltaba solo un par de minutos para comenzar la misión. La búho simplemente estaba ahí esperando. Lancelot dio un paso al frente y dijo.

Lancelot – Bien, ya saben, yo y el resto de la flota iremos primero, y después de que comencemos con la distracción ustedes entraran – Dijo el felino mientras un portal se abría detrás de ellos.

El felino junto con el orni y la búho entraron en el portal, el cual se cerró detrás de ellos. El trió apareció en una alta montaña, desde la cual se podía ver la ciudad del Nuevo Imperio Celeste. Lightning Dash vio que el contador llego a cero. Katrina rápidamente saco un comunicador de entre sus plumas. Dicho comunicador empezó a brillar y un mensaje salió sobre el mismo. El mensaje decía que la misión había comenzado.

Lancelot – Katrina, comunícate con la Galaxy Eagle, diles que vengan junto con toda la flota y que activen el sistema de camuflaje tipo tormenta – Dijo seriamente el felino.

La búho asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que le ordeno el felino. En menos de un minuto, una extraña tormenta con nubes moradas y azules empezaron a aparecer en el cielo alrededor del Nuevo Imperio Celeste, y así hasta que todo el imperio fue rodeado por la tormenta, de la cual caían gotas de agua eléctricas y truenos de electricidad roja. Desde el impero habían notado esto. Nadie entendía que estaba pasando, pero aun así en el estado en el que estaban no parecía importarles mucho, a todos menos a Red Sky, el cual miraba desde las cámaras de fuera del imperio como la nube de tormenta se acercaba cada vez más.

Red Sky – Esto no puede ser nada bueno – Dijo seriamente el semental, mirando desde las cámaras desde su habitación como el cielo nocturno del imperio era cubierto por las nubes de tormenta – Sera mejor que prepare a las tropas. Solo espero que Lusamine esté bien, donde quiera que este – Decía el semental sin saber que su hija estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

De vuelta con Lancelot, Lightning Dash y Katrina. Estos tres veían como la tormenta se había detenido muy cerca del imperio. El felino sonrió y saco de su chaqueta una flauta hecha de metal color rojo sangre, para luego mirar al orni parado a su lado.

Lancelot – Lightning Dash, es hora de que demuestres tu habilidad con el Light Bow – Dijo el felino sin dejar de sonreír.

El ave antropomórfica asintió con la cabeza y tomo su arco rápidamente. Lightning saco una flecha de un carcaj que llevaba en su espalda, dicha flecha era metálica y la punta de la misma era de color rojo brillante. El ave sujeto la flecha y tenso por completo la cuerda del arco. El orni tenso mucho más todavía la cuerda del arco y apunto hacia arriba, para acto seguido disparar la flecha contra el escudo del Nuevo Imperio Celeste. La flecha viajo a gran velocidad y empezó a caer lentamente, impactando exactamente en vertical con el punto más alto del escudo. En ese momento, la flecha empezó a generar un fuerte pitido. Una marca circular roja apareció alrededor de todo el imperio, y ahí comenzó el ataque.

De las nubes de tormenta salió al mismo tiempo un poderoso bombardeo de balas, láseres, misiles, ataques mágicos de todo tipo y cualquier otro tipo de artillería existente (Imaginad esta parte sin ningún tipo de sonido, excepto el del silbido de la artillería viajando por el aire). Todo este bombardeo viajo unos segundos por el aire a gran velocidad, generando un fuerte silbido perfectamente audible desde el suelo. Segundos después de que la artillería fuera disparada, esta impacto a la vez contra el escudo, generando un potente temblor que sacudió todo el Nuevo Imperio Celeste.

Pero la cosa no se detuvo ahí. De la nube de tormenta siguió saliendo gran cantidad de artillería constantemente. Todo esto impactaba directamente en el escudo del imperio. Lancelot soltó una risa y sacando un comunicador dijo.

Lancelot – Chicos, fase uno completa, ahora les toca a ustedes – Dijo el felino sonriendo, a la vez que tocaba una corta melodía con su flauta.

Mike, Aether y el resto del grupo escucharon lo dicho por el gato morado. Entonces, un portal se abrió cerca de ellos y todos entraron por el mismo. Al salir de dicho portal, todos vieron que estaban dentro de una especie de cueva hecha por completo de metal. Desde dentro, el grupo podía ver como afuera continuaba el bombardeo contra el Nuevo Imperio Celeste. Sobra decir que todos estaban anonadados y preguntándose qué clase de armas había dentro de aquellas nubes de tormenta. Aether Light no le presto tanto atención a esto como los demás, la yegua ya conocía la potencia de fuego del armamento del Gran Nexo, y eso ya no la impresionaba como antes.

Aether – Vamos, por aquí está la entrada – Dijo la yegua seriamente caminando dentro de la cueva.

El grupo camino un poco dentro de la cueva, llegando al final de la misma. Justo en el centro de la pared había una especie de esfera color negro brillante de bordes blancos. Todo el grupo menos Aether miraron esto con curiosidad. La alicornio celeste se acercó lentamente a esta esfera y dijo.

Aether – **Déjanos pasar** – De la yegua de una forma extraña, ya que su voz se había escuchado etérea (Como el clásico efecto de la telepatía).

Entonces, la esfera comenzó a moverse y a cambiar de forma hasta convertirse en muchas agujas afiladas que se pusieron alrededor de la yegua. Todo el grupo se puso en guardia al ver esto. Aether en cambio, estaba tranquila.

Aether – **Basta de bromas, no tenemos tiempo para esto** – Decía muy seriamente la yegua.

La esfera ahora tomo la forma de muchas sierras eléctricas, pero Aether seguía sin inmutarse por esto.

Aether – **¿Enserio?** – Pregunto la alicornio celeste ya algo fastidiada.

Una gota de sudor estilo anime se formó en la esfera mágica, y esta misma cambio de nuevo, mostrando ahora un largo pasillo. La yegua sonrió y pasó a través de la esfera sin dejar de sonreír. El resto del grupo estaba indeciso, pero decidieron seguir a la yegua de igual manera. Mike alcanzo a su homóloga y le pregunto.

Mike – Aether, ¿Qué cosa era esa? – Pregunto confundido el semental.

Aether – Eso era el sistema de seguridad por decirlo de alguna manera. Es quien se encarga de que nadie pase, y suele hacer ese tipo de bromas para alejar a todo el mundo – Respondió la yegua tranquilamente.

Vulcan – Y ¿Esa cosa piensa? Porque sus bromas son tan malas que parece que no piensa bien – Comento el semental artillero.

Entonces, un yunque de color negro golpeo en la cabeza al pony terrestre, haciendo que este cayera al suelo con estrellas y yunques girando alrededor de su cabeza. Todos miraron atrás y vieron que la esfera tenía un par de venas rojas estilo anime en la misma. Aether miro con algo de pena a Vulcan y le dijo.

Aether – Pues sí, y no le gusta que hagan ese tipo de comentarios sobre ella – Dijo la alicornio celeste para luego seguir caminando.

Todos ignoraron esto y siguieron caminando.

De vuelta con Lancelot, Lightning Dash y Katrina. Estos seguían mirando como el bombardeo seguía saliendo de la nube sin parar. El orni se veía algo impaciente y con una leve desesperación. El gato morado y la búho notaban esto perfectamente, sobre todo porque el ave estaba caminando de un lado a otro constantemente, y ya había hecho un agujero en el suelo de tanto caminar.

Lancelot – Lightning, si estas esperando que te diga que puedes irte, bueno, podías ir a buscar a tu amorcito desde el principio sin tener que esperar que dijera algo – Comento el felino sabiendo que esta era la razón por la que el orni no se había movido de la montaña todavía.

Lightning Dash miro algo impresionado al gato morado. El ave antropomórfica sonrió y extendió sus alas para acto seguido salir volando a gran velocidad hacia el Nuevo Imperio Celeste, dejando ahí a Lancelot y a Katrina. Esta miro por un momento al felino y le dijo.

Katrina – Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que vuelva al Galaxy Eagle, seguro que necesitan mi ayuda ahí – Dijo la búho tranquilamente.

El gato morado toco con su flauta la corta melodía que había tocado antes, y un portal se abrió al lado de la pequeña ave. Esta le agradeció a Lancelot y se retiró. El felino miro hacia los lados un momento, y toco otra melodía con su flauta. Una nube azul apareció al lado del gato antropomórfico y este se subió en la misma.

Lancelot – ¡Vamos nube voladora! – Exclamo el gato morado, y la nube comenzó a moverse en dirección al imperio.

Mientras tanto, Lightning Dash seguía volando hacia el Nuevo Imperio Celeste. El orni volaba entre el bombardeo con facilidad, moviéndose entre los misiles, esquivando las balas, evitando los ataques mágicos y demás. El ave antropomórfica rápidamente saco su arco y lo atrapo con sus garras sin dejar de volar en ningún momento. Al estar cerca del escudo, Lightning lanzo su arco hacia el frente, lo tomo con un ala, tomo una flecha de metal negro y punta de color azul brillante con la otra ala, apunto y disparo la flecha contra el escudo. Todo esto en tres segundos exactos.

La flecha que disparo el orni fue rodeada de un aura azul brillante e hizo un agujero en el escudo como si este fuera de papel. Lightning Dash soltó su arco y volvió a sujetarlo con sus garras sin dejar de volar. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, el ave antropomórfica comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo y entro por el agujero que hizo su flecha. Flecha posteriormente tomo del suelo en pleno vuelo sin detenerse para nada.

El ave antropomórfica comenzó a volar por las calles del Nuevo Imperio Celeste, dando volteretas y giros a la vez que esquivaba todo lo que se le pusiera por en medio. Por otro lado, el grupo de Aether había salido del laberinto de túneles por una alcantarilla en un callejón. Luego de que todo el grupo saliera de dicha alcantarilla, Mike y Aether asomaron la cabeza para ver fuera del callejón, no viendo a nadie en toda la calle. Ambos alicornios salieron del callejón al ver que era seguro.

Lightning – ¡Cuidado! – Exclamo el orni tratado de detenerse.

Ambos ponys miraron en dirección a donde había venido la advertencia, solo para ver como Lightning Dash chocaba contra ambos al ir demasiado rápido como para detenerse. Los dos alicornio celeste y el orni cayeron al suelo debido al golpe. Cuando Aether abrió los ojos, vio a Mike sobre ella algo aturdido. La yegua se sonrojo por la cercanía con su homólogo, y más cuando este abrió los ojos y la miro a solo unos centímetros de su rostro. Rápidamente los dos ponys se separaron y se miraron un poco sonrojados. El orni que había caído a un par de metros de ambos, se levantó y dijo.

Lightning – La próxima vez debo ver bien lo que tengo delante, y ver donde aterrizo también – Decía un poco adolorido el orni, mientras recogía su arco que había caído en el suelo.

Luego de recuperarse del golpe, los tres miraron a su alrededor, notando que pese a todo, seguía sin haber nadie en toda la calle. Esto extraño un poco a los tres, al igual que al resto de la Patrulla Harmony. Todos estuvieron mirando por todos lados, buscando por todos lados si había alguien o no, pero seguían sin encontrar a ningún pony. Luego de varios minutos, todo el grupo volvió a reunirse. Lightning Dash fue el primero en hablar.

Lightning – Escuchen, ahora que todos estamos dentro del Nuevo Imperio Celeste, es hora de pasar a la fase tres del plan, encontrar a los objetivos – Dijo seriamente el orni, tomando a la vez la Piedra Sheikah de su cinturón – La Patrulla Harmony tendrá que ir al norte del imperio, donde está ahora mismo Giga Base y las Harmony Warriors –

Un mapa holográfico en 3D del imperio apareció en medio de todo el grupo, la cual era proyectada por la Piedra Sheikah. Lightning Dash señalo un punto al norte del castillo dorado, en donde estaba Giga Base. El mapa se amplió mostrando un mapa de la nave completa. Dentro de dicha nave podían verse 11 puntos naranjas que brillaban moviéndose por dentro de la misma.

Lightning – Allí están las Harmony Warriors, yo iré con ustedes. Por otro lado, Mike y Aether, ustedes tienen que ir al castillo dorado, segundo el radar de la Galaxy Eagle, Lusamine está en el castillo, mientras que Golden Night está en el sótano del mismo, más específicamente, en la prisión subterránea – Dijo el ave antropomórfica, mientras que el mapa holográfico cambiaba por un mapa 3D del castillo, en el que brillaban un par de puntos naranjas. Uno en el castillo, y otro muy debajo del mismo.

Aether – De acuerdo. Mike, vamos, hay que ir rápido al castillo – Dijo seriamente la yegua, recibiendo una afirmación de su homólogo.

Ambos alicornios celestes extendieron sus alas y comenzaron a volar en dirección al castillo dorado. La Patrulla Harmony y Lightning Dash siguieron con la vista a ambos ponys celestes, hasta que estos desaparecieron de su vista. El orni miro seriamente al grupo y dijo.

Lightning – Es hora de que nosotros también nos vallamos – Dijo el ave antropomórfica guardando la Piedra Sheikah, y empezando a correr hacia donde estaba la Giga Base.

Toda la patrulla comenzó a seguir al orni a su misma velocidad. Lejos de ambos grupos, estaba Lancelot viajando por encima de la ciudad del imperio sobre su nube voladora. Mientras viajaba sobre dicha nube, el felino iba tocando una melodía sueva y relajante con su flauta. Luego de varios minutos de volar, el gato morado llego al castillo dorado y entro al mismo por un balcón que daba a la sala del trono.

Lancelot – Bien, ahora a buscar a Lusamine – Dijo seriamente el felino, dispuesto a encontrar a la hija de su amiga.

El gato morado no fue el único en entrar al castillo por una ventana. Mike y Aether usaron la misma táctica de Lancelot. Ambos alicornios celestes se separaron lego de haber entrado. Ya que uno buscaría a Golden Night y la otra buscaría a Lusamine.

Mike bajo tuvo que bajar gran parte del castillo dorado, ya que al entrar se encontraba en uno de los pisos centrales, y la amiga de su homóloga se encontraba en el piso más bajo del castillo, la prisión. Luego de bajar escaleras y abrir puertas a la fuerza. El semental llego al piso más bajo del castillo. Este estaba oscuro y no se podía ver casi nada. Mike encendió su cuerno para iluminar el camino. El alicornio comenzó a caminar lentamente por aquel oscuro pasillo que tenían enfrente, iluminando con la luz de su cuerno las distintas celdas que había en el mismo. El pony celeste lograba reconocer algunos nombres que había sobre las puertas de las celdas, mientras que otros nombres le eran totalmente desconocidos.

Después de caminar por varios minutos, el pony celeste comenzó a escuchar el sonido de cadenas moviéndose y el de algo golpeándose contra el suelo y la pared. Mike camino lentamente hasta donde escuchaba este ruido, y al estar cerca, asomo la cabeza por el pasillo del que venían dichos ruidos, viendo al final del mismo un cofre de metal color negro, cerrado completamente con cadenas del mismo color. Dicho cofre se movía erráticamente de un lado al otro, como si lo que estuviera dentro quisiera salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Por alguna razón, Mike se acercó al cofre con cuidado. El semental no entendía por qué, pero le parecía muy familiar la energía que estaba dentro de dicho cofre, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, uso un hechizo para romper las cadenas y abrir el cofre. Este último se quedó quieto por unos segundos, y repentinamente se abrió por completo. El alicornio celeste se preparó para lo que sea, pero lo que salió del cofre lo sorprendió.

Del cofre salió una hermosa dragona alada, que sorprendentemente tenía tres pares de alas. Sus escamas eran completamente doradas y brillaban con luz propia. Sus ojos eran color verde esmeralda. Tenía grandes espinas del mismo color de sus ojos, que recorrían toda su espalda hasta su cola. Su cola tenia forma de flecha. Tenía una par de cuernos de platino. Llevaba en su espalda una barra de acero brillante. Y a su alrededor había un aura azul medianoche que desprendía pequeñas estrellas constantemente.

La dragona se levantó del suelo rápidamente y se giró, sonriendo al ver que estaba fuera del cofre en el que estaba encerrada.

¿? – ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Ese estúpido cofre no pudo contenerme por siempre! ¡Nadie puede contra la gran, hermosa y poderosa Golden Night! – Grito a viva voz la dragona dorada, sintiéndose muy alegre al ver que estaba libre.

Entonces, Golden Night se giró y vio frente a ella a Mike. La chica puso expresión de fastidio y dijo.

Golden Night – No puede ser, si estás aquí significa que fuiste tú el que me saco del cofre – Dijo con molestia y fastidio la dragona.

Mike – Supongo que tú eres Golden Night, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto el semental, aunque ya sabía la respuesta después del grito inicial de la dragona dorada.

Golden Night – Si, soy yo, ¿Y quién eres tú? Te pareces mucho a mi compañera Aether, incluso tienes una energía muy parecida a la de ella, pero eres un semental por lo que no eres ella – Respondió tranquilamente la dragona mirando a Mike.

Mike – Bueno, yo sería algo así como su homologo masculino. Pero eso no importa ahora. Ella, yo y el resto de mi equipo estamos aquí para rescatar a las demás chicas de las Harmony Warriors y a Lusamine – Respondió el semental seriamente al recordar que tenían una misión.

Golden Night – Mmm… Una misión de rescate. De acuerdo, me apunto a esto – Dijo sonriendo la chica sin dudar ni un segundo – Y… ¿Adónde tenemos que ir? –

El semental se quedó callado por un momento para pensar en una respuesta. Y si no recordaba mal, debía pasar a la siguiente parte del plan.

Mike – Tenemos que salir de aquí y buscar a Aether. Seguramente ella está ahora mismo con Lusamine esperándonos – Respondió el semental seriamente.

Golden Night – Eso suena fácil. Ven, tenemos que irnos – Dijo la chica tomando al semental con su garra y poniéndolo en su espalda – Sujétate bien si no quieres caerte –

Mike – Espera ¿Qué? – Pregunto el semental confundido.

La pregunta del semental no tardó mucho en ser respondida, ya que la dragona dorada extendió sus 6 alas, mientras su cuerpo era rodeado de una esfera de energía dorada. Mike se sujetó con fuerza al entender lo que iba a hacer la chica. Golden Night aleteo con gran fuerza, atravesando el techo y empezando a subir de la misma manera. La dragona atravesaba cada piso que se cruzara en su camino. El alicornio celeste tuvo que sujetarse con mucha fuerza para no caerse de la espalda de la dragona. Esta por alguna razón se veía emocionada y con mucho ánimo.

Luego de subir varios pisos de esta misma manera, la dragona atravesó el suelo de la sala del trono del castillo y se detuvo en dicha sala. Mike se bajó de la espalda de la chica estando un poco mareado. Golden Night por otro lado estaba muy emocionada.

Golden Night – ¡Oh sí! ¡Siempre quise hacer algo así! ¡Y por fin pude estirar mis alas después de haber estado tanto tiempo en ese pequeño cofre! – Dijo con mucha alegría y emoción la dragona dorada – Ahora vamos a buscar a Aether, pequeño pony, quiero ver a mi amiga después de tanto tiempo –

Luego de que se le pasara el mareo al semental, este y la dragona dorada fueron a buscar a Aether por el castillo, pero no encontraron ninguna señal de ella ni de Lusamine. Mike cerró sus ojos y trato de sentir la energía de su homóloga, sintiéndola fuera del castillo.

* * *

Minutos antes de que el semental liberara a Golden Night. Aether se encontraba explorando el castillo con desesperación y preocupación. La yegua ya había buscado en su habitación, en la habitación de su hija, en la mayora de salas en las que esta solía estar y en muchos lugares más. Y por alguna razón, no podía sentir la energía de su hija en ninguna parte del castillo, como si la potra estuviera ocultando muy bien su energía, o no estuviera en el castillo.

Luego de varios intentos fallidos de encontrar a su retoño, Aether light ya estaba comenzando a pensar en lo peor. Desde que su hija pudiera estar oculta en alguna de las cientos de salas secretas que había en el castillo, o que Red Sky se la hubiera llevaba a algún lado para alejarla de ella. Estas y muchas otras teorías, cada una más loca, peor e improbable que la anterior, cruzaban por la mente de la alicornio celeste mientras buscaba desesperadamente a su hija.

Al no encontrar la energía de su hija, ni tampoco ninguna señal de esta. Aether decidió buscar a alguien que seguramente sabría dónde estaba su retoño. Al sentir su energía, Aether rápidamente busco una ventana y salió volando por la misma. Aterrizando rápidamente en el frente del castillo. Allí mismo estaba nada menos que Red Sky. El semental abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su esposa parada a unos metros de él. La yegua en cambio miro a su empezó con molestia y mucha furia.

Red Sky – Valla, no esperaba verte aquí, querida – Comento el semental luego de recuperar la compostura.

Aether – ¡¿Dónde está mi hija, Red Sky?! – Le grito la yegua al semental mientras se acercaba a este.

Red Sky – No lo sé, querida. No he visto a nuestra hija desde la mañana – Respondió el pony terrestre seriamente.

Aether – ¡No me mientas, Red Sky! ¡Estoy segura de que sabes donde esta Lusamine! – Grito la alicornio sin creer para nada las palabras de su esposo.

Red Sky – No te estoy mintiendo, Aether – Dijo el semental sin dejar su seriedad.

Pese a las palabras del semental, Aether no estaba dispuesta a creer que este no sabía sobre su propia hija. Ninguno de los dos llego a notar cuando Lusamine apareció a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban ellos, junto con Calibal y Legión.

Aether – Por última vez, Red Sky, ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! – Preguntaba la yegua con furia.

Red Sky – Ya te lo dije, querida. No he visto a Lusamine desde esta misma mañana, no sé dónde puede estar, ya que ella nunca sale del castillo – Respondió el semental con seriedad.

La alicornio celeste mayor estaba llegando al borde de su paciencia, y estaba lista para saltar sobre el semental y descubrir donde estaba su hija, aunque tuviera que mirar cada rincón de su memoria para descubrirlo. Entonces, ambos ponys escucharon un grito.

Lusamine – ¡Mama! ¡Papa! – Grito la potra al ver a sus dos padres.

Los susodichos miraron hacia donde había venido el grito, viendo a su hija junto a los dos ponys robots. Los rostros de ambos ponys cambiaron a unos horrorizados al ver a su hija con los dos robots, Calibal y Legión.

Aquellos que habían sido sus enemigos años atrás, y ahora estaban junto a su hija.

Continuara…

 **Y aquí está el capítulo anterior, pero desde el punto de vista de Aether y los demás. Ya el siguiente será la continuación y (espero) la finalización de la misión de rescate.**

 **Adiós :)**


	8. 7º Cap Batalla Imperial 1º Parte

**Capítulo 7:**

 **Batalla Imperial 1º Parte**

Aether Light y Red Sky miraban horrorizados como su hija estaba con Calibal y Legión, las dos IAs malvadas en sus cuerpos robóticos, los cuales habían tratado de conquistar el imperio en el pasado. Ninguno de los dos entendía como es que ambos seguían vivos, ya que estaban seguros de haberlos desconectado para siempre, pero ahora lo único que le importaba a ambos ponys era salvar a su hija, Lusamine Light.

Aether – Hi… Hija... Tranquila, estoy aquí para ayudarte – Decía la yegua muy preocupada por su hija, pensando que los dos robots le harían algún daño.

Lusamine – ¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Qué bueno que están aquí! – Exclamo la potra llorando de alegría al poder ver de nuevo a sus dos padres.

A pesar de que las lágrimas de la potra eran de felicidad, los dos padres de estas pensaron que eran de miedo, y que los dos robots pensaban hacerle daño a su hija. Calibal y Legión por otro lado, no le estaban prestando ninguna atención a la yegua y al semental, de hecho trataban de ignorarlos todo lo que les fuera posible. Aether Light comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su hija, preparada para atacar a los dos robots si intentaban algo. Entonces, la yegua escucho un grito venir de detrás de ella.

Red Sky – ¡Aléjense de mi hija! – Grito completamente furioso el semental – ¡Guardias, acaben con esos robots! –

De dentro del castillo, empezaron a salir una gran cantidad de guardias, que fueron a atacar a Calibal y a Legión. Estos trataron de atacar a los guardias, pero el efecto de la orden de no atacar a nadie les impidió hacer esto. Lusamine al ver que iban a atacar a los dos robots, se puso rápidamente en frente de estos y grito.

Lusamine – ¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡No los ataquen! – Grito la joven alicornio celeste, muy preocupada por los dos robots.

Estos esquivaron los ataques que venían hacia ellos. No podía atacar, pero si podían esquivar los ataques con facilidad y defenderse. Lusamine se alegró al ver que ambos robots podían librarse con facilidad de los ataques de los guardias sin atacarlos. Entonces, uno de los guardias pasó rápidamente al lado de la potra, sin notar que, sin querer, le había hecho a esta ultima un leve corte en su pata derecha con la espada que traía. La potra soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, el cual fue escuchado por Calibal y Legión. Al escuchar esto, se activó en ambos la excepción a no dañar a nadie.

Proteger a Lusamine si esta estaba en peligro.

Calibal hizo brillar su cuerno, y creo una onda expansiva que mando a volar a todos los guardias que estaban a su alrededor. Legión golpeo el suelo con sus cascos delanteros, mandando lejos a todos los guardias que estaban rodeándolo. Lusamine no recibió el efecto de esto, debido a que ambos robots estaban muy lejos de ella como para que le afectaran sus ataques. La potra miro alarmada a los dos robots y les dijo.

Lusamine – ¡Deténganse! – Exclamo la potra como orden para que Calibal y Legión no le hicieran daño a nadie.

Ambos robots quedaron paralizados por dicha orden. Por suerte ya no había ningún guardia que pudiera venir a atacarlos, pero si había alguien que quería atacarlos a ambos. Aether Light rápidamente voló contra Calibal y Legión, golpeando a ambos con sus cascos fuertemente y mandándolos contra una casa, haciendo que ambos atravesaran una pared de la misma. La alicornio celeste miro seriamente a su hija y le dijo.

Aether – Quédate aquí, hija, voy a encargarme de esos dos – Dijo seriamente la yegua, conteniendo sus ganas de abrazar a su retoño.

La susodicha trato de detener a su madre para que no le hiciera daño a los dos robots, pero esta rápidamente corrió contra estos para hacerlos pedazos por "dañar" a su hija.

Lusamine – ¡Mama, espera, no les hagas daño! – Exclamo la potra, pero su madre no le prestó atención.

Calibal y Legión salieron de los escombros con algunos daños leves en sus cuerpos. Aether Light trato de atacar a los dos robots a gran velocidad, pero estos anticiparon el ataque y se movieron rápidamente para esquivar a la yegua. Esta no se rindió y siguió tratando de atacar a los dos robots, mientras que estos siguieron esquivando a la yegua como podían, o se defendían. En ese momento, un poderoso láser dorado fue en dirección a Legión. El semental robot esquivo dicho láser por muy poco. Todos miraron en dirección a donde vino el láser, viendo ahí a Mike Bluer junto con Golden Night, siendo el primero el que había disparo el láser antes mencionado.

Mike – ¡Legión! ¡No sé cómo es que estas aquí, pero me asegurare esta vez de destruirte de una vez por todas! – Exclamo seriamente el alicornio celeste pensando que esa era la IA diabólica de su dimensión.

Legión – ¡¿De que estas hablando, pony extraño?! ¡Yo ni te conozco! – Exclamo el semental confundido por lo que decía Mike.

Golden Night se acercó a Lusamine para proteger a esta de cualquier cosa. Mike y Aether se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Holy Light y Holy Bluer aparecieron en un par de destellos cerca de sus respectivos compañeros. Los dos ponys miraron a sus respectivos compañeros, y los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza.

Mike y Aether – ¡Bankai! – Exclamaron ambos alicornios celestes.

Un fuerte brillo cubrió a ambos ponys. Luego de unos segundos, la luz desapareció. Ambos alicornios celestes llevan unas armaduras de energía luminosa blanca con detalles amarillos que les cubrían gran parte del cuerpo, con un casco en forma de cabeza de fénix y con la cutie mark de ambos ponys en el pecho. Los dos homólogos se prepararon y fueron a atacar a Calibal y a Legión, rodeándolos para que no pudieran escapar por ningún lado. La joven alicornio celeste vio esto, estando muy preocupada por los dos robots, y más cuando ambos alicornio celeste se lanzaron contra los dos robots, dispuestos a despedazarlos a ambos pieza a pieza.

Todo su puso a cámara lenta, Lusamine podía ver como su madre y el amigo de este se acercaban a gran velocidad contra los dos ponys robots. La potra no quería que le hicieran daño a los dos robots, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Lusamine – ¡Calibal! ¡Legión! ¡Defiéndanse! – Exclamo la potra con leves lágrimas en sus ojos.

Justo antes de que los dos alicornios celestes lograran golpear a ambos robots, estos escucharon la orden de la potra y golpearon fuertemente a Mike y Aether. Golden Night miro algo impresionada a la potra, pero sobre todo confundida. Lusamine por otro lado, se cubrió la boca con su casco, al darse cuenta de que había hecho que golpearan a su madre. Los dos homólogos se recuperaron del golpe y volvieron al ataque, mientras que Calibal y Legión se prepararon para defenderse de ambos ponys.

Golden Night – Lusamine, ¿Qué acabas de hacer? – Pregunto confundida la dragona.

Lusamine – ¡No lo entiendes! Golden Night. Tienes que ayudarme a evitar que les hagan daño a Calibal y a Legión – Pidió la potra muy preocupada por su madre y por los dos robots.

Golden Night – Pero Lusamine, son Calibal y Legión. Ellos trataron de matar a tu madre y casi conquistan el Imperio Celeste en el pasado, ¿Por qué quieres salvarlos? – Preguntaba muy confundida la dragona dorada.

La potra gruño de frustración. Ya sabía que no podía contar con Golden Night para que la ayudara. La potra volvió a mirar el combate entre los dos alicornios celestes y los dos robots. Mike trato de golpear a Legión con un puñetazo, pero el robots esquivo el ataque y contraataco con sus garras, logran hacerle unos profundos cortes a su oponente en la espalda. Aether le disparo un láser dorado a Calibal. La alicornio robots esquivo el láser y se teletransportó detrás de la alicornio celeste, golpeándola fuertemente por la espalda, haciendo que la alicornio celeste cayera boca abajo en el suelo.

Mike rápidamente se levantó y le dio una doble patada al semental robot. Este se detuvo en el aire y estiro una de sus patas delanteras como su fuera de goma, y atrapo a Mike con su garra para luego azotarlo contra el suelo. El alicornio celeste tomo la garra de su oponente y lo atrajo hasta él, para luego darle un fuerte cabezo. Aether se puso boca arriba, y le disparo un rayo mágico a la alicornio robot que la mando al aire. Luego de detenerse, Calibal empezó a bajar en picado contra la alicornio celeste, mientras rodeaba su cuerpo de magia oscura. Aether hizo lo mismo que su rival y ambas chocaron entre sí, causando una gran explosión.

Los dos robots se juntaron al igual que los dos alicornios. Ambos dúos tenían heridas en todos cuerpos por la pelea antes relatada. Los dos alicornios celestes y los dos robots se miraron seriamente, y se lanzaron de nuevo al combate.

Lusamine mientras tanto, miraba la pelea sin saber qué hacer. Por un lado, quería que su madre y semental que se parecía a esta se detuvieran, y también quería que Calibal y Legión dejaran de pelear. Lo malo era que no sabía cómo hacer nada de esto. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para detener a ninguno, y ninguno parecía querer detenerse. La joven alicornio trataba de pensar en algo, pero no se lo ocurría nada.

Mike y Aether lograron golpear fuertemente a Calibal y a Legión, mandándolos a ambos contra el suelo, quedando los dos robots en medio de la calle, con bastantes heridas y partes rotas en sus cuerpos. Ambos alicornios celestes aterrizaron a varios metros de los dos robots y los miraron seriamente.

Mike – Es hora de terminar con esto – Dijo seriamente el semental levantando su casco, mientras una esfera de energía dorada aparecía en el mismo.

Aether – No sé cómo es que habrán vuelto a la vida, pero pagaran por haber intentado dañar a mi hija – Dijo la yegua igual de seria mientras levantaba su casco, y una esfera de energía dorada aparecía en el mismo.

 **.**

 **– Mike Bluer y Aether Light –**

 **[Carga de Victoria Combinada]**

 **Mega Ataque Resplandeciente**

 **.**

Ambos ponys se pararon en sus patas traseras, mientras sujetaban ambas esferas de energía con sus dos cascos. Calibal y Legión trataron de prepararse para el ataque de los dos alicornio celestes, pero estaban demasiado dañados como para levantarse siquiera. Mike y Aether extendieron sus cascos hacia el frente, disparando al mismo tiempo un par de poderosos láseres dorados, los cuales se juntaron en un solo y gigantesco laser. Los dos robots vieron este laser con seriedad, para luego cambiar estas expresiones por un par de sonrisas.

Calibal – Parece que hasta aquí llegamos – Comento la yegua robot sin dejar de sonreír, viendo que no podrían detener el láser de los dos ponys, a menos que tuvieran sus capacidades al máximo.

Legión – Si, lo sé. Podemos detener ese laser, pero la orden de solo defendernos no nos deja usar tanto poder – Respondió el semental robot, entendiendo que no tenían salida de esa.

Calibal – ¿Podemos transferirnos al súper ordenador de nuevo? – Pregunto con curiosidad la alicornio.

Legión – No, Lusamine nos bloqueó esa posibilidad para que no intentáramos nada raro – Respondió con tranquilidad el robot.

Ambos robots miraron el láser que ya estaba a nada de llegar a donde estaban, así que sabiendo que sería su final, sujetaron el casco/garra del otro y cerraron los ojos aceptando su destino. Segundos después, al ver que no sentían nada, Calibal y Legión abrieron los ojos y vieron frente a ellos a Lusamine, deteniendo el poderoso laser de Mike y Aether con un escudo mágico, aunque muy dificultosamente.

Lusamine – No… No pienso dejar que les hagan daño – Dijo la joven alicornio con dificultad y lágrimas en sus ojos, las cuales se evaporaban rápidamente por la concentración de magia que había a su alrededor.

Calibal – ¿Qué estás haciendo, Lusamine? Tú ya no nos necesitas, tu madre está ahí y seguramente vino a rescatarte o algo así – Dijo la yegua confundida.

Legión – De hecho, lo lógico sería que ahora mismo tú deberías estar ayudando a tu madre a destruirnos, no viceversa – Comento el semental inexpresivamente.

La potra giro lentamente la cabeza por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para detener el láser. Lusamine sonrió y les dijo a ambos.

Lusamine – Ustedes dos fueron los únicos que me mantuvieron cuerda por varios meses, y también fueron los únicos que pese a que lo hacían para que no los borrara a ambos, me ayudaron y apoyaron durante todo ese tiempo. Mi madre me enseño que no hay que abandonar a los amigos cuando estos tengan un problema – Dijo la potra sin dejar de sonreír, sorprendiendo por completo a ambos robots.

En ese momento, frente a la potra se abrió una grieta en medio del espacio. Lusamine miro con mucha curiosidad y extrañeza dicha grieta. De la misma salió una esfera de energía color negro brillante, con bordes blancos brillantes. La potra toco dicha esfera con su casco y al momento siguiente escucho una voz en su cabeza.

 **The Void** – Considera esto una muestra de respeto, Lusamine. Y dale a Lancelot un coscorrón por usar uno de mis ejércitos sin avisar – Dijo aquella voz misteriosa tranquilamente.

La esfera de energía rápidamente atravesó el escudo de la potra, y choco contra el láser de Mike y Aether. La esfera empezó a hacer retroceder el láser con una facilidad aterradora. Ninguno de los dos alicornios entendía que estaban haciendo Calibal y Legión para contrarrestar su ataque con tanta facilidad (Ya que pensaban que eran los dos robots que lo estaban haciendo). En cuestión de segundos, la esfera destruyo por completo el Mega Laser Resplandeciente, y a la velocidad de la luz volvió a donde estaba Lusamine, entrando de nuevo en la grieta por la que salió, mientras que la grieta se cerró detrás de la esfera.

Mike y Aether miraron impresionados como su ataque fue destruido con tanta facilidad. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vieron a Lusamine frente a Calibal y Legión. La potra estaba derramando muchas lágrimas, teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro. Los dos alicornios celestes se acercaron a la potra para ver si estaba bien. La misma además de las lágrimas también tenía algunos cortes y raspones, y otras heridas ocasionadas por usar más magia de la que podía usar. La joven alicornio celeste levanto la cabeza y miro a su madre con cara de tristeza y súplica.

Aether – ¡Hija! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron malditos?! – Grito la yegua mirando a Calibal y a Legión.

Entonces, ocurrió algo que Aether Light no se hubiera esperado en su vida. Su propia hija se cruzó entre ella y los dos robots, mientras le suplicaba.

Lusamine – ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No les hagan daño! – Grito la potra sin dejar de llorar – ¡Ellos ya no son malos! Por favor… No les hagan daño a mis amigos – Decía con mucho esfuerzo la joven.

Ambos alicornios celestes miraron impresionados a Lusamine al escuchar las palabras de esta. Calibal y Legión también miraron impresionados a la potra, al ver que esta estaba defendiéndolos. Aether sin cambiar su expresión, le pregunto a su hija.

Aether – ¿De que estas hablando, Lusamine? Ellos dos son malos. Te hicieron daño y posiblemente podían hacer algo peor – Pregunto la yegua ahora con mucha confusión.

Lusamine – No, ellos no me han hecho daño. _"Lo intentaron, pero no lo lograron"_ – Dijo y pensó la potra, no queriendo que su madre escuchara lo que pensaba – Yo misma me hice daño tratando de protegerlos de tu ataque, mama –

Aether se cubrió la boca con su casco al escuchar que su hija había estado en medio de su ataque combinado, pensando también que ella había detenido el ataque (Aunque no entendía cómo era posible). La alicornio celeste se acercó a su hija y la abrazo.

Aether – No vuelvas a hacer eso, hija. No sé qué hubiera sido de mi si te perdía a ti también – Dijo la yegua sin dejar de abrazar a su retoño.

La potra correspondió el abrazo de su madre. Calibal y Legión se levantaron como pudieron. Mike miro a ambos robots seriamente, preparado para atacarlos si intentaban algo. Segundos después, el grupo escucho un grito detrás.

Lancelot – ¡Aether, Mike! – Exclamo el felino corriendo hacia donde estaban los dos alicornios.

Cuando el gato morado llego a donde estaban estos, se sorprendió al ver también a Lusamine, Calibal y Legión. Lancelot miro de reojo a los dos robots, pero si Mike y Aether no los habían destruido, era por una razón, así que los dejo tranquilos.

Lancelot – Que bueno que los encuentro, no encontraba a ninguno en el castillo, pero los escuche peleando y vine lo más rápido que pude – Dijo el felino sacando su flauta – Voy a curarlos.

Antes de que Lancelot pudiera empezar a tocar su flauta, Lusamine se acercó al gato morada cojeando un poco y le pregunto.

Lusamine – Lancelot, ¿Podrías curar también a mis amigos? – Pregunto la potra limpiándose las lágrimas secas que tenía en sus mejillas.

El felino se sorprendió un poco por la petición, ya que sabía que se refería a Calibal y a Legión, pero al notar la sinceridad en las palabras de la potra, accedió a esto sin preguntar nada. Lancelot empezó a tocar con su flauta una canción lenta y tranquila, que era bastante relajante para todos. En cuestión de segundos, todas las heridas del grupo empezaron curarse con rapidez. Los cuerpos de los dos robots se repararon, y sus partes faltantes reaparecieron mágicamente.

Luego de que todos estuvieron en plena forma, Lancelot miro seriamente a Calibal y a Legión. El felino con seriedad y un poco de seriedad, preguntó.

Lancelot – Entonces, ¿Pueden decirme porque Calibal y Legión siguen vivos? – Pregunto el felino a Mike y Aether.

Los dos alicornios celestes señalaron con la mirada a Lusamine. La potra se puso un poco nerviosa por la mirada de los mayores, ya que sabía que estos querían una explicación. La potra tuvo que explicarle a su madre, a Mike y a Lancelot todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses. Desde el momento en que descubrió la sala en la que estaban Calibal y Legión. De cómo estuvo ocultándose en dicha sala casi todos los días, ya que no le gustaba salir del castillo. Y de como termino creándole a ambas IAs unos cuerpos para que estas pudieran ayudarla a escapar.

Luego de que la potra terminara de hablar. Los mayores la miraron con seriedad, sobre todo su madre. La alicornio celeste mayor miro a su hija y le dijo.

Aether – Lo que hiciste fue algo muy irresponsable hija. Sabias bien quienes eran ellos dos, y no le dijiste nada a nadie aunque podían haber hecho algo peligroso – Le reprocho seriamente la yegua a su hija. Esta agacho la cabeza por las palabras de su madre – Pero estoy orgullosa de ti hija – Dijo abrazando de nuevo a su hija.

Lusamine – Espera, ¿No estas molesta? – Pregunto confundida la potra.

Aether – Por haber construido un par de robots que podían contra mí, y por haber detenido mi ataque – Dijo la yegua, aun pensado que esto mismo lo había hecho su hija – Me recuerdas a mi cuando tenía tu edad – Dijo con leves lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lusamine – En realidad yo… – Decía la joven alicornio tratando de decir que ella no había detenido el ataque, pero luego se lo pensó mejor – Simplemente hice lo que pude, no sé cómo detuve ese ataque –

Aether – Bueno eso no importa ahora. Tenemos que irnos, seguramente el escudo del imperio esta por… – Decía la yegua hasta que fue interrumpida por un fuerte temblor.

Justo en ese momento, el escudo que protegía el Nuevo Imperio Celeste, exploto en pedazos. Todo el imperio fue cubierto por la tormenta eléctrica. Pero la cosa no se detuvo ahí. Segundos después de que la cubrió el imperio, la misma se disipo por completo. Y en el cielo fue cubierto por una colosal nave de varios kilómetros de distancia, que parecía completamente hecha de platino brillante, con hélices antigravedad girando en el interior de la misma y que hacían que pudiera levitar.

Todo el grupo, excepto Mike, miro seriamente dicha nave, sabiendo perfectamente lo que venía.

Aether – Es la Lanza de Andrómeda, no esperaba que los refuerzos del Nuevo Imperio Celeste llegaran tan rápido – Dijo seriamente la yegua, mientras veía como aquella nave preparaba una de sus armas.

Mike – _"¿Andrómeda?"_ – Pensó el alicornio celeste con extrañeza.

Sobre la gran nave, empezó a salir una gran torre de metal, que estaba rodeada de anillos dorados, además de cables y otras cosas. Dicha torre empezó a cubrirse de una gran cantidad de electricidad y emitió un poderoso pulso electromagnético contra las nubes de tormenta. Dichas nubes se dispersaron por completo, dejando ver a cientos de naves y unidades de todo tipo, pero que tenían la particularidad de que todas tenían formas de aves de todo tipo.

 **(Aquí voy a explicar algunas de las naves que hay, pero solo algunas, porque cuando dije "aves de todo tipo", me refiero a aves de TODO tipo).**

 **Crucero de Batalla Tipo Great Falcon** : Grandes cruceros de batalla con forma de halcones. Están hechos de un extraño material metálico de color blanco con detalles rojos. Debajo de sus alas tienen grandes propulsores antigravedad, mientras que sobre dichas alas tiene varios cañones láser y otros tipos de armas de plasma. En su boca tienen un gran laser de antimateria, el cual puede arrasar con cualquier cosa que tenga la mala suerte de estar en su camino. Su fuente de energía es un núcleo en miniatura (Como el núcleo de un planeta, pero pequeño).

 **Caza de Combate Tipo Dark Owl** : Cazas de combate con forma de búhos. Hechos de acero de color negro, con detalle rojos. Tienen potentes propulsores antigravedad. Llevan en la parte del frente potentes cañones láser, además de misiles de energía oscura (misiles hechos completamente de energía oscura, los cuales al impactar causan explosiones que hace cenizas todo lo que tocan). Su fuente de energía es una estrella oscura, cuya energía es casi ilimitada, y que sirve para crear los misiles de energía oscura.

 **Unidad Black Raven** : Grandes unidades mecánicas con aspecto de cuervos humanoides (Al estilo de Songbird del Bioshock Infinite). Tienen grandes alas que usan para volar, y propulsores en sus patas para moverse a mayor velocidad por el aire. Cuentan mucho armamento en varias partes de su cuerpo, como grandes garras en sus manos, misiles en sus hombros, cañones laser en sus antebrazos, además de que cuenta con gran fuerza para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Su fuente de energía es una esfera de antimateria del tamaño de una pelota de golf. No son muy resistentes.

 **Unidad Fénix Elemental** : Grandes fénix robóticos de varios metros hechos completamente de cristal. Estas unidades pueden usar cualquier elemento existente, gracias al cristal del que están hechos. Sus ataques son únicamente físicos, pero gracias a su velocidad, pueden atacar mucho antes de ser alcanzados por los ataques enemigos. Su resistencia en muy poco, pero al ser destruidos, crean a su alrededor una potente explosión del elemento que estén usando. Su fuente de energía en un cristal multielemental (El cual les da energía y también les da sus poderes elementales).

 **Naves de Transporte** : Cazas hechos de metal con forma de extrañas aves robóticas, de un tamaño mucho más pequeño que los demás. Dichas naves no estas hechas para el combate directo, su objetivo es trasportar tropas al campo de batalla. No son muy resistentes, pero gracias a su increíble velocidad, pueden viajar por el campo de batalla en segundos, y dejar tropas incluso detrás de los enemigos sin que estos lo noten. Su fuente de energía son estrellas en miniatura.

Todas esas y más naves y unidades se veían por todo el cielo alrededor del Nuevo Imperio Celeste. De la Gran Lanza de Andrómeda, salieron una gran cantidad de naves, las cuales cubrieron el cielo sobre el Nuevo Imperio Celeste junto con la colosal nave. Algunas eran cazas de combate recubiertos de otro, con grandes cañones en sus alas. Y otros eran cruceros de batalla gigantes armados hasta arriba de armas por todas partes.

Pero no solo aparecieron estas naves, por el imperio se abrieron una gran cantidad de portales. De las que salieron infinidad de tropas y vehículos del propio imperio, como tanques, robots, cazas, etc.

 **(Como son demasiadas tropas, y ni de broma me voy a ponerme a explicarlas todas. Solamente describiré dos de las más importantes, las demás solo las añadiré a la batalla, pero su descripción pueden verla en el Fanfic de Silverwolf850 "La Conservadora Selenis", donde se explica a detalle cómo es cada tropa y unidad).**

Pero lo que más resaltaba de entre todas las tropas, eran unos gigantescos andadores con formas de arañas viudas negras de 4 patas. Su tamaño fácilmente podría compararse con el de una montaña. Extrañamente no se veía ningún arma visible por ningún lado al andador. También estaban unas colosales naves negras, que en la parte delantera poseían tres falanges que terminaban en bocas dentadas. A simple vista se podía ver lo resistentes que era los gigantes andadores y las grandes naves, además de que intimidaban mucho con solo verlos. Aquellos eran las Viudas Negras y las Naves Hidra respectivamente.

La colosal nave no se quedó atrás, y muchos compartimientos se abrieron en la misma, de los cuales salieron infinidad de armas que apuntaron hacia todas las naves de la Flota A.G.L que había a su alrededor.

Aether – Perfecto, no solo llegaron los refuerzos de la Guardia Imperial, sino también los del ejército celeste – Dijo algo preocupada la yegua – Esto se va a poner feo –

Hubo unos breves segundos de silencio, silencio el cual fue remplazado por el fuerte sonido de bombardeo hacia ambos bandos. Muchas naves de ambos bandos fueran derribadas por el bombardeo inicial, mientras que otras sobrevivieron y pudieron seguir atacando. Las Viudas Negras dispararon poderoso láseres desde sus cabezas que destruyeron por completo todo lo que se cruzó en su camino. Las Naves Hidras dispararon desde sus tres falanges, tres poderosos rayos como los de las Viudas Negra, que destruyeron muchas naves de la Flota A.G.L.

Cuatro cazas de combate Dark Owl atacaron en equipo a un Crucero de Batalla de la Lanza de Andrómeda. Este disparo rápidamente a las cazas de combate, los cual también lograron atacar. Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, causando una nube de humo entre los cazas y el crucero de batalla. Entonces, los cazas atravesaron la nube de humo y volvieron a atacar al crucero de batalla, logrando destruir la mayor parte de este con sus misiles de energía oscura. El crucero de batalla exploto segundos después por todos los daños internos y externos que tenía.

Varios cruceros de batalla celeste atacaron a la vez a una nave Black Raven. Esta se movió a gran velocidad por el aire, esquivando todos los ataques de los cruceros de combate. La nave Black Raven se elevó a gran altura, y comenzó a caer en picado contra uno de los cruceros de batalla y levantando sus dos garras, golpeo dicho crucero, partiéndolo de un solo golpe a la mitad por completo. La nave Black Raven volvió al ataque, esta vez saltando sobre otro crucero y atravesando la parte superior de este, entrando dentro del mismo y destruyéndolo por completo desde dentro.

Antes de que el Black Raven pudiera volver a atacar, recibió un intenso bombardeo de la Lanza de Andrómeda, el cual lo destruyo casi por completo. El pájaro gigante cayó al suelo con daños casi en todos lados. Segundos después de que el Black Raven cayera, su cuerpo se convirtió en su totalidad en miles de millones de pixeles, los cuales posteriormente salieron disparados hacia el cielo, a una velocidad tan grande que sería imposible describirla en números o palabras.

Apenas unos momento después de que la unidad desapareciera y se convirtiera en píxeles, los mismos volvieron a aparecer a la misma velocidad que se fueron, y formaron de nuevo a la misma unidad Black Raven que hacia segundos quedo destruida. El pájaro gigante volvió al ataque, destruyendo el crucero de combate que le faltaba con un intenso despliegue de artillería, para luego esquivar el fuego de la Lanza de Andrómeda al saber que esta le volvería a disparar.

Unas naves de transporte se movieron a gran velocidad entre las tropas enemigas, deteniéndose detrás de estas y dejando a las respectivas tropas que llevaban ocultas entre sus metálicas alas. Antes de que las tropas del Nuevo Imperio Celeste pudieran girarse para poder atacar a los enemigos que estaban detrás de ellos, estos empezaron a atacarlos de forma incesante y con mucha fuerza.

Un soldado de la A.G.L empezó a correr contra los enemigos. Era águila humanoide, pero que era muy extraña. Sus plumas eran de acero, con las puntas de las mismas al rojo vivo. Tenía un cabello corto de color azul y naranja. Uno de sus ojos era el de una serpiente, mientras que el otro era el de un águila. Su garra izquierda estaba cubierta por una gran cantidad de electricidad, y en dicha garra llevaba una especie de pistola muy tecnológica, pero con detalles antiguos. En la otra garra llevaba una barra de diamante puro. Portaba una armadura de caballero, solo que tecnológica y no llevaba casco. En su muñeca llevaba una especie de reloj digital. Y en el hombro de su armadura llevaba un emblema, que era un sombrero de copa blanco con una cinta negra y Z en el centro del mismo.

Este soldado salto contra los enemigos, los cuales al verlo intentaron dispararle con sus armas de plasma, pero el soldado golpeo todos sus disparos con la barra de diamante que llevaba, desviándolos y mandándolos contra ellos mismos y dándoles certeramente en la cabeza a todos. El águila disparo con su pistola rápidamente contra otro grupo de enemigos, dándoles a todos certeros disparos eléctricos en puntos vitales, matándolos al instante. Al caer al suelo, el soldado águila detuvo su caída poniendo su barra de diamante contra el suelo, quedando suspendido en el aire al estar sujetando con mucha fuerza de la barra.

Varios Soldados Celestes dispararon contra el soldado águila, pero este esquivo todos los disparos, sin soltar su barra de diamante, ni caerse de ella en ningún momento. El soldado águila rápidamente se impulsó hacia el aire con sus alas, y apunto con su pistola a los soldados que le dispararon antes. Estos fueron cubiertos rápidamente por un Soldado de Escudo. Al ver esto, el águila lanzo su barra de diamante contra el escudo. El pony celeste confiaba que su escudo resistiría el impacto de la barra, pero para su sorpresa, la misma atravesó su escudo, destruyéndolo por completo con facilidad y rebotando en el suelo para luego volver con el soldado águila. Todos los soldados fueron atravesados por las balas del soldado en unos segundos.

Todo esto paso en solo y exactamente 2,34 segundos.

El soldado águila volvió al suelo, escuchando rápidamente que un Soldado Celeste estaba detrás de él, y le había disparado con su arma. El soldado águila apunto con la mayor rapidez posible detrás de él y le disparo al pony que le había disparado, dándole certeramente en la cabeza. El águila humanoide trato de detener el disparo del pony que todavía venia hacia él, con su barra de diamante, pero el disparo fue más rápido y le dio en la espalda de su armadura, sin hacerle ningún rasguño.

El soldado águila gruño de frustración al ver que le habían dado. En el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca apareció un 100, el cual posteriormente bajo a 99. Frente al águila humanoide apareció un pequeño pájaro azulejo. Su apariencia era la de un azulejo normal, solamente que uno de sus ojos era totalmente rojo, y llevaba un traje militar de camuflaje desértico adaptado a su cuerpo. El traje militar del azulejo también tenía un emblema en el hombro, que era el mismo que tenía la armadura del soldado águila, además de que también llevaba el mismo reloj que este. El pequeño pájaro miro de forma seria el águila y le dijo.

Azulejo – **Oye, novato. No debes dejar que te golpeen de ninguna manera, ese te bajara puntos en la clasificación de final de batalla** – Dijo seriamente el azulejo. Por alguna razón su voz de escucho etérea.

Águila – **No fui lo suficientemente rápido para desviar ese disparo** – Dijo el soldado águila algo frustrado, y al igual que el azulejo, su voz se escuchaba etérea.

Azulejo – **Yo te enseñare lo que es velocidad** – Dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño pájaro.

El soldado azulejo saco de la punta de sus alas unas cuchillas súper afiladas. En un instante, el pequeño pájaro voló a gran velocidad entre unos cinco soldados celestes. Se pudo ver como un pequeño destello azul paso entre todos estos soldados, cerca de sus cuellos. Segundos después, todos cayeron al suelo con profundos y exactos cortes hechos en puntos vitales.

El pequeño pájaro volvió a aparecer frente al soldado águila, mirando a este con una sonrisa presumida.

Azulejo – **Eso es velocidad** – Dijo muy presumido el pequeño pájaro.

Águila – **Se ve que eres bueno, ¿Cuántas victorias llevas?** – Pregunto con curiosidad el soldado águila.

Azulejo – **9 victorias consecutivas sin recibir ni un solo daño. Una más y conseguiré ascender de rango** – Dijo el azulejo con los ojos cerrados.

Justo en ese momento, la pequeña ave esquivo un láser de plasma que le dio en la cabeza a un soldado celeste que tenía detrás. El soldado azulejo miro sonriente de nuevo al soldado águila, el cual tenía su barra de diamante levantada.

Águila – **Le apuntaba a ese soldado que tenías detrás** – Dijo el soldado águila inocentemente.

Azulejo – **Mas te vale, listillo, porque si no, hare que tus puntos de clasificación bajen de 99 a 1 antes de que te des cuenta** – Advirtió el pequeño pájaro, estando muy cerca del rostro del águila.

Estos se miraron muy seriamente. Entonces, una estela verde cruzo entre ambos soldados. Dicha estela atravesó fácilmente a varios soldados celestes y soldados de escudo que se cruzaron en su camino, para finalmente atravesar un Tanque Apocalipsis con suma facilidad. Todos los antes mencionados fueron destruidos con facilidad. El destello verde se acercó a ambos soldados y se detuvo, revelando ser una pequeña colibrí verde, la cual llevaba una armadura ligera de metal con el mismo emblema en el hombro que tenían el águila y el azulejo. Y en sus alas llevaba un par de navajas cubiertas de hielo muy filoso.

Colibrí – **Ya dejen de hacer el tonto ustedes dos. Ahora mismo hay que centrarse en la misión, o ambos terminaran con un reinicio muy estúpido al final de la batalla** – Dijo muy molesta la colibrí.

Azulejo – **Eso es muy estúpido, ¿Qué podría hacer que tengamos un reinicio en este momento?** – Pregunto de forma burlona el azulejo, estando muy confiado de sus palabras.

Entonces, una de las patas de una Viuda Negra aplasto por completo a los dos soldados. La colibrí logro sentir el peligro y esquivar la pata del gran andador antes de que la aplastara. Luego de que dicho andador se alejara, la colibrí miro el lugar donde estaban los dos soldados. Estos estaban muertos, y sus trajes estaban casi completamente destruidos. Los relojes que llevaban ambos estaban intactos, y ambos marcaban un par de ceros en ellos.

Los cuerpos de los dos soldados se convirtieron en miles de millones de pixeles, y salieron disparados hacia el cielo. Dichos pixeles volvieron en unos instantes, y reconstruyeron los cuerpos de ambos soldados en perfecto estado. Estos gritaron de frustración unos momentos después.

Azulejo – **¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esa maldita Viuda Negra arruino por completo mi racha!** – Grito muy furioso el soldado azulejo.

Águila – **¡Y yo ya llevaba 5 misión victoriosas sin tener ningún reinicio! ¡Eso era un record personal!** – Grito también el soldado águila muy furioso.

Ambas soldados se veían completamente furiosos por haber muerto. La colibrí que seguía con ellos, los miro y les dijo.

Colibrí – **Les dije que iban a tener un reinicio estúpido si no tenían cuidado. Ya saben que la próxima vez deben pensarlo dos veces antes de ponerse a pelear entre ustedes en medio de campo de batalla** – Dijo seriamente la colibrí antes de irse volando lejos de ahí a gran velocidad.

Los dos soldados se miraron seriamente, y luego miraron a la Viuda Negra que había matado a ambos hace unos momentos.

Águila – **Una competencia a ver quién consigue la venganza** – Dijo rápidamente el águila, antes de salir volando en dirección a donde estaba la Viuda Negra.

Azulejo – **¡Seré yo el que consiga la venganza!** – Dijo el azulejo empezando a volar hacia el andador gigante.

Estos y muchos otros combates ocurrían en todo el Nuevo Imperio Celeste, siendo la Flota A.G.L la que estaba dominando. El grupo de Aether miraba esto con seriedad, el único que estaba diferente era Mike, el cual miraba impresionado el bando que estaba dominando la batalla. El alicornio celeste no entendía muchas cosas de las que le pasaban a dicho bando. Ya que había visto a varios cazas ser destruidos, para luego haberlos visto reaparecer de la nada y seguir luchando. Además, estaba seguro de haber visto morir a más de un soldado, y segundos después verlo de nuevo combatiendo.

Mike – Aether ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡No estoy entendiendo nada de esto! ¡Estoy seguro de haber visto morir a aquel tipo unas cuatro veces! – Exclamo el semental sin entender absolutamente nada, señalando al final a un pato antropomórfico gigante y musculoso, que estaba disparando a lo bestia con una gatling a todos los enemigos que veía.

Aether – Mike, escucha. Sé que esto que estás viendo es muy raro, pero la verdad es que no puedo explicártelo. Es contra las reglas del Gran Nexo – Respondió la yegua seriamente mirando a su homologo.

Lancelot – Digo lo mismo que Aether, Mike, ninguno puede decir lo que está pasando aquí. Una de las reglas del Gran Nexo nos impide decir nada – Dijo el felino igual de serio.

El semental gruño de frustración al ver que seguiría sin poder entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Entonces todos tuvieron que moverse para esquivar el rayo de una Viuda Negra que se había fijado en ellos. Calibal y Legión tomaron rápidamente a Lusamine para que esta no resultara herida. Mike y Aether se prepararon para destruir al andador gigante, pero Lancelot se puso frente a estos y les dijo.

Lancelot – No pierdan el tiempo. Ustedes vallan a la Giga Base y ayuden a la patrulla contra las Harmony Warriors. Yo me encargo de esta Viuda Negra – Dijo el gato morado seriamente.

Mike – ¿Estás seguro de poder contra ella tu solo? – Pregunto seriamente el semental, ya que le parecía una locura que el felino quisiera enfrentarse al andador solo.

Lancelot – No deberías preocuparte por mi Mike –

El gato morado saco de su abrigo una máscara blanca con detalles negros, la cual tenía forma de cabeza de gato. Dicha mascara tenía un pequeño agujero en la parte de la boca, pero no tenía ningún agujero para ver fuera de la misma. El felino soltó un suspiro y se puso la máscara sobre su cara, quedando está unida a él mágicamente.

Aether al ver esto, rápidamente les dijo a todos que debían irse. Solamente Golden Night y Lusamine entendieron la razón de porque la yegua decía aquello. Mike, Calibal y Legión no llegaron a entenderlo, pero igualmente siguieron a las tres chicas. El grupo de alejo a gran velocidad de ahí, en dirección a donde estaba la Giga Base.

Mike se giró un momento para ver a Lancelot. Logrando observar como el felino levantaba su flauta y tocaba una corta melodía. En uno de los lados de dicha flauta, surgió una larga hoja hecha de energía. La Viuda Negra apunto al gato morado y disparo su poderoso laser desde su cabeza. El felino corrió a gran velocidad contra el láser y puso su espada flauta frente a él, bloqueando fácilmente el láser del andador gigante, sin dejar de correr en ningún momento. Al estar cerca de la araña robótica, Lancelot pego un gran salto a la vez que levantaba su arma, y en un instante apareció detrás de la Viuda Negra, la cual ahora tenía una línea blanca que cruzaba todo su cuerpo por el medio.

Lancelot chasqueo sus dedos, y la Viuda Negra cayó al suelo, cortada en dos mitades exactas.

El semental abrió los ojos impresionado, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir mirando la escena, ya que tuvo que alcanzar al grupo para no quedarse atrás.

Continuara…

 **De acuerdo, tendré que dividir este capítulo en dos porque se estaba alargando demasiado. Ya si puedo asegurar que el siguiente será la última parte de esta batalla en el Nuevo Imperio Celeste.**

 **Adiós :D**


	9. 8º Cap Batalla Imperial 2º Parte

**Capítulo 8:**

 **Batalla Imperial 2º Parte**

 **Sucesos ocurridos antes de que comenzara la batalla de las tropas del Imperio Celeste contra la A.G.L.**

La Patrulla Harmony junto con Lightning Dash estaban llegando a la Giga Base, luego de haber corrido por una gran parte del Imperio Celeste. Extrañamente no se habían encontrado con ningún tipo de resistencia por el camino, absolutamente nadie. Esto extraño a todo el grupo, incluso a Lightning Dash, el cual esperaba que hubiera algo de resistencia antes de llegar a la colosal nave de las Harmony Warriors, para poder descargar aunque sea un poco de su adrenalina (Golpear a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino) antes de llegar a dicha nave.

Luego de correr por un par de minutos más, todo el grupo se subió sobre un edificio bastante alto, viendo la Giga Base, que estaba ahora mismo flotando sobre la ciudad a una buena altura.

Red Fire – Bien, ya estamos aquí. Ahora tenemos que hacer un plan para poder entrar – Dijo seriamente la alicornio de fuego.

White Shield – Eso va a ser complicado, la nave está muy alto, y seguramente nos disparara al detectar nuestra presencia – Dijo el unicornio mirando las distintas armas que había fuera de la nave.

Lightning – ¿Quiénes aquí pueden volar? – Pregunto el orni seriamente.

Todos quedaron extrañados al escuchar esta pregunta. Lightning siguió mirando seriamente al grupo, demostrando que su pregunta iba enserio. Red Fire respondió que la mayoría podía volar a pesar de no parecer tener alas. El orni cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos, dijo.

Lightning – De acuerdo, los que puedan volar lleven a los que no puedan – Dijo seriamente el ave antropomórfica, a la vez que miraba a la Giga Base – Yo hare que el fuego de la nave se centre en mí. Mientras, ustedes deben aprovechar el momento y entrar –

Black Wing – Pero, ¿Qué hay de ti? La Giga Base tiene demasiadas armas, puedes terminar herido, o peor – Dijo la bat pony con algo de preocupación.

Lightning – Para eso primero tendrán que conseguir darme – Dijo con confianza el orni.

Una fuerte corriente de aire y electricidad rodeo por completo a Lightning. Este extendió sus alas, a la vez que la corriente de aire y electricidad a su alrededor se hacía más potente. Y al aletear con fuerza, salió disparado hacia el cielo, alcanzando una gran altura en pocos segundos. Al estar en el aire, el orni tomo su arco con sus garras y empezó a volar a gran velocidad hacia la Giga Base. Todas las armas de la misma se centraron por completo en el ave, la cual ahora tenía una sonrisa presumida en su rostro.

Lightning – Ahora voy a mostrarles porque era el Héroe del Rayo en mi dimensión – Dijo el orni lanzando su arco hacia delante y tomándolo con sus alas – Y que me gane merecidamente mi título de ser de nivel superior, **Héroe Caído** **Lightning Dash** –

En ese momento, todo el tiempo empezó a ir más lento, debido a la habilidad Tiempo Bala del ave antropomórfica. Varias de las defensas de la Giga Base estaban por empezar a dispararle a Lightning Dash. Este saco unas 5 flechas de su carcaj, y las puso todas juntas en su arco. Todas estas flechas fueron cubiertas de electricidad, mientras que el orni apuntaba a la gran nave teniendo su arco en horizontal, para acto seguido disparar dichas flechas contra las defensas de la nave que estaban más cerca de una de las entradas. Las 5 flechas eléctricas le dieron perfectamente a 5 de las defensas de la nave, desactivando las mismas por completo debido a la sobrecarga de energía que tenían las flechas.

El tiempo volvió a moverse de forma normal, y el resto de armas de la nave le apuntaron también al orni. Este por su parte, volvió a tomar su arco con sus garras, y empezó a volar a gran velocidad para esquivar todos los disparos y demás que venían hacia él.

La Patrulla Harmony vio esto con impresión, pero rápidamente recordaron que debían entrar en la nave. Darkwing fue la primera en extender sus alas y empezar a volar.

Darkwing – Vamos chicos, tenemos que entrar en esa nave y rescatar a las Harmony Warriors – Dijo con una sonrisa la yegua sombría.

Todos los demás asintieron. Los voladores del grupo extendieron sus alas y empezaron a volar, llevando consigo a los que no podían. Algunas de las armas de la Giga Base intentaron disparar al grupo, pero Lightning Dash desactivo dichas armas con sus flechas eléctricas y haciendo que otras centraran en él y no en la patrulla. Estos llegaron a una de las entradas de la gran nave, viendo que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Vulcan – Tranquilos, el gran Vulcan abrirá esta puerta en un momento – Dijo el robot artillero sacando un lanzamisiles de su armadura.

El semental le disparo un potente misil a la puerta, generando una densa capa de humo. Al desaparecer esta misma, todos esperaban ver la puerta hecha pedazos, pero inesperadamente la misma seguía intacta. Vulcan miro la puerta sin poder creerse que esta allá resistido el misil.

Vulcan – Pues, parece que la puerta es más resistente de lo esperaba – Dijo el semental con algo de molestia – Pero no importa, seguro que otro misil la abre –

Antes de que el semental pudiera disparar otro misil contra la puerta. Una flecha paso rápidamente entre todo el grupo, solamente Eye Fox pudo ver la flecha pasar lentamente a su lado, viendo que era una flecha de metal negro con punta de cristal azul brillante. Dicha flecha impacto en la puerta, y está junto con la flecha desaparecieron por completo. Todo el grupo miro detrás de ellos, viendo ahí parado a Lightning Dash, el cual sostenía su arco con tranquilidad.

Lightning – Esa puerta estaba hecha de diamante reforzado con más de 45cm de espesor. Abrirla con explosivos hubiera demorado demasiado – Dijo el orni poniendo su arco en su espalda – Y me refiero a usando explosivos que destruirían un edificio de metal por completo en un instante, no con un simple explosivo como lo era ese misil –

Eye Fox – Si era tan resistente, ¿Cómo fue que la destruiste de esa forma con una flecha? – Pregunto la pony arquera sin entender que había hecho el ave para destruir la puerta de aquella forma.

Lightning – Esa flecha era una Flecha Ancestral. Cualquier cosa que estas flechas toquen desaparece por completo, sin dejar nada en absoluto – Respondió el orni sacando una flecha igual a la que había disparado – Pero ya hablaremos luego de eso. Ahora tenemos una misión que cumplir – Dijo mientras volvía a guardar la flecha.

El orni camino tranquilamente entre el grupo y entro en la Giga Base. Todos se miraron entre ellos, y sin decir nada más, entraron en la nave. Al estar dentro, el grupo vio que estaban en la zona de desembarco de la nave, en donde había muchos guardias y vehículos de todo tipo. Estos miraron al grupo nada más entrar y todos fueron rápidamente a atacarlos mientras empezaba a sonar una alarma en toda la nave.

Red – Creo que debimos haber entrado de una forma más sigilosa – Dijo algo nerviosa, mientras creaba un escudo mágico frente a todo el grupo para protegerse de los disparos enemigos.

Vulcan – Ni hablar, esto es mucho mejor que entrar de forma aburrida. Ahora si puedo romper algunos huesos, que ya tenía yo ganas – Dijo con cierta felicidad el semental, a la vez que de sus cascos delanteros surgían un par de mazas de energía.

Ocelot – Bueno, ya nos descubrieron, que se le va a hacer – Comento el semental con buen humor a pesar de todo.

Lightning – Yo no tengo ningún problema – Dijo con una sonrisa el ave antropomórfica.

El orni rápidamente corrió contra el escudo mágico de Red Fire, y lo atravesó como si nada. A gran velocidad, Lightning Dash saco su arco y empezó a disparar flechas de 5 en 5 contra los enemigos que se le ponían en frente. El grupo no se quedó atrás, y también fueron a atacar.

Un gran grupo de robots fueron los primeros en atacar al grupo. Unos eran unicornios de metal, que portaban rifles laser y armaduras de combate que protegían gran parte de sus cuerpos (Tecno Soldados). También estaban unos pegasos robots, cuyas alas eran como las de un jet. Estos pegasos tenían afiladas garras. Y llevaban armaduras ligeras que no disminuían su velocidad (Cazadores Salvajes). Y por último estaban unos gigantescos ponys terrestres, que portaban armaduras de cuerpo completo, y gigantescos martillos de energía (Demoledores).

Los Tecno Soldados empezaron a atacar a la patrulla con sus rifles láser, aunque algunos los atacaban con potentes hechizos de todo tipo. Ocelot esquivo la primera ráfaga de disparos, y luego les apunto a los robots con sus pistolas, disparando con gran velocidad y presión, acabando con todos los robots. Un par de Cazadores Salvajes trataron de atacar al pistolero a gran velocidad, pero fueron destruidos por unas flechas de Eye Fox.

Un par de Demoledores trataron de golpear con sus martillos a Ghost, pero la unicornio de hielo esquivo los ataques y se hizo invisible. Los dos robots trataron de descubrir donde estaba la yegua, pero inesperadamente unos grandes picos de hielo que surgieron del suelo los atravesaron por completo. Ghost volvió a aparecer segundos después con una sonrisa en su rostro. Unos Tecno Soldados trataron de dispararle a la unicornio fantasma por la espalda, pero Vulcan los destruyo por completo con sus mazas de energía. Delante del robot artillero apareció un Demoledor. Este trato de aplastar al semental con su martillo, pero Vulcan le disparo varios misiles que surgieron desde su hombro, destruyendo al Demoledor.

Dos Cazadores Salvajes fueron hacia Lightning Dash para hacerlo pedazos con sus garras. El orni lanzo su arco al aire y salto, quedando de cabeza en el aire, esquivando a los dos pegasos. Antes de caer, el ave tomo un par de flechas de su carcaj con sus dos alas, y se las clavo a los dos Cazadores Salvajes que pasaron debajo de él. Dichos Cazadores Salvajes quedaron totalmente desactivados, debido a las flechas, que estaban sobrecargadas de electricidad. El ave antropomórfica cayó de pie en el suelo, y atrapo su arco con un ala.

Red Fire le disparo un potente rayo de calor a varios Demoledores, derritiendo a estos por completo. Varios Tecno Soldados le dispararon a la alicornio de fuego, que se cubrió con un escudo mágico. La yegua estaba por dispararles a los soldados una potente llamarada, pero Medic y White Shield aparecieron en ese momento. La pony médica destruyo a varios Tecno Soldados con sus katanas, mientras que el semental destruyo al resto con sus látigos de energía. Red Fire le sonrió a sus dos compañeros y estos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

Entonces, un grupo de varios dragones robots, aparecieron de la nada. Eran grandes dragones hechos de acero, con armaduras de combate de color azul celeste. Estos dragones no llevaban ninguna arma encima, solo tenían sus afiladas garras y colas con forma de bola de pinchos (Dragones Helados).

Uno de ellos escupió una densa nube de color azul contra Lightning Dash. Este esquivo dicho nube, la cual congelo por completo el sitio donde estaba antes el orni. El ave antropomórfica miro con seriedad al grupo y les dijo.

Lightning – ¡Chicos, tengan cuidado con el aliento de hielo de esos dragones! ¡Es nitrógeno líquido súper concentrado! ¡Si los toca se convertirán en estatuas de hielo por completo! – Grito el orni, teniendo que esquivar de nuevo el aliento gélido de un Dragón Helado.

Todo el grupo asintió a lo que dijo el ave. Los Dragones Helados fueron rápidamente a atacar al grupo, y estos se prepararon para seguir luchando.

Un grupo de Dragones Helados se centraron en Black Wing, Camaleón y Blue Sky. Estos tuvieron que moverse rápido para esquivar el aliento de hielo del grupo de dragones robots. El changeling rápidamente se disfrazó de dragón y ataco a uno de los Dragones Helados con su aliento de fuego. Este contraataco con su aliento helado. Los ataques de ambos dragones chocaron entre sí por unos segundos, hasta que Blue Sky apareció por detrás del Dragón Helado, .y le cortó a este la cabeza con su espada.

Black Wing por otro lado, se enfrentaba ella sola a dos Dragones Helados. Estos trataron de hacer pedazos a la bat pony con sus garras, pero ella los esquivo volando a gran velocidad, y subiendo sobre la cabeza de unos de ellos. El otro Dragón Helado miro a la yegua sobre la cabeza de su compañero, y sin importarle mucho este, le disparo su aliento de hielo. La pony se quitó de encima de la cabeza del robot, antes de que de aliento de hielo la tocara. Black Wing rápidamente empujo al robot dragón que se estaba congelando contra el otro dragón. Ambos dragones cayeron uno encima del otro, quedando congelados los dos.

Lightning Dash le disparo una flecha eléctrica a un Demoledor, desconectándolo por completo. El orni miro a su alrededor, notando como poco a poco empezaban a llegar más y más enemigos sin parar. Al ver esto, el ave antropomórfica miro a la Patrulla Harmony y exclamo.

Lightning – ¡Oigan! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora! ¡Nuestro objetivo es buscar a las Harmony Warriors, no quedarnos aquí a destruir robots! – Exclamo el orni, cubriéndose con su arco del ataque de un Cazador Salvaje, y atravesando a este con las cuchillas de su arco.

El orni tomo su Piedra Sheikah y presiono un botón amarillo en uno de los lados de esta. Una onda expansiva cubrió toda la zona de desembarco, y repentinamente todos los robots enemigos quedaron paralizados por completo.

Lightning – Rápido, el efecto del paralizador solo dura unos 15 segundos – Dijo el ave antropomórfica, guardando su arco y empezando a correr fuera de la zona de desembarco.

Todo el grupo siguió al orni. Vulcan por su parte se veía algo decepcionado de no poder seguir luchando, pero aun así siguió al resto del grupo. Segundos después de que todos se fueron de la zona de desembarco, todos los robots volvieron a moverse, y al no ver a sus enemigos, fueron rápidamente a buscarlos.

De vuelta con el grupo, estos estaban corriendo por los pasillos de la Giga Base, destruyendo las defensas que se cruzaban en su camino. Lightning Dash miro el mapa de la nave, viendo que cerca de donde estaban había un punto naranja brillando en el mapa. El grupo llego a una gran puerta de una habitación, en la que dentro estaba uno de los puntos. Un escáner que había sobre la puerta, escaneo al grupo, centrándose en Red Fire al ver a esta. La alicornio de fuego no entendía por que el escáner se había centrado en ella, y quedo más confundida cuando la gran puerta se abrió, dejando ver una habitación totalmente oscura.

Red Fire fue la primera en entrar. La yegua uso su cuerno para iluminar un poco la habitación, pero la oscuridad que había dentro era tan densa que su luz no llegaba a iluminar nada. En ese momento, todo el grupo pudo escuchar una tranquila risa, y delante de la alicornio de fuego, apareció nada menos que Umbriel.

Umbriel – Valla, valla, pero miren quienes están aquí. La Patrulla Harmony – Dijo la alicornio de sombra con cierta felicidad – De verdad que estaba esperando esta visita, aunque lo que más me importa es ver que mi homologa, Red Fire, vino también –

Red – Si no recuerdo mal, tú debes de ser Umbriel, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto la yegua de fuego.

Umbriel – Exacto, querida, esa soy yo – Respondió la yegua sin quitar esa felicidad de su voz.

Red – Escucha, vinimos a ayudarte a ti y al resto de tu equipo. Así que ven con nosotros y ayudemos al resto de tus compañeras – Dijo la alicornio de fuego con una sonrisa.

Entonces, la alicornio de sombras empezó a reírse de forma maniática y muy sonara. Todo el grupo quedo extrañado por esto. Luego de unos segundos de estar riéndose, Umbriel se detuvo y miro con una sonrisa perversa a su homóloga.

Umbriel – Lo siento, querida, pero yo no voy a ir a ningún lado… Y tú tampoco –

En ese momento, la puerta de entrada se cerró por completo, siendo cubierta por fuera por una especie de cristal azul. Todo el grupo se sorprendió al ver esto. Una pantalla holográfica apareció sobre la puerta, en la que se veía lo que estaba pasando dentro de la habitación.

Umbriel – Escúchame bien, Red Fire. Aquí y ahora voy a demostrarte quien de las dos es la más fuerte, no me importa si tengo que matarte para demostrártelo – Dijo de forma perversa la alicornio de sombras, mientras las irises de sus ojos cambiaban a color morado brillante.

Mientras tanto, el grupo fuera miraba esto con impresión. Lightning Dash al ver el cambio en el color de los ojos de Umbriel, hablo.

Lightning – Al final si paso lo que temía. Natsumi corrompió a las Harmony Warriors – Dijo seriamente el orni.

Todo el grupo se sorprendió un poco al escuchar las palabras de Lightning. White Shield miro seriamente la puerta y dijo.

White – Tenemos que ayudar a Red Fire – Dijo con seriedad y preocupación el unicornio.

Lightning – Para entrar habría que destruir la puerta, y esta es incluso más resistente que la que estaba en la entrada de la zona de desembarco –

White – Y ¿No pueden desaparecerla con una de esas flechas tuyas? – Pregunto con preocupación el semental.

El orni no respondió a la pregunta del semental. Simplemente saco una flecha normal de su carcaj, y la arrojo sin más contra la puerta. La flecha impacto contra el cristal azul, y lo atravesó como si el mismo fuera una especie de portal. Un segundo después, la flecha salió de nuevo por el cristal, solo que con mucha más fuerza que antes, impactando en una pared al lado de Lightning Dash.

Lightning – La puerta está cubierta por un escudo refractor, si le hubiera disparado una Flecha Ancestral, la flecha pudo habernos dado a alguno de nosotros, y desaparecernos al instante – Dijo el orni seriamente – Y el escudo no solo afecta a las flechas, incluso si intentas destruirlo a puñetazos, solamente serás absorbido por el escudo y te lanzara hacia afuera como hizo con mi flecha – Dijo mientras tomaba dicha flecha y la volvía a guardar en su carcaj – Lo único que puede destruir ese cristal es algo que pueda destruir cosas sin tocarlas –

El orni sin decir nada más, empezó a alejarse lentamente, a la vez que miraba el mapa de la Giga Base. Sin girarse ni cambiar su semblante serio, el ave siguió hablando.

Lightning – Vamos, muévanse. No podemos hacer nada aquí ya. Además, todavía queda buscar al resto de las Harmony Warriors – El grupo estaba por protestar ante la idea del orni, pero este añadió – No se quejen, yo también quiero ayudar a Red Fire, pero no tenemos nada para destruir esa puerta. Solo nos queda confiar en que ella pueda derrotar a Umbriel, y que ambas salgan de ahí vivas –

Nadie pudo protestar al escuchar esto. A la patrulla solo le quedo seguir al orni hasta donde estaba la siguiente miembro de las Harmony Warriors. White Shield miro con preocupación la puerta por un momento, y luego empezó a seguir al grupo para que no lo dejaran atrás.

* * *

Luego de caminar por un buen rato, el grupo llego a otra gran puerta. El mapa indicaba que dentro estaba otra miembro de las Harmony Warriors. Un escáner que había sobre la puerta escaneo a todo el grupo, centrándose en Ocelot. La puerta se abrió, mostrando dentro una sala que parecía un bar antiguo (Al estilo de los clásicos bares de las películas de vaqueros).

Ocelot entro en dicho bar. La puerta se cerró detrás del semental, y por fuera dicha puerta fue cubierta por un escudo refractor. El semental no se extrañó por esto, ya que se lo esperaba, y como no veía a nadie en ningún lado, simplemente se sentó en una de las bancas que había en la barra. El pony terrestre busco con la mirada cualquier cosa sospechosa, hasta que de la nada, Solar Beauty apareció frente a él, del otro lado de la barra.

Solar – Que tal, vaquero ¿Quieres que te sirva algo? – Pregunto la yegua con tranquilidad.

Ocelot – Algo de cidra no estaría mal, preciosa – Respondió el pistolero con una sonrisa.

La pony terrestre saco una jarra de cidra de debajo de la barra, y le sirvo un poco en un vaso de vidrio. El semental miro con curiosidad dicho vaso, mientras lo tomaba con su casco.

Ocelot – Sabes que los vasos de vidrio no son muy típicos en estos lugares, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto el semental con tranquilidad, mientras tomaba algo de cidra del vaso.

Solar – No te dejes llevar por la apariencia de este lugar, vaquero. Solamente lo decore así para cuando vinieras, pero la verdad es que esto no es mi estilo – Respondió la yegua igualmente tranquila.

Ocelot – Valla, a pesar de no gustarte lo decoraste muy bien – Dijo en forma de alago el pony terrestre, mientras terminaba de beber la sidra y ponía el vaso boca abajo sobre la barra.

Solar – Gracias por el alago, pero… Eres consciente de que no vas a salir de aquí con vida, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto la pony terrestre, mientras las irises de sus ojos cambiaban a color morado brillante.

Ocelot – Eso ya lo veremos, preciosa – Respondió el semental, poniendo su casco sobre una de sus pistolas.

El grupo que miraba esto desde una pantalla holográfica que había fuera, simplemente siguieron caminando hasta el siguiente punto, ya sabiendo que no podrían hacer nada para ayudar a su compañero.

* * *

La siguiente gran puerta con la que el grupo se cruzó, volvió a escanearlos a todos, centrándose esta vez en Vulcan. Al abrirse la puerta, el grupo vio dentro una especie de jardín lleno de flores y mucha vegetación. El semental artillero entro en dicha sala. La puerta se cerró detrás de él, y también fue cubierta por fuera de un escudo refractor.

El pony terrestre camino un poco por el jardín, que era más espacioso de lo que parecía por fuera. Luego de caminar por un buen rato, Vulcan se cruzó con Green Heart. La unicornio estaba tranquilamente acariciando los pétalos de un girasol con su casco. Al ver al semental, la yegua sonrió y empezó a hablar.

Green – Que bueno que llegas, Vulcan. Estuve esperándote todo este tiempo para charlar contigo un rato – Dijo la yegua sin dejar de acariciar lo pétalos del girasol.

Vulcan – Je je je es normal, a todas las yeguas les encanta el gran Vulcan – Dijo presumidamente el semental.

Green – Tienes razón, Vulcan, serás un increíble alimento para mis queridas plantas – Dijo la yegua de forma perversa, mientras sus ojos se ponían de color morado brillante.

Vulcan – Espera… ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundido el semental.

Green – Lo que escuchaste, querido – Respondió la unicornio con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

En ese momento, el girasol que acariciaba la yegua cobro vida, al igual que la mayoría de las plantas que había en el jardín. Todas las flores adoptaron unas formas grandes y monstruosas deseosas de sangre. El semental miro un poco nervioso a todas las flores, y más cuando estas lo miraron con sonrisas siniestras a la vez que se relamían los labios.

* * *

Black Wing entro en una gran habitación llena de muchas esculturas hechas de papel. La puerta detrás de ella se cerró. La bat pony camino un momento por la sala, encontrando en el centro de esta a Paper Wing. La pegaso estaba tranquilamente armando un pájaro de papel, hasta que vio llegar a la otra yegua.

Paper – Tu debes ser Black Wing, te estaba esperando – Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Black – Y tú debes ser Paper Wing, espero que estés preparada para perder, porque te puedo asegurar de que voy a salir de aquí victoriosa – Dijo algo confiada la bat pony.

La pegaso fucsia soltó una risa perversa al escuchar las palabras de la bat pony. En ese momento, todas las esculturas de papel empezaron a moverse y a cambiar de forma. Toda la sala fue cubierta por un haz de luz. Black Wing se cubrió los ojos por el fuerte haz de luz. Al desaparecer este, la bat pony abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose al ver que ahora se encontraba junto con Paper Wing sobre una gran torre de piedra, mientras que su homóloga se encontraba sobre otra torre de piedra de las muchas que ahora había.

La bat pony miro el borde de la torre, viendo que no se podía ver el fondo de la misma, debido a una densa nube que cubría toda la parte de debajo de las torres. Paper Wing miro con una sonrisa maliciosa a su homóloga, mientras sus ojos se tornaban de color morado brillante.

Paper – Espero que te gusta este sitio. Es una simulación virtual. Podemos volar por donde sea sin chocar contra las paredes que había antes. Después de todo, que mejor lugar para luchar contra otra experta voladora que en el aire – Dijo la yegua de forma siniestra mientras empezaba a volar.

La bat pony también empezó a volar al igual que la pegaso. Ambas se miraron de manera desafiante. Una fuerte corriente de viento recorrió toda la zona, y ambas chicas se prepararon para luchar.

* * *

White Shield entro en una gran sala con extrañas paredes negras con detalles azules brillantes, además de que extrañamente todo el suelo estaba cubierto de una capa de agua. La puerta detrás del unicornio se cerró. Una puerta del otro lado de la sala se abrió, y por la misma salió Gigavolt. La dragona eléctrica miro con una sonrisa de felicidad al semental, y comenzó a caminar hacia el con tranquilidad, hasta pararse sobre una plataforma que había en la que no llegaba el agua.

Gigavolt – Bienvenido, White Shield. Me alegra mucho que estés aquí para divertirte conmigo – Dijo alegremente la dragona eléctrica.

White – Supongo que tú debes ser mi homologa – La chica asintió con la cabeza – Bien, entonces solo tengo que derrotarte para salir de aquí – Dijo seriamente el semental mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

Gigavolt – Eso puede costar más de lo que crees, querido – Dijo la dragona, quitándose sus guanteletes, dejando ver sus garras cubiertas de electricidad descontrolada.

La dragona rápidamente bajo de la plataforma y se agacho, alzando sus garras con intensión de ponerlas en el agua. White Shield noto esto, y salto sobre una plataforma que había cerca del él. Gigavolt toco con sus garras el agua, electrificándola por completo. Luego de unos segundos, la dragona eléctrica se levantó y miro sonriente al semental.

Gigavolt – Te dije que vencer podría costar más de lo que crees, pequeño – Dijo sonriendo la dragona eléctrica.

El semental se preparó para el combate, ahora sabía que no podría tocar mucho el agua, ya que corría el riesgo de ser electrocutado por la dragona eléctrica. Esta soltó una risa, mientras sus ojos cambiaban a color morado brillante.

* * *

Eye Fox entro en una sala llena de muchas plataformas flotantes hechas de hielo, con un resbaladizo suelo congelado. La puerta se cerró detrás de la unicornio. Esta empezó a caminar por toda la sala, viendo que tanto en el techo como en el suelo había muchos y afilados picos de hielo. Luego de caminar un poco más, una voz llamo la atención de la pony arquera, y la misma pudo ver sentada en el borde de una de las plataformas de hielo a Icy Wind.

Icy – Si la puerta te dejo entrar, tú debes ser Eye Fox, mi homóloga de la Patrulla Harmony – Dijo seriamente la dragona helada con sus brazos cruzados.

Fox – Exacto, y tú debes ser Icy Wind. Mi homóloga, ¿Verdad? – Pregunta la yegua, aunque estaba segura de la respuesta.

Icy – Efectivamente, Eye Fox, pero mejor dejamos las formalidades. Estoy segura de que ya sabes que vas a tener que combatir contra mi si quieres salir con vida de aquí – Dijo la dragona mientras la plataforma de hielo en la que estaba empezaba a bajar al suelo.

La pony arquera asintió con la cabeza, y saco su arco de su cazadora. Icy Wind salto de la plataforma antes de que esta llegara al suelo. La dragona se incorporó con tranquilidad, y se quitó sus guanteletes, dejando ver la densa neblina gélida que rodeaba a las mismas, mientras sus ojos cambiaban a color morado brillante.

Icy – ¿Lista para convertirte en una estatua de hielo? – Pregunto la dragona con seriedad, a la que se ponía en posición de combate.

Fox – Lo siento, pero pienso salir con vida de aquí – Respondió seriamente la unicornio.

Ambas homólogas se miraron con seriedad, listas para derrotar a la otra como fuera necesario.

* * *

Camaleón entro en una sala parecida a una especie de bosque de bambú. La puerta cerró detrás del changeling. Este empezó a caminar con tranquilidad por el bosque de bambú, hasta que encontró a Lillie tomando tranquilamente una taza de té, en una pequeña mesa en medio del bosque. El changeling camino hasta donde estaba la cebra, y se sentó en la mesa frente a esta.

Lillie – Que bueno que llegas, Camaleón, estuve esperándote por mucho tiempo – Dijo la cebra, mientras terminaba su taza de té.

Camaleón – Valla sitio tienes aquí, muy elegante diría yo – Comento el changeling disfrazándose con un traje elegante y un monóculo.

Lillie – Lo construí especialmente para esta ocasión, aunque costo un poco hacer crecer todo este bambú que vez aquí, si no hubiera tenido la ayuda de mi amiga, todo este bambú hubiera tardado años en crecer a la perfección – Explico la cebra, mientras guardaba su taza dentro de una de sus alforjas – Pero cambiando de tema, sabes que no vas a salir de aquí con vida, ¿Cierto? –

Camaleón – No lo creo, voy a ganar, saldré de aquí, y me darán un trofeo – Respondió el changeling con un traje de rey y sujetando un trofeo.

La cebra solamente soltó una risa, y presiono un botón en su alforja. Muchas piezas empezaron a cubrir el cuerpo de la cebra, hasta que esta tuvo un traje completo de guerrera, con un par de sables antiguos en su espalda. Lillie aparto la mesa con un solo golpe, y miro seriamente a Camaleón.

Lillie – Espero que sepas luchar, porque unos simples disfraces no te van a servir contra mí – Dijo la cebra de forma presumida, mientras sus ojos cambiaban a color morado brillante.

Camaleón – Claro que sé luchar – Dijo el changeling con un disfraz de boxeador.

Ambos homólogos se miraron seriamente y se lanzaron al combate.

* * *

Medic entro en una sala parecida a un antiguo templo samurái. La puerta se cerró detrás de la pony médico. La yegua empezó a caminar con tranquilidad por todo el templo, hasta llegar a la cima del mismo, y ahí fue donde encontró a Lumi, la cual estaba sentada de espalda de espaldas, preparando unas posiciones con tranquilidad.

La pony ninja miro por unos segundos a la cebra, hasta que esta se giró y miro con una sonrisa a su homologo.

Lumi – Que bueno que llegar, Medic. Ya tenía ganas de conocerte y de probar mis fuerzas contra ti – Dijo la cebra con una sonrisa desafiante.

Medic – La verdad jamás pensé que una cebra pudiera ser mi homóloga, esto es… algo extraño la verdad – Dijo con tranquilidad la pony terrestre.

Lumi – Pues mi opinión no es tan diferente a la tuya. Jamás pensé que una pony pudiera ser mi homóloga, por eso estoy tan emociona por probar mis fuerzas contra ti – Comento la cebra sin dejar de sonreír, a la vez que sus ojos cambiaban a un color morado brillante.

Medic rápidamente saco sus dos katanas y se preparó para el combate. Lumi saco de su alforja uno de los frascos que había preparado antes, y se lo bebió por completo. La cebra fue cubierta por una nube de humo, y al desaparecer esta ahora Lumi se había convertido en una alicornio del mismo tamaño de la princesa Celestia, aunque seguía conservando su apariencia anterior.

Lumi – Bien, Medic, prepárate por que de aquí no sales viva – Dijo la cebra con una sonrisa perversa.

* * *

Blue Sky entro en una espaciosa sala parecida a un coliseo antiguo, aunque en buen estado. La puerta se cerró detrás del semental. Este camino un poco por el coliseo, llegando hasta la arena de combate. Una de las puertas a los lados de la arena se abrió, y por esta salió Brave. La pantera tenía una mirada de seriedad mientras caminaba hacia el unicornio.

Brave – Tu debes ser Blue Sky, mi homólogo de la Patrulla Harmony – Dijo la pantera sin dejar de caminar hacia el semental.

Blue Sky – Y tú debes ser Brave. No hace falta que me digas nada, ya sé que tengo que derrotarte para poder salir de aquí – Dijo el semental de forma confiada, sacando su espada y su escudo.

Brave – Se te ve muy confiado, por lo que hay dos opciones, o eres muy fuerte, o muy estúpido – Dijo la chica con tono de burla.

El unicornio no se inmuto por las palabras de la pantera. Sabía bien que esta solo quería provocarlo para que hiciera una estupidez. Brave sonrió mientras sus ojos se tornaban de color morado brillante.

Brave – Mejor dejemos de hablar y empezamos a pelear, quiero acabar contigo para poder salir de aquí, realmente no me gusta mucho la arena de este lugar – Dijo la pantera poniéndose en posición de combate.

Sky – Es curioso que digas eso, después de todo tu debiste haber hecho este sitio – Comento con tranquilidad el paladín.

Brave – Cierto, pero no esperaba que la arena fuera tan molesta, pero eso no importa, igualmente voy a ganarte – Dijo la pantera mostrando sus dientes de manera amenazante.

Los dos homólogos se pusieron en posición de combate, listos para combatir contra el otro y salir victoriosos.

* * *

Ghost entro en una extraña sala que parecía una mansión bastante espaciosa, y de varios pisos. La puerta se cerró detrás de la yegua. Esta empezó a caminar por la mansión lentamente, cuidándose mucho las espaldas, hasta llegar a la sala de la misma. En dicha sala estaba Deina. La loba estaba mirando por una ventana. La unicornio se escondió rápida y sigilosamente para que la otra chica no la viera. Esta última sin girarse, empezó a hablar.

Deina – No trates de esconderte, Ghost. Sé muy bien que estás ahí. Yo no soy como los demás que no te ven – Dijo la loba con seriedad sin dejar de mirar la ventana.

La unicornio al ver que la habían descubierto, salió de su escondite y miro con seriedad a la loba. Esta se giró y miro con algo de molestia a Ghost.

Deina – Ya para este punto debes saber lo que va a pasar. Pelearemos, te ganare, y finalmente vas a morir – Dijo la chica con seriedad y molestia.

Ghost – No soy tan fácil de vencer – Dijo la pony fantasma con seriedad.

La loba soltó una pequeña risa, mientras sus ojos cambiaban a color morado brillante. El cuerpo de Deina fue cubierto por un aura de energía roja. Ghost se puso en posición de combate al ver este cambio en su homóloga. Esta soltó otra risa y dijo.

Deina – Espero que estés preparada para sentir la muerte, Ghost – Dijo la chica de forma perversa.

Ghost – No lo creo – Dijo con algo más de confianza la yegua.

Ambas chicas se prepararon para el combate, listas para vencer/matar a la otra de la forma que fuera necesaria.

* * *

Lightning Dash y Darkwing estaban llegando a la última sala, donde ambos sabían que estaba la última miembro de las Harmony Warriors, Nightwing, la homologa de Darkwing. Esta última estaba preparada para enfrentarse a la alicornio celeste. Al llegar a la última puerta, el orni se detuvo un momento. La alicornio sombría lo miro con curiosidad y dijo.

Darkwing – ¿Pasa algo, Lightning? – Pregunto con curiosidad la yegua.

Lightning – Es que estoy pensando en lo que va a pasar cuando entremos en esa sala – Respondió el ave seriamente.

Darkwing – Espera, ¿Entremos? ¿Eso significa que vas a acompañarme? – Pregunto confundida y curiosa la alicornio sombría.

Lightning – Es que… Nightwing es una amiga muy especial para mí, y quiero ayudarte a vencerla – Trato de mentir el orni de forma nada convincente.

La alicornio sombría miro con seriedad a Lightning, sabiendo perfectamente que este le había mentido. El orni miro con seriedad a Darkwing por un momento y le pregunto.

Lightning – ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? – Pregunto el orni a la yegua, recibiendo una afirmación de parte de esta – La verdad es… que Nightwing es más que mi amiga, ella en realidad es mi novia – Confeso el ave algo sonrojada.

Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de la yegua sombría. Está un poco incrédula dijo.

Darkwing – Guau, eso no me lo esperaba – Comento la yegua sorprendida.

Lightning – Esa es una de las razones por las que quería venir con ustedes, para recuperar a Nightwing – Dijo el orni seriamente.

La alicornio sombría miro por unos segundos al orni, y puso una sonrisa de confianza.

Darkwing – Tranquilo, Lightning. Entre los dos podremos ayudar a Nightwing y que ella vuelva contigo – Dijo la yegua sin dejar de sonreír –

Lightning Dash sonrió al ver que la yegua si lo dejaría acompañarla. En ese momento, un fuerte temblor recorrió toda la nave. La yegua y el orni lograron mantenerse de pie con mucha suerte. Luego de unos segundos, el temblor se detuvo. Lightning rápidamente saco su Piedra Sheikah y se contactó con Katrina. La imagen de la búho apareció en la pantalla del artefacto unos segundos después.

Lightning – ¡Katrina! ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando haya fuera?! – Pregunto algo exaltado el orni.

Katrina – Nada buena la verdad. Luego de que cayera el escudo del Nuevo Imperio Celeste, la Lanza de Andrómeda y todo el ejército del imperio apareció por toda la ciudad. La lanza destruyo el camuflaje tormenta, y ahora en toda la ciudad está llevándose a cabo una épica y sangrienta batalla entra la A.G.L y el ejército imperial – Respondió la búho tranquilamente – Y la verdad es bueno que te hayas comunicado conmigo, Lightning, ahora mismo necesito que cumplas un objetivo extra –

Lightning – ¿Un objetivo extra? – Pregunto confundido el orni.

Katrina – SI, necesito que uses tres flechas marcadoras para marcar la ubicación precisa de la Lanza de Andrómeda – Respondió la chica con seriedad.

El ave antropomórfica pensó en esto por un momento, sabía bien para que eran necesarias tres flechas marcadoras. Lightning Dash estaba por aceptar el objetivo, pero entonces recordó lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Lightning – Pe… Pero no puedo, ahora mismo estoy en la Giga Base para cumplir con mi objetivo principal – Dijo el orni algo indeciso.

Katrina – ¡Lightning esto es urgente! ¡Realmente necesitamos que uses las flechas marcadoras para no fallar! Además, sabes bien que tu objetivo principal es guiar a la Patrulla Harmony hacia las Harmony Warriors, y luego ir al último punto que está marcado en tu Piedra Sheikah – Decía muy seriamente la búho – Así que no protestes, deja que Darkwing se encargue de recuperar a Nightwing, y tu cumple con tus objetivos –

El orni miro seriamente a Katrina, y luego de unos segundos de pensarlo bien, respondió.

Lightning – De acuerdo, Katrina – Respondió el orni con seriedad.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y cortó la comunicación. Lightning Dash volvió a guardar la Piedra Sheikah en su cinturón y miro con seriedad a Darkwing.

Lightning – Lo siento, Darkwing, me tengo que ir – Dijo el orni, y sin esperar una respuesta, se fue corriendo rápidamente.

La alicornio sombría miro con algo de tristeza al orni, ya que había escuchado la conversación de este con la búho. Luego de estar quieta por unos segundos, la yegua siguió caminando por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la gran puerta donde sabía que dentro estaría su homóloga. La puerta la escaneo por un momento y la gran puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Darkwing.

La yegua vio que se encontraba en una espaciosa habitación que estaba a oscuras. En ese momento, las luces se encendieron, cegándola por un momento. Cuando se acostumbró a la luz, la yegua vio que estaba en una sala con un gran ordenador al final de la misma, y que además había una gran cantidad de pantallas por todos lados. Y frente a este ordenador estaba nada menos que Nightwing, mirando con atención todas las pantallas.

Nightwing – Que bueno que llegas, querida Darkwing – Dijo la alicornio celeste con cierta satisfacción – Acércate un poco a mí, quiero verte de cerca –

La yegua sombría con mucha desconfianza, se acercó a donde estaba su homóloga.

Nightwing – Dime, querida homologa. ¿Qué opinas de lo que está pasando en el imperio ahora mismo? – Pregunto la yegua señalando las pantallas que había a su alrededor.

Darkwing se centró por un momento en la pantalla que tenía más cerca, viendo la muerte y la destrucción que ocurría en toda la ciudad. La yegua miro esto con molestia y rabia.

Darkwing – Me parece horrible toda esa muerte y destrucción sin sentido – Dijo la yegua con molestia.

Nightwing – Bien, como tú me dijiste tu opinión, yo te diré mi opinión – Dijo la yegua, para luego girarse y mirar de manera maniática y demente a su homóloga – ¡A mí me encanta! ¡Me parece hermosa y excitante! – Exclamo mientras caminaba hacia si homologa.

La susodicha retrocedió al escuchar las palabras de la alicornio celeste. Esta miro siguió mirando de la misma forma a la yegua y le dijo.

Nightwing – Pero no nos centremos en eso ahora. Quiero que juguemos un poco, es exactamente esa la razón de que estés aquí – Dijo la alicornio celeste con locura.

La alicornio sombría se puso en guardia al escuchar lo dicho por su homóloga. Un par de destellos aparecieron en el aire, y dos fénix aparecieron de dichos destellos. Ambos fénix eran los compañeros de ambas yeguas.

Dark Cloud y… ¿Dark Cloud?

Darkwing se extrañó un poco al ver que su homóloga tenía un fénix igual al suyo. La yegua se sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en esto y centrarse en lo importante. Entonces, ambas alicornios exclamaron.

Darkwing y Nightwing – ¡Bankai! – Exclamaron ambas yeguas al unísono.

Las dos chicas fueron cubiertas por unos fuertes destellos de luz, y al desaparecer estos, ahora llevaban armaduras iguales a la de Aether, solo que de energía oscura en lugar de energía luminosa. Ambas yeguas se miraron con seriedad y se lanzaron al combate.

* * *

Lightning Dash salió de la Giga Base y voló hasta estar en la parte de arriba de esta. El orni aterrizo en el techo de la nave y miro a lo lejos a la Lanza de Andrómeda. El ave antropomórfica tomo su arco y saco tres flechas marcadoras de su carcaj. Estas flechas eran iguales a la que disparo antes de que comenzara el bombardeo contra el escudo del imperio.

El ave suspiro con tranquilidad, puso las tres flechas en su arco, tenso la cuerda, apunto y disparo. Las tres flechas viajaron a gran velocidad por el aire, llegando más alto incluso de lo que estaba la Lanza de Andrómeda. Las tres flechas se separaron en el aire, tomando rumbos diferentes, terminando cada una en unan parte de la colosal nave. Entonces, un círculo rojo rodeo la nave y desapareció segundos después.

En ese momento, se pudo escuchar en todo el Nuevo Imperio Celeste, el fuerte chillido de un águila proveniente desde el espacio. Repentinamente, todos pudieron ver como algo empezaba a caer al planeta a gran velocidad, dirigiéndose directamente contra la Lanza de Andrómeda. Segundos después, todos pudieron ver perfectamente como la nave Galaxy Eagle, cayó sobre la lanza, soltando otro potente chillido y empezando a atacar con sus garras y armas a la colosal nave, sin bajarse de esta en ningún momento.

Al ver que ya había cumplido con ese objetivo, el orni estaba por retirarse para seguir con el objetivo que le quedaba. Entonces, su Piedra Sheikah empezó a sonar y a vibrar. Lightning tomo su artefacto y contesto la llamada, viendo que era Katrina.

Lightning – ¿Qué pasa ahora, Katrina? – Pregunto el ave con seriedad y algo de molestia.

Katrina – Bueno, quería decirte que buen trabajo al ubicar con precisión la Lanza de Andrómeda para poder atacarla con la Galaxy Eagle – Respondió la búho algo nerviosa, mientras su imagen se movía de un lado al otro, debido al movimiento de la Galaxy Eagle – Pero… Creo que deberías mirar tu mapa de la Giga Base, más específicamente el punto a donde tenías que ir. Cambio y corto – Dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

El orni se extrañó por esto, y rápidamente miro su mapa de la Giga Base, notando que en la zona donde estaba el núcleo de esta, el cual era su objetivo para poder destruir la energía que corrompía a la nave, ahora brillaba un gran punto de un color diferente al de los demás.

Morado brillante.

Lightning – No puede ser verdad… – Dijo con preocupación el ave antropomórfica.

Rápidamente, el orni guardo la Piedra Sheikah y empezó a volar para entrar rápidamente en la nave. Al entrar en la misma, Lightning Dash fue corriendo por los pasillos lo más rápido que podía, eliminando a los robots y las defensas de la nave que se ponían en su camino. Aun dándose prisa y corriendo todo lo que podía, el orni tardo bastante tiempo en llegar al núcleo de la nave.

Al llegar a la puerta de la sala del núcleo, Lightning no espero ni un momento y le disparo a dicha puerta una Flecha Ancestral, haciéndola desaparecer. Al entrar en la sala, El orni vio el núcleo de la Giga Base, y frente a este vio al origen de todo mal, y la razón de su repentina prisa.

Natsumi Black.

La alicornio estaba tranquilamente mirando el núcleo de la nave. Lightning Dash preparo una Flecha Ancestral y la apunto contra la yegua. Esta se giró con tranquilidad, mirando a Lightning con sus ojos color morado brillante.

Natsumi – Que bueno que llegas, Lightning, pero algo tarde la verdad – Dijo la yegua con una tranquilidad para nada común en ella.

Lightning – Ya sabía yo que no tardarías mucho en aparecerte por aquí, Natsumi – Comento el orni sin dejar de apuntarle a la yegua.

El ave antropomórfica no estaba nervioso ni asustado, estaba furioso, deseando con toda su alma dispararle la Flecha Ancestral a la yegua, pero sabía que esto no serviría de nada, y solo podría empeorar las cosas.

Natsumi – Si, lo sé. La verdad hubiera venido antes, pero me demore un poco al salir de mi dimensión. Aunque como te dije antes, tú sí que llegaste tarde – Explico la yegua con una mirada de malicia al final.

Lightning – ¿De que estas hablando? – Pregunto confundido el ave.

Natsumi – A lo que me refiero es que tardaste mucho, y no pudiste ayudarlos – Respondió la yegua con tranquilidad – Pero siendo sincera, todo estaba perdido desde que Aether decidió volver aquí para recuperar a su hija y a su querido equipo, por lo que no es tu culpa, solamente ayudaste un poco a que todo terminara tal y como iba a terminar –

Lightning – Dilo de una vez, Natsumi, ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – Pregunto el orni mucho más serio que antes.

La yegua miro por unos segundos a Lightning, para acto seguido poner una expresión de locura en su rostro, mientras hacía aparecer exactamente 11 pantallas holográficas alrededor del orni. Este miro dichas pantallas con total impresión, al punto de dejar caer su arco y flecha al suelo, luego de ver…

Natsumi – ¡Sorpresa! ¡Ahora la Patrulla Harmony está muerta por culpa de Aether! – Grito de manera loca y maniática la alicornio gris.

Todos los cuerpos de la Patrulla Harmony, casi completamente destrozados y…

Muertos…

Continuara…

 **Chan chan chan… Si, así termina este capítulo, y si, la maldad pura en mi corazón es capaz de hacerme dejarlo justo en este inesperado momento, ya se sabrá que paso y todo lo demás en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Adiós *Inserte sonrisa de maldad***


	10. 9º Cap Fracaso

**Capítulo 9:**

 **Fracaso**

Lightning Dash no podía creer lo que estaba viendo frente a él. Todos los miembros de la Patrulla Harmony estaban muertos. El orni no sabía le que debía hacer. Que algo así sucediera no era lógico. Aquello no tenía sentido para el ave, eso no podía pasar, no estaba entre las probabilidades de lo que podría salir mal. Simplemente no podía entender cómo es que todo termino de esa forma. Se suponía que la patrulla derrotaría a las Harmony Warriors, y luego de eso todos volverían antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor. Así es como debía suceder.

El ave antropomórfica se negaba por completo a creer que aquello había pasado, hasta que miro con furia a Natsumi.

Lightning – No… No puede ser… ¡Esto es mentira! ¡Ellos no están muertos! – Dijo el orni con furia, tomando rápidamente su arco y flecha con una de sus garras y lanzándolos al aire, para acto seguido atraparlos con sus alas y apuntarle a la yegua.

Natsumi – No te engañes a ti mismo, Lightning. Tú mismo eres capaz de saber perfectamente cuando alguien miente o dice la verdad – Dijo la yegua de forma perversa – Así que dime, ¿Estoy mintiendo o digo la verdad? –

El orni siguió mirando a la yegua con seriedad, sin dejar de apuntarle en ningún momento. Segundos después de que Natsumi hiciera su pregunta, Lightning Dash bajo su arco a la vez que cambiaba su expresión de seriedad por una de furia de nuevo. La alicornio gris sonrió, pensando que el ave le respondería, pero esta hizo todo lo contrario.

Lightning – No te voy a dar la satisfacción de escuchar mi respuesta – Dijo el ave con mucha furia.

La yegua simplemente soltó una risa al entender lo que iba a hacer Lightning Dash. Este miro su arco y la Flecha Ancestral por un momento, y disparo dicha flecha hacia el suelo, la flecha empezó a rebotar en toda la sala. En las paredes, en el techo y demás, pero sin impactar por completo en ningún lado, pero destruyendo en el proceso las pantallas holográficas que había aparecido la alicornio gris, todas y cada una de las 11 que estaban ahí. Natsumi ladeo la cabeza para esquivar la flecha que venía a sus espaldas, y miro con una sonrisa al orni, el cual puso su arco en su espalda, y miro con seriedad la Flecha Ancestral, la cual se clavó en su pecho…

Provocando que el cuerpo de Lightning Dash se desvaneciera por completo en píxeles, los cuales posteriormente desaparecieron al instante.

Natsumi – Bueno, no voy a negar que esa ave es creativa a la hora de suicidarse – Dijo la yegua soltando una pequeña risa al final.

* * *

Katrina se encontraba en ese momento en el puente de la Galaxy Eagle, supervisando que todos los sistemas siguieran funcionando correctamente. Entonces, la búho que estaba volando de un lado a otro, noto que había una inusual alerta en uno de los paneles de control. La chica se paró sobre dicho panel, y leyó la alerta que ahí estaba, extrañándose tras terminar de leerla.

Katrina – ¿Alguien quiere reaparecer aquí en la nave? Pero, eso no tiene sentido. El reinicio automático de toda la flota A.G.L está programado para que reaparezcan obligatoriamente en el mismo punto en el que murieron – Dijo la búho sin entender como esa alerta era siquiera posible de que estuviera activa.

Aun con su confusión, la búho acepto la solicitud de reaparición. En ese momento, una gran cantidad de píxeles aparecieron detrás de Katrina. Esta miro con curiosidad dichos píxeles, sorprendiéndose por completo cuando estos se transformaron en Lightning Dash. El orni se sacudió la cabeza y dijo.

Lightning – Katrina, por favor, la próxima vez acepta más rápido la solicitud de reaparición, enserio es demasiado esfuerzo mental el que se necesita para estar más de un segundo en la base de datos principal del Gran Nexo – Dijo el orni sacudiéndose todo el cuerpo.

La chica por otro lado, miraba con completa incredulidad e impresión al orni. Luego de varios segundos de permanecer callada y con el pico abierto, Katrina hablo.

Katrina – Lightning… tu… tu… ¡¿Acabas de reaparecer?! – Pregunto aun con total incredulidad la chica.

Lightning – Tranquila, no morí en combate, me suicide con una Flecha Ancestral para poder escapar de la Giga Base –

Katrina – Oh, valla, así que ella si está ahí, ¿Cierto? – Pregunto la búho algo preocupada.

El orni simplemente asintió con la cabeza con seriedad. Katrina trago saliva al escuchar esto. Lightning Dash miro por un momento por una ventana, viendo a lo lejos la Giga Base que aun seguía flotando en el mismo lugar. El ave antropomórfica miro a su amiga y pregunto.

Lightning – Dime, Katrina. ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Natsumi? – Pregunto el orni con seriedad.

Katrina – ¿Sobre lo que le paso a la Patrulla Harmony? – Lightning asintió con la cabeza – Pues sí, la patrulla murió en combate hace apenas unos pocos minutos –

Lightning – Pero, ¿Cómo fue que paso tan rápido? No recuerdo que hayan pasado más de 2 minutos – Dijo el orni con algo de frustración.

La búho voló hasta posarse sobre el hombro de su amigo, y obligo a este a mirarla fijamente. Katrina miro con mucha atención los ojos de Lightning por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente hablo.

Katrina – Lightning, tu percepción del tiempo esta distorsionada. Recuerda que no estamos en el Gran Nexo, aquí el tiempo pasa mucho más rápido que en casa – Dijo la chica con seriedad – Crees que solo pasaron un par de minutos, pero no es así. Estuviste corriendo por la Giga Base, teniendo que tomar los pasillos correctos, esquivando y eliminando robots y localizando el núcleo de la nave. Después de dejar a la patrulla, estuviste 43 minutos y 34 segundos corriendo por la nave para llegar a Natsumi.

El ave antropomórfica se sorprendió por esto. Ahora entendía que todo no había pasado tan rápido como creía, pero aun así quedaba una duda en el aire por resolver.

Lightning – Pero aun no entiendo cómo es que la Patrulla Harmony fue derrotada, tú leíste el orden de sucesos en esta línea de tiempo. Sabes bien que la patrulla debía ganarles a las Harmony Warriors, y todo esto antes de que Natsumi llegara para empezar la retirada – Dijo el ave antropomórfica con confusión.

Katrina – La verdad, no sé cómo responderte eso, Lightning – Dijo la búho pasando una de sus alas sobre su cabeza.

Lancelot – Yo puedo responder eso – Dijo el felino apareciendo de la nada en la sala.

Ambas aves miraron detrás de ellas al gato morado, el cual aún seguía portando aquella mascara, a la vez que sostenía su flauta con una de sus garras. Lightning con seriedad y algo de curiosidad, pregunto.

Lightning – ¿Lo dices enserio, Lancelot? – Pregunto el orni seriamente.

El felino antropomórfico no contesto, en su lugar saco un cristal rojo de su abrigo y se lo lanzo a Lightning. Este atrapo dicho cristal con sus garras. Entonces, los ojos del orni brillaron por completo y este empezó a ver muchas imágenes en su cabeza.

 **(Lo advierto desde ya, lo que pasara de aquí en adelante no va a ser bonito. De hecho, va a ser oscuro, sangriento y retorcido. Advertido estas).**

* * *

Red Fire estaba parada a varios metros de Umbriel. La alicornio de sombras miraba con una sádica sonrisa a su homóloga, mientras que esta la miraba con una mezcla de seriedad y preocupación.

La yegua de fuego estaba preocupada al no saber por completo que clase de ataques podría hacer su rival, además de que esta tenia ventaja sobre ella al estar todo a oscuras.

Umbriel – Bien, Red Fire. Vamos a ver quién de las dos es la más fuerte – Dijo la yegua corrompida, a la vez que sacaba un arma del suelo.

Dicha arma era una espada doble (Básicamente con una hoja normal y otra hoja saliendo del pomo del mango). Esta espada estaba completamente hecha de sombras, y emitía una tenue aura de color rojo.

Umbriel – Esta es mi arma, yo la llamo la Eternal Nightmare – Dijo la yegua de sombras haciendo varios movimientos con dicha arma – Muéstrame que armas posees tú, Red Fire –

La susodicha miro con seriedad a su homóloga, a la vez que hacia brillar su cuerno. Frente a la yegua apareció una de sus armas, la Red Queen (De Devil Man Cry 4), y en su espalda apareció su otra arma, la Lucifer, una mochila roja con detalles naranjas y con símbolos de fuego en ella. Red Fire miro con una sonrisa a Umbriel, mientras que esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

Red – Espero que no te moleste que use dos armas… – Entonces, la crin y cola como las alas de la alicornio se convirtieron totalmente en fuego puro – Y mi modo combate claro –

Umbriel – No me importa para nada. Es hora de ver quien de las dos es la mejor – Dijo la alicornio de sombras, antes de lanzarse a gran velocidad contra su homóloga.

Red Fire bloqueo un fuerte ataque de Umbriel con su espada. Ambas yeguas empezaron a lanzar cortes contra la otra de manera repetida. Luego de varios segundos, al ver que ninguna lograba golpear a la otra, ambas hicieron brillar sus cuernos al mismo tiempo y le dispararon a la otra un rayo mágico de fuego y de sombras respectivamente. Ambos rayos chocaron entre sí, generando una explosión que mando a volar a ambas chicas.

Umbriel se recuperó rápidamente y salto contra su homóloga, intentando atravesar a esta con la Eternal Nightmare. Red Fire que estaba tirada en el suelo en ese momento, se percató del ataque de la alicornio de sombras, y rodo por el suelo para esquivarlo. La espada de la yegua corrompida se clavó en el suelo, mientras que su portadora trataba de sacarla con sus cascos y su magia.

Red Fire aprovecho el momento y ataco a su homóloga. De la Lucifer salieron varias espadas hechas por completo de fuego. Dichas espadas se lanzaron directamente contra la alicornio de sombras mientras esta todavía intentaba sacar su espada.

Al ver las espadas que venían hacia ellas, la yegua corrompida empezó a moverse hacia los lados y a esquivar dichas espadas sin soltar su arma en ningún momento. Una última espada que venía hacia ella se acercó demasiado, y no podía esquivarla, por lo que Umbriel hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

La alicornio de sombras movió la cabeza, y atrapo la espada de fuego con sus dientes.

Red – ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la yegua de fuego sorprendida al ver como su homóloga sujetaba unas de sus espadas llameantes con sus dientes.

Antes de que Red Fire pudiera reaccionar. Umbriel saco su espada del suelo, soltó la espada llameante, y con su propia espada golpeo la espada de fuego, mandándola de vuelta contra su homóloga. La alicornio de fuego uso la Red Queen para tratar de desviar su espada llameante, pero esta exploto antes, haciéndole algo de daño por la explosión.

Umbriel – Valla, no esperaba que eso funcionara, pero para mi suerte si – Dijo la chica, para luego reparar en sus dientes parcialmente quemados por la espada llameante – Bueno, eso es un pequeño daño colateral, solo espero que se pueda arreglar con magia – Dijo con tranquilidad, antes de lanzarse de nuevo contra Red Fire.

A gran velocidad, la alicornio de fuego se levantó del suelo y ladeo su cuerpo para evitar un poderoso corte de Umbriel, el cual pretendía partirla en dos. Al ver una oportunidad, Red Fire le hizo un fuerte corte a su homóloga en uno de sus flancos.

Umbriel gimió de dolor, pero ignorando el daño en su cuerpo, se giró rápidamente y le hizo un corte a Red Fire en el rostro, haciéndole un corte en su ojo izquierdo, dejándola ciega del mismo.

Umbriel – Vamos, Red Fire, sufre – Dijo con sadismo la alicornio de sombras, antes de que el dolor volviera con fuerza a su cuerpo.

Red Fire soltó su espada mientras gritaba de dolor al haber perdido uno de sus ojos. Umbriel también cayó al suelo adolorida, debido a que el corte de su homóloga había dejado en su pata trasera derecha, que ahora estaba parcialmente inmovilizada.

La yegua corrompida al ver que su homóloga estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, tomo rápidamente su espada y la lanzo a modo de hélice a la yegua de fuego. Esta escucho el sonido de la espada viajando por el aire, y trato de cubrirse con un escudo mágico, pero la espada de Umbriel llego a cortar una de sus alas mientras giraba por el aire, haciéndola gritar de nuevo de dolor.

Luego de varios segundos de sufrimiento, y sin importarle tener un ojo menos, Red Fire con el ojo que le quedaba, se levantó ignorando su dolor, y cargo de magia la Red Queen, usando el manubrio de motocicleta que tenía la misma. La alicornio de fuego se teletransportó al lado de su homóloga y ataco a esta lo más rápido que pudo.

Umbriel trato de evitar el ataque, pero debido al problema de su pata no pudo moverse lo suficientemente rápido, y el ataque de su homóloga le dio completamente en el pecho, además de mandarla a volar hacia atrás.

Ambas yeguas cayeron al suelo completamente adoloridas por los ataques que habían recibido. Umbriel se levantó rápidamente, viendo que su espada estaba tirada en una esquina de la habitación, cubierta por completo de oscuridad.

Red Fire por su parte se levantó del suelo y saco varias espadas de fuego de la Lucifer. Umbriel se levantó rápidamente y extendió sus alas para empezar a volar. La alicornio de fuego empezó a lanzar las espadas de fuego contra su homóloga. La susodicha empezó a volar entre las espadas de fuego, moviéndose más rápido que antes al usar sus alas. Antes de que la yegua de fuego se diera cuenta, Umbriel ya estaba frente a ella.

La yegua corrompida le dio un fuerte puñetazo a su rival, mandándola al aire. Red Fire soltó su espada al recibir aquel fuerte ataque, Umbriel volvió al suelo y miro su espada por un momento, para luego volver a mirar a su homóloga, que ya había caído en el suelo.

La yegua corrompida uso su magia para que su espada viniera hacia donde estaba, a la vez que saltaba hacia la alicornio de fuego. Esta trato de levantarse rápidamente del suelo, pero unos extraños látigos de sombras que salieron del suelo, atraparon sus cascos.

Umbriel miro con una sonrisa a su homóloga, mientras que esta la miraba con incredulidad. La yegua corrompida atrapo la Eternal Nightmare en el aire y se preparó para atravesar a Red Fire directamente en el pecho. Justo antes de que esto pasara, la alicornio de fuego tomo la Red Queen con magia, se cubrió con la misma y grito.

Red – ¡Modo Arconte de Fue…! – Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida…

Para evitar que Umbriel la atravesara en el pecho con la Eternal Nightmare, destruyendo también la Red Queen y la Lucifer en el proceso.

Red Fire abrió por completo los ojos al sentir como la espada de Umbriel había atravesado por completo la fuente de energía de su cuerpo. La yegua corrompida sonrió de manera perversa, a la vez que giraba la espada sin sacarla del pecho de la alicornio de fuego, agravando mucho más la herida. La yegua corrompida se acercó a su homóloga para verla más de cerca.

Red – No… Esto no puede estar pasando… – Trataba de decir la yegua, hasta que Umbriel puso su casco sobre su boca.

Umbriel – Tranquila, Red Fire... No hables que así te perderé más rápido – Dijo de manera perversa la alicornio de sombras – Esto era obvio que pasaría, querida. Si te hubieras rendido, lo habría hecho de una manera mucho mejor en la que las dos lo habríamos disfrutado, aunque más yo que tú la verdad ji ji ji – Decía mientras sujetaba la cabeza de la alicornio con uno de sus cascos.

Umbriel le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su homóloga, mientras que los ojos de la yegua de fuego empezaban a apagarse lentamente.

Umbriel – Duerme bien, querida. Espero que tengas lindas y hermosas pesadillas en el más allá – Dijo de forma maternal la yegua corrompida…

Antes de que la luz en los ojos de Red Fire se apagara por completo.

Umbriel dejo con cuidado la cabeza de su homóloga en el suelo, y saco su espada del pecho de esta para luego retirarse de la sala dejado el cuerpo muerto de Red Fire ahí tirado.

* * *

Ocelot saco rápidamente su pistola y le disparo en el hombro a su homóloga, tratando de dejarla incapacitada. Esta se movió rápido para esquivar el balazo antes de que el pistolero le apuntara. Solar Beauty rápidamente salto la barra y trato de golpear con uno de sus cascos al pony terrestre. Este esquivo el ataque de la yegua saltando hacia un lado. El puñetazo de Solar le dio a la silla en la que estaba el vaquero. Dicha silla se hizo pequeñas y diminutas astillas en un instante.

Ocelot – Oye, la silla no tenía culpa de nada – Dijo de forma cómica el semental, aunque estando internamente aliviado de que ese golpe no le hubiera dado.

Solar – Muy gracioso – Dijo de forma sarcástica la yegua, antes de lanzarse contra su homologo.

El semental esquivo el otro ataque de su homóloga, la cual golpeo en su lugar a una mesa que termino igual que la silla de antes. Ocelot rápidamente saco una de sus espadas y se preparó para luchar. Solar Beauty no se inmuto al ver el arma de su homólogo, pero decidió sacar la suya propia. La yegua saco de su cazadora un par de protectores de cascos de platino con detalles amarillos, y los puso en sus cascos delanteros.

Solar – Te presento mis Golpeadores Solares. Veamos si sigues siendo capaz de evitar mis golpes después de esto – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa perversa, para luego levantar sus cascos delanteros, mientras los dos protectores empezaban a cargarse de energía.

Al golpear el suelo, una onda expansiva de energía amarilla empezó a ir hacia el frente de la yegua, en dirección a donde estaba Ocelot. El semental vio como la onda expansiva empezó a elevar las cosas que se le cruzaban por delante, dejándolas suspendidas en el aire. Antes de que Ocelot pudiera escapar de la onda expansiva, esta lo alcanzo y lo dejo suspendido en el aire. Solar Beauty empezó a correr hacia su homologo, lista para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

El semental, al notar las intenciones de la yegua, rápidamente saco su espada para cubrirse del ataque, pero inesperadamente Solar Beauty golpeo la espada sin importarle que fuera contra el filo. Ocelot puso expresión de sorpresa al ver como su espada de diamante fue destruida en pedazos con facilidad por el puñetazo de la yegua. El pony terrestre salió disparado hacia atrás por la onda expansiva que se generó al explotar en pedazos su espada.

Solar Beauty volvió al suelo algo frustrada por haber fallado su ataque, pero se alegró al ver como su homologo se estrellaba fuertemente contra una pared. Ocelot cayó al suelo con varias heridas en su cuerpo. El semental se levantó como pudo, notando rápidamente que el golpe contra la pared no había sido la peor parte, ya que ahora había muchos y afilados pedazos de su espada clavados en su cuerpo.

Solar – ¿Qué pasa, vaquero? ¿Qué acaso los diamantes son mucho para ti? – Dijo de forma burlona la pony terrestre al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su homólogo.

Este último, a pesar del dolor, sonrió y miro con dicha sonrisa a su homóloga. Con algo de dolor, el semental saco su otra espada, la Hammer Sword, una espada con filo negro y mango en forma de martillo.

Ocelot – La verdad es que no, pero normalmente prefiero los diamantes fuera de mi cuerpo – Bromeo el espadachín sin quitar su sonrisa.

La yegua corrompida simplemente soltó un suspiro de fastidio y se lanzó rápidamente contra su homólogo. Este bloqueo los golpes de la yegua con su espada, la cual por suerte si lograba resistir los potentes puñetazos de Solar. Esta siguió atacando sin parar al semental, bloqueando los ataques de este con sus protectores de casco.

Ocelot por su parte, trataba de golpear como fuera a su homóloga, pero esta le seguía el paso muy bien. Luego de varios segundos más de golpes y espadazos, Solar Beauty golpeo en el pecho a Ocelot con fuerza, mientras que este le dio un fuerte espadazo en el pecho que la mando a volar hacia atrás.

Ambos ponys chocaron contra un par de paredes, y los dos se levantaron casi a la vez. Ocelot soltó un leve gemido de dolor. Estaba muy seguro de que el golpe que le había dado su homóloga le había roto algo. Solar Beauty por otro lado, miro el corte que tenía en su pecho, producto del espadazo de su homologo, el cual era bastante grave. La yegua miro por un momento a su homólogo, sonriendo al pensar en un buen plan.

El semental empezó a correr hacia su homóloga, listo para seguir peleando. La yegua se quedó en el sitio esperando a Ocelot. Al estar cerca, este último levanto su espada y golpeo con fuerza el suelo, generando un potente terremoto hacia donde estaba Solar Beauty. Esta levanto sus cascos, cargando de energía sus Golpeadores Solares y golpeando el suelo, mandándole a su homologo una onda expansiva como la anterior.

Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, generando una potente explosión de humo. Ocelot rápidamente saco su otra arma, la Elemental Bullet, una pistola tipo revolver con distintos colores en la recamara, cada una por elemento. El pistolero apunto a la nube de humo y estuvo por empezar a disparar, pero de la nada, Solar Beauty salió de la nube de humo con su puño hacia delante.

Antes de que el semental pudiera reaccionar, la yegua golpeo con mucha fuerza su revólver, destruyéndolo en pedazos para posteriormente golpearlo a él y mandarlo detrás de la barra. Ocelot cayó al suelo y miro hacia arriba, viendo a Solar Beauty viniendo hacia donde estaba de nuevo. El espadachín al ver esto, grito.

Ocelot – ¡Modo Due…! –

Pero un así no pudo evitar que el puño de Solar Beauty, le atravesara el pecho por completo, destrozando su fuente de energía.

La yegua se acercó a la oreja del semental y le susurro.

Solar – _En este bar no se permiten armas, vaquero_ – Dijo la yegua de forma burlona, antes de sacar su casco del pecho de Ocelot.

El susodicho miro fijamente a su homóloga por unos segundos, hasta que la luz de sus ojos se apagó por completo. Solar Beauty estaba por retirarse, hasta que su vista se cruzó con la Hammer Sword de Ocelot. La yegua tomo dicha espada y la agito un poco.

Solar – Sin dudas esta era una buena arma, pero… – Dijo la yegua dejando caer la espada al suelo, y poniendo su casco sobre la misma – No soy mucho de usar espadas – Dijo para después aplastar la espada y destruirla en pedazos.

La pony terrestre se retiró tranquilamente del bar, dejando el cuerpo muerto de Ocelot ahí.

* * *

Vulcan salto hacia atrás para esquivar la dentellada de un girasol asesino. El semental le disparo a dicho girasol con un potente lanzallamas, pero el girasol no fue afectado por el fuego para su sorpresa. Un par de plantas carnívoras trataron de tragarse al semental, pero este les lanzo un par de granadas de plasma, las cuales se tragaron. Las dos plantas carnívoras explotaron segundos después. El pony artillero al ver esto, lo celebro.

Vulcan – ¡Cómanse eso plantas feas! ¡Ninguna de ustedes puede contra el gran Vulcan! – Dijo de forma presumida el semental.

Green – Yo no cantaría victoria todavía, Vulcan – Dijo la unicornio corrompida con malicia.

Entonces, el semental fue testigo de cómo las dos plantas carnívoras que acababa de destruir, volvían a crecer de sus raíces, estando de nuevo perfectamente bien.

Vulcan – ¡Oh por favor! – Exclamo el pony terrestre, sacando una ametralladora ligera de su armadura y empezando a dispararles sin parar a todas las plantas que se le acercaban.

Green Heart soltó una risa perversa y envió mas plantas a que devoraran al semental. Unos misiles salieron de los hombros de la armadura de Vulcan, destruyendo a varias plantas que trataron de atacarlo, pero estas volvieron a crecer rápidamente.

Green – Solo ríndete, Vulcan, no vas a poder hacer nada contra mis plantas. Mi brazalete Eternal Hate hace que cualquier planta que cree se transforme de esa forma, y que vuelvan a crecer sin límite – Dijo la yegua, señalando el brazalete que traía, el cual era un brazalete de metal verde con detalles negros y un cristal rojo sobre el mismo.

El semental no llego a escuchar las palabras de su homóloga, estaba demasiado concentrado en no morir como para centrarse en otra cosa. Vulcan empezó a ver cómo era poco a poco superado por las plantas, que no dejaban de venir hacia él en masa. Al entender que no podría detener a tantas plantas usando solo las armas de su armadura, decidió sacar otra de sus armas.

Dicha arma era un enorme martillo de mango metálico para dos cascos. El martillo es rectangular en el centro y circular a los lados. De metal azul en la cabeza y amarillo en el mango. Con símbolos celestes en las partes planas del martillo.

Vulcan – Prepárense plantas, porque llego el Martillo Tronador – Dijo el pony artillero, levanto el martillo con sus dos cascos y golpeando fuertemente el suelo.

Una línea de energía viajo por el suelo hacia donde estaban las plantas, y al llegar a estas, genero una potente explosión de energía que destruyo casi por completo a todas las plantas. Las pocas que sobrevivieron volvieron a crecer, y fueron con más ganas que antes a atacar a Vulcan para vengarse por ese ataque. Green Heart por otro lado, miro con seriedad el martillo del semental.

Green – Eso puede ser un problema serio, creo que sería buena idea deshacerme de él lo más rápido posible – Dijo la yegua corrompida mirando fijamente a Vulcan y a su martillo.

Mientras tanto, el semental seguía golpeando con su Martillo Tronador a todas las plantas que se cruzaban en su camino. Luego de estar destruyendo plantas por unos minutos, Vulcan miro a su alrededor, notando que ya había acabado con todas las plantas que quedaban.

Vulcan – ¡Ja! Te lo dije, nena, nadie puede contra el gran Vulcan. Ahora ven aquí y ríndete para que no tenga que golpearte con mi martillo en esos matadores flancos que tienes, y menos en tu muy sexy cu… –

Antes de que el semental pudiera terminar de hablar, un poderoso rugido lo mando a volar varios metros. El semental aterrizo sobre unas flores que amortiguaron su caída. Al levantar la vista, Vulcan vio a varios metros de él a un gigantesco girasol monstruo de unos 10 metros de alto. Sobre el hombro de dicho girasol, estaba Green Heart mirando a Vulcan con una sonrisa.

Green – De acuerdo, Vulcan, ahora que acabaste con las demás plantas, es hora de que te enfrentes al jefe final – Dijo con malicia la yegua corrompida.

Vulcan – No importa que tan grande sean. Yo y mi martillo podemos con ambas – Dijo con mucha confianza el semental.

Vulcan levanto su martillo, mientras este se cargaba de energía, pero antes de que el semental pudiera golpear el suelo, una de las raíces del Girasol Gigante salió del suelo, y le arrebato al semental su Martillo Tronador. Antes de que el robot artillero pudiera hacer algo, el girasol tiro su martillo al suelo, para acto seguido levantar una de sus raíces y aplastar el martillo del semental, haciéndolo pedazos.

El pony artillero abrió los ojos como platos al ver de nuevo su martillo, el cual ahora estaba completamente hecho pedazos. El Girasol Gigante tiro los pedazos de martillo a donde estaba el semental, mientras que se reía al igual que Green Heart.

Vulcan – ¡NOOO! ¡Mi precioso Martillo Tronador! ¡Todo menos eso! ¡Él era especial! ¡Debí haber sido yo! – Gritaba el semental completamente triste y con muchas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, mientras abrazaba los destruidos pedazos de su martillo.

La yegua corrompida soltó una risa al ver lo destrozado que se encontraba el semental, el cual seguía llorando de manera desconsolado por la pérdida de su martillo, pero sin importarle mucho el dolor que sentía Vulcan, decidió atacar ahora que estaba distraído.

Green – Bien hecho, mi pequeño girasol, ahora acaba con ese pony y comételo – Dijo la unicornio primero de forma maternal, y terminando de forma sádica y cruel.

El Girasol Gigante obedeció la orden de su ama, y fue rápidamente a comerse al semental. Antes de que el girasol pudiera atacar a Vulcan, este levanto la cabeza y miro con mucha seriedad a dicho girasol.

Vulcan – Voy a vengarte, querido martillo – Dijo con mucha seriedad el semental.

El Girasol Gigante levanto una de sus raíces para acabar con el semental y luego poder comérselo, pero antes de poder bajar su raíz, el girasol grito de puro dolor a la vez que caía de espaldas al suelo, teniendo una intensa quemadura en la raíz con la que iba a aplastar al semental.

Vulcan – Voy a vengar a mi martillo, maldita planta, aunque sea lo último que haga – Dijo aun con lágrimas en los ojos el pony artillero, teniendo sobre su hombro una bazuca de color gris oscuro con luces rojas, y varias inscripciones celestes a lo largo, esa era su otra arma, la Magma Explosive – ¡Modo Flama! – Exclamo con fuerza.

La armadura de Vulcan brillo y se transformó en una armadura de color naranja de casi el doble de tamaña que antes, con una carga en su espalda que tenía dos mangueras que iban hasta las patas delanteras del semental.

Al tener su nueva armadura, Vulcan rápidamente salto muy alto, y apunto con la Magma Explosive y disparo un gran proyectil de magma contra el Girasol Gigante. Dicho proyectil impacto por completo en el rostro de la flor, quemando a la misma en gran medida. Vulcan disparo tres proyectiles más, aunque un poco más pequeños que el anterior. Dos de esos proyectiles impactaron en el girasol, pero uno de ellos impacto en Green Heart, la cual salió volando lejos del campo de batalla. Al aterrizar, la unicornio se levantó con muchas quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Green – Esta me las vas a pagar, Vulcan – Dijo con furia la unicornio, teletransportándose lejos de ahí.

De vuelta con Vulcan, este todavía seguía luchando con el Girasol Gigante. Este último le disparo al semental varias espinas gigantes, las cuales dieron en la armadura del pony, pero no llegando a hacerle mucho daño. Vulcan volvió a disparar varios proyectiles de magma contra el girasol. El susodicha golpeo los proyectiles con un árbol que arranco anteriormente, y los desvió hacia cualquier lado, para luego lanzarle el árbol al semental, impactándole de lleno.

Vulcan salió del árbol con varios daños en su armadura, el semental miro con atención al Girasol Gigante, notando que este también estaba bastante herido por sus proyectiles de magma.

Vulcan – Voy a acabar contigo de una vez por todas, y de esa forma vengare a mi martillo – Dijo con seriedad el semental – ¡Modo Gran Armadu…! –

Antes de poder terminar la frase, el pecho de Vulcan fue atravesado por una gran y afilada raíz. El pony artillero miro detrás de él, notando que ahí estaba Green Heart mirándolo con furia.

Green – Comete a este semental, mi pequeño girasol – Dijo la yegua para luego alejarse a una distancia segura.

El Girasol Gigante obedeció la orden de su ama y se tragó de un bocado al semental, masticándolo un poco, para luego poner cara de asco y escupir varios pedazos de metal destrozados.

Green – Valla, al parecer no solo era un calvo nada atractivo, también era un horrible alimento para plantas – Dijo la yegua corrompida con una sonrisa perversa – Vámonos mi querido girasol, te conseguiré algo mejor para comer, y luego tu ello tendremos algo de diversión juntos –

La yegua empezó a caminar fuera de la habitación, siendo seguida por el girasol, el cual volvió a ser una planta más pequeña y menos monstruosa, pero que aún se podía mover usar sus raíces. Ambas se fueron de ahí, dejando tirados los restos del cuerpo de Vulcan.

* * *

Black Wing esquivo uno de los ataques de su homóloga, y la ataco con sus Garras de Dragón, unas garras de dragón azules con la parte de las cuchillas rojas. La bat pony le hizo un fuerte corte a su homóloga en el pecho. Paper Wing gimió de dolor, y ataco a su homóloga con sus Dual Scissors, un par de guadañas. La hoja de ambas estaba hecha de diamante color negro, mientras que los mangos de ambas están hechas de acero color blanco papel.

Paper Wing hizo un corte hacia delante como si ambas armas fueran una tijera, haciéndole a su homóloga un corte en el costado. Black Wing volvio al suelo para recuperarse del ataque, mientras que la pegaso aterrizo a varios metros de ella.

Paper – ¿Qué pasa, Black Wing? ¿Soy demasiado veloz para ti? – Dijo de forma presumida y burlona la pegaso.

La bat pony soltó un gruñido de frustración, su homóloga había estado usando muchos trucos sucios para superarla, y no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Paper Wing por su parte, empezó a volar, a la vez que sujetaba sus dos guadañas y miraba de forma presumida a Black Wing. Esta rápidamente extendió sus alas y salió volando a gran velocidad contra la pegaso. La yegua corrompida uso sus guadañas para bloquear un potente ataque de las Garras de Dragón de la bat pony.

Paper – Acéptalo, Black Wing, no vas a poder ganarme nunca – Dijo con confianza y malicia la yegua corrompida.

Black – Me da igual lo que digas, voy a ganarte y me iré de aquí viva – Respondió seriamente la bat pony.

La pegaso soltó una risa maliciosa, y aparto las armas de su homóloga, para luego hacerle a esta un doble corte en la espalda, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Black Wing a gran velocidad se giró y le hizo a la pegaso un corte con sus garras en el rostro, dejándole la marca de tres garras.

Una mirada de seriedad se formó en el rostro de Paper Wing, a la vez que esta miraba la herida en su rostro con seriedad.

Antes de que la bat pony pudiera reaccionar, una de las guadañas de Paper Wing se clavó en uno de sus flancos. La pegaso le pego a su homóloga una fuerte patada que la mando a tierra de nuevo. Black Wing se levantó como pudo, a la vez que trataba de sacar la guadaña de su costado. La yegua corrompida paso volando a gran velocidad a su lado, clavándole a la bat pony su otra guadaña en su otro flanco.

Paper – Que esto sea una competencia por ver quien le deja peores cicatrices a la otra – Dijo sádicamente la pegaso, antes de sacas con fuerza las Dual Scissors del cuerpo de su homóloga.

La susodicha grito de dolor al sentir como ambas guadañas salían de su cuerpo. Paper Wing se alejó de la bat pony y miro a esta con una sonrisa. Black Wing se levantó como pudo, empezando a volar al no poder pararse debido al dolor en sus flancos. Black Wing rápidamente voló contra su homóloga, y antes de llegar a esta, se detuvo por completo y le dio una fuerte doble patada en el rostro a su homóloga, tirándola de la torre de piedra en la que se encontraban.

Paper Wing apareció volando con su mirada cubierta por su melena. Black Wing trato de pararse en sus patas traseras, pero al notar que ya ni siquiera podía mover sus patas traseras, decidió usar por completo su habilidad de vuelo.

Black – ¡Modo Este…! – Pero no pudo continuar hablando, ya que sintió una presencia detrás suya en un instante, a la vez que sus Garras de Dragón eran completamente destruidas.

Paper – Buenas noches, Black Wing – Dijo la pegaso con sadismo, teniendo sus dos guadañas a los lados del cuello de su homóloga, como si ambas armas fueran unas tijeras.

Con las que posteriormente decapito a la bat pony.

La cabeza de Black Wing rodo por el suelo, mientras su cuerpo caía totalmente inerte. Toda la simulación del sitio se detuvo, volviendo a ser una habitación normal.

Paper Wing se acercó a la cabeza de su homóloga y la pateo sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, para luego retirarse y dejar el cuerpo muerto y decapitado de Black Wing ahí.

* * *

White Shield salió del agua antes de que la electricidad de Gigavolt lo dejara frito. La dragona rápidamente ataco a su rival con su Cañón Electromagnético. Un arma parecida a una escopeta de corredera, solo que posee varios cristales eléctricos a los largo. Es una escopeta de acero con detalles amarillos, además de los cristales. La dragona eléctrica disparo dicha arma con el semental. El arma disparo una especie de esfera eléctrica de color azul muy oscuro.

El unicornio tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivar el ataque de su homóloga. Esta no se detuvo, y siguió disparando sin parar contra su homólogo. White Shield por otro lado, saco una de sus armas, la Espada Omega. A simple vista parecía una simple espada roja con forma redondeada sin filo, y con el símbolo de omega en el centro. El semental salto contra la dragona eléctrica, que no dejaba de dispararle.

Al estar en el aire, la espada del semental se activó, abriéndose a lo largo de la hoja, mientras que una energía azul empezaba a circular dentro de la misma.

Gigavolt seguía disparando sin detenerse, no tenía la necesidad de recargar, debido a que el Cañón Electromagnético funcionaba con la energía que producían sus manos. White Shield puso su espada en alto, y cayó en picado contra su homóloga, esta al ver que el semental no se detenía, y destruía sus disparos con la espada que traía, rápidamente abrió sus alas y empezó a volar. El unicornio fallo su ataque, y golpeo fuertemente el suelo de una de las plataformas, haciendo un cráter en el mismo.

Gigavolt – Valla, esa espada sí que parece fuerte – Comento la dragona con tranquilidad – Sera mejor que tenga cuidado con ella, o puedo terminar como ese cráter –

La dragona dejo esto de lado, y siguió disparando desde el aire su Cañón Electromagnético. White Shield bloqueaba y desviaba todos los disparos con la Espada Omega, y saltaba hacia los lados para esquivar otros. Luego de varios disparos, el semental golpeo uno de los disparos, consiguiente desviarlo y que este le diera a Gigavolt, provocando que la dragona eléctrica cayera duramente contra el suelo cubierto de agua.

White Shield no lo había notado, pero al esquivar los ataques de su homóloga, había terminado en el suelo cubierto de agua. Gigavolt puso sus garras en el agua para levantarse, electrificando a la vez todo el agua, y al unicornio también. El semental empezó a gritar de dolor al sentir tanta cantidad de electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo. La dragona corrompida se levantó y miro con curiosidad a su homólogo, notando como este caía al suelo luego de recibir aquella potente descarga eléctrica.

Gigavolt – Lo siento, no sabía que estabas en el agua. Aunque técnicamente esto es bueno para mí, pero no me gusta porque no lo hice adrede – Se cuestionaba la chica sin prestarle atención a White Shield.

El susodicho se levantó del suelo como pudo, tomando la Espada Omega en el proceso y usándola para apoyarse y no caerse.

White – No debo dejar que vuelva a electrocutarme con el agua, no creo poder resistir otra descarga de esa forma – Decía para sí mismo el semental.

El semental con algo de esfuerzo, miro a Gigavolt, la cual seguía cuestionándose lo que había y no había hecho. Entonces, la dragona levanto su Cañón Electromagnético y dijo.

Gigavolt – Creo que va siendo hora de que las cosas se compliquen un poco – Dijo la dragona eléctrica con algo de ternura.

La dragona eléctrica disparo al techo con su arma, dándole a una especie de circuito eléctrico. En ese momento, toda la sala empezó a llenarse de más agua, a la vez que las dos plataformas que había a cada lado de la sala subían bastante. White Shield rápidamente subió a una de las plataformas, evitando por poco ser electrificado por el agua eléctrica que provocaba Gigavolt. Esta empezó a volar a varios metros del agua y dijo.

Gigavolt – Es hora de empezar con la diversión – Dijo emocionada la chica.

Una expresión de molestia se dibujó en el rostro de White Shield, al escuchar como su homóloga consideraba todo esto como un juego. Pero el semental no tuvo más tiempo de pensar en esto, ya que Gigavolt empezó a dispararle proyectiles mucho más potentes que antes. El unicornio desviaba los disparos que podía con su espada, a la vez que trataba de devolverle alguno a la dragona.

Gigavolt al ver que no lograba darle a su homólogo, se lanzó contra este a tratar de darle desde cerca disparos muy potentes, pero el semental aprovecho esto para darle a la dragona eléctrica un poderoso golpe con su espada, mandándola a volar contra una pared. La chica se sostuvo de dicha pared y miro su propio cuerpo, notando lo herida que había quedado después de aquel único golpe. La dragona soltó una risa y miro con una expresión de tranquilidad a su homologo.

Gigavolt – De acuerdo, ya jugamos lo suficiente, es hora de ponerme seria – Dijo con inexpresividad la chica.

White Shield se puso algo nervioso por la actitud y las palabras de la chica, así que decidió subir de nivel.

White – ¡Modo Tecno Guerre…! –

Gigavolt – Lo siento, pero no – Dijo con una voz fría y carente de emociones la dragona, asustando al semental.

Antes de que White Shield se percatara de las intenciones de su homóloga, esta fue a gran velocidad contra él, y lo empujo junto con ella dentro del agua. Gigavolt abrazo con fuerza al unicornio, mientras que este empezaba a gritar de dolor por toda la electricidad que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo, tanto del agua como la de la chica. Aunque sus gritos no podían ser oídos por completo al estar bajo el agua.

Fueron unos pocos segundos, pero para el semental fueron como horas de sufrimiento, esta que finalmente, su fuente de energía exploto por una sobrecarga bestial de energía, muriendo en el acto.

Al ver que el semental ya no se movía ni gritaba, Gigavolt lo soltó, y lo dejo hundirse en el agua, pero no sin antes tomar la Espada Omega que seguía con el unicornio. Al salir del agua, la dragona eléctrica miro con una sonrisa la espada.

Gigavolt – ¡Qué bien! Ahora tengo una nueva arma, aunque… – Dijo la dragona mirando mejor la espada – Esta cosa ni tiene filo, y no creo que pueda disparar, así que no me sirve –

La dragona eléctrica dejo caer la espada al suelo, y la aplasto con su garra, rompiéndola en pedazos. Luego de esto, la chica salió de la sala por otra entrada, dejando al cuerpo de White Shield hundirse en el agua electrificada.

* * *

Eye Fox le disparo una flecha de luz a Icy Wind, usando su Arco del Cielo. Un arco de metal rojo con detalles amarillos y varias inscripciones celeste en el mismo, y con los extremos afilados. Icy Wind por su parte, le disparo a su homóloga una flecha de hielo, usando su Arco Ancestral. Un arco hecho de piedra extraña de distintos colores, y con detalles amarillos brillantes, tenía un estabilizados amarillo y blanco, varios cables pasando por dentro del mismo, y una cuerda azul brillante. A diferencia de las flechas, dicho arco curiosamente no se congelaba al contacto con las garras de la dragona.

Ambas chicas no dejaban de dispararse flechas. Las flechas de luz de Eye Fox lograban cubrir mucho terreno, al dividirse en varias flechas más pequeñas. Mientras que las flechas de Icy Wind tenían una precisión balística, ya que sus flechas no tenían apenas caída y viajaban a una velocidad casi comparable a la de una bala.

La dragona de hielo pego un gran salto, pasando sobre su homóloga y disparándole a esta una flecha justo en la cabeza. La unicornio rápidamente salto hacia atrás y se cubrió detrás de una roca de hielo. Icy Wind subió de un salto sobre una de las plataformas flotantes. Eye Fox le disparo a su homóloga una flecha explosiva, la cual la susodicha intercepto con una flecha de hielo, antes de que se acercara lo suficiente.

Icy – Vamos, Eye Fox, demuéstrame lo buena arquera que eres – Dijo la dragona de hielo, disparándole a su homóloga una flecha de hielo súper concentrada.

Entonces, la pony arquera se teletransportó detrás de Icy Wind, disparándole a esta una flecha explosiva. La chica sintió la presencia de su homóloga detrás de ella, pero no se alteró en absoluto. La flecha llego hasta donde estaba la dragona de hielo, y la atravesó como si nada. Eye Fox miro sorprendida esto, ya que no lo entendía ni lo esperaba para nada.

Icy – Pensé que lo sabias, mi cuerpo está hecho en parte de aire helado. Todas las flechas que me dispares pasaran a través de mí. Solo una flecha de fuego podría afectarme, pero el fuego no puede existir en este lugar, se apagaría al instante – Explico la dragona con seriedad, antes de girarse y dispararle a Eye Fox una flecha congelante que la tiro de la plataforma.

Eye Fox hizo lo posible por caer de pie, logrando salvarse de la mayoría de daño de la caía. Entonces, la yegua noto como parte de su cuerpo estaba entumecido por completo, producto del efecto de la flecha de hielo.

Icy Wind miro con seriedad a su homóloga, y le disparo a esta una flecha entre sus patas. La unicornio miro seriamente a su homóloga, mientras que esta le dijo.

Icy – Más te vale que te recuperes rápido, quiero tener un buen combate contra ti, de lo contrario voy a congelarte de una – Dijo la dragona apuntándole a la unicornio una flecha de hielo súper concentrada.

La pony arquera intentaba calentar su cuerpo de cualquier forma, ya que el frio de ese lugar no iba a dejar que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad. Entonces, unos soniditos extraños llamaron la atención de la yegua, y al girarse, esta vio un dron volador con propulsores antigravedad frente a ella. Al ver a dicho dron, la unicornio se alegró.

Fox – Gizmo, eres tú. Había olvidado que habías venido conmigo – Dijo con alegría la yegua, a la vez que abrazaba con cuidado al dron Gizmo.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, Icy Wind los miraba con una mezcla de seriedad e inexpresividad. La dragona de hielo apunto su flecha contra el dron, mientras decía.

Icy – No sé qué sea esa cosa, pero parece que Eye Fox esta encariñada con él… Tal vez si lo destruyo eso despierte a la bestia dentro de ella – Dijo de forma perversa la chica, extendiendo la cuerda de su arco.

Mientras tanto, el dron Gizmo empezó a calentar el cuerpo de su compañera con el propio calor que generaba. Esta se lo agradeció mucho a su amigo. Entonces una flecha paso entre ambos, poniéndolos en alerta. Icy Wind con una sonrisa perversa hablo.

Icy – Más les vale moverse, porque ya se acabó el descanso – Advirtió la chica con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

Otra flecha de advertencia paso entre ambos, y los dos tuvieron que moverse para evitar que Icy Wind congelara a alguno de los dos. Eye Fox subió rápidamente sobre una plataforma de hielo, a la que también subió la dragona, la cual empezó a apuntar a la yegua de forma continua.

Icy – Dime, Eye Fox, ¿Ya pensaste en alguna forma de ganarme? – Pregunto la dragona de hielo seriamente.

La unicornio no respondió, no tenía todavía un plan, pero tampoco quería que su homóloga pensara que si lo tenía. Al no escuchar una respuesta, Icy Wind dijo.

Icy – Así que eliges el silencio… – Dijo la dragona bajando un poco su arco, para apuntarlo de nuevo en apenas un segundos – Repuesta equivocada – Dijo antes de dispararle una flecha congelante a Gizmo.

Fox – ¡No! – Exclamo la yegua mirando a su amigo.

Este empezó a ser cubierto por una delgada capa de hielo, que poco a poco fue cubriendo todo su cuerpo por completo, hasta que Gizmo quedo convertido en una estatua de hielo.

Eye Fox miro con tristeza a su amigo, pero antes de poder acercarse a este para sostenerlo, una flecha de hielo paso a su lado e impacto en el dron congelado, partiendo en pedazos su estatua de hielo.

Icy – Bien, un estorbo menos – Dijo de manera cruel y despectiva la dragona.

Una expresión de furia total se dibujó en el rostro de Eye Fox al escuchar como su homóloga había llamado a su amigo. La unicornio apretó los dientes con fuerza y grito.

Fox – ¡Modo Cazado…! –

Antes de que la yegua pudiera terminar de hablar, Icy Wind apareció rápidamente detrás de ella, cubriendo su boca con una de sus garras, mientas que ponía su otra garra sobre su hombro.

Icy – _Tranquila, Eye Fox, pronto acompañaras a tu querido amigo_ – Susurro con sadismo la dragona, poniendo ahora sus dos garras sobre los hombros de la yegua.

Entonces, la susodicha se dio cuenta de lo que hacía su homóloga, al recordar la energía gélida que cubría de la dragona helada. Eye Fox rápidamente se alejó de Icy Wind lo más rápido que pudo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, y su cuerpo empezó a congelarse rápidamente. En pocos segundos la unicornio fue convertida por completo en estatua de hielo, quedando congelada con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

Icy – Bien, misión cumplida – Dijo la dragona, mientras la cuerda de su Arco Ancestral desaparecía, y el mismo se retraía haciéndose más pequeño.

La dragona de hielo puso su arco en su espalda, pero antes de retirarse, miro por un momento la estatua de hielo de Eye Fox y se acercó a la misma. Sin siquiera titubear, Icy Wind empujo la estatua de hielo de su homóloga fuera de la plataforma flotante. La estatua de la yegua cayó duramente contra el suelo, partiéndose en pedazos.

Luego de esto, la dragona corrompida se retiró sin más de la sala, dejando ahí los pedazos del destrozado cuerpo de Eye Fox.

* * *

Camaleón se disfrazó de ratón para esquivar un ataque de los sables de Lillie. Esta ataco de nuevo a su homólogo con sus sables, pero al ver que el changeling seguía esquivando sus ataques, saco de su traje sus Ultra Herramientas, un par de brazaletes metálicos de color negro con rojo.

La cebra rápidamente se puso ambos brazaletes, los cuales posteriormente se transformaron en katanas con las que ataco a Camaleón, este volvio a tratar de escapar convirtiéndose en ratón, pero la cebra logro cortarle la cola antes de que pudiera escapar. El changeling volvio a su forma normal, mirando con fastidio a su homóloga

Camaleón – ¡Oye! Mi cola no tiene la culpa de nada – Dijo con algo de molestia el changeling, sonando un poco adolorido.

A Lillie no le importo lo dicho por el changeling, y volvio a atacarlo de frente. Camaleón se transformó en un soldado y saco su Morfo Arma, un brazalete con forma de serpiente, el cual transformo en un escudo gigante y trato de detener el ataque de la cebra. Esta golpeo el escudo del changeling con sus dos Ultra Herramientas, convertidas en guantes taladro. Camaleón tuvo que usar mucha fuerza para poder detener el ataque de su homóloga.

El changeling golpeo a Lillie con su escudo, haciendo que esta cayera de espalda. La cebra rápidamente giro por el suelo, y presiono un botón en su armadura. La misma empezó a cambiar hasta convertirse en una armadura de combate tecnológica.

La chica extendió sus alas, las cuales venían con la armadura y salió disparada hacia su homólogo, dándole un potente golpe a este en el pecho con una de sus Ultra Herramientas convertida en un guantelete. Camaleón salió volando, destrozando varios bambús cayendo entre unos arbustos. Lillie se acercó a donde había caído el changeling y dijo.

Lillie – Espero que no hayas muerto, sería muy decepcionante que murieras tan pronto – Dijo con seriedad la cebra.

En ese momento, Camaleón salió del arbusto, disfrazado de dragón gigante de cinco cabezas. Lillie miro con algo de impresión a su homólogo, mientras que este le dio un coletazo a la cebra mandándola a volar contra una pared.

La cebra salió de la pared segundos después, viendo que su armadura estaba algo dañada por el fuerte golpe del dragón. Camaleón no se detuvo ahí, y le disparo a su homóloga cinco bolas de fuego. Lillie salto rápidamente para esquivar el ataque del changeling disfrazado, a la vez que presionaba de nuevo el mismo botón en su traje, transformándolo en un traje militar, que tenía un lanzamisiles en su espalda.

Lillie – Espero que te gusten los misiles –

Antes de caer al suelo, Lillie tomo el lanzamisiles de su espalda y le disparó un misil al changeling, logrando darle en una de sus cabezas. La cebra rápidamente cargo su lanzamisiles y volvio a disparar contra Camaleón. El changeling se disfrazó de gato, cayendo al suelo de pie y evitando el misil.

Otro misil fue en dirección a donde estaba el changeling. Este al ver el misil, se disfrazó de colibrí y se fue volando rápidamente para esquivar dicho misil. Camaleón soltó una risa al ver que había esquivado el misil, pero una ráfaga de balas de plasma fue contra él, siendo disparados por un fusil de plasma que portaba ahora Lillie. La cebra miro con seriedad a su homólogo y siguió disparándole.

Camaleón – De acuerdo, esto es muy malo – Decía el changeling disfrazado, haciendo lo posible por no recibir ninguna bala.

Antes de que Lillie pudiera acertarle un disparo a Camaleón, este se disfrazó de nuevo en dragón y ataco a la cebra con sus garras. Lillie recibió un fuerte corte en uno de sus costados, no sin antes lanzarle al changeling una granada de plasma en la boca. Ambos salieron volando hacia atrás por los ataques recibidos.

Lillie convirtió sus Ultra Herramientas en un par de látigos, que uso para agarrarse de un árbol y frenarse antes de chocar contra una pared. Camaleón no tuvo tanta suerte y termino chocando contra una pared, luego de destruir un montón de bambús que estaban en su camino.

Lillie – Todavía no he acabado, changeling de pacotilla – Dijo de forma maliciosa la yegua.

La cebra rápidamente fue hasta donde estaba Camaleón, y ataco al susodicho con un par de hachas y llevando ahora una armadura de valquiria. El changeling esquivo los ataques de su homóloga disfrazándose de ninja y escapando con una bomba de humo. Lillie sin siquiera pensárselo, lanzo una de sus hachas detrás de ella, dándole a su homólogo en el hombro justo cuando este apareció a varios metros detrás de ella.

El changeling saco el hacha de su hombro, dándose cuenta casi al instante que ya no podía mover su pata delantera izquierda. Camaleón empezó a volar para no caerse al no tener sus cuatro patas.

Camaleón – Bueno, al menos tengo mis alas – Comento el changeling mirando sus alas y su pata inmóvil.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lillie, al saber de antemano que lanzarle su Ultra Herramienta a su homólogo en el hombro dejaría inmovilizada una de sus patas. La cebra rápidamente convirtió su otra Ultra Herramienta en un pico y la puso debajo de una roca que estaba cerca de ella. Camaleón se sorprendió al ver como su homóloga lanzo al aire la roca con su pico, para acto seguido golpear dicha roca con la Ultra Herramienta convertida ahora en pala, lanzándola hasta donde estaba el changeling.

Antes de que la roca lo golpeara, Camaleón se movió hacia un lado esquivando dicha roca, pero no pudiendo evitar la tierra que su homóloga le lanzo encima segundos después. Esta tierra no era para hacerle daño al changeling, era para dejarlo segado momentáneamente, para luego lanzarle otra roca, logrando darle esta vez.

Camaleón cayó a varios metros con la roca aun encima de él. Por suerte pudo usar su magia para quitarse de encima dicha roca. En ese momento, Lillie salió del suelo llevando un traje y sobrero de minero, y teniendo sus Ultra Herramientas convertidas en un pico y la otra todavía en una pala.

Antes de que la cebra lograra golpear a su homólogo con su pico, este último se disfrazó de soldado, mientras que la Morfo Arma se transformó en un gigantesco tanque, y le disparo un potente misil que la mando a volar junto a dicho misil, el cual exploto al impactar contra una pared.

Camaleón – ¡En el blanco! – Dijo el changeling sonriente.

Lillie rápidamente se levantó del suelo con varias heridas en su cuerpo. La cebra miro con furia a su homólogo, mientras que este la miraba con una sonrisa y haciéndole un saludo militar.

Lillie – Ahora sí que voy a acabar contigo maldito – Dijo furiosa la chica, mirando con seriedad a su homólogo.

Camaleón – No lo creo, querida homologa femenina – Dijo el changeling confiado – ¡Modo Gran Change…! –

Antes de poder terminar la frase, el traje de Lillie se convirtió en una armadura samurái, mientras que las Ultra Herramientas se juntaron formando una espada gigante. En apenas una fracción de segundo, la cebra apareció detrás de Camaleón, teniendo la hoja de su arma apoyada en el suelo. Una línea blanca apareció en el medio del cuerpo del changeling y del tanque, y ambos cayeron al suelo cortados a la mitad.

El traje de la cebra se convirtió de nuevo en un par de alforjas, en las que posteriormente guardo sus Ultra Herramientas en su forma normal. Lillie se retiró de ahí dejando en el suelo el cuerpo cortado de Camaleón.

* * *

Medic pego un salto hacia atrás, esquivando un láser mágico de su homóloga. Lumi voló a gran velocidad contra la pony médica, tratando de atravesar a esta con su Lanza Deux, una lanza doble con el mango hecho de metal negro, y las puntas hechas de cristales de muchos colores distintos. Medic detuvo el ataque de su homóloga con sus Phantom Blade, unos brazaletes con símbolos celestes en ellos, de los cuales salían un par de cuchillas.

Lumi – Vamos, Medic, demuestra lo buena que eres – Dijo la alicornio con sadismo, disparándole a la pony terrestre un láser a quemarropa.

La pony terrestre uso una de sus técnicas ninja para evitar el láser de su homóloga. Medic contraataco usando sus Phantom Blade, lanzándole a la alicornio un par de cuchillas que no pudo esquivar a tiempo, y que le hicieron un par de cortes en sus patas traseras. Antes de que Medic pudiera hacer nada, un rayo mágico impacto en su cuerpo. Dicho rayo fue disparado por la alicornio, antes de que la misma recibía el ataque de la pony médica.

Medic y Lumi cayeron al suelo por un momento, para después levantarse y mirarse con seriedad y sadismo respectivamente. La alicornio rápidamente saco unas pociones de una de sus alforjas y se las bebió. Las heridas de la ex cebra se empezaron a curar a un ritmo increíble, hasta que estuvo como nueva.

Lumi – Bien, sigamos con la diversión – Dijo con una sonrisa la yegua, para acto seguido salir volando contra la pony ninja.

La susodicha tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un ataque de la Lanza Deux. Medic rápidamente ataco a su homóloga con sus Phantom Blade, logrando hacerle un corte en la mejilla. La pony ninja no se salvó de recibir un ataque, ya que Lumi giro su lanza y el hizo un corte en la espalda. Ambas chicas saltaron hacia atrás y se pusieron en guardia a la vez que miraba a la otra fijamente.

Lumi – No lo haces nada mal, Medic, pero aún queda mucho para terminar este combate – Dijo sonriendo la alicornio.

En ese momento, una nube de humo rodeado a la yegua corrompida. Medic miro esto con confusión, sorprendiéndose después de que la nube desapareciera, al ver que su homóloga había vuelto a ser una cebra.

Lumi – Valla, parece que se acabó el efecto de la poción de transformación – Comento la cebra con tranquilidad, para luego sacar varios frascos de pociones de una de sus alforjas y empezar a mezclarlos.

Medic – _"Ahora es momento de atacar"_ – Pensó la yegua seriamente.

La pony ninja pego un gran salto y ataco a su homóloga antes de que esta terminara su poción. Lumi se percató de las intenciones de la yegua, y con rapidez saco otro frasco de poción y se lo lanzo a la pony médica en la cara. Antes de que la pony terrestre se diera cuenta, su cuerpo fue rodeado por una nube de humo.

Al desaparecer dicha nube, Lumi pudo ver a su homóloga, solo que algo diferente, ya que la yegua se había convertido en una gallina. Tenía sus mismos colores, solo que adaptados a su nueva apariencia. Medic miro con sorpresa su nueva apariencia, mientras que la cebra soltó una risa maliciosa.

Lumi – Perfecto, así seguro que ya no molestas tanto – Dijo la cebra maliciosamente, para luego seguir mezclando sus pociones.

La gallina miro con algo de preocupación a su homóloga. Sabía bien que cuando terminara de mezclar aquellas pociones, las cosas no terminarían muy bien para ella, por lo que empezó a buscar rápidamente una soluciones, algo bastante difícil con su nueva apariencia.

Medic – _"Tengo que encontrar una forma de volver a la normalidad. No tengo ganas de descubrir por las malas que poción está creando esa cebra"_ – Pensó la gallina con seriedad, ya que podía ver la clara sonrisa de malicia en el rostro de Lumi.

Luego de varios segundos de buscar a su alrededor, la gallina llego a la conclusión de que debería detener a su homóloga con lo que tenía encima, que básicamente no era nada, ya que todo su equipo había desaparecido después de transformarse. Rápidamente, Medic se subo sobre la cabeza de la cebra y empezó a picotearla repetidas veces, ocasionándole a Lumi bastante dolor por sus picotazos.

Lumi – ¡Oye! ¡Bájate de mi cabeza estúpida gallina! – Exclamo la chica tratando de quitarse a la gallina de encima.

Entonces, la cebra dejo caer accidentalmente uno de sus frascos. Medic rápidamente bajo de la cabeza de su homóloga, y bebió el contenido del frasco que esta había dejado caer. Una nube de humo cubrió a la gallina, y al desaparecer esta se había transformado en una cocodrilo hembra de varios metros de largo.

Medic – _"Bueno, no es lo que esperaba, pero sirve de igual manera"_ – Pensó la cocodrilo para luego mirar de forma intimidante a su homóloga.

Esta última rápidamente empezó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras era perseguida por Medic. La cebra rápidamente subió al techo para escapar de su homóloga, al tener oportunidad, Lumi siguió preparando su poción. Antes de que Medic pudiera escalar hasta donde estaba la cebra, esta termino de preparar su poción y se la bebió por completo.

La cebra salto y piso el suelo con gran fuerza. Medic miro a su homóloga con curiosidad, el cuerpo de esta fue cubierto por una gigantesca nube de humo, al igual que el cuerpo de la cocodrilo. Al desaparecer dichas nubes, Medic había recuperado su apariencia original, Lumi por otro lado, había desaparecido de la nada.

La pony ninja busco a su homologo con la mirada, pero sin encontrar ni rastro de ella. Al tener un mal presentimiento, la yegua decidió ponerse seria.

Medic – ¡Modo Gran Samu…! –

Antes de que la yegua pudiera terminar su frase, sintió una poderosa presencia maligna detrás de ella. Antes de poder girarse, la yegua fue atrapada por unas extrañas y afiladas garras hechas de una sustancia negra y viscosa, mientras que una siniestra y tenebrosa voz le hablo.

Lumi – Di buenas noches, Medic – Dijo aquella siniestra voz detrás de la pony.

Medic pudo ver gracias a un espejo, la apariencia que poseía ahora su homóloga. Era una especie de ser bípedo totalmente hecho de una sustancia negra y viscosa. Lumi atravesó el pecho de la pony ninja con sus garras, sacándole a esta su fuente de energía. El brillo en los ojos de la pony se apagó por completo. Entonces, toda la sustancia negra del cuerpo de Lumi empezó a derretir por completo el cuerpo de su homóloga, hasta no dejar nada de este.

En unos pocos segundos, Lumi volvio a recobrar su aspecto original. La cebra simplemente se fue, dejando el derretido cuerpo de Medic ahí.

* * *

Blue Sky salto hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque de su homóloga. Brave ataco a su rival con sus Garras Infernales, unas garras de acero increíblemente afiladas que además estaban al rojo vivo, pero cuyo calor no afectaba a su portador. El semental se cubrió con su escudo de energía, pero el ataque de la pantera fue tan fuerte que termino por destruir dicho escudo. El unicornio también trato de cubrirse con su espada de energía, pero esta término de la misma forma que su escudo.

Al verse desprovisto de armas, Blue Sky saco su Lanza Gungnir (Una lanza con la apariencia de la lanza de Odín en los comics de Thor), y el Escudo Saturno, un escudo redondo dorado con gemas incrustadas en el mismo. Usando dicho escudo, el semental logro bloquear los ataques de su homóloga. Al tener una oportunidad de atacar, el unicornio levanto su lanza al aire y un potente rayo cayó sobre la misma, cargándola de electricidad.

Brave tuvo que saltar para esquivar un rayo eléctrico de la Lanza Gungnir. La pantera cayó sobre las gradas del coliseo. Blue Sky subió con la chica a las gradas. Esta última lo miro con seriedad y dijo.

Brave – Se ve que eres bueno, Blue Sky, realmente no esperaba que pudieras durar más de un par de minutos, pero veo que estaba equivocada – Comento la chica caminando alrededor de Blue Sky como si este fuera una presa para ella.

Sky – Que puedo decir, soy más de lo que parezco – Respondió el semental con una sonrisa en el rostro, a la vez que giraba sobre su mismo para no perder de vista en ningún momento a su homóloga.

Brave – Ya lo creo que sí, sobretodo porque ni siquiera eres un robot – Dijo la pantera deteniéndose varios metros arriba de las gradas.

Sky – Valla, no esperaba que lo notaras – Dijo el unicornio seriamente mientras retrocedía, esperando cualquier ataque de la pantera.

Brave – No fue muy difícil notarlo. Puedo escuchar perfectamente el sonido de tu corazón latiendo, y el de tu sangre corriendo por tus venas – Dijo la chica seriamente – Pero seas orgánico o no, voy a arrancarte la vida de un mordisco antes de que te des cuenta –

En una fracción de segundo, la pantera salto contra el semental. Este alcanzo por poco a cubrirse con su escudo. Blue Sky y Brave cayeron rodando de nuevo a la arena de combate. La chica se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, y salto sobre el unicornio dándole una fuerte mordida en su pata. El paladín soltó un grito de dolor y le dio una patada a su homóloga mandándola lejos de él.

Brave dio un par de vueltas en el aire y cayo de pie en la arena. Blue Sky se levantó con algo de esfuerzo, a la vez que sujetaba su herida la cual había sido bastante grave. El semental trato de ignorar su dolor y se puso en posición de combate, sujetando su lanza y su escudo con firmeza.

Brave – Entiéndelo, Blue Sky. Eres bueno, pero yo soy físicamente mejor que tú. Vas a morir aquí, y jamás volverás a ver a tu esposa ni a tu hijo – Dijo seriamente la pantera, acechando al semental lentamente.

Sky – No sé de qué estás hablando – Trato de mentir al semental, pero no llego a sonar muy convincente.

Brave – No puedes ocultármelo, Sky. Te pusiste nervioso en el momento que mencione a tu esposa y a tu hijo – Dijo la chica sin dejar de acechar al unicornio – Además, puedo ver en tus ojos el deseo de salir vivo de aquí, y ese es una clase de deseo muy notorio que no se puede fingir ni generar de otra forma. Quieres volver a ver a tu familia cueste lo que cueste, pero como ya te dije antes, no vas a salir vivo de aquí –

Sky – Me da igual lo que digas, pienso ganarte y salir de aquí vivo – Dijo con algo de furia el semental, disparándole a la pantera un rayo eléctrico con la Lanza Gungnir.

La pantera miro como el rayo eléctrico venia hacia ella con seriedad, y sin inmutarse por el mismo, simplemente se quedó quieta. El rayo eléctrico paso justo al lado de la cabeza de la chica, haciéndole un leve corte en la mejilla del cual empezó a brotar sangre.

Brave – Apenas tienes oportunidades de ganarme, si te dejas llevar por la furia solo harás que lo inevitable suceda antes – Dijo la pantera con seriedad, ignorando la sangre que salía de su mejilla.

Una expresión de seriedad se dibujó en el rostro del unicornio. Sabía que su homóloga tenia razón, iba a perder muy fácilmente si se dejaba llevar por la furia, así que respiro hondo y se calmó. Entonces el semental se percató de algo.

Sky – Espera un momento… Estas sangrando, eso significa que… – Antes de que el semental terminara de hablar, Brave lo interrumpió.

Brave – Tú no eres el único tecno orgánico en este lugar –

La pantera rápidamente empezó a correr contra el semental, saltando encima de este y tratando de hacerlo pedazos con sus Garras Infernales. El semental se cubrió con su Escudo de Saturno, y contraataco con su Lanza Gungnir. La pantera al ver que no podría atacar al semental mientras este tuviera su escudo, le dio una rápida patada al semental. Este bloqueo el ataque de su homóloga con su escudo, pero la patada fue con tanta fuerza que la mando contra una pared.

Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en el rostro de Brave, la cual corrió hacia donde estaba el semental y le quito a este su Escudo de Saturno, pero no pudiendo salvarse de un ataque de la lanza de Blue Sky, el cual le hizo un profundo corte en su lomo.

La chica logro alejarse antes de que el semental pudiera atacarla de nuevo. Al estar lo suficientemente lejos. Brave miro a Blue Sky y mordió con fuerza el Escudo de Saturno, haciéndolo pedazos.

Brave – Veamos que tan bien te defiendes ahora sin tu preciado escudo – Dijo maliciosamente la pantera, antes de empezar a correr en dirección a Blue Sky.

Blue Sky trato de defenderse con su Lanza Gungnir, pero Brave lo superaba por mucho en velocidad. Al ver que la pantera había saltado sobre él, el unicornio exclamo.

Sky – ¡Modo Gran Pala…! –

Antes de poder terminar de hablar. La pantera corrompida cayó sobre él, rompiendo su lanza Gungnir con sus Garras Infernales, y poniendo una de sus patas sobre su cuello, impidiéndole hablar.

Brave – Espero que te hayas despedido de tu familia antes de venir aquí, Sky, porque ya no los veras de nuevo – Dijo de forma perversa la pantera, antes de darle un fuerte mordisco al semental en el pecho, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

La pantera empezó a despedazar rápidamente el pecho del semental, hasta que de un rápido mordisco, le arranco el corazón a este. Brave mastico y trago rápidamente el corazón de su homologo, para acto seguido decir.

Brave – Que deliciosa resulto ser la carne de un pony – Dijo perversamente la chica, viendo como los del unicornio perdían por completo su brillo.

Luego de esto, la pantera empezó a devorar lentamente el cuerpo de Blue Sky, pedazo por pedazo.

* * *

Ghost salto hacia atrás para esquivar un ataque de Deina. La loba portaba su Armadura Eclipse, una gran armadura metálica oscura, parecida a la armadura de un caballero, solo que sin el casco, y que tenía el símbolo de un eclipse en el centro. Ghost ataco a su homóloga con las Sega Almas, unas hoces de metal azul claro de gran tamaño.

Deina esquivo el ataque de su homóloga agachando la cabeza, y contraataco usando unas cuchillas que salían de los antebrazos de su armadura. Ghost bloqueo el ataque de su homóloga con sus hoces. Ambas empezaron a forcejear, por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente ambas se separaron y se alejaron varios metros de la otra. Al estar a suficiente distancia, la loba dijo.

Deina – Valla, al perecer no resultaste ser tan inútil como yo esperaba – Dijo de manera cruel y altanera la chica.

Ghost – No me importa lo que digas, voy a demostrarte lo fuerte que soy – Dijo con confianza la unicornio a la vez que apuntaba sus hoces contra la loba.

Deina – No me hagas reír, lo único que puede hacer una pony fantasma como tu es asustar a otros. Y eso es algo que tú sabes hacer muy bien – Seguía diciendo de manera cruel la loba.

La unicornio trato de ignorar los comentarios crueles de Deina, pero aun así estos lograban bajarle el ánimo por mucho que trataba de ignorarlos. La loba pudo notar esto, y decidió usarlo a su favor.

La loba corrió a atacar a Ghost rápidamente. La yegua se defendió de los ataques de su homóloga usando sus hoces. Esta última salto detrás de la unicornio y le dio una patada mandándola contra una pared. La pony de hielo salió rápidamente de la pared y fue a atacar a la loba. Esta empezó a esquivar los cortes de las Sega Almas con facilidad, a la vez que decía.

Deina – No puedo creerlo, además de fantasma, también eres una inútil, realmente no sé cómo es que en tu mundo te consideran una heroína… Ah es cierto, la mayoría ni siquiera sabe que existes – Decía con mucha crueldad la chica.

Ghost – ¡Cállate! – Grito la yegua lanzando un corte en forma de X contra su homóloga, el cual fue esquivado por está dando un salto hacia atrás.

Las dos chicas terminaron en la cocina de la mansión. Ghost trataba de no aparentarlo, pero realmente le estaban doliendo las crueles palabras de Deina. Esta podía notar como lentamente su rival empezaba a desmoronarse moralmente, empezando con que sus ojos estaban humedecidos levemente.

Deina – Vamos, fantasma, intenta derrotarme a ver si puedes hacer algo más que fallar una y otra vez – Dijo con una sonrisa sádica la loba.

Ghost – ¡No me llames así! – Grito la yegua con furia.

La pony de hielo volvio al ataque contra su homóloga. Deina por su parte esquivaba todos los ataques de la unicornio, aunque algunos lograban darle debido al pequeño espacio de la cocina. Ghost lanzo un fuerte ataque con las Sega Almas a la loba, la cual no pudo esquivarlo y el mismo le dio en su espalda. La yegua miro fijamente a su homóloga con furia. La susodicha aprovecho el momento y le dijo a la yegua.

Deina – ¿Qué pasa, fantasma? ¿Qué acaso además de inútil también eres una cobarde que no puede quitar una vida? – Dijo sádicamente la loba, lamiendo el cuello de Ghost y clavándole uno de sus dientes en dicho lugar.

Una expresión de perturbación se dibujó en el rostro de la unicornio, la cual se separó de su homóloga. Rápidamente, Deina salto detrás de Ghost y salió corriendo de la cocina, llegando a la sala de la mansión. Dicha sala estaba llena de espejos por alguna razón.

La loba miro a la yegua por un momento. Esta respiraba pesadamente y tenía algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos. Al ver esto, Deina puso una sonrisa perversa y volvio a hablar.

Deina – Bien, fantasma, estoy esperando que demuestres algo de valor. Aunque siendo una simple yegua que nadie ve nunca… Bueno, no creo que puedas hacer mucho –

Cada palabra y frase cruel que decía la loba, deprimía cada vez más y más a Ghost. Esta trataba de hacer todo lo posible para no escuchar las palabras de su homóloga, o al menos no prestarles atención, pero aun así estas eran como agujas al rojo vivo clavándose lentamente en su corazón.

Ghost – ¡Ya cállate! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas crueles sobre mí! ¡Tú no me conoces! ¡No soy una pony fantasma! ¡Tengo amigos que me quieren y me apoyan! ¡No estoy sola! – Gritaba la yegua mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Deina – Deja de engañarte a ti misma, fantasma, solo unos pocos de tus amigos notan tu presencia. Para todos los demás solo eres un fantasma que hace aparecer cosas de la nada – Seguía hablando con crueldad la loba, deprimiendo sobremanera a la yegua – Deberías mirarte a un espejo y veras lo que realmente eres –

La loba tomo un espejo que había en una pared con magia, y lo lanzo a los pies de Ghost. Esta miro el espejo y pudo verse a sí misma, pero…

Con su cuerpo semitransparente.

Ghost – ¡No! ¡Esto es alguna clase de mentira tuya! – Grito la yegua rompiendo con su casco el espejo – ¡Modo Guerrera de Hie…! – Antes de poder terminar de hablar, la voz de su homóloga la interrumpió.

Deina – ¿Estas segura, fantasma? ¿Por qué no miras los otros espejos y lo compruebas por ti misma? – Pregunto la loba corrompida con malicia, señalando todos los espejos que había a su alrededor.

La pony de hielo empezó a mirar a su alrededor, viéndose en todos los espejos que había en la sala, en los cuales se veía de la misma forma que en el espejo que acababa de romper. Ghost se acercó rápidamente a uno de esos espejos, el cual estaba colgado en una pared. La yegua intento usar su magia, pensando que todo era un truco de su homóloga, pero sin ningún resultado.

Deina camino detrás de su homóloga, y esta pudo ver a la loba a través del reflejo de su cuerpo.

Deina – Entiéndelo, fantasma, no eres más que eso. Nadie nunca va a saber que existes, y la historia se va a olvidar de ti. Nadie recordara a la pony fantasma de la Patrulla Harmony, solo recordaran a tus supuestos amigos, mientras que tu quedaras sola y abandonada – Dijo con malicia la loba, a la vez que sonreía de forma siniestra – Tú no tienes ninguna razón para vivir –

La yegua empezó a llorar de forma desconsolada a la vez que se tiraba en el suelo tratando de no escuchar las palabras de Deina. La loba al ver que su homóloga estaba ya casi totalmente destrozada, decidió romperla por completo de una sola vez.

Deina – Acéptalo, fantasma, tú no tienes ninguna razón para estar viva. Si sales de aquí, todo el mundo va a ignorarte por siempre. Todos seguirán asustándose al notar tu presencia. Tú seguirás siendo nada en absoluto – Dijo con mucha malicia y perversidad la loba.

Ghost que seguía llorando desconsoladamente, levanto la cabeza y dijo.

Ghost – _Tienes razón… No soy nada… Nadie sabe que existo… Creo… Creo que sería mejor terminar con este sufrimiento de una vez y para siempre_ – Dijo la yegua tomando una de sus Sega Almas y poniendo la hoja de la misma contra su cuello.

La pony de hielo se miró al espejo con total tristeza y depresión. Antes de poder hacer algo, Ghost volvio a escuchar la voz de su homóloga.

Deina – Valla, al parecer al fin vas a hacer algo útil por una vez en tu vida – Dijo cruelmente la loba corrompida.

Dichas palabras fueron las que terminaron por destrozar el corazón de la pony, la cual de un rápido movimiento, se cortó el cuello de lado a lado.

Cayendo de espaldas en el suelo, completamente muerta.

Al ver el cuerpo muerto de su homóloga, Deina empezó a reírse de manera perversa y sádica.

Deina – ¡Ja ja ja! ¡No puedo creer que esa fantasma haya caído en un truco tan barato como una ilusión básica sobre ella misma! ¡Ja ja ja! – Se reía la loba con mucha perversidad – Pero eso ya no importa, esa estúpida se suicidó, aunque mejor para ella, solo era una fantasma que nadie conocía – Se seguía burlando la chica.

La loba simplemente se fue de la sala, dejando el cuerpo muerto de Ghost ahí tirado.

* * *

Darkwing golpeo fuertemente a Nightwing, mandándola contra una pared. La yegua corrompida salió de la pared y contraataco con su Mega Bladesaw, un mandoble gigante de mango color negro con detalles morados que tenía un gatillo en un lado, y cuya hoja era directamente como la de una motosierra, hecha de un extraño material rojo brillante y con detalles negros. La alicornio sombría bloqueo el ataque de su homóloga usando su Dark Repulser, una espada con un filo color negro ónix, y mango de plata con detalles blancos.

Ambas chicas se alejaron varios metros y se miraron fijamente. Nightwing empezó a reírse de forma loca y maniática, a la vez que saltaba y decía.

Nightwing – Realmente en muy divertido jugar contigo, Darkwing. Espero que tú también te diviertas, porque esta será la última vez que lo hagas – Dijo de forma sádica y loca la alicornio celeste.

Darkwing – ¡Ya cállate! ¡Cada palabra que dices me hace creer que voy a quedar tan loca como tú! – Exclamo la yegua sombría mirando con molestia a su homóloga.

Nightwing – Y ¿Qué problema hay con eso? Estar loca es muy divertido, y será mucho más divertido cuando te mate – Fue la única respuesta de la pony celeste, antes de que fuera de nuevo a atacar a su homóloga.

Darkwing se cubrió con su espada, aunque con mucho esfuerzo debido a la gran fuerza que poseía su homóloga. La yegua sombría contraataco haciéndole a la alicornio celeste un corte en el brazo. La yegua corrompida ni se inmuto por esto y le dio un fuerte espadazo a la alicornio sombría que el mando contra unas pantallas, electrocutándose fuertemente con las mismas.

Al salir de las pantallas, Darkwing miro con algo de furia a su homóloga, la cual estaba riéndose de ella.

Nightwing – Dime, Darkwing, ¿Te gusto esa pequeña descarga? ¡Ja ja ja! – Se reía la yegua corrompida con malicia.

Darkwing se lanzó con furia contra su homóloga, tratando de hacer pedazos a esta con su espada, pero la pony celeste simplemente ladeo su cuerpo evitando el ataque de su homóloga. Nightwing siguió esquivando una y otra vez los ataques de la alicornio sombría, hasta que ataco a esta con un fuerte espadazo que la mando contra el suelo.

Darkwing se levantó algo adolorida del suelo, mientras que Nightwing aterrizo a varios metros de ella.

Nightwing – Bueno, bueno, bueno… Yo creo que ya va siendo hora de que deje de divertirme y empiece a matarte lenta y dolorosamente – Dijo con cierto tono alegre la yegua que la hacía sonar muy perturbadora.

La yegua corrompida levanto su casco y en este apareció una llama negra. Darkwing pudo esquivar por poco dicha llama. Esta choco contra una pared, empezando a quemar la misma lentamente.

Nightwing – Tuviste suerte, esa llama no se apaga nunca, y puede quemar absolutamente todo lo que toca – Explico la yegua corrompida, para acto seguido dispararle una llama igual a su homóloga de nuevo.

Darkwing desvió la llama usando su Dark Repulser. Nightwing miro con algo de molestia la espada de su homóloga y se lanzó contra esta empuñando su Mega Bladesaw. La alicornio celeste presiono el gatillo en el mango de su mandoble, y la hoja empezó a girar como lo haría una motosierra normal. La alicornio sombría bloqueo el ataque de la yegua corrompida con su espada. Al chocar ambas espadas, estas empezaron a generar un montón de chispas.

Nightwing sonrió con malicia y puso muchísima más fuerza que antes. Darkwing trato de resistir la fuerza de su homóloga, pero sorpresivamente para ella, su espada su rompió en dos pedazos, y la alicornio celeste consiguió hacerle un profundo corte en todo su pecho. La alicornio sombría grito de dolor y acto seguido recibió un potente puñetazo de parte de la pony celeste que la mando contra una pared.

Darkwing se levantó muy adolorida y al mirar hacia al frente, voy a Nightwing completamente cubierta de fuego negro, el cual empezaba a extenderse por toda la sala. A gran velocidad, la alicornio celeste empezó a volar hacia su homóloga, con intención de darle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. La yegua sombría al ver esto, rápidamente empezó a volar y grito.

Darkwing – ¡Shiniga…! –

Antes de poder terminar de hablar, Nightwing se teletransportó frente a ella y le dio un potente golpe puñetazo en el pecho, mandándola contra el techo. La pony celeste empezó a darle una gran cantidad de puñetazos a su homóloga sin parar, hasta que finalmente la tomo del cuello con una garra hecha de energía y le dijo.

Nightwing – Dime, querida, ¿Cómo se siente saber que vas a morir y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo? – Le pregunto la alicornio celeste de forma maniática.

La yegua sombría no respondió, estaba demasiado herida como para poder hacerlo. Al ver que no la alicornio sombría no respondería a su pregunta, Nightwing la obligo a ver el suelo de la habitación. Darkwing pudo ver como todo el suelo ahora estaba cubierto de fuego negro.

Nightwing – Darkwing, ¿Alguna vez pensaste que morirías quemada? – Pregunto sádicamente la yegua.

La alicornio sombría entendió la indirecta muy directa de su homóloga, y trato de cualquier forma de liberarse, pero no tenía la fuerza ni las energías necesarias para hacer tal cosa. Nightwing levito su Mega Bladesaw encendida con su magia, y la puso bajo las alas de la yegua sombría.

Nightwing – Y como no quiero que te salves de esta, será mejor que te quitemos lo único que te puede salvar – Dijo con mucha locura en su voz la alicornio celeste.

De un rápido movimiento, Nightwing le corto ambas alas a su homóloga con su espada. Darkwing iba a gritar de dolor, pero la yegua corrompida apretó mar fuerte su garra de energía, impidiéndole decir cualquier cosa. De otro rápido movimiento, le corto el cuerpo a la yegua sombría, la cual seguía sin poder gritar de dolor.

Nightwing – Bien, Darkwing, fue muy lindo conocerte. Espero que te guste nadar en fuego – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa de felicidad…

Antes de soltar a Darkwing y dejarla caer en las llamas.

Nightwing esperaba escuchar los gritos de dolor de su homóloga, pero se desilusiono al no escucharlos.

Nightwing – Ohhh, que mal. Quedo inconsciente antes de caer al fuego, bueno, no importa, seguro que ya está muerta de todas formas – Dijo con tranquilidad la alicornio celeste.

La susodicha bajo al suelo y empezó a caminar entre las llamas sin problemas, para posteriormente salir de la sala, dejando el cuerpo muerto y calcinado de Darkwing ahí.

* * *

Lightning Dash despertó de su trance un segundo después de haber entrado en el mismo. El orni se sujetó la cabeza luego de haber visto las horribles muertes de la Patrulla Harmony. Katrina y Lancelot, estando este último ya sin su máscara, miraron expectantes al orni. Este los miro con seriedad y dijo.

Lightning – De acuerdo, esto es muy malo sin dudas – Dijo el ave antropomórfica seriamente.

Lancelot – Y ¿Qué propones que hagamos? – Pregunto el felino con curiosidad y seriedad.

Lightning – Por ahora, nada. Katrina, ¿Puedes teletransportar aquí a Aether y a su grupo? – Pregunto el orni a la búho.

Katrina – Si, puedo hacerlo, dame un momento – Respondió la chica volando

La búho voló hasta un panel de control, en el que estaba un halcón con varias partes robóticas en su cuerpo manejando dicho panel. Katrina hablo unos con el halcón, y este asintió con la cabeza. Katrina volvio con sus amigos, y les dijo a estos.

Katrina – Vámonos, ellos vas a ser teletransportados a la zona del puente de la nave – Dijo la búho seriamente.

Lancelot saco su flauta y toco una corta melodía, un portal se abrió al lado de ellos y los tres entraron por el mismo, apareciendo en la zona del puente de la Galaxy Eagle. Dicha zona era gigantesca, y estaba llena de cientos de aves de todo tipo, tamaño y clase, que iban de un lado a otro manejando una gran cantidad de máquinas y ordenadores.

En ese momento, un haz de luz apareció en el centro de la sala, y del mismo salieron Aether Light, Lusamine Light, Mike Bluer, Golden Night, Calibal y Legión. Los 6 individuos miraron aquel sitio completamente extrañados, ya que recordaban bien que hace un segundo estaban volando hacia la Giga Base. Lightning Dash, Lancelot y Katrina se acercaron al grupo, y estos los miraron con confusión.

Aether – ¿Lightning? ¿Lancelot? ¿Qué sitio es este y que hacemos aquí? – Pregunto muy confundida la yegua celeste, mirando de reojo a Katrina, ya que desconocía quien era esta.

Lancelot – Tranquila, Aether, estamos ahora mismo en la Galaxy Eagle, la nave insignia de la Flota A.G.L – Respondió el felino tratando de calmar a su amiga.

Mike – Espera, ¿Esta no es esa gran nave en forma de águila que cayó de la nada sobre la colosal nave del Nuevo Imperio Celeste? – Pregunto con curiosidad el semental.

Entonces, toda la nave se movió de un lado a otro, y la misma soltó un potente chillido de águila. Todo el grupo excepto Lancelot, Lightning y Katrina tuvieron que mantener el equilibrio para no caerse. Cuando el temblor se detuvo, Lancelot estaba por hablar, pero Mike se le adelanto.

Mike – De acuerdo, eso responde mi pregunta – Dijo el semental ya habiendo recuperado el equilibrio – Y por cierto, ¿Dónde está mi patrulla? –

La pregunta del alicornio celeste dejo paralizados a Lightning, Lancelot y Katrina, los cuales se miraron entre sí. Antes de que estos dos últimos pudieran decir algo, el orni dio un paso al frente y dijo.

Lightning – Mike, voy a decírtelo sin ocultarte nada. La Patrulla Harmony murió, fueron asesinados por las Harmony Warriors y el poder de Natsumi – Dijo seriamente el orni.

El semental al igual que Aether, Lusamine y Golden Night abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar esto. El semental retrocedió un par de pasos y empezó a negar.

Mike – No, No, No, No, No, eso no puede ser verdad – Decía el semental negándose por completo a creer lo que decía el ave antropomórfica.

Lightning Dash simplemente tomo el mismo cristal que le había lanzado Lancelot, y se lo lanzo en la cabeza a Mike. Los ojos del alicornio celeste brillaron por completo, y el cristal reboto, volviendo a las alas de Lightning. Un segundo después, los ojos del semental volvieron a la normalidad. Este empezó a derramar lágrimas y a negar con la cabeza sin parar, luego de haber visto lo mismo que vio Lightning minutos atrás.

Mike – Es imposible, eso no pudo haber pasado ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA MALDITA MENTIRA! – Grito con mucha fuerza el alicornio celeste, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en la zona del puente de la nave, y haciendo retroceder un par de pasos a todos los que tenía cerca, excepto a Lancelot.

Lancelot – Mike, cálmate y déjame… – Decía el felino, pero el semental lo interrumpió.

Mike – ¡Cállate! ¡Mis amigos están muertos! ¡¿Cómo maldita sea quieres que me…?! – Pero el semental no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el felino le dio una fuerte bofetada.

Lancelot – Calmándote y dejando de gritar, porque la próxima bofetada no va a ser tan suave – Dijo el felino seriamente, mientras que Mike veía como ahora tenía la marca de la garra de Lancelot en su magilla izquierda – Esto tiene solución, Mike –

Lightning y Katrina – ¿Enserio? – Preguntaron con curiosidad las dos aves.

Lancelot – Si, solo necesito un momento – Respondió el gato morado sin dejar su seriedad – Lightning, necesito que conectes tu Piedra Sheikah al módulo de comunicación –

El orni hizo lo que le pidió el felino, y rápidamente fue al centro del puente de la nave, donde había un panel circular y un cilindro de acero sobre el mismo, el cual llegaba al techo y tenía muchas inscripciones extrañas. Lightning Dash puso su Piedra Sheikah en el centro de dicho panel, y por este al igual que por el cilindro metálico empezó a circular una gran cantidad de energía azul. Lancelot se acercó al panel y puso su mano sobre el artefacto de Lightning. Entonces, una voz empezó a escucharse en la cabeza del felino.

¿? – **Hola, Lancelot. ¿Por qué me llamas?** – Pregunto aquella voz que solo se escuchaba en la cabeza del felino.

Lancelot – _"Escucha, necesito que conectes mi satélite personal de reaparición a la Galaxy Eagle, no puedo hacerlo yo desde esta distancia"_ – Respondió el felino seriamente en su cabeza.

¿? – **¿Quién murió?** –

Lancelot – _"La Patrulla Harmony"_ –

Entonces, los símbolos de un satélite y una flecha con forma de círculo, apareció en la pantalla de la Piedra Sheikah.

¿? – **Ya está conectada** –

Lancelot – _"Gracias, Exe"_ –

Luego de esto, el felino tomo la Piedra Sheikah y la quito del panel. Lancelot empezó a presionar un montón de teclas en la pantalla del artefacto, para luego devolvérselo a Lightning. El orni se sorprendió al ver las nuevas opciones que tenía su artefacto.

Lancelot – Ya sabes que hacer, Lightning – Dijo el felino, mirando seriamente a su amigo.

Lightning – Pero, ¿Esto no va contra las leyes del Gran Nexo? –

Lancelot – Mi satélite está conectado a una señal privada, no está atado a las leyes del Gran Nexo al estar conectado a la red principal, además, mientras no digamos nada sobre **La Verdad** ni sobre que es o cómo funciona el sistema de reaparición, no estamos rompiendo las reglas –

El orni asintió con la cabeza al escuchar esto. Rápidamente Lightning Dash presiono un nuevo botón en su artefacto, y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. En ese momento, una gran cantidad de píxeles empezaron a aparecer de todos lados y a entrar en la Piedra Sheikah de Lightning. Entonces, el orni apunto su artefacto hacia delante, y todos los píxeles salieron de golpe de dicho artefacto.

Los píxeles empezaron a moverse y a juntarse, hasta formar 11 esferas. Estas esferas empezaron a cambiar de forma, tomando la forma de ponys. Y ahí fue cuando se pudo ver la apariencia de estos ponys.

Los cuales eran todos los miembros de la Patrulla Harmony, perfectamente bien y vivos. Además de estar junto a ellos sus armas destruidas.

Todos los ponys empezaron lentamente a despertar. Mike miraba completamente incrédulo a todo su grupo. Lightning Dash cayó al suelo casi completamente agotado, mientras que los símbolos que habían aparecido antes en la Piedra Sheikah, desaparecían por completo. El alicornio celeste se acercó a sus amigos y los miro con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras que estos ya despertaron por completo.

Red – Qu… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto la alicornio de fuego confundida.

Black – No lo sé, solo recuerdo estar peleando y después de eso todo esta borroso –

Ghost – Al menos ustedes recuerdan algo, yo apenas y recuerdo haberme encontrado con esa loba y de ahí nada mas – Dijo la unicornio sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza por el dolor que sentía.

Mike – Chicos… Ustedes están bien… – Decía el semental con mucha alegría.

Darkwing – Mike, ¿Por qué estas llorando? – Pregunto confundida la alicornio sombría al ver llorando a su amigo, estando todavía con su Bankai activado.

Mike – Es que ustedes estaban… –

Lancelot – Ustedes estaban en su combate contra las Harmony Warriors, y tuvimos que sacarlos de ahí rápido – Dijo el felino, cubriéndole la boca a Mike con su garra para que este no dijera nada.

Fox – Pero, ¿Por qué nos sacaron de ahí? – Pregunto la yegua, teniendo en su espalda al dron Gizmo.

En ese momento, todas las pantallas del puente de la nave empezaron a fallar y al recuperarse la imagen, se pudo ver en todas ellas la imagen de Natsumi, estando está en la zona del puente de la Giga Base.

Natsumi – Hola a todos, espero que estén prepararon para luchar de verdad, porque lo van a necesitar – Dijo la alicornio gris con una sonrisa inocente.

Lancelot – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Natsumi? – Pregunto el felino seriamente.

Natsumi – Que ahora es cuando la situación se pone en su contra – Dijo ahora de forma maliciosa la yegua.

Continuara…

 **Capitulo largo, pero no quería dejar los combates de la Patrulla Harmony contra las Harmony Warriors a medias. Y espero que me perdonen los errores de ortografía que pueda haber.**

 **Adiós :)**


	11. 10º Cap Batalla Perdida

**Capítulo 10:**

 **Batalla Perdida**

Todos estaban atentos a Natsumi luego de que esta respondiera la pregunta de Lancelot. La alicornio loca miro con una sonrisa a todos y volvió a hablar.

Natsumi – Y para demostrar que no miento, voy a enviar a las Harmony Warriors a ayudar en la batalla a las tropas del Nuevo Imperio Celeste, y a Giga Base también – Dijo la yegua alegremente, saltando de un lado a otro.

En ese momento, la imagen de Natsumi fue remplazada por la imagen de la Giga Base. Dicha nave empezó a transformarse lentamente. Algunas piezas empezaban a retraerse mientras que otras se empezaron a hacer más grande. Y luego de un minuto, la nave de las Harmony Warriors se transformó en un colosal robot.

Era una gigantesca robot que portaba una gran armadura dorada con detalles azules. En sus antebrazos tenía un par de protectores azules de bordes dorados con unos cañones en la parte del frente. También tenía unas hombreras de similares característica, pero sin los cañones. Sus ojos eran verdes brillantes. Tenía unas grandes alas robóticas cubiertas por dicha armadura. En su pecho tenía un núcleo de energía rojo. Llevaba puesto un casco estilo samurái dorado parecido a una corana con una joya verde, y un protector que impedía ver su boca. Y portaba a los lados de su cintura un par de espadas. Una de mango negro con el filo hecho de plata, y una línea azul en el centro, y otra espada de mango dorado con el filo de color negro y una línea dorada en el centro.

 **(En mi Deviantart tengo una imagen de cómo sería la apariencia de Giga Base en su forma robot).**

Mike y la Patrulla Harmony miraron con algo de impresión al colosal robot. Todos los demás lo miraron con seriedad. Giga Base cayó al suelo, generando un potente temblor en toda la ciudad del Nuevo Imperio Celeste. La robot gigante centro su vista en la Galaxy Eagle, que seguía encima de la Lanza de Andrómeda atacando a esta.

A gran velocidad, Giga Base empezó a volar usando sus gigantescas alas, yendo en dirección a la Galaxy Eagle. La gran nave águila rápidamente extendió sus alas, activo sus propulsores y alzo el vuelo, consiguiendo esquivar la embestida que planeaba darle la robot gigante. Giga Base no se detuvo ahí, y empezó a perseguir a la nave insignia de la A.G.L sin parar. Después de varios minutos de persecución, ambas naves terminaron saliendo del Nuevo Imperio Celeste en su persecución. Todos dentro de la Galaxy Eagle veían mediante las cámaras exteriores como Giga Base no dejaba de perseguirlos.

Aether, Mike, Calibal, Legión y Golden Night se sujetaron como pudieron, mientras que Lusamine se encerró dentro de una esfera mágica para protegerse. El resto de los miembros de la Patrulla Harmony terminaron siendo lanzados por todos lados del puente de la nave, al no estar lo suficientemente consientes después de reaparecer. Lancelot se alcanzó a sujetar del suelo con sus garras, mientras que Lightning Dash se sujetó también del suelo con una flecha. Katrina por su parte abrazo con fuerza el cuello del orni para no salir volando. Y por alguna razón, todos los demás que estaban en la nave no parecían haber sido afectados por el movimiento, ya que seguían en sus mismos lugares como su estuvieran anclados a estos.

Cuando la nave volvió a estabilizarse, todos se soltaron de donde se habían agarrado (Los que pudieron agarrarse a algún lado claro). Aether, Mike, Calibal, Legión y Golden Night cayeron al suelo luego de soltarse por el mareo. Lusamine que durante el movimiento de la nave había rodado de un lado a otro, desactivo su escudo, cayendo entre las alas de una ave humanoide (O una arpía que sería lo mismo), que operaba unos controles de la nave. Lancelot simplemente se volvió a incorporar. Lightning soltó su flecha y miro con algo de curiosidad a Katrina, que no quería soltar su cuello.

La Patrulla Harmony por su parte, se levantaron de los sitios en los que habían caído. White Shield, Eye Fox, Ghost, Darkwing y Blue Sky tuvieron la suerte de solamente haber caído en el suelo. Red Fire cayó sobre una silla vacía, de cabeza. Medic cayó sobre un loro de casi su mismo tamaño. Camaleón cayó sobre un tablero de control. Black Wing termino sobre una barandilla. Vulcan termino cayendo sobre una flamenco un poco más grande que él, dicha flamenco se quitó al robot de encima pegándole una patada, para luego seguir caminando con tranquilidad. Y Ocelot se estrelló contra un cristal que por suerte, resistió el impacto.

Después de que las cosas se calmaran un poco, todo el grupo volvió a reunirse en el centro del puente de la nave. Lancelot miro por un momento las pantallas que mostraban las cámaras externas de la nave, viendo como poco a poco Giga Base empezaba a alcanzarlos.

Lancelot – Esto es malo, si no hacemos algo pronto, Giga Base va a alcanzarnos – Dijo con tono algo preocupado el felino.

Lightning – Y ¿Qué podemos hacernos? – Pregunto el orni, tratando a la vez de quitar a Katrina de su cuello.

Mike – Hay algo que podemos hacer – Dijo el semental con seriedad – Tengo un amigo que puede ayudarnos a luchar contra Giga Base –

Darkwing – ¡Es cierto! ¡Podemos usar a Golden Heart y a Silver Lion! – Exclamo la yegua sombría al recordar a sus dos compañeros.

Aether – Y ahora Golden Night está con nosotros, por lo que yo y ella también podemos ayudar – Dijo la alicornio celeste sonriendo y mirando a su amiga dragona.

Night – Y ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a luchar! – Exclamo la dragona emocionada por poder luchar.

Lancelot miro por un momento a los tres ponys, y asintió con una sonrisa. El gato morado saco su flauta de su abrigo y toco una corta melodía, abriendo un portal detrás de Aether, Mike y Darkwing. Los tres ponys junto con Golden Night entraron en el portal. Luego de que el grupo se fuera, Lancelot exclamo.

Lancelot – ¡Activen el modo combate de la Galaxy Eagle! Voy a ayudar en este combate – Ordeno el felino con una sonrisa, corriendo hasta una plataforma la cual lo teletransportó al pisar sobre ella.

El felino antropomórfico apareció dentro de un extraño camarote que parecía el del capitán. El felino se acercó a una especie de ventanal en el que se podía ver con claridad todo lo que veían los ojos de la Galaxy Eagle. Este ventanal realmente eran unas pantallas que mostraban las cámaras que había en los ojos de la nave. Entonces, un timón surgió del techo frente al felino, al igual que varios mandos a su alrededor y una palanca al lado del timón.

A gran velocidad, Lancelot sujeto el timón con una de sus garras y lo giro bastante, a la vez que movía la palanca que había al lado de dicho timón hacia atrás, pero dejándola cerca del final. En ese momento, la Galaxy Eagle dio media vuelta, mirando en dirección a donde venía Giga Base.

Lancelot – Es hora de una lucha de robots gigantes – Dijo el gato morado con una sonrisa.

Fuera de la nave, en el suelo, estaban reunidos Aether, Mike, Darkwing y Golden Night. Unos segundos después de que aparecieran ahí, la Galaxy Eagle se dio la vuelta y se detuvo, al igual que la Giga Base. En ese momento, un dragón alado de escamas doradas y espinas plateadas, apareció frente a Mike. Este era el compañero del semental y homólogo de Golden Night, Golden Heart. Y frente a Darkwing apareció un pequeño cachorro de león, su pelaje era de tono plateado y pese a su tamaño tenia melena. Este era el compañero de Darkwing, Silver Lion. Tanto el dragón dorado como el pequeño león miraron a sus respectivos compañeros con un par de sonrisas.

Golden Heart – Que tal, Mike. Déjame adivinar, hay un enemigo gigante con el que luchar, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto tranquilamente el dragón dorado sin dejar de sonreír.

Mike – Exacto, amigo, y este no es uno normal precisamente – Respondió el alicornio celeste seriamente.

Silver – Hola, amita. Me alegra mucho verte – Le dijo adorablemente el pequeño león a la alicornio sombría.

Darkwing – Hola, mi pequeña fiera. Espero que estés listo para luchar, porque hay que acabar con un enemigo gigante – Dijo la yegua acariciando levemente al cachorro.

Golden Heart – Y ¿Qué clase de enemigo es al que debemos enfrentarnos, Mike? – Fue la pregunta del dragón, que no había mirado hacia atrás en ningún momento.

El semental señalo detrás del dragón dorado. Este y el pequeño león miraron detrás suya, viendo a Giga Base parada a casi un kilómetro de donde estaban. Ambos se sorprendieron un poco al ver a dicha robot, ya que esta parecía ser incluso más grande de cómo era a esa distancia.

Mike – Golden Heart, modo robótico – Dijo el semental seriamente.

Darkwing – Silver Lion, modo titánico – Dijo la yegua igual de seria que su amigo.

El dragón y el pequeño león sonrieron. En ese momento, los cuerpos de ambos brillaron por completo. Golden Heart se transformó en un gigantesco robot dragón dorado con alas y figura alargada. Mientras que Silver Lion se transformó en un gran león robótico de metal plateado, que era casi del mismo tamaño que su compañero dragón.

Un par de portales se abrieron cerca de Mike y Darkwing, por los cuales entraron estos últimos. Ambos ponys aparecieron en unas cabinas dentro de Golden Heart y de Silver Lion respectivamente. Aether miro con algo de impresión a los dos robots de sus amigos, pero rápidamente le lanzo una mirada desafiante a Golden Night, al igual que está a Aether.

Golden Night – ¿Les demostramos que nosotras no nos quedamos atrás? – Pregunto la dragona sin dejar de lado su sonrisa desafiante.

Aether – Por supuesto que sí, amiga – Respondió la alicornio celeste con la misma sonrisa – Golden Night, ¡Modo Ultra Night! –

La dragona sonrió de forma presumía y golpeo con fuerza sus manos, cubriéndolas de una densa y poderosa energía dorada. Golden Night chasqueo sus dedos, y una columna de energía violeta la rodeo por completo. Dicha columna se empezó a expandir, obligando a Aether a alejarse. Cuando la columna de luz desapareció, dejo ver a Golden Night con un nuevo aspecto.

Ahora la dragona tenía una apariencia robótica, pero que casi no se notaba. Sus escamas ahora eran de color negro brillante, con varias manchas brillantes como si fueran estrellas. Su vientre era de color violeta intenso, y sus espinas eran largas y del mismo color de su vientre. Tenía una clásica estrella amarilla brillante incrustada en su pecho, con varias líneas también amarillas a su alrededor. Tenía dos pares de alas, pero más grandes que antes. En su cabeza tenía tres cuernos, dos cuernos dorados a los lados de su cabeza, y un último cuerno parecido al cuerno de un unicornio en su frente del mismo color que sus escamas. Su cola tenia forma de flecha. Y usaba un visor negro que cubría por completo sus ojos.

Un portal dorado se abrió al lado de Aether, y esta entro por el mismo, apareciendo en una cabina dentro de la dragona, la cual estaba justo en el mismo lugar donde estaba la estrella en su pecho.

¿? – ¡Oh si amigos, Ultra Night está lista para el combate! – Exclamo la dragona muy emocionada, mencionando su nuevo nombre.

La Patrulla Harmony al completo al igual que los compañeros gigantes de estos, miraron complemente impresionados la nueva apariencia de la dragona espacial. La susodicha miro con una sonrisa a Golden Heart y a Silver Lion, a la vez que levantaba su visor, mostrando unos hermosos ojos totalmente negros y cuyas irises eran un par de clásicas estrellas amarillas.

Ultra Night – Oigan, ustedes cuatro, no se queden mirándome como tontos y vamos a luchar. Tenemos a una robot gigante que derrotar. Ya luego podemos hablar un poco en privado si quieren – Dijo la dragona con tono de burla, lanzándoles al final a ambos robots un beso de forma presumida.

Las alas de Golden Heart y las de Mike se extendieron por completo luego de escuchar las palabras de la dragona. Silver Lion y Darkwing sangraron por la nariz luego de escuchar también dichas palabras. Lancelot que aún estaba en el camarote de control, miro a Ultra Night con una sonrisa mientras decía.

Lancelot – Esa es una hermosa dragona sin dudas – Dijo el felino sonriente.

Una pantalla holográfica apareció sobre Giga Base, y en dicha pantalla apareció la imagen de Natsumi.

Natsumi – Sin dudas ese es un increíble cambio de imagen, Ultra Night, pero veamos qué tan buena eres luchando ahora – Dijo la yegua loca con una sonrisa maniática en su rostro.

Ultra Night se puso en posición de combate, al igual que Golden Heart y Silver Lion, luego de que ambos se recuperaran de lo antes mencionado. La Galaxy Eagle soltó un potente chillido de águila, a la vez que sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. A gran velocidad, Giga Base se lanzó contra los otros robots, empezando así el combate.

Giga Base disparo de primeras una potente ráfaga de misiles contra sus enemigos. Estos tuvieron que esquivar dichos misiles saltando hacia los lados. Golden Heart contraataco con unas cuchillas doradas que salieron de sus antebrazos. Mientras que la robot se cubrió con los protectores de sus antebrazos. Silver Lion trato de saltar sobre Giga Base, pero esta aparto de un puñetazo a Golden Heart y ataco al león con un gancho alto que lo mando a volar.

Ultra Night corrió contra la robot, y le dio un fuerte coletazo que la hizo retroceder. Galaxy Eagle voló a gran velocidad contra Giga Base, mientras todo su cuerpo se cubría de energía. La robot corrompida se cubrió poniendo sus brazos en forma de X, pero no se salvó de recibir un potente impacto de la nave águila. La dragona espacial y la nave águila tuvieron que retroceder después de esto, para esquivar un poderoso despliegue de artillería de parte de la robot corrompida.

Antes de que pudieran volver a atacar, Giga Base empezó a correr hacia ellos. La robot corrompida alzo sus brazos y disparo desde los cañones de sus protectores unos potentes disparos de energía contra Golden Heart y Silver Lion, que eran los que tenía más cerca. Los disparos de energía les hubieran dado a ambos robots, si Ultra Night y Galaxy Eagle no hubieran empujado a ambos, para luego bloquear los disparos de energía con sus respectivas alas.

La robot corrompida trato de darle una patada a Ultra Night, pero esta aleteo con fuerza usando sus dos pares de alas, mandando a volar a Giga Base por las potentes ráfagas de aire que provoco. Luego de esto, la dragona espacial miro a Golden Heart y a Silver Lion y les dijo.

Ultra Night – Mas les vale ponerse serios ahora, porque la próxima vez puede que no lleguemos a tiempo para salvarlos – Dijo seriamente la dragona mirando a ambos robots, antes de tener que esquivar un puñetazo de Giga Base que ya había vuelto.

Mike miro con algo de seriedad a la dragona espacial y empezó a hablar.

Mike – Darkwing, ¿Me escuchas? – Pregunto el semental con los ojos cerrados.

Darkwing – Te escucho, Mike – Respondió la yegua también con los ojos cerrados.

Mike – Es hora de subir de nivel – Dijo el alicornio celeste sonriendo.

Darkwing – Completamente de acuerdo –

En ese momento, tanto Ultra Night como Galaxy Eagle y Giga Base, pudieron ver como Golden Heart y Silver Lion empezaron a transformarse. Las patas de Silver Lion se desprendieron de este, y cubrieron las manos y piernas de Golden como si fueran botas y guantes con garras, el cuerpo de Silver Lion se unió con el de Golden como si fuera una armadura, y la cabeza del león cubrió la del dragón como si fuera un casco con melena de león plateado.

Mike y Darkwing – ¡Lion Dragon listo para pelear! – Exclamaron ambos alicornios estando dentro de una cabina en el robot gigante.

Todos miraron con algo de impresión la nueva transformación de los dos robots. Giga Base no se inmuto por esta nueva transformación y fue a atacar a sus enemigos de nuevo.

Lion Dragon ataco a Giga Base con un fuerte puñetazo que hizo retroceder a la susodicha. Esta contraataco disparándole al robot una gran cantidad de artillería, dándole de lleno. Ultra Night ataco a la robot corrompida por la espada, dándole un par de puñetazos y finalmente una patada que la tiro al suelo. Galaxy Eagle disparo un potente láser verde desde su boca contra la robot, impactándole de lleno.

Giga Base no se rindió para nada, y volvió a la carga, atacando con sus dos espadas al grupo. Estos se cubrieron como pudieron, pero aun así la robot corrompida consiguió golpearlos fuertemente. Ultra Night hizo aparecer en su mano su barra de acero, pero adaptada a su tamaño. Dicha barra fue cubierta por energía dorada, la cual formo la cabeza de un martillo en uno de los lados de la barra. Lion Dragon saco una espada de plata con mango en forma de cabeza de león con la boca abierta. Y por último, las alas de la Galaxy Eagle fueron cubiertas por una energía de color azul, y dichas alas se hicieron mucho más grandes y afiladas.

Los cuatro robots volvieron a atacarse de nuevo. Ultra Night golpeo con un fuerte martillazo a Giga Base. Esta se cubrió con sus espadas, pero aun así retrocedió bastante por el fuerte golpe. La robot corrompida se recuperó y ataco con mucha fuerza a Lion Dragon y a la Galaxy Eagle, estos contraatacaron con su espada y alas respectivamente, logrando bloquear todos los ataques de su rival, para luego darle un par de potentes cortes en el pecho a la robot y hacerla caer de espaldas.

En ese momento, Giga Base se levantó y miro a sus tres enemigos. El núcleo del pecho de la robot corrompida comenzó a cargarse de una increíble cantidad de energía. Lancelot se alarmo en el momento que los sensores que tenía a su alrededor empezaron a informarle sobre una inmensa cantidad de energía que empezaba a almacenarse en el pecho de la robot corrompida.

Lancelot – ¡Chicos! ¡Sujétense de las garras de la Galaxy Eagle ahora! – Exclamo el felino, siendo escuchado por Aether, Mike y Darkwing gracias a unos altavoces fuera de la nave.

Los tres ponys no entendieron muy bien que le pasaba a Lancelot, pero al ver como la Galaxy Eagle pasaba sobre ellos, Ultra Night se agarró a las garras de la nave águila, mientras que Lion Dragon se agarró a los pies de la dragona espacial. La nave insignia de la A.G.L se elevó a gran altura con rapidez, y unos segundos después de haberse elevado, del pecho de Giga Base fue disparado un potente laser destructor, el cual destruyo una montaña gigante completa como si nada, y siguió su camino hasta perderse en el espacio.

Todos miraron la destrucción que causo el láser destructor con mucha impresión, suspirando aliviados de que dicho láser no los hubiera alcanzado a ellos. Los dos robots soltaron las garras de la Galaxy Eagle, cayendo al suelo de nuevo, mientras que la nave águila se posiciono detrás de estos.

Lancelot – Uff, nos salvamos de esa por poco – Dijo aliviado el felino.

Aether – _"Que extraño, no recuerdo que Giga Base tuviera un arma tan destructiva como esa. Al parecer Natsumi no solo mejoro a las Harmony Warriors como pensaba antes"_ – Pensó seriamente la yegua celeste mirando a Giga Base.

Entonces, una pantalla holográfica apareció de nuevo frente a Giga Base, y en la misma apareció otra vez la imagen de Natsumi.

Natsumi – Ohhh, que mala suerte, pudieron evitar el rayo de la muerte – Dijo con tristeza genuina la yegua loca, y con unas ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos – Pero eso no importa, es hora de que Giga Base tenga una mejora, y de que Killer Tiger salga a cazar –

Justo después de que la yegua loca dijera esto, los ojos de Giga Base se tornaron en color morado brillante, y un aura oscura apareció alrededor de la robot. Segundos después, apareció también una tigre robótica gigante, casi del mismo tamaño que Silver Lion en su modo titánico. Dicha tigre era de metal rojo con líneas negras, y sus ojos eran de color morado brillante.

Nightwing – ¡Es hora de demostrarles el poder de una tigre salvaje! – Exclamo la alicornio celeste corrompida estando en una cabina dentro de Killer Tiger.

Sin esperar un momento más, Giga Base y Killer Tiger se lanzaron contra el grupo, reanudando el combate.

Giga Base a gran velocidad le dio un puñetazo a Ultra Night en el pecho, para luego darle una patada giratoria, un gancho alto mandándola al aire y otra patada giratoria que la mando de nuevo contra el suelo. Killer Tiger usando solo sus garras, ataco con una velocidad increíble a Lion Dragon y a Galaxy Eagle. Estos no se pudieron defender del ataque de la tigre, y fueron lanzados hacia atrás con fuerza.

Los tres robots se levantaron pese a las heridas que tenían. Giga Base volvió al ataque con sus dos espadas, al igual que Killer Tiger con sus garras. Ultra Night, Lion Dragon y Galaxy Eagle no se quedaron atrás, y también volvieron a lanzarse al combate.

Mike y Darkwing – ¡Zarpazo Platino! – Exclamaron ambos ponys.

Unas grandes garras surgieron de los brazos de Lion Dragon, con las cuales este ataco a Killer Tiger, haciéndole un gran corte del pecho hasta el estómago. Nightwing gruño de molestia y rápidamente contraataco.

Nightwing – ¡Furia Salvaje! – Grito la yegua con molestia.

Las garras de Killer Tiger se cubrieron de energía y se hicieron el doble de grandes. Lion Dragon trato de esquivar el ataque de la tigre robótica, pero esta consiguió hacerle un par de cortes, uno en el rostro y otro en el pecho. Lancelot aprovecho que Tiger estaba distraído y la ataco por sorpresa.

Lancelot – ¡Ataque Meteoro! – Exclamo el felino presionando varios botones a su alrededor, para darle una vuelta entera al timón.

La Galaxy Eagle se elevó a gran altura, llegando al espacio en pocos segundos, para luego dar la vuelta y empezar a caer en picado contra el planeta. Toda la nave empezó a ser rodeada de energía azul y naranja. Al estar cerca del suelo, Lancelot sujeto la palanca de la nave y dirigió a esta directamente contra Killer Tiger.

Nightwing – Oh no, no pienses que te lo voy a dejar tan fácil, aguilucha – Dijo la alicornio celeste de forma maniática – ¡Mordida Asesina! –

La boca de Killer Tiger fue cubierta de energía roja y de fuego, y miro a la Galaxy Eagle. Esta seguía cayendo a gran velocidad contra el suelo. Justo antes de que la tigre robótica pudiera atacar a la nave águila, esta cambio de dirección un instante antes de tocar el suelo, atravesándola por completo mientras dejaba una línea azul y naranja por donde pasaba. Cientos de cortes aparecieron en un momento por todo el cuerpo de Tiger después de esto.

Lancelot – Me encanta la capacidad de esta nave para cambiar de dirección en un instante – Dijo el felino sujetando la palanca al lado del timón.

Mientras, con Giga Base y Ultra Night. Esta última estaba esquivando los veloces ataques de la robot corrompida. La dragona espacial sujeto su barra de acero con ambas garras, a la vez que la energía dorada que la cubría se convertía en una punta de lanza.

Aether – ¡Lanza Espacial! – Exclamo la yegua con una sonrisa.

La lanza fue cubierta por un extraño fuego que parecía que reflejaba el vacío del espacio. Ultra Night empezó a lanzar una gran cantidad ataques con su lanza contra Giga Base. Esta trataba de protegerse como fuera, pero los ataques de la dragona espacial eran demasiado rápidos, y termino por recibir mucho daño. La robot corrompida se recuperó rápidamente y ataco con sus dos espadas a Ultra.

La susodicha se cubrió usando su lanza, pero en un descuido, Giga Base le pego una patada y le clavo una de sus espadas en el hombro, haciéndola soltar su lanza y gritar de dolor.

Ultra – ¡Aaaah! Maldita sea – Dijo la dragona apartando de una patada a Giga Base, haciendo que esta sacara su espada de su hombro.

Giga Base volvió a incorporarse rápidamente y se lanzó de nuevo contra la dragona espacial. Ultra Night recupero rápidamente su lanza y se protegió de los espadazos de la robot corrompida con sus alas, para luego contra atacar con su arma, siendo esta vez un hacha de energía, que le clavo a la robot corrompida en el hombro.

Ultra – ¡Tomo eso! – Dijo con una sonrisa la dragona espacial.

Dicha sonrisa rápidamente cambio por una expresión de dolor, cuando Ultra Night sintió como una de las espadas de Giga Base le atravesó el estómago. La robot corrompida le disparo a la dragona unos misiles desde sus hombros, mandando a esta a volar.

Ultra Night termino algo lejos de Giga Base. La robot se quedó quieta mirando a su rival, pero no ataco a esta por alguna razón. Natsumi volvió a aparecer en una pantalla holográfica frente a la robot corrompida.

Natsumi – Bien, bien, bien. Creo que ya se demostró quien de las dos es superior a la otra – Dijo la yegua loca sonriendo con inocencia – Pero ya es hora de que las cosas se terminen. Y por cierto, Nightwing, retírate y ve a ayudar en el imperio – Le ordeno a la alicornio celeste.

Nightwing detuvo su combate contra Lion Dragon y Galaxy Eagle al instante, y rápidamente y sin protestar dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo sin decir nada hacia el Nuevo Imperio Celeste. En ese momento, la pantalla holográfica dejo de transmitir la imagen de Natsumi, y esta misma salió de dicha pantalla mágicamente. La alicornio gris uso sus alas para bajar al suelo y decir.

Natsumi – Veamos que pueden hacer sus robots gigantes contra la nueva forma de Giga Base – Dijo la yegua haciendo brillar su cuerno.

Todo el cuerpo de Giga Base empezó a ser cubierto de una fuerte luz. Todos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos por la intensa luz. Al desaparecer dicha luz, todos miraron de nuevo a Giga Base, solo que tuvieron que esforzarse para poder verla, ya que la robot corrompida ahora se había hecho mucho más pequeña que antes, siendo ahora solo un poco más alta que Lancelot.

Ahora Giga Base era una robot piel blanca con detalles rojos. Tenía una larga cabellera blanca, pero que era ligeramente más oscura que su cuerpo que le llegaba a los talones. Sus ojos eran color rojo brillante, y tenía un par de líneas del mismo color que recorrían desde sus ojos hasta su cuello. Usaba una armadura de color negro de varias piezas. Una pechera negra que dejaba al descubierto la parte de su estómago, con dos largos cuernos en los hombros, y un cristal rojo brillante en forma de estrella en el centro de su pecho. Unos protectores negros con detalles rojos en los antebrazos. Unas perneras negras con detalles grises. Unas botas negras con picos en la parte superior y en las puntas. Y finalmente una corona negra con un cristal azul, y un par de largos cuernos hacia arriba.

La robot que estaba en el aire después de su transformación, bajo lentamente al suelo, y al tocar el mismo, genero un temblor que recorrió la zona varios metros a su alrededor. Natsumi miro con una sonrisa inocente y de felicidad a Giga Base y dijo.

Natsumi – Les presento a Giga Base en su forma guerrera – Dijo la yegua loca, siendo escuchada por todos.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los que todos miraban fijamente a Giga Base. Así hasta que alguien por fin hablo.

Mike – No sé ustedes, pero ahora es un buen momento para derrotar a Giga Base ahora que es as pequeña que nosotros – Sugirió el semental al ver el nuevo tamaño de la robot corrompida.

Darkwing – Opino lo mismo, ahora la superamos por mucho en tamaño – Estuvo de acuerdo la yegua con su amigo.

Lion Dragon se acercó lentamente a donde estaban Natsumi y Giga Base. El robot gigante levanto su puño y se preparó para golpear con fuerza a las dos chicas para derrotarlas de un solo golpe. Natsumi solamente sonreía al ver esto, y más cuando la robot a su lado miro fijamente al robot gigante. Este lanzo un puñetazo contra las dos. Justo en ese momento, Lancelot pudo ver la sonrisa de locura en el rostro de Natsumi.

Lancelot – ¡Mike, Darkwing deténganse! – Grito el gato morado a través de los altavoces de la Galaxy Eagle.

Ambos ponys no pudieron detenerse a pesar de haber escuchado al felino. Entonces, el puñetazo de Lion Dragón fue detenido con facilidad antes de que este impactara.

Mike y Darkwing – ¿Qué? – Preguntaron ambos ponys confundidos.

Natsumi miro con una sonrisa de felicidad a Giga Base, la cual estaba deteniendo el puño de Lion Dragon con normalidad, como si solo fuera un puñetazo normal. Mike y Darkwing trataron de alejar el puño de su robot, pero este no podía por alguna razón. Entonces, Giga Base golpeo con su otro puño el puño de Lion Dragon, mandando a este a volar con gran fuerza.

Todos miraron impresionados a Giga Base después de que esta detuviera aquel golpe con tanta facilidad a pesar de su tamaño. Entonces, Natsumi empezó a hablar.

Natsumi – ¡Que tontos sois! ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Esta forma de Giga Base no la hace más débil que antes! ¡Ella sigue teniendo sus mismas características de antes, fuerza, velocidad, peso, destreza, pero con una diferencia, y es que ahora es pequeña y por consiguiente un objetivo mucho más difícil de golpear! ¡Ja ja ja! – Explico la yegua mientras se reía de forma maniática – ¡Haber que hacéis para poder darle un golpe ahora! –

Todos se preocuparon al escuchar las palabras de la yegua loca, y por mucho que odiaban admitirlo, ella tenía razón. Si Giga Base seguía siendo la misma, pero más pequeña, sería mucho más difícil derrotarla con un robot gigante. La robot corrompida empezó a correr contra la robot que tenía más cerca, Ultra Night. Cada paso que daba Giga Base, generaba un fuerte temblor a su alrededor, demostrando que si poseía su peso anterior pese a ya no ser gigante.

Ultra Night rápidamente trato de aplastar con su pie a su enemiga, pero esta detuvo su pie con sus dos brazos, logrando mandarla a volar. Lancelot miro esto con mucha preocupación. Lightning Dash apareció en el camarote de control y miro seriamente a Lancelot.

Lightning – Lancelot, esto ya se nos está saliendo de las alas. Tenemos que hacer algo para detener a Natsumi el suficiente tiempo para poder escapar – Dijo el ave antropomórfica preocupada – Sabes que sin nuestro poderes totalmente liberados no podemos hacer nada contra ella. Necesitamos que venga ya sabes quién para que la distraiga –

Lancelot – No podemos llamarlo a él, seguro que nos dirá que no puede o algo parecido – Dijo seriamente el felino soltando el timón – Pero si hay algo que podemos hacer para detenerla el suficiente tiempo para que la A.G.L y el resto del grupo se retiren –

Lightning – Y ¿Qué es eso exactamente? – Pregunto con una sonrisa el orni.

Lancelot – Es algo que tú conoces muy bien, portador del Emblema del Rayo – Respondió el gato morado mirando a Lightning Dash.

El susodicho abrió por completo sus ojos al entender la indirecta de su amigo.

Lightning – ¿Estás seguro de que debería usar el Emblema del Rayo? – Pregunto seriamente el ave antropomórfica.

Lancelot – El Emblema del Rayo es lo único que hay cerca que no está bloqueado fuera del Gran Nexo, porque incluso el efecto limitante me afecta a mí y a mis cosas, por lo que yo no puedo hacer nada. En cambio, el emblema se puede notar que tiene su poder completo – Respondió el felino volviendo a sujetar el timón – No te enfrentes a Giga Base, ve directamente a por Natsumi e ignora todo lo demás, es una orden – Dijo seriamente sin mirar a Lightning.

Lightning – De acuerdo, Lancelot – Dijo seriamente el ave, antes de retirarse por donde vino.

Volviendo con Natsumi, la yegua loca miraba con una sonrisa como Ultra Night y Lion Dragon trataban de evitar de cualquier forma a Giga Base. La robot corrompida era muy pequeña para ellos, y les costaba mucho darle por dicha razón. Entonces, la alicornio gris tuvo un mal presentimiento, como si sus sentidos le dijeran que estaba por pasar algo malo y que tendría que ver con ella, por lo que decidió dejar de distraerse y poner la última parte de su plan en marcha.

Los cascos delanteros de la yegua loca fueron cubiertos de fuego morado. A la vez que un par de portales se abrían detrás de ella. De dichos portales, salieron a la vez Mike y Aether siendo arrastrados por unas garras de energía morada. Ambos alicornio miraron confundidos a su alrededor, luego de que aquellas garras los sacaran a la fuerza de sus respectivos robots. Natsumi se dio la vuelta y miro con una sonrisa a los dos ponys celestes.

Natsumi – Es bueno volver a vernos chicos, aunque tampoco ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos – Dijo la yegua loca con una sonrisa inocente y tranquila.

Aether – No trates de distraernos, Natsumi. ¿Qué es lo que estas tramando? – Pregunto la yegua en posición de combate.

Mike – Y ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí de la nada? – Pregunto el semental también en posición de combate.

Natsumi – Por nada en especial, solamente quería terminar la última parte de mi plan respecto a ustedes, porque estoy segura de que después de esto no nos veremos en un tiempo –

Antes de que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Natsumi apareció frente a ambos, y los agarró del cuello con un par de garras hechas de fuego morado que tenía en sus cascos. Ambos ponys se sorprendieron por esto y rápidamente empezaron a tratar de liberarse, sin éxito.

Natsumi – Seguro que ahora deben estar pensando que los matare o algo parecido, pero yo no hago así las cosas. Yo prefiero, como decirlo… Divertirme hasta ya no poder más – Dijo la alicornio gris sonriendo con inocencia.

Sin que ningún de los dos ponys lo notara, una parte del fuego morado de Natsumi empezó a ser absorbido por sus cuerpos. La yegua loca soltó una risa al ver que su plan estaba funcionando. Un portal se abrió detrás de Mike y Aether, y Natsumi volvió a hablar.

Natsumi – Y ¿Saben cómo me gusta divertirme más? Haciendo que todo pase como nadie quiere que pase – Dijo la yegua inocentemente.

Entonces, la alicornio gris lanzo a Aether y a Mike al portal. Los dos ponys cayeron del otro lado del portal, recibiendo de lleno la fuerte luz del sol en sus ojos. Ambos alicornios celestes tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz, solo para ver con sorpresa y horror el sitio en el que se encontraban.

La plaza central del Imperio Celeste… de la dimensión de Mike.

Muchos ponys que transitaban por ahí miraron con curiosidad el portal que había en el centro de la plaza, pero su atención se desvió completamente cuando vieron al emperador Mike Bluer, el cual estaba junto a una yegua que era exactamente igual a él. Debido a esto, muchos ponys celestes y otras razas que casualmente pasaban por ahí, empezaron a rodear a ambos alicornios celestes y empezaron a tomarles muchas fotografías a estos.

Mike se alarmo al ver donde estaban, pero lo que de verdad lo estaba preocupando era que ahora todos estaban viendo a Aether. La yegua se levantó del suelo y miro a su alrededor, alarmada por completo al darse cuenta de que todos esos ponys la estaban viendo. La yegua entro en pánico y al no saber qué hacer, extendió sus alas y se fue volando a gran velocidad.

Mike – ¡Aether, espera! – Exclamo el semental tratando de detener a su homóloga.

Pero la yegua no lo escucho, simplemente se fue volando hasta perderse de vista. Mike también extendió sus alas y salió volando para buscar a su homóloga.

De vuelta en la dimensión de Aether. Natsumi miro el otro lado del portal con una sonrisa, antes de que el mismo se cerrara.

Natsumi – Espero que se diviertan mucho, Mike y Aether – Dijo la yegua antes de darse la vuelta para ver a Lightning Dash.

Lightning – Natsumi, ya es hora de que te vayas de aquí, y sabes lo que va a pasar si no obedeces – Dijo el orni, sujetando en una de sus alas su Piedra Sheikah.

Natsumi – Pues elijo desobedecer, quiero ver que es lo mejor que tienes. Quiero ver el poder de un Héroe Caído – Respondió la yegua con una sonrisa inocente y saltando de alegría.

El orni simplemente soltó un suspiro al haberse esperado esta respuesta. Lightning Dash miro por un momento su Piedra Sheikah, y presiono un botón que tenía esta justo al final de todos los botones. Justo después de que el ave antropomórfica presionara dicho botón, apareció en la pantalla de la Piedra Sheikah un escudo negro de bordes dorados, con un par de alas doradas a los lados, y una esfera de energía color azul eléctrico en el centro.

En ese momento, todo el cuerpo de Lightning Dash fue rodeado de una intensa electricidad. El orni dejo su artefacto de nuevo en su cintura. Todo el cuerpo del ave antropomórfica empezó a convertirse en electricidad pura y sólida. Hasta que se convirtió por completo en electricidad, siendo sus ojos un par de destellos completamente brillante.

Lightning Dash – De acuerdo, tú lo pediste. Voy a mostrarte el poder de un Héroe Caído y del Emblema del Rayo – Dijo el orni con una voz distorsionada.

En una milésima de segundo, Lightning Dash apareció frente a Natsumi y le dio a esta un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro que mando a la yegua contra una roca, partiéndola en pedazos. Natsumi salió de dicha roca con varias heridas en su cuerpo. El ave antropomórfica volvió a aparecer en un instante frente a la alicornio gris, dándole una patada que la mando a volar.

Lightning Dash se apareció en la trayectoria que tenía Natsumi, dándole a esta otra patada que la mando al suelo. Antes de que la yegua tocara el suelo, el orni apareció de nuevo y le dio un puñetazo que la mando de nuevo al aire. Una y otra vez el ave fue golpeando de diferentes maneras a la yegua, sin darle tiempo a esta de recuperarse en absoluto. Lancelot podía ver esto desde la Galaxy Eagle. El felino al ver que su amigo estaba cumpliendo, empezó a hablar por los altavoces de la nave.

Lancelot – Darkwing, Lion Dragon, Ultra Night es hora de retirarnos – Dijo seriamente el felino, mientras los dos robots todavía seguían esquivando los ataques de Giga Base, pero teniendo heridas en sus cuerpos debido a los daños que les había hecho la robot corrompida.

Darkwing – Pero Lancelot, aún no hemos derrotado a Giga Base, y no sabemos dónde están Mike y Aether – Dijo la yegua hablándole al felino a través de un comunicador.

Lancelot – Natsumi mando de vuelta a Mike y a Aether a su dimensión de nuevo. Ustedes tres tienen que irse. Yo debo ordenarles a las tropas de la A.G.L que se retiren – Dijo seriamente el felino – Y no protesten, Lightning Dash no podrá entretener a Natsumi por siempre, esta batalla estaba pérdida desde que ella apareció –

A la alicornio sombría no le quedo de otra más que obedecer a Lancelot. Lion Dragon y Ultra Night extendieron sus alas y salieron volando a gran velocidad, al igual que la Galaxy Eagle. Lightning Dash al ver que los dos robots y la nave águila se habían ido, dejo de golpear a Natsumi y volvió a presionar el mismo botón en su Piedra Sheikah, regresando a su forma normal.

El orni rápidamente miro la pantalla de su artefacto, tocando un punto azul que se alejaba de su posición. Segundos después, el orni fue teletransportado de ahí. Natsumi se detuvo y se levantó, teniendo muchas heridas en su cuerpo, pero a gran velocidad dichas heridas fueron cubiertas de fuego morado y se regeneraron al instante. Giga Base volvió con la yegua después de ver que ya no había enemigos. La alicornio gris sonrió con inocencia y dijo.

Natsumi – De acuerdo, esto es una misión cumplida – Dijo con alegría la yegua loca.

Giga Base – Por supuesto, ama – Dijo la robot con una voz femenina.

Lejos de ahí, Lion Dragon y Ultra Night aterrizaron sobre la Galaxy Eagle con cuidado y volvieron a sus formas normales. Darkwing salió de un portal y todo el grupo rápidamente entraron en la nave, encontrándose en unos pocos segundos con Lancelot y Katrina.

Lancelot – Supongo que no hace falta decirles que esta misión fue casi un completo fracaso, así que me ahorrare la explicación del por qué – Dijo el felino seriamente – Pero eso no importa, lo mejor será que se reúnan en el puente con el resto de sus compañeros. Yo tengo que informarle a toda la flota que se retire –

El gato morado simplemente se retiró después de eso. Darkwing le extraño un poco la aptitud del felino, ya que antes estaba segura de que era un poco más calmada y alegre. Pero ignorando esto, la yegua sombría, Golden Heart, Golden Night y Silver Lion fueron al puente de la nave para reunirse con sus amigos de la patrulla y el resto.

De vuelta en la dimensión de Mike. Este ya había logrado encontrar a su homóloga, la cual se había escondido en una habitación vacía dentro del castillo dorado. La yegua se encontraba acostada en la cama dándole la espalda a su homólogo, mientras que el susodicho estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

Mike – Aether, escucha, no fue tu culpa que te descubrieran de esa forma. Ninguno de los dos hubiera podido adivinar que Natsumi iba a mandarnos de vuelta a nuestra dimensión – Decía el semental tratando de levantar el ánimo de la yegua.

Aether – Lo sé, pero aun así me siento mal por eso. Seguro ahora tendrás que responder muchas preguntas de todo el mundo, de la prensa, de tus amigos de otros reinos, y de muchos ponys más – Dijo la yegua con tristeza – Me siento mal porque desde que llegue solo te he causado problemas y más problemas. Y eso me entristece… –

Entonces, la yegua se sorprendió al sentir como su homólogo la abrazaba por la espalda. Mike sin dejar de abrazar a Aether, le dijo a esta.

Mike – No te sientas triste por eso, Aether. Tú no me causas problemas. Créeme, mis hijos causan a diario muchos más problemas que tu je je je – Comento el semental de buen humor, sacándole una pequeña risa a la yegua.

Aether – Entiendo eso. Lusamine también solía causarme muchos problemas de vez en cuando – Dijo la alicornio celeste con una sonrisa.

Mike – Aether, escúchame, no debes sentirte mal por lo que ha estado pasando, si te entristeces por esto no podremos salvar a tu dimensión de Natsumi – Dijo el semental haciendo que su homóloga se diera la vuelta y lo mirada a los ojos – Dime, ¿Quieres salvar a tu dimensión? –

Aether – Si – Respondió la pony celeste con una sonrisa.

Mike – Salvaremos a tu dimensión, Aether, y lo vamos a hacer juntos – Dijo el semental abrazando de nuevo a Aether.

La susodicha correspondió el abrazo de su homólogo con una sonrisa. Mientras los dos ponys se abrazaban una imperceptible risa infantil e inocente sonó por la habitación. Los dos ponys celestes se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Fue ahí cuando los ojos de Mike y Aether empezaron a cambiar de color.

Hasta que se tornaron completamente en color morado brillante.

Mike – Aether, hay algo que quería decirte desde hace tiempo, pero no encontraba la manera de decírtelo – Dijo el semental con una sonrisa calmada.

Aether – ¿Enserio? Y ¿Qué es eso que quieres decirme? – Pregunto con curiosidad la yegua.

Mike – Que eres la yegua más hermosa que he visto en mi vida – Dijo el semental acercando lentamente su rostro al de la yegua – Y te amo… –

Aether – Yo también te amo, Mike – Dijo la yegua acercando también su rostro al del semental.

Y que finalmente ambos se dieran un apasionado beso en los labios.

Luego de cortar el beso. Aether se subió sobre el semental y miro a este último con lujuria.

Aether – Sabes, Mike, desde que te conocí me he preguntado cómo sería hacerlo conmigo misma. ¿Me ayudarías a responder esa pregunta? Así nos podemos **divertir los dos** –

Mike – Por supuesto que sí, mi amor, **divirtámonos juntos** – Respondió el semental comenzando a besar a la yegua, mientras que esta correspondía el beso.

Los dos homólogos se siguieron besando, hasta finalmente dar el siguiente paso después de eso. En ese momento, las palabras de Natsumi resonaron en las mentes de ambos.

Natsumi – _Espero que se **diviertan** mucho, Mike y Aether _–

Entonces, los dos ponys abrieron los ojos y dijeron al unísono.

Mike y Aether – Muchas gracias, Natsumi – Dijeron ambos ponys, para luego volver a besarse.

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **Y si, así termina este fanfic. Pero esto aún no es el final-final. Todavía queda el epilogo, donde serán respondidas las dudas que quedaron en el aire. Por ahora, yo me despido.**

 **Adiós :)**


	12. Epilogo Lazos de Amistad inquebrantables

**Epilogo**

 **Lazos de Amistad Inquebrantables**

 **(Antes de comenzar, quiero mencionar una cosa importante, y es que este fanfic esta cronológicamente ubicado tres años antes del fanfic de Silverwolf850, "Amistad Multiuniversal". Lo menciono porque será algo que tener en cuenta en este epilogo).**

 **(Y por cierto, este epilogo es largo, así que preparaos).**

Luego de que Ultra Night, Lion Dragon y Galaxy Eagle se perdieran en la lejanía, Natsumi hizo brillar su cuerno, haciendo que Giga Base volviera a su forma original de nave gigante. La yegua loca abrió un portal a su lado, entrando por el mismo y apareciendo en el Nuevo Imperio Celeste. Las tropas de la A.G.L seguían luchando contra las tropas del imperio. Estas últimas tropas ya estaban casi completamente diezmadas, debido a la gran cantidad de soldados enemigos que seguía habiendo no importa cuántos murieran. Todo esto gracias al sistema de reaparición que la A.G.L poseía.

Todas las tropas de las Aves de la Guardia Legendaria fijaron su atención en Natsumi. La yegua loca esperaba que hubiera algún valiente que se atreviera a luchar contra ella, pero todos los soldados la ignoraron y siguieron luchando contra el Nuevo Imperio Celeste. La alicornio gris se sintió un poco ignorada, pero rápidamente reparo en un visor azul de un solo ojo que había tirado en el suelo.

Natsumi – Supongo que se le habrá caído a alguien – Dijo la yegua loca con tranquilidad, tomando dicho visor y poniéndoselo en su ojo izquierdo.

Unas señales en un dialecto desconocido aparecieron en la pantalla del visor. Natsumi a pesar de todo, entendió perfectamente dicho dialecto y comenzó a leer lo que decía.

Natsumi – "Natsumi Black. Nivel de poder… absurdo. Riesgo de enfrentamiento… desconocido. Importancia de objetivo… Ninguna…" – Hablaba la chica repitiendo lo que decía en el visor – Parece que seré ignorada por estas aves haga lo que haga… ¡Siiiii! – Dijo sonriente la yegua a la vez que saltaba de un lado a otro como su fuera una potrilla.

La alicornio gris cubrió sus cascos con fuego morado, y se preparó para luchar contra algunos soldados, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, el visor que aun tenia puesto desapareció en un haz de luz. Y no solo el visor desapareció de aquella forma, todos los soldados de la A.G.L empezaron a desaparecer en haces de luz, al igual que las naves y otras unidades de la flota, hasta que después de unos segundos, todos desaparecieron por completo. Al ver esto, Natsumi gimió de tristeza, pero rápidamente recupero su aptitud alegre e infantil y empezó a caminar por las devastadas calles del imperio.

En su caminar, la yegua podía ver mucho rastro de destrucción por todos lados, que iban desde restos destrozados de naves o unidades (del imperio), o cadáveres por todos lados (de ponys celestes). Natsumi caminaba sobre restos destruidos o sobre cadáveres, sin darles a estos últimos ningún tipo de importancia. Luego de caminar por un rato, la alicornio gris llego al castillo dorado. Frente al mismo, se encontraba Red Sky mirando seriamente todo la destruida ciudad del imperio.

Natsumi – Hola, Red Sky – Saludo con tranquilidad y alegría la yegua.

Res Sky – Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para ti, Natsumi. Tengo que pensar en alguna forma de que el imperio se recupere de esta catástrofe – Fue la cortante respuesta del semental.

Natsumi – No entiendo porque estas preocupado por eso – Comento la alicornio gris con inocencia, a la vez que ladeaba su cabeza de forma adorable.

Red Sky – ¡Porque ahora toda la ciudad principal del Nuevo Imperio Celeste está destruida! ¡La mayoría del ejército y de todos los habitantes están muertos! ¡Y para empeorar las cosas, ya no tenemos a mi hija! – Grito el semental furioso.

La yegua miro de forma inexpresiva al semental por varios segundos. Un reloj analógico apareció en uno de los cascos de la yegua, y esta empezó a contar mientras miraba dicho reloj.

Natsumi – 3… 2… 1… Y ya – Dijo la yegua con tranquilidad, para luego mirar hacia la ciudad del Nuevo Imperio Celeste.

En ese momento, cientos de millones de pixeles empezaron a salir disparados hacia el cielo por todas partes del imperio. Red Sky miraba esto con sorpresa y confusión. Segundos después, todos los pixeles empezaron a volver, formando a los ponys y a las unidades caídas en combate, completamente vivas y en plena forma de nuevo.

Red Sky – No… No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué está pasando esto? – Pregunto confundido el pony terrestre.

Natsumi – Una de las reglas del Gran Nexo es que siempre se debe revivir a absolutamente todos los caídos en combate, da igual si son aliados o enemigos. Además de reparar todo lo que fue destruido – Explico la alicornio gris tranquilamente, señalando con su casco a los ponys y todos los vehículos que habían sido destruidos, y las estructuras que resultaron dañadas o totalmente hechas pedazos.

Red Sky – Pero, ¿Hacer eso no nos da a nosotros…? –

Natsumi – Si, nos da ventaja al volver a tener a todo nuestro ejército intacto, pero al Gran Nexo no le importa eso. Para ellos esto es solo un juego, y da igual si se gana o se pierde, ellos siguen las reglas por completo, no importa si seguir las reglas nos da ventaja a nosotros – Decía la yegua loca mirando al cielo, pero de una forma como si viera algo allí que nadie más podía ver.

La yegua empezó a caminar dentro del castillo dorado, siendo seguida por Red Sky. El semental miraba con extrañeza a Natsumi, ya que esta estaba actuando de forma seria, algo que en muy, muy pocas ocasiones hacía. Y la única vez que el pony terrestre recordaba que la alicornio se había puesto así, fue justo ayer mismo, mucho antes de que comenzara la batalla entre la A.G.L y el Nuevo Imperio Celeste.

Red Sky – Un día de estos debes contarme algo acerca de ese Gran Nexo del que tanto hablas – Comento el semental con una sonrisa, tratando de sacarle algún tipo de información a Natsumi.

Natsumi – Lo siento, pero no. Una de las reglas del Gran Nexo prohíbe por completo decirle a cualquiera que no se lo merezca sobre La Verdad, así que no trates de convencerme de decirte nada, porque no lo hare – Dijo la yegua loca seriamente.

Red Sky – Y ¿Por qué obedeces esas reglas? Acaso tu… ¿Tienes miedo del Gran Nexo? – Pregunto el semental seriamente, deteniéndose por un momento.

Natsumi se quedó quieta, dándole la espalda a Red Sky. El semental esperaba alguna clase de respuesta de la yegua, pero no sabía que las cosas no saldrían como él pensaba. Las irises de la alicornio gris se tornaron completamente de color morado brillante, pero de un color mucho más brillante que otras veces. Los ojos del pony terrestre brillaron por un momento. El susodicho se sujetó la cabeza con su casco, a la vez cerraba los ojos por un momento. Y al abrirlos, miro confundido a la yegua loca.

Red Sky – Ehhh, ¿De que estábamos hablando? – Pregunto el pony terrestre confundido.

Natsumi – Sobre nada importante, solamente íbamos a tu habitación para divertirnos un rato – Respondió la yegua loca volviendo a su típica aptitud alegre e infantil, teniendo ahora una voz parecida a la de una pequeña potrilla.

El semental sonrió al escuchar esto, y adelanto a la yegua con dicha sonrisa para llegar más rápido a su habitación. Natsumi iba detrás del pony terrestre dando saltitos al estilo de Pinkie Pie, sin mencionar nada sobre lo que le había preguntado Red Sky antes.

* * *

En el mundo de Mike. Un enorme portal se abrió a muchos kilómetros del Imperio Celeste. De dicho portal salió la Galaxy Eagle. La gran nave águila empezó a volar con lentitud hasta el imperio. Al estar cerca, las defensas de la ciudad le apuntaron a la nave y esta recibió un mensaje advertencia del imperio, de que no podía acercarse más sin identificarse. La Patrulla Harmony rápidamente se comunicaron con la ciudad para que dejaran pasar a la nave, y luego de varios minutos de conversaciones y explicaciones resumidas, la Galaxy Eagle entro en el Imperio Celeste.

La colosal nave águila se mantuvo flotando con sus propulsores antigravedad alrededor del castillo dorado. Sobra decir que dicha nave llamaba la atención de todo el imperio. Lancelot, Lightning Dash, Katrina, La Patrulla Harmony, Lusamine, Golden Heart y Golden Night fueron teletransportados al suelo, mientras la Galaxy Eagle se quedó girando alrededor del castillo. Calibal y Legión se quedaron en la nave por recomendación de Lusamine y Lancelot, que estaban seguros de que los guardias del castillo les dispararían a ambos con tan solo verlos.

El grupo entero entro en el castillo dorado. Los guardias de la puerta miraron de reojo a los acompañantes de la Patrulla Harmony, aunque se atención se centró sobre todo en Lusamine, al notar que la potra era una alicornio celeste. Al llegar a la sala del trono, el grupo fue recibido por la esposa de Mike, Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom – ¡Chicos! ¡Qué bueno que volvieron! Pero… ¿Dónde está mi esposo? – Pregunto la yegua preocupada al no ver a su marido por ninguna parte.

Darkwing – Lo siento, Apple Bloom, no sabemos dónde está. Él y Aether fueron mandados a esta dimensión mucho antes que nosotros, pero no sabemos en qué sitio fue en el que aparecieron – Respondió la yegua sombría con algo de seriedad.

Antes de que la pony terrestre pudiera decir otra cosa, las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron repentinamente, y por las mismas entro Kaity, la cual se veía nerviosa y algo asustada.

Kaity – ¡Esto es malo! ¡Esto es muy, muy malo! – Dijo la yegua acercándose al grupo.

Red – Kaity, tranquilízate – Pidió la alicornio de fuego al ver lo alterada que estaba Kaity.

Ocelot – Si, mujer, tranquilízate. Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma o algo peor – Dijo el semental por lo nerviosa que estaba la pony celeste.

Kaity – ¡¿Cómo quieren que me tranquilice después de lo que paso?! ¡Mike y Aether fueron vistos juntos en la plaza central del Imperio Celeste! ¡Por muchos ponys que ya esparcieron cientos de imágenes de ellos dos por todos lados! ¡Incluso esas imágenes ya salieron en las noticias! – Gritaba la yegua muy alterada.

Todos – ¡¿Qué?! – Grito todo el grupo al unísono.

Todos se miraron totalmente impresionados al saber dicha información. Lancelot pensó un poco en esto y al entender que había pasado, dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo, a la vez que decía.

Lancelot – Claro, ahora todo tiene sentido. Por eso fue que Natsumi los mando a ambos aquí de nuevo, para que los dos fueran vistos juntos por muchos ponys, y así extender el rumor de la existencia de Aether – Dijo el felino con molestia.

Fox – Pero aún queda una pregunta por responder. Si Mike y Aether fueron vistos hace casi nada de tiempo aquí en el imperio, ¿Dónde están los dos ahora? – Pregunto la unicornio con seriedad.

Kaity – Eso no lo sé, según las noticias, ambos salieron volando sin un rumbo fijo – Fue la única respuesta que pudo dar la yegua.

Entonces, repentinamente las puertas de la sala del trono volvieron a abrirse. Todo el grupo sonrió a ver quiénes estaban del otro lado de la puerta.

Minutos antes…

Un par de sonrisas se dibujaron en los rostros de Mike y Aether, después de que ambos terminaron de divertirse. El semental y la yegua se miraron de forma amorosa, y se dieron un tierno y dulce beso.

Mike – Realmente me divertí mucho contigo, mi querida Aether – Comento el alicornio celeste a su homóloga.

Aether – Yo también me divertí mucho, mi lindo Mike. No me arrepiento para nada de haberme divertido contigo – Dijo la yegua estando acurrucada en el pecho de su homólogo.

Los dos alicornios celestes permanecieron ahí acostados por un poco de tiempo más, hasta que ambos se levantaron y fuero a darse una ducha rápida. Minutos más tarde, Mike y Aether salieron juntos de la habitación. Ambos ponys se dieron un corto beso, mientras decían.

Mike – Espero que nos podamos divertir un poco más esta noche – Sugirió el semental con algo de lujuria.

Aether – De acuerdo, mi lindo Mike – Respondió la yegua con una sonrisa.

Luego de esto, ambos ponys se fueron por caminos separados. Luego de que ambos ponys cruzaron a otros pasillos diferentes, los dos se detuvieron después de dar un par de pasos. El color de los ojos de Mike y Aether volvió a cambiar a sus colores normales. Los dos alicornio miraron confundidos el sitio en el que se encontraban, preguntándose al mismo tiempo la misma pregunta.

Aether y Mike – ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Se preguntaron ambos ponys, sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado dentro de aquella habitación.

Los dos ponys estuvieron caminando por varios minutos por el castillo, encontrándose de frente al llegar a la puerta de la sala del trono. Los dos alicornios celestes de miraron por un momento, pero no le dijeron nada al otro, y simplemente entraron a la sala del trono, encontrándose a todo el grupo, los cuales los vieron con una sonrisa en el momento que abrieron la puerta.

Apple Bloom – ¡Mike! – Exclamo la pony terrestre, acercándose a su marido y abrazándolo efusivamente – ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti! ¡Qué bueno que estas bien! –

Mike – Tranquila, querida Apple Bloom, estoy bien – Dijo el semental correspondiendo el abrazo de su esposa.

Lusamine – ¡Mama! – Exclamo la potra corriendo hasta su madre, y abrazando a esta con fuerza – ¡No vuelvas a irte de esa forma! ¡Pensé que Natsumi te había hecho algo muy, muy malo! – Decía la pequeña sin dejar de abrazar a su madre, mientras que esta correspondió el abrazo de su hija.

Aether – Tranquila, hija, mama ya está aquí – Dijo de forma maternal la yegua, secando las leves lagrimas que la potra tenía en sus ojos.

Todos se acercaron a ambos ponys para hablar un poco con ellos. Por alguna razón, Lancelot se había quedado donde estaba, mientras miraba fijamente a Mike y Aether. El gato morado se fijaba en cada detalle que veía en los cuerpos de ambos ponys, teniendo una mirada de sospecha en su rostro. Lightning Dash y Katrina miraron con curiosidad a su amigo felino, estando un poco confundidos por la mirada que tenía este.

Lightning – **¿Pasa algo, Lancelot?** – Pregunto el orni con curiosidad, hablando con una voz etérea, que no era escuchada por nadie más que Katrina y Lancelot.

Lancelot – **Es que estoy un poco extrañado por algo. Mike y Aether se ven muy normales y tranquilos, pero veo en ellos los indicios de haber tenido relaciones recientemente** – Fue la respuesta del felino, hablando de la misma forma que Lightning, siendo escuchado solo por este y por la búho.

Katrina – **¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué Mike y Aether habrían hecho algo así después de todo lo que paso en la dimensión de esta última hace nada?** – Pregunto confundida la búho, hablando de la misma forma que sus amigos, y también siendo solamente escuchados por estos.

Lancelot – **Por esa razón es que me extraña mucho esto. Yo tampoco le veo ningún tipo de sentido, pero sé muy bien de que tienen los indicios de haberlo hecho. De eso no tengo duda** – Explico el felino, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

Lightning – **Si tú lo dices, tiene que ser verdad. Después de todo, no existe nadie más mujeriego que tú en el Gran Nexo, y sabes mucho de eso** – Comento el orni de buen humor – **Pero volviendo al tema, si es verdad eso, ¿Con quienes estuvieron besándose esos dos?** –

Lancelot – **Tomando en cuenta los detalles que tengo. Ambos aparecieron al mismo tiempo por la misma puerta. Ambos se ven con indicios similares. Y los dos estuvieron desaparecidos por un buen rato según Kaity** – Decía el felino seriamente – **Por lo que por razones y por descarte, solo puedo suponer que lo hicieron entre ellos** –

Tanto Lightning Dash como Katrina se sorprendieron al escuchar esta declaración del felino, que aunque sospechaban un poco de esa posibilidad, no esperaban para nada que fuera la más probable. Sin que ninguno de los tres lo notaran, eran observados por Eye Fox. La pony arquera miraba extrañada a los tres amigos, los cuales llevaban un rato moviendo sus labios/picos sin decir absolutamente nada, pero teniendo reacciones como si verdaderamente estuvieran hablando entre ellos, algo que la unicornio no entendía para nada.

Lancelot – **Pero ahora no hay tiempo para pensar en eso, será mejor que volvamos al Gran Nexo y reportemos el resultado de** **esta batalla** – Dijo seriamente el gato morado – **Ya luego descubriremos que fue lo que paso entre esos dos** – Dijo el felino caminado hacia el grupo.

Todo el grupo miro con curiosidad a Lancelot cuando este se acercó con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

Lancelot – Chicos, Escuchen. Ahora mismo Lightning Dash, Katrina y yo debemos volver al Gran Nexo. Volveré mañana por si pasa algo – Dijo el felino despidiéndose de todo el grupo.

Entonces, el felino fue rodeado por un haz de luz, y desapareció de un momento a otro sin dejar rastro. Lightning Dash y Katrina también miraron al grupo y se despidieron de igual manera, antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz igual que lo había hecho Lancelot segundos atrás.

Mike – Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de hacer algo respecto a lo que paso en la plaza central del imperio, Aether – Dijo el semental mirando a su homóloga.

Aether – Y exactamente, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Pregunto seriamente la alicornio celeste.

Mike – La verdad es que no lo sé, pero algo hay que hacer antes de que empiecen a correr rumores absurdos por el Imperio Celeste – Fue la respuesta del semental sin dejar de mirar a su homóloga.

* * *

Ya había pasado casi un año entero desde ese momento. Luego de unos cuantos días de espera, Mike revelo no solo al Imperio Celeste, sino también al mundo, sobre la existencia de su homóloga femenina y la hija de esta. Esto creo en todos lados una gran cantidad de opiniones de todo tipo. El emperador del Imperio Celeste trato de decir lo menos posible acerca de la dimensión de Aether Light, ya que ni él ni la yegua querían que nadie supiera nada de aquella dimensión controlada por Natsumi. Lancelot también ayudo en esto, ya que sabía lo que podía pasar si decían algo sobre dicha dimensión.

Esto no fue la única cosa sobresaliente que pasó en aquel último año. Una de las cosas que también le causo problemas a Mike, fue la presencia de Calibal y Legión. A ninguno de los dos robots ex-asesinos les importaba mucho lo que pasara con ellos, les daba igual si terminaran exiliados en la luna o arrojados al sol, pero a alguien a quien si le importaban era a Lusamine. La potra hizo todo lo posible porque sus dos amigos se quedaran con ella, y que no fueran a vivir al Gran Nexo, que era la sugerencia que había dado su madre. Pero finalmente se terminó por decidir que ambos robots permanecerían en la antigua sala donde en su tiempo estuvieron los Calibal y Legión de esa dimensión, y que solo podrían salir de ahí disfrazados y acompañados por la joven alicornio celeste.

Y sobra decir que ni a Mike ni Aether ni a nadie del grupo le agradaba la presencia de los dos robots con quienes habían luchado en el pasado, pero hacían lo posible por soportarla y no ver triste a Lusamine.

En secreto, Mike y Aether, ambos bajo el control de Natsumi, siguieron haciendo "ciertas cosas" en la misma habitación en la que lo habían hecho por primera vez, varias veces por semana. El único que llegaba a sospechar de ambos ponys era Lancelot, que a veces los veía a ambos de la misma forma que los vio hace casi un año. A pesar de esto, el gato morado trataba de pensar que solo eran imaginaciones suyas, y por eso no decía absolutamente nada a nadie.

Aunque en todo ese tiempo, no solo pasaron cosas malas o sospechosas. En ese año, Lusamine se hizo amiga de la hija de Mike, Heart Fire, y de la hija de Darkwing, Moon Light. Las tres potras se habían hecho muy buenas amigas en ese tiempo, y se divertían mucho acompañadas de Star White y Night Ray, el hijo y el aprendiz de Mike respectivamente, los cuales a Lusamine le agradaban bastante.

Por otro lado, Golden Heart y Golden Night también se habían hecho muy amigos, y no eran los únicos. Gin y Mizuki también se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, aunque la dragona enana todavía seguía buscando una forma de vengarse de su homólogo por haberla delatado hace tiempo. Pero la verdad era que a pesar de todo, los cuatro dragones miraban a sus respectivos homólogos como mucho más que solo amigos, e incluso, ya eran mucho más que solo amigos.

También habían pasado algunas cosas más en ese año, pero que no habían sido directamente en el Imperio Celeste, ni siquiera en esa dimensión, sino en la dimensión de Aether. Luego de que la misma se recuperara de la batalla contra las Aves de la Guardia Legendaria, Red Sky empezó a preparar a todo el Nuevo Imperio Celeste por otra posible lucha contra las tropas del Gran Nexo. Natsumi también ayudaba en esto, logrando reforzar en gran medida todas las unidades del imperio, haciéndolas más poderosas y resistentes.

Sin duda alguna, habían pasado muchas cosas en ese año en el que Aether, su hija y sus compañeras llegaron a la dimensión de Mike, pero aquello no era nada comparado con lo que estaba por pasar ese mismo día.

* * *

Mike estaba en el comedor del castillo dorado almorzando. Junto al semental estaban Apple Bloom, Heart Fire, Star White, Holy Bluer, Night Ray, Golden Heart y Gin, estos últimos teniendo los tamaños de un pony promedio para entrar en la mesa. Con ellos también estaban Aether junto con Lusamine, Holy Light, Golden Night y Mizuki, estas últimas teniendo también los tamaños de un pony promedio. Y como invitado especial en esa ocasión, estaba Lancelot comiendo junto a ellos. El felino había venido de visita, aunque para extrañeza de todos, él no tenía pensado venir hasta la siguiente semana, pero decía que tenía el presentimiento de que debía venir ese mismo día.

Todos comían con tranquilidad ese día. Algo que llamaba la atención de todos, era que Aether comía mucho más que otras veces. Esto extrañaba a todos en la mesa, que no entendía que le pasaba a la yegua.

Mike – Aether, ¿Te sientes bien, amiga? – Pregunto algo preocupado el semental mirando a su homóloga.

Aether – Si, Mike, ¿Por qué preguntas? – Pregunto la yegua con tranquilidad, llevándose a la boca un sándwich de heno y comiéndoselo en unos pocos segundos.

Mike – Es que, Aether… Estas comiendo mucho más de lo que normalmente comes – Fue la respuesta del alicornio celeste, que no dejaba de mirar de forma extrañada a su amiga.

Aether – La verdad no sé por qué lo hago, me he sentido con mucha hambre estos últimos días – Fue lo único que dijo la pony celeste, comiéndose rápidamente otro sándwich igual que el anterior.

Lancelot que en ese momento estaba comiéndose una ensalada, ya que en el castillo no había nada de lo que normalmente comía, se atraganto con la misma al escuchar las últimas palabras de su amiga. Todos voltearon a ver al gato morado algo extrañado. Este miro por un momento la parte de dentro de su abrigo, sacando de esta la máscara que uso en la batalla contra el Nuevo Imperio Celeste, y poniéndola sobre su rostro.

Todos miraron extrañados al felino, y más cuando este se levantó de la mesa y se acercó lentamente a Aether. La pony celeste miro confundida a su amigo, y más cuando este se acercó a ella y empezó a olfatearla. Luego de unos segundos, el gato morado miro fijamente a Aether y dijo.

¿Lancelot? – Justo como lo sospechaba… Tienes el olor de una hembra embarazada – Dijo con una voz distorsionada y algo maquiavélica el gato morado, sorprendiendo totalmente a todos los presentes – Y no es la única… – Dijo olfateando un poco más el aire para luego centrar la inexpresiva mirada de su máscara en Golden Night y Mizuki.

Todos se quedaron completamente paralizados al escuchar esto. Sobre todo Golden Night, Mizuki y Aether. Esta última se veía totalmente sorprendida e incrédula, y no solo ella lo estaba. Todos en la sala miraban impresionados a las tres chicas. Mike, Gin y Golden Heart miraban a sus respectivas homologas con sus ojos abiertos como platos y sus bocas abiertas también, estando ellos mucho más impresionados y sorprendidos que el resto.

Luego de unos segundos de total silencio, Lancelot saco su flauta y empezó a tocar una lenta y armónica melodía. Todos quedaron extrañados por estas melodías, excepto Aether y Mike, que sintieron como de la nada perdían el control de sus cuerpos, a la vez que sus ojos cambiaban a color morado brillante. Los dos alicornios celestes soltaron unas risas maliciosas y dijeron.

Mike – Que opinas tú, Aether. ¿Deberíamos decirles? – Dijo el semental sonriendo con tranquilidad.

Aether – Yo creo que sí, Mike, es un bueno momento para decirles – Respondió la pony celeste levantándose.

Apple Bloom – ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? – Pregunto seriamente la pony terrestre.

Ninguno de los dos alicornios celestes respondió. En cambio se acercaron el uno al otro, y al estar lo suficientemente cerca, se dieron un tierno y apasionado beso enfrente de todos y sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento. Lancelot miro a ambos ponys con su inexpresiva mascara y pensó.

Lancelot – _"Escúchame, Crimson, tenemos que hacer algo ahora. Ambos fueron corrompidos por el poder de Natsumi"_ – Pensaba el felino con su voz normal, hablando como su hubiera alguien con él.

Crimson – _"Tranquilo, Lancelot, voy a hacer algo, solo espera un momento"_ – Respondió el llamado Crimson usando aquella voz distorsionada y Maquiavélica de Lancelot.

Luego de que Mike y Aether se terminaron de besar, ambos miraron a todos y dijeron.

Mike – Debo confesar algo, y es que yo soy el responsable de que mi querida Aether este embarazada. Ambos estuvimos divirtiéndonos mucho luego de haber vuelto de su dimensión hace casi un año – Dijo el semental sujetando uno de los cascos de la yegua.

Aether – Y realmente me alegra mucho tener dentro de mí a un retoño de ambos, mi lindo Mike – Dijo la yegua acurrándose en el pecho del semental.

Ninguno de los presentes entendía que era lo que les pasaba a ambos alicornios. Los que menos entendían nada eran los potros presentes, que estaban muy confundidos por las extrañas formas de actuar que tenían sus respectivos padres, las cuales eran totalmente diferentes a como ellos actuaban normalmente. Apple Bloom por su parte, tampoco entendía en absoluto que era lo que le pasaba a su marido, ya que este nunca había actuado así. Siempre había sido fiel a ella, y que esto pasara de forma tan repentina la tenía muy confundida.

Crimson – Ya fue suficiente diversión para ustedes dos – Dijo el alter ego del felino seriamente, tocando una melodía con su flauta, que creo una hoja de energía en un lado de la misma.

En una fracción de segundo, el gato morado apareció frente a Mike y Aether. Crimson le clavo su espada de energía a ambos en el pecho, pero sin causarles ninguna herida. En otra fracción de segundo, el felino apareció entre ambos ponys, sujetando en alto su flauta. En la hoja de energía, figuraban un par de llamas cristalizadas de color morado, las cuales se hicieron pedazos y posteriormente polvo.

Justo después de esto, los ojos de Mike y Aether volvieron a su color normal. Ambos ponys se sacudieron la cabeza un poco y miraron a su alrededor confundidos.

Mike – ¿Que hacemos aquí parados? – Pregunto el semental confundido.

Aether – Cierto, hace apenas unos momentos estábamos sentados comiendo – Comento la yegua también confundida.

Pese a las palabras confundidas de estos, Apple Bloom se veía furiosa. Esta se acercó a su marido y a la alicornio celeste para buscar alguna explicación sobre si eso era alguna clase de broma (Y en el peor de los casos, darles un buen repaso tanto a su marido como a la yegua). Lancelot puso su flauta-espada enfrente de la pony terrestre, deteniendo su paso.

Crimson – Detente, esto tiene una explicación – Dijo el felino seriamente, ganándose la atención de todos en la sala – El extraño comportamiento de Mike y Aether se debe al control de Natsumi. Ellos fueron corrompidos por ella unos momentos antes de que los devolviera a esta dimensión. Y usaba su control sobre ellos para hacer que actuaran de formas extrañas como esta, para finalmente borrar sus recuerdos temporalmente y que no recordaran nada de lo que había pasado – Explico el alter ego de Lancelot sin perder su seriedad en ningún momento.

Todos los presentes, incluidos Mike y Aether, quedaron impresionados al descubrir aquella información. Crimson no se detuvo ahí y continúo hablando.

Crimson – Pero lo importante es que lo que dije antes era cierto. Aether si está embarazada, y por lo que se veía en los recuerdos borrados de ambos por Natsumi, Mike si es el padre – Fue lo último que dijo el alter ego, antes de quitarse la máscara, volviendo a ser el Lancelot de siempre.

Apple Bloom miro muy seriamente a Mike y Aether. Estos se miraban entre ellos sin saber que decir o hacer en absoluto. Lancelot miro por un momento su máscara a la vez que decía.

Lancelot – ¿Era necesario que dijeras todo eso sin un poco de consideración por los demás? – Le reprocho el gato morado a su máscara, pero sin recibir ninguna respuesta de la misma.

Aunque ninguno de los presentes le prestó atención a lo extraño que era que Lancelot hablara con su máscara. Todos estaban centrados en Mike y Aether. Estos seguían sin saber qué hacer ni que decir. El semental se veía al borde del colapso nervioso, al igual que su homóloga. El gato morado rápidamente atrapo a ambos ponys, ya que estos en pocos segundos se habían desmayado. El felino dejo al alicornio celeste en el suelo, y tomo cuidadosamente a Aether, dejándola lentamente en el suelo.

Apple Bloom miro seriamente a su marido y a la homóloga de este, y se fue de la sala sin decir absolutamente nada. Lancelot soltó un suspiro de fastidio, sinceramente el felino esperaba que pasara algo extraño, pero no a ese nivel.

Horas más tarde, todo el grupo, incluidos la Patrulla Harmony, estaban reunidos en un hospital, más específicamente en la sala de espera. Del grupo solamente faltaban tres, Aether, Golden Night y Mizuki. Estas estaban en el hospital haciéndose unos cuantos exámenes. Tampoco estaban Lusamine ni ninguno de los potros, ya que estos se habían quedado con Calibal y Legión, por petición de Mike, que no quería que ninguno de los jóvenes estuviera involucrado en lo que podría pasar.

La patrulla no sabía muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando, ya que habían sido llamados por Lancelot, el cual les dijo que había pasado algo importante, y lo mejor era que estuvieran todos juntos. Luego de un rato en el que el grupo estuvo esperando fuera de la habitación sin decir absolutamente nada, hasta que Red Fire pregunto.

Red – Entonces… ¿Cuándo nos dirán que es lo importante que está pasando? – Pregunto la alicornio de fuego con curiosidad.

Lancelot – Es algo difícil de explicar, pero tranquilos, sus preguntas serán respondidas cuando Aether, Golden Night y Mizuki vuelvan – Dijo el felino tranquilamente, estando recostado de una pared.

Mike por otro lado, estaba sentado en una silla, estando al lado de Apple Bloom. La pony terrestre estaba sentada también al lado de su marido, pero con los brazos cruzados y dándole la espalda a este. El alicornio celeste trataba de buscar alguna forma de ganarse el perdón de su esposa, debido a que esta no se había tomado muy bien el hecho de que su esposo en cierta manera, le haya sido infiel.

Luego de varios minutos más de silencio, el grupo vio llegar a Aether, Golden Night y Mizuki. Todos se levantaron al ver a las tres chicas. Los primeros en acercarse fueron los respectivos homólogos de estas, Mike, Golden Heart y Gin. Los dos dragones dorados se miraron por un momento, y la chica le dio un abrazo a este, teniendo muchas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Golden Heart – ¿Paso algo malo, Night? – Pregunto muy preocupado el dragón espiritual.

Golden Night – No, querido… Solamente estoy muy feliz al saber que vamos a ser padres… – Dijo con mucha alegría en su voz la dragona dorada, mirando a Golden Heart con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El dragón espiritual miro por unos segundos a Golden Night, hasta que finalmente correspondió el abrazo de esta, teniendo unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos. Segundos después, ambos cortaron el abrazo, se miraron a los ojos, y se dieron un tierno y dulce beso.

Golden Heart – Me alegra mucho saber eso, querida – Dijo el dragón dorado, a la vez que limpiaba las lágrimas de su homóloga.

Golden Night – Te amo, Golden Heart – Dijo la chica limpiando las lágrimas de su homologo, sin quitar su sonrisa de su rostro.

Golden Heart – Yo también te amo, Golden Night – Respondió el dragón espiritual besando de nuevo a su pareja.

Mientras, Mizuki se acercó lentamente a Gin. Ambos dragones seguían teniendo la altura de un pony promedio. El dragón miro con tranquilidad a la chica.

Gin – No hace falta que me digas nada, sé muy bien que ahora tendremos un hijo – Dijo tranquilamente el dragón, fumando un poco de su pipa.

Mizuki – Yo que tu no estaría tan tranquilo. La doctora que me hizo esos exámenes, pensó al ver que eran tan solo una niña por el tamaño que tengo, y aunque trate de convencerla de que era mucho más mayor de lo que parezco, no me creyó para nada. Y dijo que si te ve, va a darte un buen correctivo, por supuestamente "dejar embarazada a una niña" – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa algo maliciosa en su rostro.

Gin – No me preocupa, seguro que solo estaba exagerando – Fue lo que dijo dragón espiritual.

Mizuki – Oh, y por cierto. Ya encontré la forma de vengarme de ti por haberme delatado aquella vez – Dijo ahora con mucha malicia la dragona espiritual.

Gin – Y ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? – Pregunto con algo de curiosidad el dragón, sabiendo perfectamente que su egocéntrica homóloga le revelaría su plan por mucho que eso podría arruinar el mismo.

Mizuki – Ahora estoy embarazada, y aunque jamás lo había estado antes, sé muy bien lo que le ocurre a una hembra estando embarazada. Y creo que tener que soportarme mientras estoy embarazada será un buen castigo para vengarme de ti – Respondió con mucha malicia la dragona espiritual.

Una leve expresión de fastidio se dibujó en el rostro de Gin al escuchar esto. Mizuki sonrió al ver esta expresión por muy leve que fuera. La dragona hizo aparecer una caja de cigarrillos, y estuvo por encender uno, pero el dragón espiritual le arrebato dicha caja y cigarrillo de las garras rápidamente. La chica se molestó por esto y exclamo.

Mizuki – ¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme eso! – Exclamo la dragona con molestia.

Gin – Lo siento, Mizuki, pero no pienso dejar que fumes mientras estés embarazada, eso podría hacerle daño a nuestro hijo – Dijo seriamente el dragón espiritual, haciendo desaparecer la caja de cigarrillos y el cigarrillo – Y yo tampoco pienso seguir fumando durante este tiempo – Dijo haciendo desaparecer su pipa.

La dragona simplemente bufo con algo de molestia, no queriendo admitir que el dragón tenía algo de razón. Gin miro con una leve sonrisa a Mizuki, y sorprendió a esta dándole un beso en los labios. La chica al principio se sorprendió, pero luego de unos segundos correspondió el beso. Al separarse, la chica miro a su pareja con un sonrojo en su rostro y le dijo.

Mizuki – De acuerdo, tratare de no fumar para no hacerle daño a nuestro hijo… querido – Dijo la dragona mientras el sonrojo en su rostro aumentaba más todavía.

Gin – Me alegra que digas eso, mi amor – Comento el dragón con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mike y Aether se miraron por unos segundos. Ambos sabían bien que ahora las cosas serían muy extrañas entre los dos, y más al saber ahora lo que habían estado haciendo durante todo el año bajo el control de Natsumi.

Mike – Bueno, creo que es tiempo de irnos – Dijo el semental sin saber muy bien que decirle a su homóloga.

Aether – Lo siento, Mike, esto es mi culpa. Si yo no hubiera sugerido ir a mi dimensión, nada de esto habría pasado – Dijo la yegua muy arrepentida.

Mike – No hace falta que te disculpes, Aether. Realmente la culpa es mía, no fui lo suficiente fuerte para poder ayudarte – Dijo el semental apenado.

Lancelot – Tranquilos, no es culpa de ninguno de ustedes dos. Nadie podría haber predicho que Natsumi haría algo como eso – Comento el felino tratando de hacer sentir mejor a sus dos amigos.

Dicho comentario mejoro un poco el ánimo de ambos. Lancelot no se detuvo ahí, y siguió tratando de animar a sus dos amigos.

Lancelot – Además, no tienen que ponerse tristes porque esto haya pasado. Si lo ven de esa forma no lo superaran nunca, así que vean a su futuro hijo como un nuevo integrante de la familia – Decía el gato antropomórfico con una sonrisa – Ahora Lusamine, Heart Fire y Star White tendrán un nuevo hermanito o hermanita –

Los dos ponys sonrieron al escuchar estas palabras. Apple Bloom que también estaba escuchando, pensó en lo último que dijo el felino por un momento, sonriendo al pensar en cómo sería tener otro hijo.

* * *

Luego de eso, empezaron a pasar los días, las semanas y posteriormente los meses. Durante este tiempo, la mayoría de los amigos del grupo no tardaron en enterarse sobre aquellos sucesos que ocurrían, y sobra decir que todos estuvieron muy impresionados de que las tres chicas resultaron estar embarazadas a la vez, pero lo que de verdad los impresiono fue descubrir quiénes eran los padres, y no esta demás añadir que Mike tuvo que dar MUCHAS explicación cuando supieron que él era el padre del próximo hijo de Aether, sobre todo los padres tanto biológicos y adoptivos del semental, que por poco se desmayan al descubrir aquello.

Pero las explicaciones a sus amigos no fue lo peor que tuvo que sufrir Mike, ya que la peor parte vino cuando empezó a sufrir los "lindos" efectos del embarazo de su homóloga. El pobre semental descubrió por las malas que tener que vivir con una yegua embarazada que tenía sus mismas habilidades, no era precisamente una buena experiencia. El alicornio celeste tuvo que tolerar desde ataques de tristeza repentinos de la yegua en los que no podía ayudarla ni calmarla de ninguna forma, debido a que la chica pensaba que su homólogo la odiaba por absolutamente todo, hasta sufrir los incontables y nada bonitos ataques de ira de la alicornio celeste, que llegaba a atacarlo de vez en cuando con su Bankai, llegando a incluso a atacarlo con su Shinigami o Shinigami Bestia, y una horrible vez en la que lo ataco usando su transformación más poderosa, el Trance. Por suerte para el desafortunado emperador celeste, a su homóloga no se le había ocurrido (aun) la idea de atacarlo con sus máximas transformaciones juntas.

 **(Todo esto puede parecer muy malo, pero debo decir que tuve que editarlo, porque la primera vez que lo escribí… Admito que se me paso la mano, y no poco precisamente).**

Por otro lado, Golden Heart y Gin también habían tenido que sufrir bastante por los efectos del embarazo en sus respectivas parejas, aunque por suerte no al mismo nivel que Mike. Aun así, ambas chicas solían tener periodos largos de tristeza y depresión sin ningún sentido ni explicación. Nauseas repentinas en cualquier momento da igual que tan inoportuno fuera. Mientras que otras veces tenían ataques de distintas emociones conjuntas, que iban desde la ira hasta la alegría descontrolada, donde ellos no terminaban muy bien. A ambos dragones les costaba controlar a sus respectivas parejas. Golden Heart tenía que controlar las extrañas peticiones de comida de Golden Night, que llegaba a querer probar la carne pony e incluso la carne de dragón. Y Gin tenía que evitar que Mizuki tratara de seguir fumando cigarrillos pese a haber dicho que no lo haría.

Los amigos de estos desafortunados machos no podían hacer mucho por estos, ya que les tenían algo de miedo a las tres chicas. Miedo que surgió después de enterarse de como Vulcan termino a varios kilómetros bajo tierra, tres veces seguidas, después de recibir unos simples golpes de Aether, Golden Night y Mizuki, las cuales no eran capaces de controlar para nada su fuerza.

Pero, pese a todo este sufrimiento, los tres se mantenían plenamente convencidos de seguir junto a sus parejas y apoyarlas en todo momento, no importa que tan malo y horrible terminaran ellos después de que aquello pase.

Y después de una larga espera, Golden Night y Mizuki dieron a luz el mismo día, teniendo un par de huevos, de los que luego de algunos días, nacieron sus dos hijos.

El hijo de Golden Night era un pequeño dragón. Sus escamas eran doradas igual a las de sus padres. Tenía espinas color rojo carmesí que brillaban con luz propia. Su vientre era de color plateado. Tenía dos pares de alas. Sus ojos eran exactamente iguales a los ojos que posee Ultra Night, completamente negros con sus irises siendo un par de clásicas estrellas amarillas. Tenía un par de pequeños cuernos plateados. Y en se pecho tenía incrustada una estrella de color azul celeste. Su nombre es Shining Galaxy.

El hijo de Mizuki era una pequeña dragona, pero que a diferencia de sus padres, esta tenía el mismo tamaño de una cría de dragón normal. Sus escamas eran de color verde con un leve tono plateado. Sus espinas eran plateadas y doradas. Su vientre era color negro. Tenía un solo par de alas. Sus ojos eran de color plateado como los de su padre. Al final de su cola tenía una pluma dorada muy afilada. Tenía un par de pequeños cuernos iguales a los de su madre. Y poseía unas extrañas marca con forma de círculos en la palma de sus garras. Su nombre era Prisma.

Y después de unos días de que nacieran los hijos de ambas dragonas, nació también el hijo de Aether y Mike.

* * *

Mike junto con la Patrulla Harmony, su esposa, sus padres tanto biológicos como adoptivos, Calibal y Legión disfrazados y los potros, e incluso Lightning Dash y Katrina, estaban reunidos en el hospital, fuera de la sala de partos. Dentro de dicha sala, se podían oír los gritos de Aether, la cual estaba junto con Lancelot, por seguridad, ya que solamente el felino sabía cómo calmar a la alicornio celeste. Por otro lado, Mike se encontraba sumamente nervioso, ya que desde fuera de la sala de parto, podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de su homóloga, y aunque ya había pasado por esto una vez con su esposa, no sabía que tan malo podría ser esta vez tratándose de Aether.

Apple Bloom se acercó a su esposo y lo miro con una sonrisa, a la vez que le decía.

Apple Bloom – Tranquilízate, Mike, no va a pasar nada malo – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa.

Mike – Aun así me preocupa lo que pueda pasar – Fue lo que dijo el semental estando bastante nervioso.

Vulcan – Tranquilo, jefe, estoy seguro de que no va a pasar nada – Dijo el pony terrestre poniendo su casco sobre el hombro del alicornio celeste.

Aether – ¡MIIIKEEE! ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! ¡SERA MEJOR QUE CORRAS, PORQUE EN LO QUE SALGA DE AQUÍ VOY A HACERTE PAGAR POR ESTO! – Grito a todo pulmón la yegua dentro de la sala de parto.

Lightning y Katrina – _"Pobre semental"_ – Pensaron el orni y la búho, estando esta última sobre el hombro de su amigo.

La cara del alicornio celeste se puso pálida al escuchar el grito de su homóloga. Todos miraron algo nerviosos a Mike, sintiendo pena por este. Gin y Golden Heart miraron con una sonrisa a su amigo, a la vez que decían.

Golden Heart – No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Mike – Dijo el dragón dorado con una sonrisa.

Gin – Estoy de acuerdo con eso, lo más probable es que Aether no esté hablando enserio – Dijo el dragón espiritual con una pequeña sonrisa, teniendo un tamaño mayor que el de un pony promedio.

Mizuki – Yo no diría eso la verdad, conociendo los ataques de ira de Aether, si deberías estar bastante preocupado – Dijo la chica con normalidad, teniendo el mismo tamaño que su pareja, y cargando a su hija Prisma entre sus brazos.

Golden Night – Mizuki tiene razón, yo estaría bastante preocupada si fuera tú – Dijo la dragona también con normalidad, teniendo a su hijo Shining Galaxy entre sus brazos.

Mizuki – Al menos tienes la esperanza de no morir. Gin no tuvo esa misma suerte – Dijo la dragona espiritual mirando al susodicho.

Gin – Cierto, sin dudas aquella doctora sí que quería acabar conmigo cuando me vio junto a Mizuki, de verdad pensaba que ambos no éramos más que unos niños – Dijo con algo de fastidio el dragón – Por suerte pudimos convencerla de lo contrario –

Estos comentarios no ayudaban mucho al semental, el cual ahora rememoraba las ocasiones en las que su homóloga lo había atacado, sobre todo recordaba aquel día en la que lo ataco usando su forma Trance, sin dudas ese era un día que Mike no iba a olvidar nunca. Luego de varios minutos en los que el único ruido que se escuchaba eran los gritos de dolor de Aether, estos finalmente cesaron, y unos momentos después, se empezó a escuchar el llanto de un bebe.

Apple Bloom – Vaya, al parecer ya nació – Dijo la yegua con algo de alegría.

Entonces, el doctor salió de la sala de partos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Doctor – El bebe acaba de nacer, el que quiera entrar, puede hacerlo… – Dijo el doctor, quitándose rápidamente de la puerta, evitando que todo el mundo lo arrollara al entrar.

Luego de que todos entraran en la sala, pudieron ver a Aether Light acostada encima de la cama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, teniendo un bulto envuelto en sabanas entre sus brazos, mientras que Lancelot estaba parado a su lado recostado de la pared.

Mike – ¿Ha nacido ya? – Pregunto el semental acercándose a su homóloga.

Tanto la susodicha, como Lancelot, asintieron con la cabeza.

Aether – Si, Mike. Acércate, por favor – Pidió la yegua con unas leves lágrimas en sus ojos.

El semental se acercó a su homóloga, y esta le mostró a su hija. Una potra de pelaje totalmente blanco como la nieve, y crin y cola del mismo color. Dicha potra estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Mike sonrió al ver a su nueva hija.

Mike – Es… Hermosa – Dijo el alicornio celeste limpiando las leves lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

En ese momento, la pequeña potra soltó un tierno bostezo y abrió sus ojitos mirando con una sonrisa a Mike y a Aether. La susodicha miro con una sonrisa al padre de su hija y le pregunto.

Aether – Dime, Mike, ¿Cómo quieres que se llame nuestra hija? – Pregunto al yegua con una sonrisa.

Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro del alicornio celeste, que no se esperaba para nada que su homóloga le hiciera aquella pregunta. Luego de pensarlo por unos momentos, Mike respondió.

Mike – Podría llamarse… Light Nova – Sugirió el semental sonriente.

Aether – Es un muy bonito nombre – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa – Dime hija, ¿Te gusta ese nombre? – Le pregunto a su hija.

La pequeña Light Nova sonrió al escuchar su nombre. Todos los demás que estaban ahí, vieron con ternura a la pequeña potra. Lightning Dash se acercó a Mike y Aether con una sonrisa, y les dijo.

Lightning – Mike, Aether, ¿Les importaría tomarse una foto? – Pregunto el ave antropomórfica, sujetando con una de sus alas su Piedra Sheikah.

Los dos ponys celestes se miraron por un momento y asintieron con la cabeza. El orni puso la función cámara de su artefacto y apunto a Mike y Aether, los cuales se juntaron un poco para estar más cerca de su hija. Luego de unos segundos, Lightning dijo.

Lightning – Decid sorpresa – Pidió el orni con una sonrisa, retrocediendo y haciendo más grande el espacio de la foto.

Todos – ¡Sorpresa! – Dijo absolutamente todo el grupo al unísono poniéndose alrededor de Mike, Aether y Light Nova para colarse en la foto, justo antes de que Lightning tomara la misma.

Dentro de la foto, salían Apple Bloom y Darkwing sentadas sobre la cama al lado de Aether. El resto la Patrulla Harmony estaban alrededor de los dos alicornios celestes y su hija. A la izquierda del grupo se encontraban los cuatro padres de Mike, además de Calibal y Legión, estos últimos teniendo a Lusamine, Heart Fire, Moon Light, Star White, Night Ray, a los compañeros fénix de estos y a las dos Holys sobre ellos dos. Mientras que a la derecha estaban Golden Heart, Gin, Golden Night y Mizuki junto con sus hijos Shining Galaxy y Prisma. Y finalmente en uno de los laterales de la foto estaban Lancelot, Katrina y de alguna forma también Lightning Dash sonriendo los tres. Todo el grupo salían con distintas expresiones cada uno, aunque sin duda alguna las mejores expresiones eran las caras de sorpresa de los padres de Light Nova, que miraban sorprendidos a todos sus amigos a su alrededor, mientras que la potra recién nacida tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 ***Horas más tarde***

Todo el grupo ya había vuelto a casa después de unas horas, a Aether la dejaron salir rápido del hospital, debido a que su regeneración aumentada le permitió está en plena forma en muy poco tiempo. La alicornio celeste se encontraba en su habitación, que ahora compartía con sus dos hijas. La pony celeste estaba junto con su hija menor, Light Nova. La potra recién nacida estaba durmiendo cómodamente entre los brazos de su madre. La susodicha miraba a su hija con una sonrisa de felicidad. En ese momento, Mike entro en la habitación de su homóloga, y miro a esta con una sonrisa.

Mike – Hola, Aether – Saludo tranquilamente el semental, para luego sentarse en la cama junto con su homóloga.

Aether – Hola, Mike. ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto tranquilamente la alicornio celeste.

Mike – Es que, quería saber si estabas bien – Respondió el semental con tranquilidad.

Aether – No te preocupes por mí, Mike, ya he pasado por esto una vez con Lusamine – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa.

Mike – Por cierto, hablando de Lusamine. Piensas decirle… Ya sabes, ¿Lo que paso con Red Sky? Porque creo que aún no se lo has dicho – Pregunto el semental seriamente.

La alicornio celeste cambio su sonrisa por una expresión de tristeza. Aether dejo a Light Nova en una cuna que había al lado de la cama, y miro a su homólogo con seriedad.

Aether – He tratado de decírselo, Mike, lo he intentado todo lo que he podido, pero nunca logro terminar de hablar antes de quedarme callada y cambiar de tema – Respondió la yegua con tristeza a pesar de verse seria.

Mike – Tienes que decírselo algún día, no puedes ocultárselo por siempre y lo sabes – Dijo el semental sin dejar su seriedad.

Lusamine – No hace falta que me digan nada –

Ambos ponys se sorprendieron al ver a Lusamine parada en la puerta, que estaba entre abierta. Aether muy nerviosa pregunto.

Aether – ¿De que estas hablando, hija? –

Lusamine – Mama, sé que fue lo que le paso a papa. Él me lo conto después de que Natsumi lo revivió – Respondió la potra seriamente entrando en la habitación.

Aether – ¿Enserio? – Pregunto la yegua algo asustada.

Lusamine – Si, papa me lo conto todo. Desde cómo fue murió, hasta quien fue que lo asesino – Dijo la potra mirando a su madre.

Aether – Lusamine, yo… puedo explicarlo – Decía la yegua mientras se acercaba a su hija.

Lusamine – No tienes que explicar nada, mama –

Lo último que dijo la potra, confundió bastante a su madre, y al homólogo de esta. Luego de unos segundos, Lusamine continúo hablando.

Lusamine – No tienes que preocuparte, mama. Papa me dijo que lo que paso fue un accidente – Dijo la potra sin dejar su seriedad.

Aether – ¿Enserio dijo eso? – Pregunto la yegua sorprendida.

Lusamine – Si, suena muy raro, pero es cierto. Mama, escucha, sé que papa parecía estar totalmente bajo el control de Natsumi, pero no lo estaba – Dijo la potra calmándose un poco – Él fue controlado de forma similar a como te controlo a ti Natsumi. Papa aun nos ama a pesar de todo – Entonces su semblante cambio a uno de tristeza – Pero, el control sobre él aun así le afecta en algo, y es que está obligado a actuar como si no nos amara ni le importáramos, por mucho que desee lo contrario. Las únicas veces que lo demuestra, es cuando Natsumi se lo permite –

Aquella declaración sorprendió por completo a los dos alicornio celestes, que no se esperaban escuchar algo. Aether miro a su hija sin saber que decir, hasta que luego de casi un minuto, volvió a hablar.

Aether – Pero hija, ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? – Pregunto incrédula la alicornio celeste.

Lusamine – La misma Natsumi dejo esa información en una carta que estaba dentro de la guitarra que te regalo papa. La encontré hace varios meses, pero no dije nada porque no sabía cómo ni cuándo poder decirlo – Fue la respuesta de la potra.

Aether miro incrédula a su hija por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente se acercó a la potra y le dio un abrazo.

Aether – Perdóname hija, nunca te dije la verdad de lo que le paso a tu padre porque pensé que me odiarías al saberlo – Dijo la yegua con leves lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lusamine – Tranquila mama, eso ya no importa – Dijo la potra correspondiendo el abrazo de su madre – Te conozco muy bien, y sé que tú nunca le habrías hecho daño a papa –

Madre e hija siguieron abrazadas por varios minutos. Mike miraba la escena con una sonrisa. Aether y Lusamine cortaron el abrazo se miraron con una sonrisa. Entonces, Light Nova despertó y empezó a llorar. La yegua se acercó a su otra hija y la puso en sus brazos para tratar de calmarla, a la vez que se sentaba sobre la cama. Luego de unos momentos, lentamente la potra recién nacida empezó a calmarse. Después de que la potra bebe se calmara, Lusamine se sentó en la cama al lado de su madre y miro con una sonrisa a Nova.

Aether – Hija, ¿Te gustaría cargar un momento a tu hermanita? – Pregunto la alicornio celeste a su hija mayor.

La susodicha lo pensó por un momento, y asintió con la cabeza. Aether cuidadosamente dejo que Lusamine cargara a Light Nova entre sus brazos. La potra mayor miro a su nueva hermana con una sonrisa, mientras que esta sonrió al ver a su hermanita.

Lusamine – ¡Es tan linda! – Dijo la potra mirando con ternura a su hermana pequeña.

Los dos ponys adultos sonrieron al ver que a Lusamine le agrada su nueva hermana. Luego de esto, todos se fueron a dormir. Y de todos, quien durmió mejor fue Aether, al haberse quitado ya un gran peso de encima de sus hombros.

* * *

Los días siguientes a ese, fueron muy bueno para todos, aunque por muy buenos que fueran, siempre tenían sus cosas raras que ocurrían casi a diario. Una de las cosas que más resalto, fue el crecimiento de Light Nova, Shining Galaxy y Prisma. Luego de unos días, todos descubrieron que por alguna razón que aún no entendían, estos tres tenían un desarrollo mucho más rápido que los de un pony o dragón normal.

Fue tanta la extrañeza de todos que Katrina, la amiga de Lightning Dash, tuvo que hacerles unos cuantos análisis a los hijos de Aether, Golden Night y Mizuki. La búho descubrió que los tres jóvenes crecerían en un año al mismo tamaño de unos adolescentes. Shining Galaxy y Prisma crecerían así por varios años debido a los genes de sus padres, que al ser tan parecidos unos entre otros debido a que eran homólogos, sus propios genes se desarrollarían muchísimo más rápido. Aunque sus genes se desarrollarían como deberían hacerlo después de varios años. Mientras que Light Nova sería algo parecido, solamente que ella perdería esa capacidad al sufrir su metamorfosis de alicornio celeste, y volvería a tener el desarrollo normal de un pony celeste.

Lancelot por otra parte, llevaba pensando bastante tiempo en alguna forma de ayudar a la Patrulla Harmony a derrotar a sus homólogas de las Harmony Warriors, ya que sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que tuvieran que volver a la dimensión de Aether, pero no sabía que podía ayudarlos a vencer al poder de Natsumi, pero luego de varios meses, se le ocurrió algo, aunque no sabía cómo saldría.

Ese mismo día. Lancelot estaba reunido con toda la Patrulla Harmony al completo en un sitio muy alejado de todo, el cual era un valle oculto entre unas montañas. Un lugar que era casi totalmente inaccesible si no se poseía alas o cualquier cosa para pasar sobre las montañas. Y no solo estaba la patrulla, también estaba Lusamine junto con su hermana Light Nova, que aunque solo tenía once meses de nacida, se veía como si realmente tuviera 11 años, Shining Galaxy y Prisma, que al igual que Nova, ambos se veían como si tuvieran 11 años los dos. Además de también estar los padres de estos dos últimos.

Junto a Lusamine también estaba su compañero fénix. Un fénix de plumaje color rojo carmesí con detalles negros y ojos azules. Su nombre era Heart Light, la potra le dio ese nombre en honor a sus dos amigas Heart Fire y Moon Light.

Lancelot – Escuchen, hoy vinimos aquí para enseñarles la forma de poder contra lo que van a encontrarse en la dimensión de Aether, cuando decidan volver ahí algún día – Dijo el felino seriamente.

Shining Galaxy – Y exactamente ¿Qué hacemos nosotros cuatro aquí? – Pregunto el joven dragón dorado con curiosidad, refiriéndose a él y al resto de jóvenes.

Lancelot – Ustedes van a aprender a defenderse de forma correcta. Ya tienen el tamaño y la inteligencia suficiente para aprender a como sujetar y usar un arma – Dijo el gato morado seriamente.

Entonces, Lancelot saco de su abrigo un comunicador y se alejó un poco de todo el grupo para hablar en privado. Al estar a una buena distancia, el felino activo su comunicador y empezó a hablar.

Lancelot – Oye, amigo, ya estoy en un lugar oculto con toda la Patrulla Harmony y el resto. Dime, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? – Pregunto seriamente el felino.

¿? – Espera ahí un momento, voy para allá – Dijo una voz que venia del comunicador.

Lancelot – Espera, espera, espera. ¡¿Vas a venir aquí?! – Pregunto sorprendido el felino.

¿? – Si, esto ya requiere que intervenga de forma directa – Dijo esa voz antes de cortar la comunicación.

El felino se quedó mirando su comunicador por un rato, hasta que volvió con el grupo. Todos miraron expectantes al felino, mientras que este miraba al cielo. Luego de varios segundos de silencio, Aether hablo.

Aether – Lancelot, ¿Qué estamos esperando? – Pregunto confundida la yegua.

Lancelot – A que **Él** llegue – Respondió el felino seriamente.

Una expresión de total sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de la alicornio celeste, y no solo esta se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Lancelot. Holy Light, Golden Night y Mizuki también cambiaron sus expresiones por unas iguales a las de su amiga. Ninguno de los presentes a excepción de Lusamine y Lancelot, entendían que era lo que les pasaba a las cuatro chicas.

En ese momento, una grieta se abrió en el espacio a varios metros del grupo. Dicha grieta era completamente incolora, pero de alguna forma visible. Esta grieta empezó a abrirse hacia los lados, dejando salir a un ser sumamente curioso y de apariencia muy llamativa.

Era una especie de chico humano, pero de piel totalmente gris. Llevaba puestas un par de botas de acero con líneas naranjas brillante en las mismas. Vestía pantalones y camiseta blanca. Usaba una gabardina larga que le llegaba hasta los talones de color negro. Traía en una de sus muñecas un brazalete hecho de oro en forma de dragón enrollado que sujetaba su cola, y en la otra un brazalete muy tecnológico de metal negro. Sus ojos eran uno de color azul brillante, y el otro de color rojo también brillante. Tenía un largo cabello blanco que le llegaba casi a la espalda. Y en su cabeza tenía un llamativo sombrero de copa blanco con una cinta negra.

Este llamativo personaje salió de la grieta en el espacio y piso lentamente el suelo. Después de que saliera por completo, la grieta detrás de él se cerró por completo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de este ser a la vez que se acercaba al grupo, y se paraba al lado de Lancelot.

¿? – Hola, recuerdo que la mayoría aquí me conoce, así que no creo que hagan falta presentaciones – Dijo el chico peliblanco tranquilamente.

Todos miraron con una sonrisa al recién llegado. Los únicos que no entendían quién era el chico eran Shining Galaxy, Prisma y Light Nova. Esta última se acercó a su madre y le pregunto.

Nova – Mami, ¿Quién es él? – Pregunto la potra inocentemente.

El peliblanco llego a escuchar la pregunto de la potra, y notando la clara confusión de los más jóvenes del grupo, hablo.

¿? – Vaya, así que vosotros sois los jóvenes que me dijo Katrina que habían nacido recientemente. Parece que sois ya mayores, pero sé que en realidad no lo son realmente – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa – Pero eso no importa, me presento, mi nombre es Zephyr Exe, es un placer conocerlos Light Nova, Shining Galaxy y Prisma – Se presentó el peliblanco con una sonrisa, mirando a los susodichas mientras los nombraba.

Prisma – ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? No te los hemos dicho todavía – Pregunto la joven dragona algo confundida.

Zephyr Exe – Yo se muchas cosas, pequeña… **Muchas cosas** – Dijo el chico con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad por un momento – Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de lo que sé, vengo a ayudaros a ustedes. Así que si sois tan amables, por favor siéntense en aquella mesa para charlar un rato – Dijo señalando una gran mesa de piedra cuadrada pegada al suelo que no había hace un momento, en la cual había espacio para que todo se sentaran en una sillas de madera que místicamente habían aparecido también.

Galaxy – Pero, ¿Cómo fue que…? – Pregunto el joven dragón sorprendido, ya que estaba completamente seguro de que aquella mesa no estaba hace un momento.

Muchos del grupo estaban de la misma forma que Shining Galaxy, pero aun con la confusión, todos se sentaron en aquella mesa salida de la nada. Después de que todos se sentaran, no quedaba ningún espacio para que Zephyr Exe se sentara. Este sin problema alguno empezó a caminar sobre la mesa con tranquilidad, y se paró en el centro de la misma.

Zephyr – De acuerdo, así están las cosas. Algunos de ustedes necesitáis una forma de derrotar a las Harmony Warriors y a los demás esbirros de Natsumi, y yo poseo algo que os dará el poder necesario para lograr vuestro objetivo – Dijo el chico sonriente, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, mirando a cada miembro de la Patrulla Harmony – Así que decidme… ¿Estáis dispuesto a recibir lo que os permitirá derrotar a las Harmony Warriors? – Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Todos los miembros de la Patrulla Harmony se miraron entre ellos. Ninguno sabía bien de que está hablando. Red Fire con algo de curiosidad se levantó de su silla y pregunto.

Red – Y ¿Qué seria eso que puedes darnos para derrotar a las Harmony Warriors? – Pregunto la yegua de fuego con curiosidad.

Luego de escuchar esta pregunta, el chico peliblanco bajo la cabeza, cubriendo su mirada con su sombrero de copa, a la vez que soltaba una leve risa.

Zephyr – Responderé vuestra pregunta, con otra pregunto… ¿Alguna vez… pensasteis en destruir… algo indestructible? – Pregunto el peliblanco.

Todos miraron extrañados a Zephyr luego de que este dijera aquellas palabras. Sobra decir que ninguno entendía la extraña pregunta. Mike se levantó y pregunto.

Mike – ¿Qué sentido tiene esa pregunta? – Pregunto el alicornio celeste confundido.

Zephyr – Mucho sentido, solamente hay que tener la mente muy abierta para ser capaz de entenderlo – Dijo el chico peliblanco, agachándose e hincando una de sus rodillas – Pensad en el vacío por un momento. ¿Qué es el vacío? Por definición, un espacio en donde no hay nada, y ahí está el punto. Si en el vacío hay nada, entonces si hay algo allí, hay nada, y resultaría que el vacío también sería algo, pero no puedes hacer algo con el vacío… Claro, eso es lo que piensas si no tienes la mente lo suficientemente abierta… –

Antes de que el peliblanco pudiera continuar hablando. Lancelot rápidamente se levantó con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

Lancelot – ¡¿Enserio piensas enseñarles algo como eso?! – Pregunto alterado el felino – ¡Sabes bien que eso es algo muy peligroso y casi incontrolable para cualquiera! –

Zephyr – Lo sé, pero déjame terminar y todo se verá con la claridad de la luz – Respondió el chico sin cambiar su posición, aunque cambiando su expresión por una difícil de describir – Como decía, no se puede entender lo que digo si no se tiene la mente lo suficientemente abierta. El vacío es algo, al igual que la nada. Ambos se complementan de forma absoluta y definitiva, y ambos se pueden controlar por completo, pero eso es algo demasiado avanzado para ustedes. Aun así, puedo darles algo creado por el vacío que les dará la posibilidad de que os hagáis más fuertes –

El chico sin levantarse, saco de su gabardina una caja de madera con detalles dorados. Zephyr puso dicha caja sobre la mesa y se levantó, para posteriormente pararse sobre la caja, presionando un botón que había sobre esta. Una línea horizontal apareció en todo el centro de la caja, y la misma se abrió hacia arriba, mostrando su contenido. La caja contenía exactamente 10 medallas de distintas formas y colores.

Zephyr – Estas son las medallas de la Royal Knights, las cuales fueron creadas por el vacío. Sujetadlas y de ese momento por el resto de la eternidad, seréis conocidos por el Gran Nexo como la Harmony Royal Knights – Dijo el chico sin bajarse de la caja en ningún momento.

Todos se miraron entre ellos sin saber muy bien que decir. Lancelot miraba esto con seriedad, sabía muy bien que pasaría en el momento que alguno de la patrulla se pusiera cualquiera de aquellas medallas, aunque estaba internamente aliviado de que Zephyr hubiera detenido su extraña explicación de forma discreta. Luego de varios segundos de silencio, Red Fire se levantó de nuevo y dijo.

Red – Yo me ofrezco a ser la primera – Dijo la alicornio de fuego con plena convicción.

Zephyr – De acuerdo, ven aquí y acepta el poder de una de las Medallas de la Harmony Royal Knights – Dijo el chico bajándose de la caja y tomando esta misma con una de sus manos.

Red Fire se subió sobre la mesa y camino hasta el peliblanco. Este puso la caja frente a la yegua y le dijo.

Zephyr – Elige, Red Fire, ¿A qué quieres representar en el equipo? – Pregunto seriamente el chico.

 **(Lo advierto desde ya, de aquí en adelante vienen descripciones de muchas cosas, muchas descripciones, y no todas son cortas precisamente).**

La yegua miro por un momento todas las medallas que había, y tomo la que más llamo su atención. Era una medalla con forma de sol dorado, el cual tenía un circulo naranja brillante a su alrededor, y en el centro una estrella de cuatro puntas de color rojo fucsia con detalles blancos, y debajo una cinta roja y blanca. En el momento en que Red Fire toco dicha medalla, esta rápidamente comenzó a flotar y se introdujo en el pecho de la yegua, y los ojos de esta repentinamente se dilataron por completo.

Zephyr – Elegida del fuego dorado, buena elección – Comento el chico tranquilamente, alejándose varios pasos de Red Fire.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de la yegua fue rodeado totalmente por una bola de fuego dorado parecida al sol. Todo el grupo, a excepción de Lancelot, se preocupó por esto, pero Zephyr les hizo una seña para que se quedaran quietos. Luego de unos segundos, la bola de fuego comenzó moverse de formas extrañas, hasta finalmente ser absorbida completamente por el cuerpo de Red Fire. Todos miraron con sorpresa a la yegua, que ahora tenía una apariencia totalmente diferente.

Ahora Red Fire era una especie de dragona antropomórfica, aunque con una apariencia distinta. El cuerpo de la chica ahora se veía que era totalmente metálico. Sus ojos eran azules. Llevaba puesta una armadura que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, que consistía en una pechera roja con detalles color rojo oscuro y con un núcleo azul en su pecho. Unas grebas rojas con detalles negros. Unos guanteletes rojos. Unas botas rojas con detalles blancos. Y un casco con la misma forma de su cabeza y del mismo color de su armadura, del que además sobresalía un largo y afilado cuerno, que ahora era el doble de grande que el cuerno normal de Red Fire. Su cola era larga y tenía una llama cubriendo la punta. Y tenía un aura dorada a su alrededor.

La dragona antropomórfica se miró así misma por un momento, moviendo sus manos mientras las miraba. Zephyr se acercó a Red Fire, esta miro al chico con extrañeza y pregunto.

Red Fire – ¿Qué es esta sensación tan extraña que recorre mi cuerpo? Se siente muy extraña y… Diferente… Es como si… Ya no estuviera en mi propio cuerpo – Pregunto la dragona antropomórfica confundida mirando otra vez sus manos.

Zephyr – Se llama poder, ahora podría decirse que el poder recorre todo tu cuerpo como si fuera sangre – Respondió el chico tranquilamente – Y dime, ¿Cómo se sintió haberte convertido en un ser de nivel superior? –

Red Fire – ¿Ser de nivel superior? – Pregunto la chica sin entender a que se refería el peliblanco.

Zephyr – Sabes, no importa eso ahora – Dijo el chico pensándolo mejor – Ahora hay algo más importante. Esta es tu nueva forma, llamada Forma Shine – Explico el chico tranquilamente.

Red Fire – Pero ¿Cómo peleo en esta forma? No siento que pueda hacer aparecer ninguna de mis armas – Pregunto la chica tratando de hacer aparecer algunas de sus armas con su magia, sin ningún resultado.

Zephyr – Créeme, no necesitaras tus armas en un momento. Solo tienes que decir "Modo Explosivo" – Dijo el chico poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la dragona antropomórfica.

Red – ¿Modo Explosivo? –

Zephyr rápidamente se separó de la chica. En ese momento, una gran cantidad de fuego dorado empezó a salir de los antebrazos de Red Fire, formando en su antebrazo izquierdo un gran escudo circular hecho completamente de fuego dorado, mientras que en su mano derecha, se formó una gigantesca espada hecha también por completo de fuego dorado. Y finalmente, en su espalda de formaron un par de alas angelicales completamente hechas de fuego color rojo fucsia.

Red – ¡Shine Red Fire Modo Explosivo! – Exclamo la chica empuñando su espada y escudo de fuego – ¿Por qué dije eso? – Se preguntó a si misma.

Zephyr – Eso no importa, pero bueno, lo que debes saber es que esta forma tuya esta varios niveles por encima de cualquier otra de tus transformaciones. Debes tener cuidado, porque el poder que tienes ahora es complicado de controlar. Tu espada y tu escudo tienen la misma temperatura que tendría el sol si llegara a explotar. De hecho, me acabas de cortar la mano con tu espada – Menciono el chico al final, luego de que Red Fire le cortara la mano al estar haciendo algunos movimientos con su espada.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como la mano de Zephyr cayó sobre la mesa. Red Fire estaba sorprendida por esto, pero al igual que todos, se sorprendió más aun cuando el chico peliblanco tomo su mano con su otra mano, y volvió a unir la primera a su cuerpo, regenerándose al instante.

Zephyr – Pero bueno, ¿Quién va a ser el siguiente en tomar una medalla? – Pregunto el chico como si no hubiera pasado nada, tomando con su mano recién regenerada la caja con las Medallas de la Royal Knights.

Red Fire se bajó de la mesa y trato de volverse a sentar, pero la silla en la que estaba sentada antes de hizo cenizas en un instante, por el extremo y absurdo calor de sus alas. La yegua tuvo que quedarse parada, después de comprobar que incluso podía convertir una roca en magma al instante, al intentar recostarse sobre una.

El siguiente en levantarse de su silla fue Ocelot. El semental se subió sobre la mesa y miro las medallas que había, tomando una que le gusto bastante. Era una medalla con forma de luna, que en el centro tenía la imagen de un lobo de color azul, alrededor tenía un círculo metálico de color negro, y una cinta roja debajo. El pony terrestre toco la medalla, y esta se introdujo dentro de su pecho.

Zephyr – Elegido de la Luna Eterna, muy buena elección –

El cuerpo del semental fue cubierto por energía plateada que toma la forma de una luna a su alrededor. Luego de unos segundos, la energía empezó a ser absorbida por el cuerpo de Ocelot, hasta que todos pudieron ver su nueva apariencia.

Ahora Ocelot tenía la apariencia de un lobo antropomórfico. Su cuerpo se veía que estaba totalmente hecho de metal. Llevaba una armadura de cuerpo completo, de color azul con detalles plateados y negros. El centro de dicha armadura tenia forma de cabeza de lobo de ojos rojos. Sus ojos eran color purpura. Tenía unos protectores en sus antebrazos de metal azul, con un par de escudos dorados en el centro de ambos. Tenía en ambas manos tres grandes y afiladas garras. Portaba una larga capa roja. Y a su alrededor había un aura plateada.

Ocelot – Vaya, ahora entiendo lo que decía Red Fire. Me siento muy extraño de esta forma – Comento el lobo antropomórfico mirando sus largas garras.

Zephyr – Esta es tu Forma Mirage. Puedes combatir directamente con esa forma, pero si quieres, puedes subir de nivel, solo tienes que decir "Modo Explosivo" al igual que Red Fire – Explico el chico alejándose del lobo antropomórfico.

Ocelot – ¡Modo Explosivo! –

Una energía plateada cubrió las garras y los protectores en los antebrazos del lobo. Las garras de Ocelot se hicieron casi el doble de grande y quedaron cubiertas de aquella energía plateada. Mientras que sus protectores fueron cubiertos solamente por dicha energía plateada. Y finalmente, en sus hombros aparecieron unas grandes alas hechas de energía amarilla.

Ocelot – ¡Mirage Ocelot Modo Explosivo! – Exclamo el lobo mirándose a si mismo – ¡Oh si, esto es increíble! Y ¿Acaso puedo volar con estas alas? – Pregunto algo emocionado.

Zephyr – No, solo son decoración – Dijo con simpleza el chico.

Ocelot – Bueno, aun así esta nueva transformación sigue siendo bastante increíble – Dijo el lobo mientras hacia algunos movimientos con sus garras.

Zephyr – Ten cuidado con esas garras, ahora eres capaz de cortar incluso el material del que están hechos las Viudas Negras con facilidad – Dijo el chico seriamente, agachándose rápidamente para evitar un corte de Ocelot, que empezó a jugar con sus nuevas garras – Y sobre tus demás poderes, bueno, puedes defenderte de muchos ataques con tus protectores, y tienes una velocidad muy superior a la de antes, además, puedes disparar desde unas armas que ahí bajo tus protectores – Dijo el chico mientras que sin querer, el lobo le hizo un corte con sus garras en el brazo.

El lobo soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa y se fue junto con Red Fire, ya que la silla que tenía antes era muy pequeña para su nueva forma, mientras que Zephyr lo miraba con algo de fastidio. El siguiente en levantarse fue White Shield. El semental tomo una de las medalla que le gusto. Esta era una medalla con forma de rayo, la cual tenía dentro varias líneas negras, y a los lados tenía un par de cintas doradas. Como paso anteriormente, el semental tomo la medalla y esta se introdujo en su pecho.

Zephyr – Elegido de la Electricidad Maldita, no sé cómo llego esa medalla aquí, pero bueno –

El cuerpo de White Shield fue rodeado por una esfera de electricidad de color amarillo y negro. Dicha electricidad fue absorbida por el cuerpo del semental. Y después de eso todos pudieron ver su nueva apariencia.

Ahora White Shield era una especie de ser hecho completamente de electricidad. El ser eléctrico portaba una armadura. Llevaba unas botas con forma de rayos dorados. Unos pantalones dorados igualmente. No traía nada cubriendo su pecho. Tenía unos grandes guanteletes dorados con detalles azules. Hombreras doradas. Y un gran casco plateado con un par de cuernos de plata.

White Shield miro impresionado su nueva forma, tratando de tocar su propio cuerpo, pero solo podía tocar las partes cubiertas por su armadura, el resto de su cuerpo era pura electricidad. Zephyr se acercó tranquilamente al ser de electricidad y dijo.

Zephyr – Vaya, al parecer te convertiste en un ser hecho totalmente de electricidad, no esperaba eso la verdad – Comento el chico peliblanco tranquilamente – Y para terminar rápido, activa tu Modo Wrath –

White – ¿Modo Wrath? –

En ese momento, frente a White Shield apareció una gran esfera eléctrica, de la que posteriormente salió una colosal espada incluso más grande que el propio White. Era una espada con el mango dorado con un cristal azul en el centro, y el pomo con forma de cruz con las puntas parecidas a rayos. La hoja de la espada se dividía en cuatro partes, dos cuchillas de color negro con líneas amarillas a los lados, y dos últimas partes también de color negro separadas en el centro que terminaba en cuatro puntas y un cañón dorado en el centro de ambas.

White – ¡Shock White Shield Modo Wrath! –

El ser de electricidad miro con gran impresión su nueva arma, y la sujeto con sus dos manos, notando que a pesar de su tamaño, aquella arma le resultaba bastante liviana. White Shield hizo algunos movimientos cuidadosos con su nueva espada, para luego apuntas a una roca con el cañón que tenía esta, y disparar una gran bala de cañón hecha completamente de electricidad, la cual destruyo con suma facilidad la roca.

Zephyr – Tienes el poder de la electricidad maldita, tu electricidad puede cortar cualquier cosa y ahora tienes una gran velocidad, eso sí, aleja cualquier parte de tu cuerpo a excepción de tu armadura del suelo de tierra, o si no vas empezar a desaparecer – Explico el chico seriamente.

White – Esta bien, tendré cuidado – Dijo el ser de electricidad asintiendo con la cabeza.

Zephyr – De acuerdo, ahora elegiré yo – El chico miro a la patrulla por un momento, señalando finalmente a Ghost y a Eye Fox – Ustedes dos, acérquense y escojan una medalla –

White Shield se retiró de la mesa, para darles espacio a sus dos amigas. Estas miraron las medallas que quedaban, y tomaron un par de estas. Ghost tomo una medalla que era una cabeza de esqueleto de color gris con un par de alas azules, y tenía tres cintas, una debajo de color azul y otras dos a los lados de color fucsia. Mientras que Eye Fox tomo una medalla con forma de dos cabezas, una de dragón azul y otra de una criatura naranja con un cuerno en su frente y dos a los lados de su cabeza, y finalmente una cinta blanca y roja debajo.

Zephyr – Elegida del Espectro Durmiente – Dijo el chico mirando a Ghost – Y elegida del Poder Bestial – Dijo mirando a Eye Fox.

Las dos medallas se introdujeron dentro del pecho de las dos yeguas. Ghost fue rodeada por una esfera de neblina espectral, y Eye Fox fue rodeada por una esfera de fuego rojo y azul. La neblina fue absorbida por el cuerpo de la yegua fantasma, mientras que el fuego fue absorbido por el cuerpo de la pony arquera. Luego de esto, ambas cayeron al suelo, teniendo ambas nuevas apariencias.

Ghost ahora tenía la apariencia de un extraño esqueleto robótico. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una armadura negra y gris con detalles amarillos, que la cubría por completo. Tenía dos grandes alas en su espalda de color gris parecidas a las de un murciélago. Portaba un casco esquelético con dos grandes cuernos que apuntaban hacia el frente. Sus manos eran grandes garras afiladas, y en sus palmas tenía un par de cristales rosas. Y finalmente había un aura espectral a su alrededor.

Eye Fox ahora tenía la apariencia de un ser bípedo femenino, pero que portaba una armadura masculina. Era una armadura blanca con detalles negros y dorados, y un núcleo azul en el centro de su pecho. En sus hombros tenía unos escudos, uno era rojo con detalles blancos y dorados, y el otro azul con detalles negros y un par de picos. Llevaba botas blancas con garras doradas. En su mano izquierda tenía una cabeza de dragón de color azul, mientras que en su mano derecha tenía una cabeza de león con tres cuernos, dos en los lados de su cabeza y uno en su frente. Y finalmente en su cabeza poseía un casco de caballero con tres cuernos que se asemejaban a una corona.

Ambas chicas se miraron a sí mismas, algo confundidas por sus nuevas apariencias. Ghost miraba sus garras con curiosidad al igual que sus nuevas alas, además del hecho de que ahora no tocaba el suelo, solamente flotaba a varios centímetros del mismo. Eye Fox miraba un poco extrañada la armadura que llevaba encima de su cuerpo, ya que podía sentir como su cuerpo en si no tocaba dicha armadura, como si ella flotara dentro de la misma sin tocarla.

Zephyr – De acuerdo, hare esto corto. Ghost, activas tus poderes especiales diciendo "Modo Espectral" y Eye Fox, tu activas tus poderes diciendo "Modo X" – Explico el chico seriamente.

Ambas chicas miraron a Zephyr por un momento, para luego mirarse entre ellas y finalmente exclamar.

Ghost – ¡Modo Espectral! –

Fox – ¡Modo X! –

El cuerpo de Ghost fue cubierto de energía, y su cuerpo esquelético y armadura adquirió brillos azules, mientras que sus garras crecieron y se hicieron más grandes. Unas cuchillas surgieron de sus antebrazos, y los cristales en sus palmas empezaron a brillar con intensidad. Y finalmente le crecieron dos alas nuevas, teniendo ahora cuatro alas ubicadas en forma de X en su espalda.

Eye Fox por otro lado, adquirió una gran capa blanca por fuera y roja por dentro. La cabeza de león en su mano izquierda creció de tamaño, al igual que los cuernos de esta, y de la boca de la misma salió una gran hoja de espada de acero de bordes blancos, con varias inscripciones rúnicas doradas. La cabeza de dragón en su otra mano se hizo más grande y abrió su boca, y de la misma surgió un gran cañón de plata. Y finalmente el casco-corona en su cabeza se hizo el doble de grande, y dos de los tres cuernos se hicieron dorados.

Ghost – ¡Resurrected Ghost Modo Espectral! –

Eye Fox – ¡Omega Eye Fox Modo X! –

Luego de esto, las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas algo impresionadas. Ghost no entendía porque, pero se sentía cansada, y sin entender porque, se quedó dormida de un instante a otro. Eye Fox miro confundida a su amiga y trato de tocar su hombro con su mano-cañón, pero Zephyr la detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

Fox – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me detienes? – Pregunto confundida la chica con su voz de siempre.

Zephyr – No la toques, ella ahora posee el poder del espectro durmiente, solo atacara al sentir una amenaza mientras duerme. Sus garras y alas podrían hacernos pedazos en segundos, y ni hablar de los láseres espectrales que puede disparar desde sus palmas – Dijo el chico seriamente – Y tu posees el poder del dúo de bestias, un arma para defenderte cuerpo a cuerpo, que sería esa hoja de espada que puede cortar lo que sea, y un cañón para atacar a distancia que dispara munición de cualquier tipo en forma de bala de cañón. Si no recuerdo mal, es más o menos tu estilo el de combate a distancia y combate cercano –

Eye Fox asintió con la cabeza y se fue con el resto del grupo. Zephyr tranquilamente le pidió a Ghost que se alejara y esta con normalidad lo hizo, y se fue con el grupo. Todos estos miraron extrañados a su amiga, pero después de que Eye Fox les advirtiera lo que podía pasar, ninguno se atrevió a tocar a la chica.

Los siguientes en levantarse de sus sillas y subir en la mesa fueron Vulcan y Medic. El semental tomo una medalla con forma de armadura negra, y bajo esta misma un martillo doble, y a los lados un par de cintas amarillas. La yegua por su parte tomo una medalla de estrella ninja rosada con detalles amarillos, y una cinta azul debajo.

Zephyr – Elegido de la Armadura del Coloso – Dijo mirando a Vulcan – Y elegida de la Armadura del Maestro Ninja – Dijo mirando a Medic.

Ambas medallas se introdujeron en los cuerpos de los dos ponys. Vulcan fue rodeado por una esfera de energía negra, y Medic fue rodeada por una esfera hecha de pétalos rosados. La energía y los pétalos fueron absorbidos por los cuerpos de ambos ponys respectivamente y ambos cayeron sobre la mesa.

Vulcan al caer hizo un gran estruendo, llegando a romper incluso parte de la mesa. Ahora el semental era un gran golem bípedo metálico. Ahora portaba una gigantesca armadura negra con detalles amarillos. Unas grandes hombreras del mismo color que su armadura. Y una larga capa blanca.

Medic por su parte ahora era un ser humanoide de apariencia desconocida, ya que tenía absolutamente todo su cuerpo cubierto por una armadura. Era de color rosa con detalles dorados. Tenía en una de sus muñecas un brazalete dorado. Su cabeza estaba totalmente cubierta por una especie de casco que se asemejaba a una máscara del mismo color de su armadura, y que tenía a los lados de la cabeza un par de alas doradas.

Zephyr – Tú tienes que decir "Modo Mega" para usar tus poderes – Dijo el chico mirando a Vulcan – Y tú tienes que decir "Modo Berserker" – Dijo mirando a Medic.

Los dos miraron un poco confundidos, aunque Vulcan estaba más concentrado en mirar su nueva armadura, la cual no dejaba de mirar por todos lados. Y así estuvo hasta que Medic le dio un coscorrón, y el golem de metal presto atención a lo que Zephyr decía.

Vulcan – Oh, de acuerdo. ¡Modo Mega! – Exclamo el golem algo nervioso.

Medic – Enserio, Vulcan, no tienes remedio. ¡Modo Berserker! – Dijo la chica mirando mal a su compañero.

Una energía dorada cubrió en cuerpo de Vulcan. En la espalda del golem surgieron un par de grandes alas amarillas. Por otro lado, en su mano apareció una gigantesca arma. Era un arma de mango largo de color negro, con una afilada punta de lanza dorada en el pomo. Tenía una gran hoja dorada parecida a una maza, separada en dos partes como su fuera un hecha doble, dichas hojas tenían el filo de una espada, y el centro de la misma era de color negro.

Unos pétalos cubrieron a Medic por unos segundos. Varias cintas doradas aparecieron alrededor del cuerpo de la chica. En el antebrazo y mano derechos de la chica, apareció una especie de escudo dorado, el cual tenía una cruz rosada con una esfera azul en el centro, y su cuerpo se hizo más alto y delgado que antes.

Vulcan – ¡Alpha Vulcan Modo Mega! –

Medic – ¡Crusader Medic Modo Berserker! –

Ambos se miraron así mismos por unos momentos luego de esto, hasta que Zephyr comenzó a explicar, aunque Medic tuvo que volver a darle un coscorrón a Vulcan para que prestara atención.

Zephyr – De acuerdo, Vulcan tu ahora tienes una fuerza increíble, casi comparable a la que tendría un coloso como lo sería uno de sus robots gigantes. Y esa arma que tienes seria la combinación de una espada, una lanza, un hacha y una maza juntas y si la usas bien también puede disparar rayos de energía – Explico el chico rápidamente.

Vulcan – Oh si, como me va a encantar esta arma – Dijo el golem abrazando su nueva arma.

Zephyr – Y Medic, tu ahora eres mucho más rápida de lo que nunca has sido. Ahora te puedes camuflar entre las sombras, y podrías pasar sobre un suelo lleno de hojas secas, ramas y vidrios rotos sin que estos hagan ni un solo ruido. Además, tienes ese escudo, puede disparar láseres de plasma desde ese cristal, y puedes aparecer una gran cuchilla desde el mismo cristal – Explico el chico igual de rápido – Ahora vayan con el resto, quiero terminar con esto lo más rápido posible –

El golem metálico y la chica se fueron con el resto del grupo. Los cueles ya estaban conversando y hablando de sus nuevas formas, incluso Ghost estaba hablando con ellos entre sueños. Zephyr rápidamente miro cuantas medallas quedaban, viendo que solo quedaban tres. El chico peliblanco saco las medallas de la caja y se las dio a los tres que quedaban.

Zephyr – Ya se cueles van a elegir, así que no me molestare en preguntarles – Dijo después de notar que las ultimas medallas que quedaban eran las perfectas para los últimos tres del grupo.

Camaleón fue el primero en tomar su medalla. Era una medalla con forma de cabeza de dragón azul con armadura dorada, con una cinta blanca con forma de colmillo debajo de la misma. Una energía verde cubrió el cuerpo del changeling, y la misma fue absorbida por este. El cuerpo del changeling fue cubierto de fuego verde, y Camaleón se transformó en una especie de dinosaurio antropomórfico de piel verde y azul que portaba una armadura totalmente dorada.

Zephyr – De acuerdo, solo tienes que decir… – Pero antes de poder terminar de hablar, Camaleón lo interrumpió.

Camaleón – ¡Modo X! – Exclamo el changeling emocionado.

Zephyr – _"Perfecto, ahora ya saben lo que voy a decir"_ – Pensó el peliblanco un poco fastidiado.

Nuevamente el fuego verde cubrió por completo a Camaleón. Al desaparecer dicho fuego, el dinosaurio antropomórfico ahora portaba una gran armadura dorada con detalles verdes brillantes, la cual poseía unas grandes botas, hombreras, y un casco que cubría totalmente la cabeza del dinosaurio. Este último se veía muy emocionado.

Camaleón – ¡Magna Camaleón Modo X! –

Zephyr – Te lo explicaré rápido antes de que me interrumpas, ahora tienes un gran aumento en tu velocidad, fuerza y defensa. Aun puedes disfrazarte de lo que quieras, y al hacerlo no perderás ninguna de tus nuevas cualidades especiales, además, puedes replicar armas de cualquier tipo en el momento que quieras, gracias al poder de tu armadura – Explico el chico rápidamente, antes de que Camaleón se disfrazara de una extraña ave que hizo un ruido raro y se fue. Por alguna razón, Zephyr recordaba haber visto a esa ave con un coyote o algo así.

El siguiente en tomar su medalla fue Blue Sky. Era una medalla con forma de escudo de plata y una lanza en el centro, y una cinta roja en las cuatro puntas. Blue Sky fue cubierto por una energía azul, que posteriormente fue absorbida por su cuerpo.

Al desaparecer dicha energía, el semental ahora tenía la apariencia de un ser bípedo que era completamente una armadura de plata con detalles rojos. Sus ojos eran amarillos. Su mano derecha era completamente una lanza de plata con detalles rojos, mientras que en su mano izquierda portaba un escudo también de plata y con detalles rojos, el cual tenía en el centro tres triángulos de color rojo, agrupados de tal forma que hacían juntos un triángulo más grande. La armadura se miró a si misma por un momento, y sin esperar más tiempo, exclamo.

Sky – ¡Modo X! –

El cuerpo de Blue Sky brillo con intensidad. La armadura que componía el cuerpo del susodicho, adquirió detalles rojos y dorados. Una gran capa roja apareció en su espalda. La lanza en su mano fue rodeada de energía de plasma, y en la base adquirió más detalles rojos y unos pocos azules. Su escudo ahora era más grande, era dorado por los bordes, y en el centro poseía un cristal azul con un sol a su alrededor, y finalmente tres cristales que sobresalían por los bordes del escudo.

Sky – ¡Knight Blue Sky Modo X! – Exclamo el semental levantando su escudo al cielo.

Zephyr – Si, si aja increíble. Ahora la explicación, tienes un increíble aumento en tu defensa, y un poco en tu fuerza. Tu lanza puede atravesar acero solido con facilidad, y tu escudo puede detener cualquier ataque mágico y devolverlo con el cristal que tiene el centro. Además de que puedes concentrar rayos en ambos y dispararlos contra el enemigo – Explico el chico que se veía algo apresurado por terminar.

Blue Sky llego a notar este cambio en la aptitud del chico, pero lo le tomo importancia y simplemente fue con su grupo. Black Wing vio que era la última, así que tomo su medalla, la cual tenía forma de cuerpo extendiendo sus alas y unos detalles purpuras en sus plumas, edemas de que debajo de las alas poseía un par de cintas blancas. El cuerpo de la yegua fue cubierto de plumas purpuras, las cuales fueron absorbidas por el cuerpo de la bat pony. Segundos después, la yegua cayó sobre la mesa con una apariencia distinta.

Ahora Black Wing era una especie de chica mitad cuervo. Su piel era ligeramente oscura. Sus brazos eran un par de grandes alas negras. Sus patas eran como las de un cuervo. Usaba una armadura ligera de color negro cubierta de plumas. Y usaba una máscara negra que se asemejaba a la cabeza de un cuervo. Y llevaba una pechera blanca que cubría completamente su pecho.

La chica se levantó del suelo mirando con curiosidad su nueva apariencia. Al levantar la vista, vio a Zephyr sujetando un cartel que decía "Modo Explosivo". Black Wing entendió la indirecta del chico peliblanco y exclamo.

Black – ¡Modo Explosivo! –

Una gran cantidad de plumas moradas cubrió a la chica por unos segundos. Al irse las plumas. Ahora Black Wing tenía una nueva apariencia, aunque no era muy distinta a la anterior. Ahora la chica mitad cuerpo poseía una armadura de cuerpo completo de color blanco con detalles negros. Usaba una bufanda larga de color negro. Las plumas de sus alas ahora eran de color purpura. Tenía unas hombreras con forma de cabezas con ojos amarillos. Sus ojos también eran amarillos. Seguía usando la misma mascara con forma de cabeza de cuervo. Y ahora poseía unas grandes garras tanto en las puntas de sus alas como en sus pies.

Black – ¡Raven Black Wing Modo Explosivo! –

Zephyr – Ok, explicación rápida. Ahora tienes la capacidad de volar a gran velocidad en el momento que lo desees, puedes aumentar tu velocidad ilimitadamente, pero no podrás ir más rápido de la velocidad que seas capaz de controlar, por lo que tú pondrás tu propio límite. Y tus garras son tan afiladas que podrías cortar metal como si estuvieras cortando mantequilla con una katana – Explico que chico seriamente.

La chica miro algo extrañada al chico por el extraño ejemplo que uso al final, pero se fue con su grupo y trato de no pensar en lo que dijo Zephyr. Este luego de ver que ya no quedaba ningún miembro de la patrulla, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y miro a Lancelot.

Zephyr – De acuerdo, después de estar 40 minutos con eso, ya puedo centrarme en otra cosa. Lancelot, quiero que entrenes y le enseñes a Light Nova, Shining Galaxy y Prisma como manejar un arma. Descubre que es lo que se les da mejor, las armas o la magia. Tienes autorización para usar cualquier método de entrenamiento hasta nivel C, incluso si se requiere que Crimson entre en escena – Ordeno el chico peliblanco seriamente, para luego mirar a los padres de los tres jóvenes – No penséis en protestar, tal vez no quieran que sus hijos aprendan a luchar, pero cuando algo en necesario, es necesario y punto – Dijo muy seriamente, al ver que ciertas madres querían protestar.

Lancelot – De acuerdo – Acepto el felino, aunque mirando un poco mal al chico por alguna razón – Light Nova, Shining Galaxy y Prisma, síganme – Pidió el felino tranquilamente, mientras que los jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza.

El gato morado se alejó de la mesa junto con los tres jóvenes. Lancelot miro atrás un momento, viendo las miradas de advertencia de las madres de los tres jóvenes, las cuales resultarían intimidantes para cualquiera, pero para cualquiera que no quisiera morir, algo que para el felino no era un problema.

Luego de que Lancelot se retirara, Zephyr miro fijamente al resto del grupo que quedaban en la mesa.

Zephyr – Y vosotros, alejaos de la mesa – Pidió seriamente el peliblanco, confundiendo al grupo.

El grupo no entendió a lo que se refería Zephyr, pero al ver la mirada de seriedad del chico, se alejaron de la mesa. El peliblanco hizo desaparecer la mesa y las sillas con su magia, y luego levanto su puño, el cual se cubrió de energía blanca y negra.

Zephyr – Hay que entrenar, y para eso se necesita un buen lugar para combatir – Dijo sonriente el chico, antes de golpear fuertemente el suelo con su puño.

Unas líneas de energía empezaron a moverse por el suelo, por una gran parte del valle. Todos miraron esto con atención y curiosidad. Las líneas fueron poco a poco tomando forma, hasta crear una arena de combate. Luego de crear dicha arena, Zephyr miro al grupo de la Patrulla Harmony y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran. El grupo se acercó lentamente y miraron expectantes al chico peliblanco, este luego de unos segundos, comenzó a hablar.

Zephyr – Buen, escuchadme bien. Vamos todos a entrenar en esta misma arena. Voy a enseñaros como luchar contra las Harmony Warriors para que la próxima vez no sean derrotados tan fácilmente – Explico el chico caminando de un lado a otro frente a todo el grupo – Se muy bien que no recuerdan nada de lo que paso en su combate contra ellas, pero eso no fue algo que paso al azar. Lightning Dash recibió la orden de bloquear esos recuerdos de sus mentes por seguridad –

Red – Espera, hay algo que no entiendo. ¿En qué momento Lightning Dash nos borró nuestros recuerdos? – Pregunto confundida la dragona antropomórfica.

Zephyr – Justo en el momento que os revivió a todos – Respondió sin rodeos el peliblanco.

Todos – ¡¿Queeeeeeé?! – Exclamaron todos completamente sorprendidos al entender la indirecta.

Ante la duda de la patrulla, Zephyr soltó un suspiro y los miro seriamente, para acto seguido chasquear sus dedos, devolviendo a las mentes de la Patrulla Harmony todo los recuerdos de las Harmony Warriors.

Incluyendo los recuerdos de como murieron.

Todos cayeron al suelo repentinamente segundos después de recuperar sus recuerdos. Red Fire volvió a recordar todo lo que sufrió antes de morir atravesada por la espada de Umbriel. Ocelot casi pudo sentir como si Solar Beauty volvía a atravesar su pecho de lado a lado. Vulcan recordó cómo fue masticado por la flor monstruo de Green Heart, y cómo fue perder a su querido martillo. Black Wing se sujetó el cuello al recordar como Paper Wing se lo había cortado en un segundo. Eye Fox empezó a llorar al recordar la muerte de su amigo Gizmo, y como Icy Wind la congelo para posteriormente destruirla en pedazos. White Shield recordó todo el dolor que sentido al ser electrocutado por Gigavolt, y la peor parte que fue la sensación al recordar su fuente de energía explotando. Camaleón se sujetó la cabeza con sus garras por el dolor, ya que revivió en su mente el momento en el que Lillie lo partió en dos. Medic también revivió en su mente el cómo fue derretida y asesinada por Lumi. Blue Sky sintió en fuerte dolor en el corazón al recordar como Brave devoraba su pecho, y como le arranco el corazón. Ghost sufrió el peor dolor de todos, ya que recordó todas las horribles palabras que le dijo Deina, y como termino suicidándose por la tristeza y la depresión, poniéndose a llorar y a gritar de dolor por dicha razón.

No solo ellos recordaron lo que había pasado, Darkwing que estaba con Mike, Aether y los compañeros de estos, de un momento a otro cayó al suelo respirando agitadamente, al recordar como Nightwing la había torturo de maneras horribles antes de caer a las llamas negras, por suerte para ella, no recordaba esta última parte, debido a que había quedado inconsciente por el dolor antes de que tocara las llamas.

Mike – ¿Qué te pasa, Darkwing? – Pregunto preocupado el semental.

Luego de unos minutos, la yegua sombría se recuperó, tranquilizando a sus amigos que la veían algo preocupados.

Zephyr miraba esto con seriedad, sabía bien que esto pasaría, pero también sabía que si quería entrenar a la Patrulla Harmony para que lucharan contra las Harmony Warriors, no podía ocultarles lo que había pasado en su primer enfrentamiento. Luego de varios minutos de lágrimas y dolor, los primeros en levantarse fueron Red Fire, Vulcan y Medic. Ellos fueron los primeros en recuperarse de sus dolorosos recuerdos. Luego fueron Camaleón, White Shield y Ocelot los que se recuperaron. Quedando solamente Eye Fox, Blue Sky y Ghost.

Los dos primeros no tardaron mucho más tiempo en recuperarse, gracias a las palabras de apoyo que le dieron sus amigos, pero Ghost era algo más complicado. La chica esqueleto no solo recordó lo que había pasado, también volvió a ella la depresión y las heridas psicológicas por las horribles palabras de su homóloga, que la habían hecho sufrir hasta llevarla hasta el suicidio.

Zephyr – _"Creo que es hora de intervenir"_ – Pensó el chico peliblanco acercándose a Ghost.

El chico simplemente puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, esta ni siquiera le prestó atención de ningún tipo. Zephyr cerró los ojos y con su mano libre saco un cristal azul de su gabardina. Luego de unos segundos, el peliblanco saco una esfera azul oscuro de la cabeza de la chica esqueleto y la puso dentro del cristal. En ese momento, Ghost volvió a levantarse, mirando sus manos a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y seguir dormida.

Ghost – ¿Qué… fue… lo que… paso? – Pregunto la chica esqueleto confundida entre sueños.

Zephyr – Tome todos los daños psicológicos que tenías y ahora están en este cristal – Dijo levantando el cristal en su mano.

Acto seguido, el chico apretó su mano con mucha fuerza, partiendo el cristal en pedazos, los cuales se hicieron polvo y se los llevo el viento.

Zephyr – Y ahora ese daño ya no existe – Dijo tranquilamente el peliblanco, para luego volver a mirar a la patrulla – Ahora, Red Fire, ven aquí, vas a enfrentarte a mí – Dijo seriamente.

Red – ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundida la yegua.

Zephyr – Todos ustedes van a enfrentar a mí, voy a enseñarles que hicieron mal y como vencer a las Harmony Warriors – Respondió seriamente el chico, lanzándose contra Red Fire tratando de darle a esta un puñetazo.

La dragona rápidamente levanto su brazo y bloqueo el golpe del chico con su guantelete. Zephyr no se detuvo ahí, y empezó a lanzar una gran cantidad de puñetazos continuos contra la chica. Esta bloqueaba los ataques con su espada o su escudo. La dragona antropomórfica trato de lanzar un ataque, pero el peliblanco lo esquivo fácilmente y sin esfuerzo, para luego darle un golpe a Red Fire en el estómago.

Zephyr – No bajes la guardia al atacar – Dijo para luego darle a la chica una patada y hacerla retroceder.

A pesar de los golpes, la chica no llegaba a sentir ninguno de estos, lo que la hacía notar la férrea defensa de su nuevo cuerpo y armadura. Zephyr apareció a varios metros de ella y empezó a hablar.

Zephyr – Umbriel te venció usando eso contra ti, bajabas la guardia después de atacar y le dabas a ella oportunidad de contraatacar. Debes tener cuidado con eso – Explico el chico seriamente – Ahora tienes mejores sentidos que antes, solo concéntrate y utilízalos – Dijo el chico desapareciendo de la nada.

Red Fire miro a todos lados buscando al chico, pero al reparar en lo que este le había dicho, cerró los ojos y se concentró, esperando pacientemente, hasta que logro escuchar un leve sonido de algo apareciendo a sus espaldas. La chica rápidamente se giró y lanzo un espadazo hacia delante, logrando hacerle un corte a Zephyr en el estómago. El chico cayó al suelo a varios metros de la dragona antropomórfica, mientras que esta sonrió al ver que le había dado, pero al ver que tenía oportunidad de atacar, lo hizo.

Red – ¡Estallido Final Resplandeciente! – Exclamo la dragona mientras todo su cuerpo se cubría de fuego.

Luego de unos segundos, una gigantesca explosión de fuego se formó hacia todas direcciones. Todos los miembros de la patrulla estaban por cubrirse, pero la explosión se detuvo al chocar contra una cúpula de energía que había alrededor de la arena de combate. Cuando el fuego de la explosión se deshizo, Red Fire miro a Zephyr, el cual estaba cubriendo con una extraña espada, la cual era completamente negra brillante y de bordes blancos brillantes. Dicha espada generaba un escudo alrededor del peliblanco.

La dragona antropomórfica miro con una sonrisa a su rival, mientras que este dijo.

Zephyr – Bien hecho – Dijo el peliblanco mirando con una sonrisa a la chica – Pero no te confíes, Umbriel al igual que todas las miembros de las Harmony Warriors, pueden elevar su poder sin transformarse. No te preocupes mucho por los ataques por la espalda. Tu enemiga no podrá acercarse debido al riesgo que suponen tus alas, solo debes preocuparte porque sus sombras no te atrapen – Explico con tranquilidad – Ahora, atácame con todo lo que tengas –

Una sonrisa desafiante se dibujó en el rostro de la chica. Esta se elevó en el aire con sus alas y exclamo.

Red – De acuerdo, usare una buena técnica – Dijo la dragona de forma desafiante – ¡Espada Corona de Fuego! –

La chica junto su espada y escudo de fuego, formando una espada de fuego el doble de grande y mucho más concentrada. Zephyr sujeto con sus dos manos su espada.

Red Fire lanzo su ataque con mucha fuerza. Todos miraron con impresión como el chico peliblanco detuvo aquella gigantesca espada con la suya propia. Zephyr sujeto su espada por el mango y por la hoja, logrando frenar un poco le ataque. Unos segundos después, el chico soltó un fuerte grito mientras ponía más fuerza. En ese momento, se produjo una potente explosión de fuego.

Segundos después, todo el fuego se despejo. Red Fire continuaba intacta, pero no había ni rastro de Zephyr. La chica se preocupó un poco, pensando que sin querer había matado al chico, y se preocupó más todavía al no poder sentir su energía por ningún lado. De la nada, la dragona antropomórfica sintió un fuerte golpe en su estómago, y al mirar hacia abajo, vio a Zephyr con su puño en su estómago, mientras que en su otra mano sostenía su espada.

Zephyr – Como te dije antes, no bajes la guardia en ningún momento – Dijo el chico quitando su puño del estómago de la chica.

La susodicha se extrañó, ya que no sentía ningún tipo de dolor por el golpe del chico, y pudo sentir que este había sido dado con fuerza. Zephyr miro su espada, y esta se convirtió en una esfera de energía negra brillante con bordes blancos. Lusamine que estaba con su madre y con el homólogo de esta, miro con sorpresa la esfera que sostenía el chico peliblanco.

Lusamine – _"Esa esfera… es como la que me salvo de aquel ataque"_ – Pensó la potra sorprendida al ver dicha esfera.

El chico peliblanco miro por un segundo a Lusamine con una sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que hacia desaparecer su habilidad, The Void.

Zephyr – **Espero que le hayas dado a Lancelot mi mensaje, Lusamine** – Dijo el chico tranquilamente, pero siendo solamente escuchado por la potra.

Entonces, Zephyr chasqueo sus dedos, haciendo desaparecer a Red Fire, apareciendo Ocelot en su lugar.

Zephyr – Haber, déjame decirte que no puedes jugar con alguien como Solar Beauty, porque en los segundos que tú juegas, ella va a matarte – Dijo seriamente el chico – Ahora atácame, estoy esperándote –

El lobo antropomórfico se preparó para atacar y ambos se lanzaron contra el otro a luchar. Durante varias horas Zephyr estuvo entrenando con todo el grupo, diciéndoles sus fallos, además de darles algunas recomendaciones para luchar contra sus homologas. Después de terminar, todos los miembros de la Patrulla Harmony estaban sentados juntos. Se podía ver que ya estaba atardeciendo y que pronto anochecería. Entonces, Zephyr les pidió a los miembros de la patrulla con los que entrenaba que se acercaran, y estos lo hicieron.

Zephyr – Bien, escuchen una última cosa. Ninguno deben olvidar lo que voy a decirles – Dijo seriamente el chico – Estos poderes que les he otorgado son poderes varios niveles por encima de cualquier transformación que poseían antes, y lo digo de forma total y definitiva, ya que utilizar este poder los convierte en seres de nivel superior, pero… tengan en cuenta una cosa – Dijo poniéndose más serio que antes – Deben usar estos poderes solo en momentos necesarios o cuando vayan a enfrentar a las Harmony Warriors. Con dichos poderes pueden derrotar casi a cualquier enemigo con ellos, pero tienen un problema –

El chico peliblanco se acercó a Red Fire que era la que tenía más cerca, y toco el pecho de la chica con uno de sus dedos. Una especie de energía negra corrió por el dedo del chico. En ese momento, la expresión de la dragona antropomórfica cambio por una de odio puro y que parecía deseosa de venganza. Las alas de fuego de la chica pasaron a ser de un color gris verdoso, al igual que sus armas. Red empezó a gruñir levemente y su fuego comenzó a descontrolarse, y hubiera pasado a peor si Zephyr no hubiera quitado su dedo del pecho de la chica, mientras que esta volvió a la normalidad y miro confundida a Zephyr.

Red – ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? – Pregunto confundida la chica.

Zephyr – Este poder puede destruir a sus enemigos con facilidad, y con la misma facilidad puede destruirlos a ustedes mismos – Dijo el chico seriamente – Al ser el poder de un ser de nivel superior, su poder está completamente conectado a sus emociones, si no se dejan llevar por su emociones, todo estará bien, pero si dejan que el odio, la ira o los deseos de venganza los dominen, les pasara algo parecido a lo que le paso a Red Fire, con la diferencia que si pasa mucho tiempo, ustedes mismos serán consumidos por su poder, el cual destruirá completamente sus cuerpos, e incluso sus almas –

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esto, y un segundo después, los cuerpos de todos brillaron y volvieron a la normalidad. Todos se miraron extrañados por esto, ya que ellos no habían retornado a sus formas normales por voluntad propia.

Zephyr – No se alarmen, yo fui el que los hizo volver a la normalidad, si quieren regresar a ser seres de nivel superior, solo tienen que decir una frase que elegí yo mismo, "ven a mi poder superior" y se transformaran – Dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa – Ahora vayan a descansar, ya tuvieron suficiente por hoy –

Todos se alegraron al escuchar esas palabras, y se fueron a descansar y a hablar un poco. Zephyr miro a la Patrulla Harmony con una sonrisa, y luego se puso a pensar.

Zephyr – _De acuerdo… Faltaba… ¿Qué era lo que faltaba?_ – Susurro el chico pensando en que era lo que le faltaba.

En ese momento, Lancelot apareció junto con Light Nova, Shining Galaxy y Prisma. Los tres jóvenes se veían cansados y con varias heridas en sus cuerpos. Zephyr noto al gato morado y le pregunto.

Zephyr – Oh, Lancelot. Qué bueno que llegas, colega. Dime, ¿Qué tal les fue en el entrenamiento a esos tres? – Dijo el chico mirando con una sonrisa a su amigo.

Lancelot – Tan bien como esperaba. Realmente estos tres llevan la expresión de "los niños son como esponjas" a otro nivel, aprendieron a manejar espadas, lanzas, hachas, martillos, mazos, arco y flecha, fusiles de asalto e incluso a Light Nova le dio tiempo de aprender a cantar y todo – Explico el felino con tranquilidad.

Zephyr – Era de esperarse, esos tres al crecer más rápido que otros niños, también deben aprender más rápido. ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que aprendieron a caminar y hablar cuando solo tenían una semana de nacidos? – Pregunto con una sonrisa tranquila el chico.

El felino soltó una risa y le dio la razón a su amigo. Entonces el chico peliblanco recordó.

Zephyr – ¡Cierto eso era! ¡Oye! ¡Aether! ¡Ven aquí, es tu turno de luchar contra mí! – Le grito el chico a la yegua.

La alicornio celeste se extrañó un poco por esto, pero fue con su amigo y se puso a varios metros de él, preparándose a la vez para pelear. Zephyr puso expresión de fastidio y dijo.

Zephyr – Aether, sabes bien que un combate uno a uno de esta forma va a ser aburrido, yo quiero que pelees junto con Holy, Mizuki y Golden Night – Pidió el peliblanco sentándose de piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

Aether – Ehhh… ¿De acuerdo? –

La chica llamo a sus tres compañeras y estas vinieron en unos segundos. Light Nova, Shining Galaxy y Prisma miraron un poco extrañados a sus madres, al ver que estas iban a luchar juntas.

Nova – ¿Nuestras madres van a luchar juntas? – Pregunto confundida la potra.

Shining – Parece que si – Respondió el dragón dorado.

Prisma – ¿Saben lo que eso significa? – Pregunto la dragona espiritual con una sonrisa.

Los tres jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza, y sacaron de la nada pancartas de apoyo hacia sus respectivas madres. Estas por su parte, vieron con ternura como sus retoños las apoyaban, incluso Mizuki miro con ternura a su hija, aunque lo disimulo… para todos excepto para su hija.

Entonces, Aether miro con una sonrisa a Golden Night. Esta asintió con la cabeza y su cuerpo brillo con intensidad al igual que el de Aether. Segundos después, el brillo desapareció, dejando ver solamente a Aether. La yegua ahora era una alidrake, tenía escamas en la parte de arriba de sus alas, su cola ahora era una cola de dragón de escamas de color azul celeste con púas amarillas. Y no solo Aether estaba diferente, Holy Light ahora tenía cola y alas de dragón, además de varias escamas por distintas partes de su cuerpo.

Mizuki miro con una sonrisa a Aether y se transformó en la Knight King. Aether tomo dicha espada con su magia y miro con una sonrisa a Holy Light.

Galaxy – ¡Ey! ¿Dónde está mi mama? – Pregunto confundido el joven dragón al no ver a su madre.

Prisma – Y ¿Por qué mi mama ahora es una espada? – Pregunto la joven dragona también confundida al ver a su madre convertida en espada.

Golden Heart – Tranquilo, hijo, tu madre solamente se fusiono con Aether – Respondió el dragón a la duda de su hijo.

Gin – Tu tampoco te preocupes, hija, tu madre simplemente se convirtió en espada temporalmente – Dijo el dragón espiritual tranquilamente fumando de su pipa.

Galaxy y Prisma – ¿Qué? – Preguntaron ambos ahora muy confundidos.

Ambos dragones les explicaron a sus hijos sobre lo que había pasado, explicándoles que aquello era normal. Golden Heart le explico a su hijo que tanto él cómo su madre podían fusionarse con sus compañeros, convirtiendo a estos últimos en alidrakes Y Gin le explico a su hija que él y su madre podían ambos transformarse en un arma, que era la Knight King. Luego de esta explicación, los dos jóvenes dragones se miraron y preguntaron.

Galaxy y Prisma – ¿Y nosotros podremos hacer eso algún día? – Preguntaron ambos dragones con un brillo en sus ojos.

Golden Heart y Gin se miraron por un momento y respondieron.

Golden Heart – Tal vez si, tal vez no – Dijo con algo de malicia el dragón dorado mayor.

Gin – Puede ser, o puede que no – Dijo el dragón espiritual mayor también con algo de malicia.

Ambos dragones jóvenes miraron con algo de fastidio a sus respectivos padres, y estuvieron por quejarse por sus respuestas, hasta que escucharon.

Aether – Holy, ¡Dragón Bankai! –

Tanto la yegua como la fénix brillaron con intensidad por unos cuantos segundos. Ahora la yegua tenía una armadura dorada y plateada con detalles que la hacían parecer la piel de un dragón, sus alas también estaban cubiertas por dicha armadura, teniendo en las puntas un par de cabezas de dragón.

Aether – A luchar – Dijo la chica lanzándose rápidamente contra Zephyr.

El chico peliblanco ni siquiera se movió del sitio, solo se quedó quieto y espero el golpe. Aether lanzo un corte contra Zephyr, dándole de lleno, para luego golpearlo con un puñetazo en el estómago y una doble patada en la cara. Y finalmente un fuerte láser mágico en el pecho.

Luego de esto, Aether Light retrocedió varios metros y miro con una sonrisa a Zephyr, el cual seguía en el mismo sitio parado, totalmente intacto.

Zephyr – Buena demostración de habilidad, Aether, pero sabes bien que con un Bankai no vas a hacerme nada – Dijo tranquilamente el chico, limpiándose algo de polvo de su gabardina.

Aether – De acuerdo, si quieres que suba de nivel, lo hare. ¡Dragón Shinigami! – Exclamo la yegua mientras otro fuerte brillo la cubría.

Al desaparecer dicho brillo, Aether ahora tenía una apariencia totalmente distinta. Aether Light ahora tenía la apariencia de una hermosa mujer de piel clara, medio escamosa. Pelo blanco atado con una coleta. Ojos color azul claro. Porta un traje de color marrón oscuro que le cubre todo el cuerpo, el cual tenía detalles como si fueran escamas de dragón doradas. También porta una armadura tecnológica sobre el traje, la cual es de color blanco con la parte de los antebrazos de color dorado, y la parte de la espalda de color negro. Dicha armadura también tenía detalles como los de su traje. Lleva en su cabeza una especie de anillo dorado. Portaba hombreras con forma de cabezas de dragón doradas. Tiene unas grandes alas de dragón metálicas con la parte de dentro hecha de energía dorada. Y unas botas de metal color negro que le llegaban a las rodillas que tenían la forma de garras de dragón.

Los más jóvenes del grupo miraron impresionados la transformación de Aether. Zephyr en cambio, miro a la mujer con una sonrisa.

Zephyr – Perfecto, ahora atácame y veamos que puedes hacer ahora – Dijo el chico su misma sonrisa.

Dicha sonrisa cambio por una expresión de seriedad en el momento que el peliblanco sintió un fuerte golpe. Al mirar hacia el frente, Zephyr vio a Aether dándole un puñetazo en el estómago, mientras que la susodicha lo miraba con una sonrisa. El chico volvió a sonreír y dijo.

Zephyr – Parece que ahora eres más rápida, veamos qué tan resistente eres – Dijo el chico para acto seguido darle un fuerte rodillazo a Aether en el pecho.

La mujer voló varios metros, recuperándose en el aire y cayendo de pie. Zephyr rápidamente se lanzó contra Aether, mientras que esta hizo lo mismo. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, ambos lanzaron un codazo contra el otro, chocando mutuamente y generando una fuerte onda expansiva. Luego, los dos lanzaron a la vez un puñetazo contra el otro, contrarrestando ambos golpes y generando otra onda expansiva. Y finalmente, lanzaron un rodillazo, bloqueando el del otro como los anteriores ataques y generando otra onda expansiva.

Ninguno de los dos se separó luego de esto, ambos estaban poniendo mucha fuerza para superar al otro. Rayos eléctricos salían desde todos lados por el intenso choque de poderes. Zephyr y Aether ponían todo la fuerza que podían, pero de un momento a otro, saltaron hacia atrás. Y se miraron con una sonrisa.

Aether – Parece que ahora estamos parejos Zephyr – Dijo la mujer sin dejar de sonreír.

Zephyr – Al parecer sí, pero sabes que a la larga voy a terminar por derrotarte – Dijo de forma presumida el chico.

Aether – Ok, si eso crees, es hora de que te recuerde que yo ya puedo subir de nivel – Dijo con una sonrisa presumida – ¡Dragón Shinigami Bestia! – Exclamo mientras era cubierta por un brillo dorado.

El peliblanco puso expresión de sorpresa, y miro la nueva apariencia de Aether. Ahora la chica era una dragona que tenía una apariencia muy parecida a la de Ultra Night, pero más pequeña y sin su visor.

Aether – Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba – Dijo la chica mirando su nueva forma.

Zephyr – ¿Esa es tu nueva forma? No te ofendas, pero te pareces mucho a Ultra Night – Dijo el chico tranquilamente.

Entonces, Aether centro su vista en Zephyr. El peliblanco se puso un poco nervios por la mirada de la dragona, que a pesar de verlo con dos estrellas en sus ojos, sentía la furia asesina que pronto caería sobre él.

Y no se equivocó.

Por otro lado, Light Nova, Shining Galaxy y Prisma miraban sumamente impresionados a sus madres. Los tres jóvenes se miraron y dijeron.

Nova – Chicos, ¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo? – Pregunto la potra emocionada.

Prisma – Si, cuando seamos mayores, vamos a luchar igual que nuestros padres, juntos – Respondió la dragón espiritual poniendo su garra en el centro de los tres.

Galaxy – Juntos – Dijo el dragón dorado poniendo su garra sobre la de su amiga.

Nova – ¡Sí! Seremos los mejores guerreros, incluso mejores que nuestros padres – Exclamo la potra poniendo su casco sobre las garras de sus dos amigos.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Shining Galaxy y Prisma. Una extraña sustancia empezó a salir del cuerpo de Light Nova, la cual formo una especie de crisálida morada alrededor de la potra. Los dos jóvenes dragones se impresionaron por esto, y al no saber qué hacer, se quedaron paralizados.

Aether – ¡Impacto Planetario! –

De un momento a otro, Aether apareció frente a Zephyr, y le dio al chico un potente puñetazo con su puño cubierto de energía dorada. El peliblanco salió disparado hacia atrás, chocando con la barrera de la arena con gran fuerza, agrietando parte de dicha barrera. Para sorpresa de todos, excepto de Aether y Lancelot, el cuerpo de Zephyr se convirtió totalmente en piedra. Y una extraña figura dorada salió fuera de la barrera.

Todos miraron dicha figura, la cual era Zephyr, solo que con su cuerpo hecho de líneas doradas de los contornos de su cuerpo. El chico se levantó del suelo, miro a Aether y le dijo.

Zephyr – Ok, eso fue demasiada adrenalina – Dijo el chico sonriendo y señalando a Aether.

La chica sonrió de forma presumida. Zephyr bufo con molestia y apunto su mano a donde estaba la estatua de su cuerpo. Dicha estatua se hizo pedazos, y los pedazos atravesaron la barrera, volando a gran velocidad contra el cuerpo del chico, y uniéndose a la versión espectral de este. En unos segundos el cuerpo de Zephyr volvió a estar como nuevo y exactamente igual que antes.

Zephyr – De acuerdo, creo que ya pude comprobar que eres más fuerte que antes, Aether – Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa de felicidad – Ahora quiero que vuelvas a la normalidad y que Mike se ponga a tu lado –

Los dos homólogos se extrañaron por la petición del chico, pero aun así la cumplieron. Aether volvió a la normalidad, y Mike se paró al lado de esta. Entonces, Zephyr se acercó y saco algo de su gabardina, era un amuleto con forma de sol dorado con una luna plateada en el centro.

Mike – Espera un momento, ese es el Amuleto del Sol y la Luna Fundidas. Se supone que estaba en la bóveda acorazada, ¿Cómo fue que lo conseguiste? – Pregunto confundido el semental.

Zephyr – Lo saque de la bóveda con magia – Respondió el peliblanco sin darle mucha importancia a esto – Pero eso no importa ahora, pónganselo, quiero luchar contra… Mikael Lighter –

 **(Mikael Lighter se pronunciaría tal cual como está escrito).**

Mike y Aether – ¿Quién? –

Zephyr – Mikael Lighter, que sería vuestros nombres juntos y un poco cambiados si se fusionaran con el otro – Explico el chico – Así que tengamos un último combate antes de que se ponga el sol, quiero usar mucho más de mi poder contra alguien que de verdad lo merezca – Dijo emocionado.

Ambos ponys se miraron algo dudosos, pero aceptaron al ver la cara de emoción del chico. El Amuleto del Sol y la Luna Fundidas se separaron en dos partes, el sol y la luna. Mike se puso el collar del sol, y Aether se puso el collar de la luna. En ese momento, ambos ponys fueron arrastrados contra el otro, y una fuerte luz los cubrió a ambos, y no solo los dos ponys, las dos compañeras fénix de estos también fueron arrastrados hacia la otra. Zephyr miraba esto con mucha emoción, y segundos después, la luz desapareció.

Zephyr pudo ver frente a él a un pony igual a Mike y Aether, pero con varias diferencias. Su crin y cola estaban hechas totalmente de fuego dorado. Sus alas eran el doble de grandes y brillaban con mucha intensidad. A su alrededor había un aura dorada. Las irises de sus ojos eran muy brillantes. Y tenía el amuleto junto de nuevo colgando de su cuello. Además, sobre la grupa del alicornio celeste estaba una fénix igual a las dos Holys, solamente que esta tenia plumas hechas de fuego dorado en la parte de dentro de sus alas y en su cola.

Mikael Lighter – De acuerdo, Zephyr, vamos a luchar – Dijo el pony seriamente con las voces de Mike y Aether juntas.

Zephyr – Oh si, puedo notar que sus poderes son completamente superiores a cómo eran antes, así que dejemos de hablar y empecemos a… ¿Qué? – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, que luego cambio por una expresión de confusión cuando miro hacia otro lado.

Mikael Lighter miro en la misma dirección donde miro el chico, extrañándose en el momento en el que vio una crisálida morada a varios metros fuera de la arena de combate. Entonces, el pony fusionado salió de la arena rompiendo la barrera y aterrizo frente a la crisálida, viendo que también estaban Shining Galaxy y Prisma junto a esta.

Mikael – ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Pregunto la fusión algo extrañada.

Prisma – No lo sabemos, estábamos aquí tranquilamente y de la nada, Light Nova fue rodeada de esa extraña crisálida – Explico la dragona espiritual apresuradamente.

Mikael – _"No puede ser, Light Nova está sufriendo su metamorfosis en alicornio celeste, pero esta crisálida es morada. Se supone que debería ser azul si se transforma en pony celeste con alas de luz, y roja si fuera a tener alas de dragón, pero ¿Por qué este color?"_ – Se preguntaba muy extrañada la fusión.

En ese momento, la crisálida empezó a abrirse lentamente. Zephyr se acercó rápidamente para ver qué pasaba, llegando en el momento en que la crisálida se abría por completo, dejando ver a Light Nova, pero con una apariencia que ninguno hubiera esperado nunca.

Seguía siendo una potra, solo que ahora era una alicornio. Su pelaje era de color azul celeste igual que sus padres. Su crin y cola eran amarillas igual que las de sus padres, solo que con unos mechones blancos y negros. Sus alas eran un ala de luz como las de sus padres, mientras que su otra ala era una de dragón. Y finalmente sus cutie marks eran diferentes en sus dos flancos. En su flanco derecho era una espada enfundada, la cual tenía varias cadenas rodeándola. Y la otra era una esfera de energía con un ala de luz de un lado y un ala de dragón del otro.

Todos miraron con impresión a la potra, la cual era una extraña mezcla entre un alicornio celeste de alas de luz, y uno de alas de dragón, lo cual explicaría sus dos cutie marks. Pero lo que de verdad sorprendió a todos, fue el momento en que Light Nova abrió sus ojos.

Siendo estos de color morado brillante.

* * *

Ya al siguiente día, Light Nova estaba en su habitación junto con su fénix celeste, una fénix de plumaje blanco con detalles rojos y ojos color rojo igualmente. Su nombre era Breaking Dawn. La fénix acaricio levemente la cabeza de su dueña mientras esta hablaba.

Nova – ¿Qué crees que haya pasado ayer, Dawn? Todos me miraron sorprendidos y no sé por qué, no sé si era algo bueno o algo malo y me gustaría descubrirlo – Decía la potra confundida, mientras que su fénix se encogió de hombros al no tener una respuesta.

Mientras tanto en la sala del trono, estaban todos reunidos ahí, estando Zephyr en frente de una grieta en el espacio. El chico peliblanco mirando dicha grieta comentaba.

Zephyr – Tiene la cutie mark de Orión y la cutie mark de Andrómeda, no sé qué decir a eso la verdad – Dijo el chico acomodando levemente su sombrero.

Aether – Y ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Estoy preocupada por Nova – Dijo la yegua preocupada por la potra, que a pesar de todo, seguía siendo su hija.

Zephyr – No hay nada que se pueda hacer, el tiempo ya decidirá que pasara con ella – Dijo seriamente el peliblanco – Pero eso no importa ahora, solo no la traten diferente por esto, o yo mismo vendré a darle un buen repaso al que lo haga –

Mike – ¿Y solo te iras y ya? –

Zephyr – No tengo nada más que hacer aquí, y tengo que hacer otras cosas en otros sitios, si necesitáis algo tienen a Lancelot así que no se preocupen – Dijo el chico, poniendo parte de su cuerpo dentro de la grieta – Oh, y por cierto, Lightning Dash les envía un regalo – Dijo el chico, sacando un marco con una foto de su gabardina y lanzándolo a Aether.

La yegua atrapo el marco y sonrió al verlo, la chica miro con una sonrisa al chico y dijo.

Aether – Espero que vengas si te necesitamos – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Zephyr – Cuenta con ello – Dijo sonriendo el chico, antes de entrar por completo en la grieta y que esta se cerrara detrás de él.

Todo el mundo miro con curiosidad la foto que sostenía Aether sonriendo también al verla. Esa misma noche, mientras Light Nova dormía, Aether entro en su habitación y dejo aquella fotografía en una mesita de noche al lado de la cama de su hija.

Aether – Duerme bien, mi linda hija, no importa lo que haya pasado, sigues siendo mi hija y te amo como tal – Dijo la yegua para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a la potra.

La susodicha sonrió, mientras que Aether se retiró de la habitación para poder dormir. Light Nova despertó por un momento, viendo la fotografía enmarcada que le dejo su madre, la cual era la misma fotografía que tomaron el día que ella nació, estando todo el grupo juntos y felices.

A ninguno le importaba ya lo que había pasado con la nueva apariencia de Light Nova, ella seguía siendo parte de la familia. Y en una familia…

Hay lazos de amistad inquebrantables…

 **Final definitivo, espero que les haya gustado este mini proyecto que la verdad me gusto escribir. Espero que me dejen un review con su opinión, y bueno...**

 **Adiós** **:)**


End file.
